Ten Tailed Wolf
by seagate
Summary: His arrival was sudden, he had no clue what to do other than to continue trying to achieve his dream, being in a new world doesn't matter, he will succeed no matter the cost. He is the Ten Tailed Wolf and although he may no longer be able to become the Hokage of the Leaf, that doesn't mean he can't flourish in this new world. 'Older chapters being edited and tidied up.'
1. Chapter 1

**An. I do not own Highschool DxD nor do I own Naruto. This is a story I've been thinking of for quite a while and have finally decided to write it includes lots of ideas I have both thought up and read that I think are generally interesting. This is my first story so don't be too harsh enjoy.**

 **Recently rewritten a bit of it to improve the grammar and make it a bit more compliant to the plan I have for my story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Naruto jumped off the ground quickly, muscles and joints screaming at him for moving so suddenly. The scent of sulphur and ash hung heavily in the air all around him, it took him several moments for him to orientate himself in the smoky desolate land he found himself in. taking deep breath he managed to get his breathing under control as he risked a glance at his new surroundings._

 _Everywhere around him there was black rock, flowing rivers of red, burning lava, huge grey clouds hung in the sky scattering ash down onto the world below like snowfall. While he had never before seen an active volcano he now knew from past descriptions that he was near several now, he had no idea where in the world he could possibly be. Over his years he'd traveled through most of the continent where the Elemental Nations were located, and the best view he got was a long distance glimpse of a dormant volcano somewhere in western Earth Country. That he was in the location of several active ones now completely boggled his mind. If he was here now did that mean Madara was here to? The last thing he could remember was fighting against Madara, he could still feel the sheer concentration of power Madara was putting out whilst being the Juubi Jinchuriki, the amount was enough to tear the dimensional fabric. He could remember a tear just appearing in the air behind him and knowing no matter what they did, they could never beat him conventionally. The last memory he had before awaking was deciding to do something stupid and insane enough to work. He remembered putting everything he had into a single strike against Madara forcing them both into the tear and then nothing._

 _Naruto slowly leaned forward, bringing his legs underneath his body to push off the ground. His fingertips grabbed onto a large rock, and he put some weight on it to gain leverage. Unfortunately the black rock wasn't as stable as it looked, and promptly crumbled when he put a little too much weight on it, causing him to fall over next to it._

 _The blond teen grunted in pain as his shoulder hit the ground first, impacting roughly against other rocks underneath him. He lay there for several moments, silently willing the pain to go away, even if the uncomfortable position he was in wasn't helping matters any. "Now what do I do?" was his last thought as he just lay there on his back looking at the pearly grey sky._

 **(-)**

It was with a jolt that he was startled awake from his dream slightly disorientated. For just a moment, he wondered where he was. It took only took a quick glance around, taking in all the people around him talking quietly amongst themselves. As he began to calm down from the vivid memory he had just relived in his dream, he remembered where it is he was.

He was on the night train that had been traveling from Tokyo to Kyoto, having just flown into Tokyo a few hours early from London, England, a place he'd spent the best part of the last century relaxing and playing around in. Of course he had also had things to do there, plans to enact and other such things. Though there was also a lot of playing and debauchery, what is the point in being immortal if you could cut loose every now and then. The slight screeching of the brakes from the train coming to a stop must have woken him up from the old memory he'd just been dreaming of, it was a good thing to, it was never good to live in the past because in doing so you will never move forward with your life in the future.

Sighing slightly as he watched his fellow passengers getting up from their seats in a mad scramble, making a huddle at the trains exit as they all tried to get out at the same time. Naruto looked out the window with a sigh, humans they have no patience, always treating life like a race to the finish, never stopping to smell the roses, it's quite sad actually. Outside of the train there was a riot of activity as the mass of people on the platform were trying to get on the train at the same time as the people on the train were trying to get off.

Smiling to himself, Naruto didn't even bother to get up as instead he simply raised his fingers before clicking them. As if in response the shadows in the foot well of his seat seemed to darken exponentially before they began to expand, slowly creeping up Naruto's legs, before quickly enveloping him in the blink of an eye. If one were to look at the place he had just been they would have seen a flash of black and then an empty seat, yet no one was too preoccupied trying to leave the train to notice.

Not that they would have noticed had they actually been paying attention. No not even the most observant of people would have noticed, at least not int Kyoto. A city that was created and ruled by the Youkai. A city filled with supernaturals who live alongside unsuspecting humans. The reason why they had been able to do this for hundreds of years and even now, when the world was in the golden age of technological development was simple. It was magic. Surrounding the city and in fact the majority of this part of Japan was a massive dome of magic. Fueled by ancient seals placed long ago, the dome like barrier draws its energy from the earth itself, creating a protective barrier that protects the people within from the forces without. But more than that the dome creates a mist of sorts, that befuddles the minds of the mortals within its limits, making them not notice the supernatural, or if they do notice making them think it was something else. It was a massive illusion that allows the supernaturals freedom within its limits.

Leaping across the high roof tops of Kyoto a black shadowed figure could be just about seen, this figure was Naruto, a wide smile on his face as he finally stretched his legs. The train had been noisy and uncomfortable and something he really didn't want to have to suffer through. But due to the protective barriers around Kyoto his presence would have been spotted instantly had he entered the area through more... supernatural methods. But now he was within the limits he had more freedom, as long as he suppressed his power he could go by relatively unnoticed, just another Youkai in a city of Youkai.

Kyoto, it was a beautiful place, the kind of place one could visit only to decided that they never wanted to leave. He could attest to that after all many years ago he had created this city he had forged the mighty barrier that protected it, a barrier that was self sustaining and self controlling. He had fallen in love with the city and had as such lived here for many centuries, ruling over it and its inhabitants. But like all good things it had to come to an end. That is not to say something bad happened, no the problem was with Naruto. He didn't like remaining in one place for to long, not when he though he had other things he could be doing, which was why he had left. Giving no notice he had left the city, leaving only a note for his successor to find, telling them what they should do if there was an issue with the barrier. So far there hadn't been one. That had been two centuries and he hadn't been back since. Sure he still had bits and pieces of business in the area, but he mostly did that from afar. After all his worry was that if he did come back to the city for any great length of time he would never want to leave.

"Not to sure if I like the whole modernization process," Naruto muttered to himself as he continued to leap across the city, running along the side of tall skyscrapers, but flipping down and rolling along the roofs of apartment blocks. His step never faltering as he moved through the now unfamiliar city with unnatural ease. His keen eyes picking up on the supernatural things all around him. Market stall selling potions and other such supernatural wares. Gangs of youths playing football on the roof gardens of some of the buildings he passed. The children not even bothering to hide their tails or animal ears, them having grown up in the safety Kyoto provided, and thus had never learnt to be cautious. "Then again there is nothing more fun than leaping from skyscraper to skyscraper." Naruto said as he could help but grin as he saw some of the Youkai children point at his blurred form in wonder. No doubt mistaking him for a fellow Youkai.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the joy of being back in the city he loved was infectious.

Coming to a stop, his feet and hands on the surface of a polished glass pane on one of the skyscrapers. Naruto couldn't help but look at his reflections, he was't a vain person at all. But even he couldn't help but admire just how unusual he now looked. The sight that faced him in the reflection of the glass was of that of a man in his late twenties with long spiky silver coloured hair, a quite tanned skin tone with high cheek bones, speaking of his cheeks he still had is whisker like birthmarks. Only now they were thicker and more jagged far more animalistic than they used to be, in fact they looked similar to how they used o become when he was drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra. But by far the most unusual and the most prominent feature he possessed were his eyes, back before all the shit in his life had happened, back before he had ended up alone on this world, back when things were still so simple, he had had blue eyes that sparkled with innocence and naivety. Now though it their place were two glowing golden eyes, eyes that seemed to give off an aura of danger, predator's eyes. It has been said that windows were the eyes to the soul, if that were truly the case than Naruto wondered just what his soul would look like. Would it be pure, one without regrets or sin... good gods no. No Naruto didn't know what it would look like and that was good. After all what could one say if they were to see who exactly who they were, who they really were, behind the lies and the justification. Yes, Naruto was happy not knowing.

Blinking slightly as he realized just where those kind of thoughts would take him. Naruto pushed off the building, not even leaving a hand print on the pristine glass as he once again soared through the air. Leaping hundred metre distances with not even a second thought, traversing massive swathes of the city unnoticed.

Closing his eyes, Naruto exulted in the feeling of the air rushing by him, rusting his hair and tickling his skin. This was the way to travel. Not in the mortals cars, trains or planes, flimsy metal boxes that were both claustrophobic and uncomfortable. Nor through use of magic circles like mages, Angels and Devils do. No the best way to travel was using your own to feet, feel the air rushing by you, as you move across the land as the gods intended.

It was the simple pleasures really, that made immortality tolerable. That and the debauchery of course...

 **( - )**

 **(A few Minutes Later)**

"Ok I take back what I said, skyscrapers are shit." The silver haired man complained as he stood on parallel on he side of one of the buildings a paper map in his hands as he tried to work out where he was. He knew where the guy he was looking for might be, but things had changed so much he had gotten kind of lost. "Maybe I should have invested in gps... then again I doubt it would work properly in here." Naruto continued to grumble to himself as he looked for the old landmarks that may have survived Japan's rapid modernization.

"Now if I was an annoying old monkey where would I live?" Naruto muttered to himself, ignoring how bizarre that might see to someone hearing it out of context.

"Somewhere with tree maybe?" Naruto continued to mutter to himself as he spread out his senses across the whole city. Being careful to do so in such a way that someone wouldn't notice. It limited his sensory abilities but meant he wouldn't have to dodge curious Youkai who would be looking for the disturbance. After all he was not in the mood to be caught out, otherwise he would be swarmed with well wishers and may never leave. The Youkai certainly no how to spoil a person, and Naruto is very susceptible to a bit of spoiling. Especially if it is done by sexy Youkai girls who would just love to dote on him...

"Hmm maybe getting found out wouldn't be that bad." Naruto mused before he shook his head resolutely. "Business first, sensual massages from sexy Youkai girls later."

With that having been decided Naruto instead once more set out to find his monkey. "Ah! there you are you monkey you..."

A few minutes and ten miles of city blocks and skyscrapers later Naruto found the place he was looking for. It was a leafy wooded place on the outskirts of the city, it was a place the old monkey, or the Oracle as he was called by those who hadn't met him and thus still respected him called him, had lived for centuries, the old monkey Youkai was too damn stubborn to move, in fact Naruto was not surprised that he was in exactly the same spot he had left him in centuries before.

Arriving at his destination after spending another hour on the train the old shinobi arrived at the location of the Oracle, not much was known about the Oracle other than his being a bad tempered old monkey Youkai, no instead the Oracle tended to keep to himself only seeing those who he invited. Therefore not much is actually known about his gift either, some say he just has a powerful sixth sense for danger, others that he is a clairvoyant and can see the future. One thing that is known about him though, is that he is never wrong and one should always heed is invitation when it is given.

It is actually due to receiving this invitation that Naruto now stood before the Oracle's house on the outskirts of Kyoto, a house that is still protected from the outside world by Fuinjutsu seals placed by the sliver haired Shinobi centuries ago. The hut itself wasn't much to look at, just a single storey house in a copse of trees, surrounded by a bit of farmland which the old monkey used to sustain himself.

Deciding to bite the bullet and get it over with Naruto walks through the trees and up to the door, upon knocking he didn't have long to wait before…

"Naruto-boy! You've come, it's been so long since I've last seen you, still look as girly as ever eh?"

"Hello Rin, I see you're just as annoying as ever too." The whiskered man replied in a bored tone as he looked at the Oracle. The Oracle was not that impressive to look at, he stood at around five foot tall, with broad shoulders and a slight beer belly, he had short bowed legs which were covered in an auburn fur and he had that same fur covering all of his exposed skin save for his face, which at that moment looked like a humans except with a sloped brow and a slightly prominent jaw. There was one unnerving thing about him though and that was his eyes, which seemed to glow a slight green colour and seemed to x-ray anyone they looked upon.

As he finished looking him up and down Naruto was able to see his fashion sense hadn't changed in the centuries it had been since he'd last seen him. The monkey was wearing a very short lilac kimono and some wooden sandals, and that was it, quite a disturbing sight indeed.

As he finished his inspection Naruto couldn't quite stop his lips from upturning into a nostalgic smile, a feel that was obviously shared as the Oracle burst into a wheezing laugh after hearing the man's acerbic last comment.

"Hahaha you never change boss. So you best come in then, so I can tell you what I foreseen and it's a good one to, you'll love it."

With a slightly resigned sigh the man went into the house hoping this truly was as intresting as the monkey was making it out to be.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Town of Kuoh, One month later)**

Kuoh Academy the only private school in the town of Kuoh, the school was once a prestigious all-girls private school until a few years ago when it was made co-ed school. The school was well known for its high grades, numerous sports teams and clubs, a school where truly the best and brightest go.

"Naruto-sama!"

A tired Naruto let out a groan of annoyance as he heard that. What did he ever do to deserve to be cursed with this horrible trio? Naruto lifted his head from where it had been resting on his arms to glare at the approaching trio that had become the bane of Naruto's high school existence. He found himself thinking of multiple different ways of smiting the little shits every day, the latest fantasy involved going all biblical on them with hell fire and brimstone.

The three kids that were now approaching him were infamous throughout Kuoh Academy, known as the 'Perverted Trio.' Put into simple terms, the little annoyances were like three little Jiraiya's on coke. Well stupider, less charismatic and less talented Jiraiya's, but the comparison remains he same. To be honest these three were like 110% perverts, they lived and breath the ways of the pervert, it was actually quite sad. They really had no other redeeming qualities, their lives literally seemed to revolve around peeping and porn. Suffice to say there following him around calling him master was doing him no favours in terms of his reputation.

The so called 'perverted trio' was made up of three seventeen year old boys Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei. Matsuda was apparently a former sports star who had given it all up in favour of his perverted tendencies, which if he was honest made no sense to Naruto since at least from his experience girls love guys who are good at sports. It's like putting down a sword to jump into a sword fight, talk about giving up your biggest weapon before it even starts, amateur. He was usually referred to as 'Perverted Baldy' which if he was honest about it was quite obvious and unimaginative as the kid was bald and a pervert. He was also a self-proclaimed 'lolicon'. Motohama was usually referred to as 'Perverted Glasses' and apparently had the ability to calculate a woman's three sizes just by looking. The final one of the group was the loudest and therefore most annoying one Issei Hyoudou who was...pretty average, besides his ridiculous libido and obsession with breasts. He was also the one who despite being incredibly annoying, Naruto preferred the most, if only because his making an ass of himself was sometimes quite amusing.

Truthfully Naruto could have overlooked their rampant perversion. He had a lot of experience dealing with perverts from meeting some of the fans of his book series and also being mentored by two perverts when he was still a kid, though if he was honest with himself those two men were only vague memories in his head nowadays. No, it wasn't their perversion he didn't like. It was because they damn near fucked up his reputation within ten minutes of him starting at Kuoh.

Naruto had started at Kuoh Academy a month ago as a new third year exchange student from England. It hadn't been Naruto's idea either. He had not wanted to attend school, not in the least it was something he had never wanted to do again. It didn't matter if Kuoh's school population was about three quarters female, it was still a school and hence filled with bratty kids in Naruto's mind. No there was only one reason why Naruto was there, and that was because of that damned monkey!

 _Flashback_

" _You want me to what!" Naruto snarled with narrowed eyes as he exposed his sharp canines to the old Oracle who at that moment was sat on a squashy pink armchair looking distinctly amused._

" _Do I really need to repeat myself Naruto-sama?"_

" _Yes" was the curt reply._

" _Well as I had just said you need to go to Kuoh Academy and enrol, once there you will find two high class devil's and their peerages, it is around one of those peerages that the future revolves, I don't know why but Kuoh is going to become a nexus point for supernatural happenings and many important events will happen there. Therefore if you want to be involved in the coming future like you have been doing for countless years now you need to go. Who knows maybe if you do your dream may finally become a reality."_

 _Naruto looked contemplative as he stopped his pacing a focus on the sitting monkey. "You have a point an opportunity like this can't be missed, who knows maybe it will alleviate some of the boredom I've been feeling these past few decades."_

" _A wise choice"_

" _But come on do I have to be a student? Couldn't I be like a teacher?" the whiskered man tried one last time._

" _No if you want to be involved you will have to get involved with the peerages you don't have to join them to be honest I don't think you would be able to in the first place, but you do have to get involved with them something you can't do very well as a teacher."_

 _End of Flashback_

So he'd reluctantly applied and been accepted. He'd transferred in just two weeks after the start of the current year. Unfortunately he'd had the misfortune meeting the Perverted Trio in the middle of the cafeteria at lunch. He'd only needed to say his name before the three stood up and screamed out one his secrets.

The trio had shouted out that he Naruto was the author of the Icha Icha books something that he wasn't ashamed of yet at the same time something that he should brag about in a mainly girls school. When Naruto had first published them he had done so under the pseudonym 'Jiraiya Sennin,' but he hadn't made it too rock solid as he took a new pseudonym every few decades, his most recent pseudonym was Sasuke Uchiha mainly as a last middle finger to his barely remembered old teammate, yes it was petty but meh. He hadn't however expected anyone to investigate...He shouldn't have underestimated how determined heavy duty perverts can be. Within a week of the first of his newest pseudonym's books hitting the shelf, all three members of the Perverted Trio had managed to dig up that the real author of Icha Icha was apparently a an English man named Uzumaki Naruto, damned internet, at least all his other alias were more rock solid. So therefore when Naruto introduced himself to them at lunch, their reaction was clear.

They instantly got down on their knees, proclaiming before half the school that he was the author of the Icha Icha book series to the world, and then bowing before his greatness as in there own words he was the 'ultimate pervert.'

Kuoh Academy is like 80% female, so being referred to as the ultimate pervert by the three of the most perverted students in the school was quite possibly the worst way to start his school life in existence. No one believed him when he claimed that he had simply taken over publishing the books his 'father', who had apparently written the series after taking it over from his 'father'. No apparently something about Naruto screamed 'pervert', which was kind of insulting.

It was therefore thankful that Naruto had thick skin. Yeah, he would have preferred being accepted as another average student in the beginning, but it wasn't like he was going to cry in a corner about his fellow students calling him names. He was Uzumaki fucking Naruto and he was older and more powerful than all of them put together. Call him names and he'll just laugh in your face before probably resorting to a habit that not even all his years of life had taken, he would prank the hell out of there asses.

In the end, Naruto was able to use his many years of life experience to combat this. By just dealing with everything, staying positive and staying true to himself, he was eventually able to change everyone's perceptions of him. He knew how crowds think and so a little bit of acting and a few smiles and he was golden.

It proved true, perceptions changed far faster than they normally would in a bitchy school like Kuoh Academy. Naruto was still considered a pervert by most of the student population, but they had eventually accepted that there was much more to him than that, his occasional dark, brooding session was very helpful in this regard.

There was one thing Naruto likes most about going to this school however, probably even more than the many beautiful girls all around him and that was pranking. Once he had become a ninja, Naruto had reluctantly been forced to stop doing pranks. Something about professionalism and image, therefore when he had come to this world, he had always been busy or the situation was never right he very rarely ever got to let loose his frustrations and eccentricities, things that all powerful beings tend to have out. Now however he could once again prank to his heart's desire, well...it was like an early Christmas to Naruto, a balm for his soul. All Kuoh became his playground, which wasn't really saying much when for most of human history the world had been his playground but meh. He had to make sure to keep it safe and minimize the damage, except to people's pride, but that just made it more fun. No one was safe from him.

Otherwise he'd sort of settled into the role of an ordinary student. His grades were quite high, since Naruto had a lot of experience with a lot of things and an almost eidetic memory. Not to mention the ninja academy didn't quite teach them the stuff they learn here.

His social life was even better. Even if Naruto has been widely accepted as a pervert, he was charismatic enough that people generally can't hold it against him for long, thinking on it he had been quite insulated and secluded in recent decades so he was probably just acting out if he was honest. It wasn't even a conscious thing.

Even his romantic life was pretty good, considering he was widely considered the most perverted kid in the school. He was even kind of popular with the girls. He was smooth talking, funny, and charismatic something he'd been using for centuries upon centuries to bed many much more experience girls than the seventeen and eighteen year olds he was after. He also wasn't that bad looking. Girls weren't willing to drop their panties whenever he smiled, like a certain princely bishounen at the school, but most would agree his looks were on the higher end of the spectrum. He apparently had the 'roguish, feral' look to him. Something which allowed him to have relations with more than a few of the girls at Kuoh, which was pretty awesome.

To be fair he was taking advantage of the situation the Oracle had placed him in, specifically a school of predominantly filled with very good looking girls. Naruto was a straight male, not to mention he was a bit of a pervert. Being the known author of Icha Icha also sort of doomed any desire for chastity he might have had as well as any of the few morals he had left. It was a turnoff for most girls, but there were perverted females, it actually always surprised him how most of his readership was actually female. These girls tended to volunteer as models for his next book, as well as offering to provide him 'inspiration.' Once again, Naruto was straight, so he simply couldn't refuse offers like that, even if he already had a hundred or so unpublished books waiting to be published. Aika Kiriyuu was a regular, providing him with inspiration at least three times a week. Things snowballed from there since it quickly spread around the school that Naruto was a very, very accomplished lover. Seems plenty of high school girls don't mind the idea of starting a casual relationship with a person gifted in the bedroom arts as long as it remains on the down low...Totally awesome. Even Naruto couldn't deny that.

Back to the Perverted Trio. The three seemed insisted on treating him like an some kind of godly icon. It was actually annoying, he long ago got bored of being worshipped as it was generally to troublesome. Not to mention they bothered him incessantly for dating advice or asking him to set them up with some girls. It was like they thought he owed them for outing him as the author of Icha Icha, or empathized with them due to their supposed 'similar' personalities. Naruto just wanted them to leave him alone. He did not however get his wish.

"Naruto-sama!" Matsuda shouted before finally reaching the unamused silver hair man.

"What is this time kid, if it is another question about when the next Icha Icha is coming out then you can fuck off I've already told you that I've already sent it to the publisher."

"N-no Naruto-sama this isn't about that, I've just been told by Issei that Kiba-teme is looking for you, apparently the super sexy and bodaciously hot Rias Gremory wants you to come to the Occult Research Club for a meeting." Matsuda cried out almost hyperventilating when he started talking about Gremory.

" _So they finally have noticed the presence I've been releasing for the last week, good let the games begin."_

 **AN. Feedback welcome no flames though please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey everyone just posting the next chapter and have to say I really appreciate all of the attention and positive reviews my story has gotten.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 2**

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten your hands on either of those two yet." A girl with short black hair and violet eyes, behind round, red eyeglasses said, as she looked up at the two girls who at that moment were sat in the Student Council Office before the Council president's desk. This girl was Sona Shitori the president of the Student Council, however she also went by another name as well, her real name was Sona Sitri heiress to the Sitri clan, which was one of the remain 72 pillars of the underworld and at this point in time she was in her role as a devil heiress. Sona was a pretty girl standing at around 5 foot 6 inches, she had a slim figure and was always dress meticulously in her Kuoh school uniform. Sona seemed to give off an almost librarian look with her stern face and serious personality, especially when combined with her glasses. She was currently sat behind her desk with her constant companion and Queen Tsubaki, who as always stood dutifully behind her. Tsubaki herself was also quite an attractive girl, with light brown eyes behind blue half-rimmed square glasses and long black hair which reached almost down to her knees, she seemed to give off the same vibe as Sona, serious and stern. Tsubaki had been the first member of Sona's peerage and its Queen for a number of years now.

"What do you mean Sona?" Akeno Himejima asked a polite smile currently on her face. Akeno was stunning to a degree that was almost inhuman. Akeno's looks seemed to embody traditional Japanese beauty, a true 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. She had long black hair that was done up into a high ponytail, tied with an orange ribbon. Her hair was so long the ponytail nearly fell to her knees. Her eyes were purple, and her blemish free skin was slightly pale. She stood at around 5 foot 6 inches, which was on the taller side for Japanese females. Possibly Akeno's main characteristic were her breasts. Despite having a slender build they were easily the largest in the academy, both volume-wise and in proportion to her body, it was both her looks and the kind and gentle façade she wore when around her fellow students that gained her the nickname as one of 'Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies'. Giving her a contemplative glance Sona turned her attention to the other girl in the room who was at that moment staying quiet and eating her lunch, purposely trying to stay aloof.

Rias Gremory was very pretty girl. The feature that stood out most to most people was her long, crimson hair that went down to the back of her thighs. Her eyes were a blue colour with a slight tinge of green. She had slightly pale, flawless skin combined with perfectly balanced facial features to give her a pretty face. Standing at 5 foot 8 inches, she was taller than the average Japanese girl. She like Akeno had a very voluptuous figure and a large bust. When combining all her assets together she was very popular amongst both the girls and boys of Kuoh. She like Akeno was referred to as one of 'Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies'.

Finally caving into Sona's questioning look Rias replied. "My plans for Issei are already in progress, there has been a fallen angel lurking around recently and seemingly tailing Issei. I believe they have picked up on his sacred gear and are planning to move in on him, if all goes to plan I will be able to step in and save him at the last moment, or if I am not in time reincarnate him before he dies."

"Quite a cold plan you have there, especially for a Gremory." Was Sona's casual reply as she continued to gaze at Rias, her expression not changing once as she took in Rias's plan, weighing up in her mind the pros and cons. "By doing it this way you will gain his loyalty but my question is why? Why not just approach him now instead of waiting for him to be attacked?"

"It may be cold but it is necessary, I don't have much time left and need as much help as I can get. As for the why, Issei is….well Issei is an idiot."

At Sona's raised eyebrow Rias sighed before continuing. "Well I will tell you the information I've been able to gather on him." Rias finished before turning to Akeno and receiving a brown paper envelope, the information there in was a summary of Issei as a person that her peerage and familiars had collected.

"Hyoudou Issei," Rias began to speak as she looked over the paper before her. It contained the basic information and a picture of the boy in question. "A seventeen year old boy who's currently enrolled Kuoh Academy. A mediocre student at best, who only just barely made the cut-off point for the entrance exam last year and that was only due to the Academy lowering its standards for male students in an effort to bolster its male population after having recently turned co-ed from an all-girls school."

"While athletically he's about average for a student who's not a member of a sports club, he has no history of serious injury or illness. Despite his lack of ability he is renowned across Kuoh Academy as a member of the Perverted Trio, a group of three boys who continually attempt to peek on the female population of the school whenever they can, he also seems to idolise the new student Uzumaki Naruto." Rias finished before looking at Sona who simply gave her a wave to continue. "Well other than that Issei should have been nothing more than an ordinary if troublesome student." Rias continued after realising the Sitri heir wanted to hear more. "That was at least until sometime a few months ago, when we were able to discover he had a Sacred Gear. Honestly it was pure luck that we found out about it in the first place, the boy's magical presence was so small that he was almost invisible. It was only because Akeno happened to bumped into him when he was being chased by the Kendo club that she was able to notice it."

"While that was enough to catch my initial interest, I wasn't willing to risk an Evil Piece on him right away, not until I had at least identified what kind of Sacred Gear he possessed. With the abysmal amount of magical power he seems to have in him, it would have had to be a powerful Sacred Gear to make him a worthwhile investment. But unfortunately the very same lack of magical presence that caused us not to notice him for so long was also preventing us from properly identifying the Sacred Gear."

Rias just sighed in exasperation massaging her forehead as if she was trying to get rid of a bad headache, "That boy has the most abysmal magic reserves I have ever heard of. I have seen a new born toddler with more magic than him."

"So what changed to make you want to now add him into your peerage?" Sona questioned curiously, honestly intrigued by the boy having written him off soon have she first sensed him. "If you still failed to identify his Sacred Gears then why has he suddenly become important?"

"His scent," Rias said with a victorious smile, "While we couldn't identify his Sacred Gear through magic, we got lucky and discovered that his Sacred Gear was producing a distinctly unique scent."

"It was all thanks to Koneko-chan actually." Akeno added on, speaking up for the first time in the conversation. "After she enrolled here as a freshman, she began to notice the scent of a supernatural creature on the school grounds that didn't belong to any of the Devils here or their familiars. She eventually traced the scent and found that it leads to Issei."

"What kind of scent are we talking about?" Sona asked, wondering what the big deal is and what she could have missed.

"A Dragon," Rias answered and though she tried to hide it, there was a tone of smug satisfaction in her voice, "Hyoudou Issei has the scent of a Dragon."

"And the only known Sacred Gears that could possibly give off a scent of a dragon are the two Heavenly Dragons, Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. You think he has a Longinus?" Sona finished in a surprised tone, inwardly however she was shocked at finding out there had been such a Sacred Gear under her nose all this time. "Well at least that explains why you have decided to act. But why the complex plan? Why not just talk to him and convince him?"

"I don't have any real connection to him, the best way I can recruit him is through saving his life. This will both create a sense of loyalty for me in him and make him more open to my offer?"

Sona again raised eyebrow, "And if he finds out you set him up to die?"

"Then I will explain it was an accident to him and ask his forgiveness, if he ever did find out though he would have already bonded with my peerage, so I doubt even if he did find out he would leave." Rias didn't like thinking like this, but unfortunately she needed help and fast which was why she was going through with her plan.

Seeing Rias's expression Sona decided to change the topic, hopefully saving her friend from wallowing in her guilt. "So what about the other, Uzumaki Naruto?"

The red head's mood picked up considerably at the change in topic. Straightening up, she grew serious before replying, "He's a completely different story, I know he is a supernatural the aura he gives off proves that, what he is though is a mystery, neither Akeno or myself have been able to get a read, the only thing we do know is that he is aware of us. Have you any idea what he is?"

"No, though something about him seems familiar, like I have heard of him or seen him before. So what will you do?"

"I've sent Kiba-kun out to look for him and to give him an invitation to meet with me in the Old School House. Why are you staking a claim?" Rias replied raising an elegant eyebrow a slight smile on her face.

"No, I don't know enough about him to act and I wouldn't anyway especially with your current situation. You'll need all the help you can get." Sona relied, before letting out a sly smile. "Just call it a favour from me to you."

The only response she received was a slight tightening of the jaw on Rias's face and a curt nod acknowledging the favour she now owed.

"Anyway what information have you collect on him? Just out of curiosity." Sona continued skirt any of the prior awkwardness, as although Rias was a close friend she was also competition, something they had both accepted upon coming to Kuoh Academy.

"His magic reserves are above average for a supernatural bordering on a that of a high low-class devil or a low mid-class devil."

Sona just thought for a few seconds before asking, "What else do we you know about him?"

Rias shrugged at her rival's curiosity before reciting from memory, "Uzumaki Naruto, eighteen years old. Grey/Silver hair. Golden eyes. Considered good looking. A little under six foot tall. Looks European despite his Japanese sounding name. Orphan. Third year. Transferred in one month ago from an unknown private school in Britain. Above average grades. Incredible physical fitness. Writer of the Icha Icha erotic novels. Friendly, charismatic, yet somewhat aloof at times. Popular. Rumours of a high sexual appetite. Considered by many to be a pervert. Seems to both be friends and the idol of the 'perverted trio', nicknamed by them the 'ultimate pervert."

"And his magical abilities and potential?" Sona asked, noting how little real information Rias had on Naruto especially compared to what she had on Issei, who she had a full file on.

"He has above average magical reserves for a normal supernatural. His aura is quite obvious though, showing he is either arrogant in his own power or he doesn't have enough control to supress it. He's physically fit, and claims to know many different martial arts which makes him a possible close combat fighter. His potential overall is good, with not much work being needed to make him battle ready. Though he has no sacred gear, though he has a lot of potential anyway." Rias explained quite succinctly.

"Sounds like quite a catch on paper, though you don't know much about what makes him tick."

"Which is why I have called him in to meet, well on that note I better be off to collect my next peerage member. Till next time Sona-chan." Rias finished giving Sona a genuine smile and goodbye before leaving with Akeno following behind.

"I hope for your sake it will be that easy Rias." Sona muttered to herself after Rias had left the room. "Tsubaki see if you dig up any more on Uzumaki"

"Yes Kaichou."

 **(-)**

 _Sometime later_

"Uzumaki-san, I have been looking for you for a while now, Buchou has asked for me to invite you to a meeting with her at the Occult Research Club."

"Yes yes, Kiba-san I have already been informed of Gremory's wish to see me, though now you're here you might as well lead the way." Naruto replied as he glanced at the boy who had just spoken.

Kiba Yuuto was a blond haired teenaged boy with a pair of distinct steel-grey eyes. He was quite tall for his age, just an inch or so shorter than Naruto himself, with a slim but muscular build. Naruto was easily able to tell he was a Knight right away. The graceful way he walked, how he easily maintained his balance not making a single misstep as he walked, the calluses that formed in the palm of his hand, all hinted in someone that was trained in the art of the sword. One of the many good things about being as long lived as Naruto himself was, was the ability to read people from a single glance, an ability gained through years of experience meeting countless different people and learning what made them tick.

Nodding Kiba turned in the direction of the ORC before saying over his shoulder. "Sorry about the long walk, Buchou took a real liking to the old school building when we first came to Kuoh and has since insisted on basing our club room there. I believe it is something about the old-fashioned feel and elegance of the place or something like that."

"Don't worry about it. It was a nice walk there anyway, plus it gave me a chance to stretch my legs. It's been so long since I've been back inside a classroom I'd forgotten how much sitting is involved." Naruto told him as they made their way from the main school building.

"So you've not been to a school for a while?" He was walking a couple of paces ahead of Naruto and a little bit off to the side as he led the way, so he had to look over his shoulder if he wanted to face the silver haired boy as he spoke. "I thought you transferred in from a school in England?"

"True but it was a boarding school and had a much different setup to Kuoh and anyway I had left the school quite early in the academic year due to the move to Japan so my time there was quite disjointed" he replied with a shrug, easily covering his slip up with a believable lie.

"I see." Kiba nodded his head believing the reply before deciding to change the subject, "Well, we're almost there. We just have to go past the girls changing rooms and the old school building will be in sight."

As he said that he glanced at the man beside him, as if expecting him to grow a lecherous smile and start giggling, sometimes rumours are true, it is always best to check?

Completely ignoring Kiba's examining gaze, Naruto instead surveyed their destination, the old school building, the home of a peerage of devils from the underworld, it wasn't quite what he was expecting. It was a beautiful old wooden building with a slightly western feel to its design. It was two storeys high, with a small clock tower rising from the middle of the roof over the entrance, it was huge. Easily big enough to hold at least hundred or so people in it, with room to spare. Three large windows lined the wall on either side of great door that served as its entrance, with more windows on the upper floor. Despite its age it's clear that the place has been kept well maintained as the walls had a fresh coat of paint and the roof looked newly retiled.

If he was honest with himself Naruto would have admitted to being a bit amused with the preconceptions he had had in his head. When first hearing that the Occult Research Club room was located in the old abandon school building, Naruto was expecting to see a creepy old broken down wooden building that was one step away from being condemned. This was due to it being an Occult club, filled with actual Devils, it's only naturally the place would have been creepy as hell and look like a cliché haunted house.

He should have known better than to expect Devils to live in anything less than opulence, especially the heir of such a prestigious Noble House like the Gremorys. His past experience alone should have told him that Devils tend to enjoy the finer things in life.

As the two were passing the girls changing rooms they found the infamous 'perverted trio' present, all crouched down in a huddle at the side of the changing room wall trying to get a good look in through a peep hole. _"How the hell did they get here before me, I'm sure it was one of them that told me about the meeting in the fist place?"_ Naruto thought in confusion as he saw the reprobates all in a huddle before him. _"Ahh the way of the pervert, it truly does know no limitations, I should have known."_ He continued in his head sagely as he passed them, somewhat amused at their dedication. _"Though they should be punished for not telling me where the Old School Building was…"_ A slight flicker of Naruto's finger and the shadows beneath the perverted trio seemed to darken for a moment before three hands made out of shadows shot out of the pervert's silhouettes making fists as they extended from the shadows and striking true.

"GAHHH!" was the sound that suddenly echoed across the school as the perverted trio all collapsed to the floor at the same time holding the privates. Though that was the least of the worries as a few moments later several members of the kendo club came out of the changing rooms, all armed with the intention of investigating the noise. However what they found were three known perverts holding there balls almost in tears, something they seemed to misunderstand as they suddenly charged the incapacitated boys kendo sticks raised ready to punish them for whatever sick sexual thing they were doing.

" _Ouch maybe that was a bit too far…Nahh they annoy me anyway."_ Were Naruto's final thoughts before he turned from the screams of pain and continued his journey to his meeting with Rias Gremory. With Kiba quickly catching up just shaking his head in confusion over what just happened.

 **(-)**

As they entered the old school building, Kiba quickly lead the way to a large wooden door before knock and calling out. "Buchou, I'm back and I brought Uzumaki-san with me to meet with you."

The interior of what Naruto presumed to be the Occult Research Club's primary club room was unusual to say the least. It had dark wooden-panelled on the walls that seemed somewhat oppressive in the dimly-lit room. The only illumination in the room seemed to come from the multiple candles dotted around the room. Victorian style coaches and chairs were on the centre-left side of the room while the right side was cleared of all furniture in order to make room for a large magic circle that was carved into the floor. As he looked around the room he heard the sound of running water, scanning the room an noticing the Kiba had left, he saw that on one side of the wall there seem to be room covered by a thin silk white sheet that concealed a-

"- _that a shower, why the fuck is there a shower?"_ Were Naruto's thoughts all game plans flying out of his head as he took in this unexpected development. _"_ Well that's unexpected, I never thought the noble heir of the house of Gremory would be a closet pervert." He called out the words before he even realized what he was saying, as he found himself unable to hide a feral smile as he looked towards the sexy silhouette of the figure that could be clearly seen through the curtain of the still running shower.

"WHAT!" The figure, who I presumed to be Rias, squawked totally not expecting that reaction. "Y-you can't just say something like that. And I'm not a pervert, I was just taking a shower."

"Oh you little pervert, who knew Rias Gremory was such a little minx." Naruto retorted all decorum flying out the window as he found the entire situation one of the most amusing things he had seen in decades. "You sent Kiba to come collect me for this meeting. There is no way you didn't know I wasn't coming and you had more than enough time to get out of the shower before I got here. Which means you wanted me to walk in on you showering!" he continued a smile still on his face.

"W-what no, I didn't, I mean, Argh!" she finally just yelled out in frustration, "Just, just wait right there. I'm coming out." As she said that a small metal squeak was heard before the sound of the shower tapered off.

"Now, now," a voice called out as the other occupant of the room made her presence known coming out of a door with a tray of tea clasped firmly in her hands. "Don't be mean to Buchou, as she said she was just having a nice…wet…soaking…shower."

She was a young and rather tall attractive looking girl, with a shapely voluptuous figure and long dark cascading hair that she had tied up into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. Her violet eyes at that moment seemed to sparkle with barely concealed amusement and something else. The teasing smile she had on her face and the light dusting of pink on her cheeks as she hid a giggle seemed to complete the image.

"Himejima-san, I presume" they man responded as he seemed to regain his composure.

"Please Akeno-sama or Akeno-Chan will suffice. Would you like some tea Naruto-kun?" She offered as she guided him to the sofas in the room.

"Some tea would be delightful Akeno-san." He responded a glimmer of amusement in his face as he saw her frown.

Before Akeno could respond further Rias appeared resplendent in her Kuoh Academy uniform, with not even a hint on moisture on her crimson red locks despite having just come out of the shower. As she entered she swiftly sat on the cushioned chair directly opposite of her guest a welcoming smile on her face, although her slightly pink cheeks did suggest that she hadn't quite recovered from her previous embarrassment. As she sat down Akeno quickly finished pouring out the drinks before dutifully standing behind Rias's chair ready to attend any whim the young devil might have. "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki to the Occult Research Club."

"Well I have to say it's nice place to visit, though something tells me that you did not call me here to just show me the sights. If I may enquire what were the true reasons behind your summons?"

"Straight to the point I see, very well the first reason I called you here today was to ask what you are?" She replied with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look on her face.

"Well, I'm Naurto, I've recently moved here from England, I've got my own apartment and go to Kuoh Academy. Those are the basics I suppose." Was Naruto's snappy response to Rias's question.

"No, I think you misunderstood the question Naruto-san, what I asked was, what you are, rather than who you are."

"Well, I am a person, a man if you want to be exact, I am heterosexual and currently an unemployed student. Though I must question what this has to do with anything." After this reply Naruto couldn't quite stop himself from letting loose an amused smile. He wasn't the only one to respond to his answer with amusement if the snort and stifled giggling from Akeno was anything to go by.

"You know what I mean!" Was Rias's stern reply as she was beginning to lose her patience. "I know for a fact that you are not human, just as you know we are devils. If you could please respond in a serious manner then I would appreciate it!"

"Very well, yes I know you are a devil, just as I know that Sona Shitori is also a devil, I also know you have peerages and who is in them." Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at Rias slightly irritated at her tone when addressing him, though if he was honest with himself he knew it was somewhat deserved as he was purposefully pushing her buttons, but still.

"Then since I was right that you do know of us and then supernatural world then was I also right in my belief you are also of that world." Rias smiled as she finally received her answer, relaxing slightly.

"Yes, you are right that I am somewhat supernatural, as for what I am, I suppose you would call me a Youkai." Naruto shrugged, "Now that you know for sure that I am supernatural, what are you going to do now?"

"It's quite simple what I would like to ask you, but first allow me to first give you a little history lesson on Devils." Rias looked slightly nervous at first, before shaking it off and continuing. "First you must know that there are three factions these are the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. They are also sometimes referred to as the Bible Factions. A long time ago there was the Great War, as you will probably know the war was fought between the three factions. Devils as a whole usually reside in the Underworld. The Fallen Angels however, which are angels that have been cast down from heaven, were banished to the Underworld due to their wicked nature and crimes against god. The crimes were normally committing a great sin of some sort, with their wings turning black as a sign of their sinful nature. Anyway once they got to the Underworld they did their best to kill and drive out the devils, in hopes of gaining dominance in the Underworld, a battle that has been raging since medieval times. Then of course there are the normal angels, the servants of the Biblical God who have not fallen or been tainted by sin. On the Biblical God's orders, they do their best to eliminate both us devils and the fallen angels, in hopes of cleansing the world of our 'evil'. This is still actually a problem today and has led to the creation of a three way standoff between the Three Factions, an uneasy truce I guess you could say. Anyway the Great War consists of the time period of the heaviest fighting between the Three Factions. However as you probably guessed it ended in a stalemate, hence the uneasy truce. Although the three factions are no longer in direct conflict with each other, the damage was done, all three sides had suffered such heavy casualties that none of the three sides could continue the fight or they would be destroyed."

As she was explaining the history of the Three Factions to Naruto, Rias pulled out a chess set which contained several glowing red pieces. The set however seemed to be missing a bishop, knight, rook, queen, and king.

Rias after taking out the chess set continued, "The massive losses we devils suffered meant that we Devils could not repopulate our numbers fast enough, not without resorting to mass breeding anyway. Thus, the Evil Piece System was created. This system allows a high-class devils to reincarnate members of other species such as Youkai as devils. That reincarnated devil is then considered part of that devil's 'peerage.' The Evil Pieces are based on chess. The high-class devil, myself in this case, represents the king. Everyone I choose to resurrect as a devil is represented by the piece that is used to resurrect them. The entire set consists of eight pawns, two bishops, two knights, two rooks, and one queen. As you can see, I am missing a queen, knight, rook, and bishop. Akeno is my queen. Koneko Toujou is my rook. Kiba Yuuto is my knight. My bishop however is currently incapacitated at the moment."

"So am I right to guess you wish to have me join your peerage?" Naruto questioned blankly, hiding his emotions.

"Yes, in return for this you will gain access to magic if you don't already have access to it and if you grow strong enough will be able to create a peerage of your own eventually. And most importantly you will have a family; if you join my peerage you will never be alone again." As soon as those words left her mouth a tense silence seemed to fall upon the room as both Akeno and Rias's looked at Naruto expectantly waiting for his answer.

"Well that sounds great and all." Naruto responded as he stood u from the sofa he had been sitting on. "But there is just one little problem sweetheart."

As Naruto said that a pair of large, metallic silver, bat like wings sprouted from his back and the slight aura of power he was previously releasing seemed to treble.

 **AN. Well that was unexpected, before people start asking about the peerage I will just say now that this story is going to have a lot of surprises. I am trying to avoid all the usually clichés that Naruto/Highschool DxD stories have.**

 **Before people complain I am not bashing Rias or any character really, no I am just portraying characters as I see them, no one is perfect and everyone has faults. I have had several enquiries about the pairing, I will just say I have a idea in mind that I am working to, but if anyone has any good suggestion with a good reason I may, and I mean may include them if I think it will fit in with my plan for where this story is going.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the next chapter and don't worry there will be no more polls from how on just chapters, I wanted to put this out quickly as I kind of forgot about this story with me starting my masters at university this year and all the work that comes with that.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

 **Chapter 3**

Rias stood up in shock as she stared at Naruto, who just seconds earlier had not only declined her offer of joining her peerage, but had also unveiled two devil wings of his own, silver devil wings at that. "W-what, I don't understand, you said you were a Youkai."

"Well you know, I think you'll find I never said I was fully a Youkai, that was just assumption on your part." Naruto blinked, then grinned mischievously a twinkle in his golden eyes, "You've got to love technicalities."

Seemingly completely ignoring his last comment, Rias backed away from the newly revealed Devil calling upon her own magic, the Power of Destruction as she did so, before in the most commanding voice she could muster, she rapidly demanded answers from the sliver haired man before her. "If you are a reincarnated devil, then you will tell me who your master is? And where is the rest of your peerage? Why are you here? How dare cross into Gremory territory like this without permission."

Cocking an eyebrow at the Gremory heiresses multitude of demands and questions, Naruto calmly replied, "Are you finished?" Upon receiving only a glare from the two girls before him both of whom were preparing their respective attacks of both lightning and destruction, he raised his hands in a calming manner. "Take it easy sweet cheeks, if I were here to hurt you, I would and could have easily done it by now. As it is I am just honestly here to talk."

"Then start talking, preferably by answering my questions." Rias demanded still not letting go of her power as she once again made her demands.

"Very well I was reincarnated into a devil a…number of years ago."

"Who reincarnated you, whose peerage are you in? And why did they send you here." Rias growled allowing the power she was preparing to attack with disperses, as she took a slightly more relaxed stance now that he had started answering her questions.

"Well first off no-one commands me, not even my King."

"You're a stray devil then?" She growled out, instantly back on guard and preparing to defend herself at any moment from Naruto.

"Would you just stop jumping to conclusions and trying to threaten me for just one second," Naruto frowned beginning to get irritated at the girls actions.

"Answer the question."

"You know with you constantly going psycho redhead on me we are never going to get anywhere," Naruto mused as he ran a hand through his spiky silver hair in exasperation. "The reason I don't follow my King's orders is because it was part of the deal I made when my King reincarnated me. My King doesn't command me to do anything, but they can ask me and I will help if I feel like it."

"Why on earth would your King make a deal like this? It's ridiculous, peerage members have to obey their King, it's how the system works, it is how it has always worked?" Rias replied in confusion having never heard of something like this before.

"Well I suppose I could tell you why in the interest of having an easier life here, but just know I'm not going to give you my life story love, one because I can't be asked to tell it and two because you don't deserve to know." Naruto replied retracting his wings and smoothly sitting back down on the cushioned sofa, as he did this Naruto lifted his empty cup of tea and gave the still on guard Akeno a wink before shaking the cup at her. "You couldn't get me another tea could you?"

 **(-)**

Taking a sip of his new cup of tea, Naruto let out a relaxed sigh as he shifted around a bit in his seat. As he was doing that the two girl's in the room were stiffly sitting opposite him, with Rias drumming her fingers on the arm of the seat impatiently, waiting for Naruto to start his explanation.

"Well are you going to tell us?" She finally demanded having had enough of his procrastination, she was the heiress of the House of Gremory she was nobility and did not wait.

"Huh, oh well why not, great tea by the way Akeno" Naruto replied leisurely a pleasant smile on his face at the redheads frustration, before he took another long sip of his tea. "Many years ago when the Evil Piece System was still new, a very powerful and prominent devil approached me, asking to reincarnate me into a devil. I of course refused and told them to leave before I eviscerated them. Which they did."

"Excuse me but eviscerate them?" Akeno interrupted a slight pink tinge making its way onto her face as she licked her lips sultrily. "Oh my how bold."

"Well in my defense I was not in a particularly good mood at the time. Now may I continue my explanation or should I just leave?" At Akeno's amused nod he continued. "Well after my threat the devil left, the next day they came back and asked again only for me to say no again, this continued for three years every day no matter what or where I went they would come to me and request that I become a member of their peerage. I will admit their commitment impressed me and eventually wore down my resolve over time, well long story short I eventually agreed, with conditions of course, which were heavily in my favour and as you can obviously see they happily accepted."

Silence that was all that greeted my explanation, the two girls in front of me, were just staring blankly in silence at me, no doubt absorbing my explanation.

"So, does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Coming out of here trance Rias focused back on the reincarnated Devil Youkai in front of her furrowing her brows as she tried to figure him out, "No, no it doesn't, if anything your explanation leaves me with more questions than answers, who was the devil that reincarnated you, you never went into detail on that. And why did they take so much time trying to recruit you only to accept having no control over you, I-I don't understand?"

"Now that would be telling, my King's identity is not relevant to you, I've answered your questions, whether you understand the answers or not is up to you, I don't really care either way."

"Naruto-san putting aside any other questions, could I just ask why you came here if you were not under orders, from what I can understand you are both a lot older and more powerful than you look?" Upon hearing Akeno's question Rias sat up straighter in her chair staring at Naruto waiting for him to answer ' _if he isn't under orders from his King what is he doing, is he looking for Sacred Gear users or is he up to something else_.'

"Well that is a fair enough question you ask, quite easy to answer to, I've come to watch the entertainment." Naruto answered honestly, at their confused faces he decided to expand on his answer a smile making its way across his face as he did so. "In this school there are two heiresses of two of the most powerful devil Pillar House and they are not just any heiresses they are also sisters of two of the Maou's. Two more perfect targets I can't imagine, they stay here at a small Japanese Town in the mortal world with very little in the way of defence. What I am doing here is waiting to see what happens, I am on a holiday of sorts I guess you would say and this upcoming drama is just the thing to keep me amused."

Rias and Akeno just stared at the man, although his reasoning about them being in danger was accurate, the sheer callousness of his answer had them stunned into silence.

"Well enough questions, eh lets meet the rest of your little peerage, I am so excited." Naruto replied with a cheerful smile his eyes twinkling merrily as he put his tea aside and stood up.

 **(-)**

Silence that was all that was heard or not heard in the Occult Research Clubroom.

" _Why is it so quiet?"_ Naruto wondered to himself as he looked around the room taking in some of the faces of the devils arrayed around the room. Akeno was just smiling as she served tea to all the people in the room seemingly not bothered by the tension, Rias and Kiba just looked uncomfortable as their eyes were on Naruto watching for any sudden moves. Koneko….well she just look like Koneko stoic and silent just staring at Naruto.

Koneko was a cute girl with white hair, she looked very young. But he knew that if she was going to high school she had to at least be fifteen years old, but with her slim, petite figure, and cute, Lolita face, she looked a year or two younger and at this moment she was just sitting on a couch and munching on Japanese sweets a bored emotionless look on her face as she took watched everyone in the room but mostly Naruto. She had honey brown coloured eyes and her hair was a pure white colour with two long bangs at the front that ran down past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was cut in a short bob cut hair style. On either side of her hair was a pair of black, cat shaped hair clips.

She gave off a cat like vibe, and with the presence of chakra in her it was quite easy for Naruto to identify her as a Nekoshou.

Making up his mind Naruto got up, aware of all the eyes on him as he walked up to where the girl was sitting, Naruto sat down on the couch next to her and offered a charming smile. "Hello little kitten. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He offered his hand, which the girl didn't take and instead took her hands away and hid them on the other side looking at him suspiciously. He noted she was clutching the plate with her sweets rather close to her as if she thought he would randomly start stealing her sweets, the horror. "Easy now kitten. I'm not going to take your food, you know? I was just saying hello one Youkai to another."

"Hello," the girl replied tonelessly not even blinking in surprise at his proclamation that he was a Youkai. She relaxed her guard, at least a little meaning she must be at least a little trusting of him even if it was because they were both Youkai. Though Naruto noticed she was still keeping the plate away from him and seemingly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Naruto-san," Kiba said taking a step forward as got Naruto's attention. "This is Toujou Koneko, a first year academy student and a member of the Occult Research Club and Buchou's peerage. Koneko-chan, this is as he introduced himself Uzumaki Naruto a reincarnated Youkai like you, though whose peerage he is actually in I am not entirely sure." He finished curiously looking the silver haired man up an down as if judging his worth.

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto-sempai," Koneko greeted, her voice still as soft and toneless as before. Naruto wondered about that, it was a little bit odd, but he shrugged it off it wasn't particularly important to him. She was not the first emotionally stunted person he had met and he sure she wasn't the last either, it was not his job to try and fix everything he came across.

Naruto grinned once again as he looked back at Koneko. "It's nice to meet you little one, I do hope we get along." He reached down towards her to shake her hand, but she flinched away as if nervous he was going to hurt her. However she did seem to find her courage as she slowly extended her hand and took Naruto's hand in a quick handshake. Feeling something almost familiar from the man, though she was sure she had never met him before.

"Well it's good to see you getting along so well with your peers, Naruto-san." Rias finally spoke up taking any opportunities she could to break up the awkward tension in the room and perhaps make a connection no matter how tenuous to the silver haired devil, after all he is powerful and could be useful to her.

Turning his head, Naruto once again smiled as he saw what she was doing, inside he was somewhat relieved he never did like silence or sitting still , but he did enjoy clumsy manipulation attempts, those were fun.

"Ara, ara. So Naruto-kun," Akeno the Nadeshiko girl smiled pleasantly as she clasped her hands together in front of her waist. She had a very pretty smile. "What are you going to be doing whilst your in town."

"Well Akeno-chan I will probably just stick around Kuoh Academy watch the happenings, probably meet So-Sitri-san and reveal my presence to her as well. Nothing much why have you devils got any upcoming plans?"

"Ara, ara," Akeno delicately held her hands to her face. "So mysterious. I think I might have to keep you."

"Haha keep going the way you are and I might just let you" he replied winking at the girl as he did so.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started," Rias began ignoring the byplay between Naruto and Akeno as she made to stand in front of the table Naruto and Koneko were sitting near. Kiba was now seated on the opposite couch while Akeno went to make another pot of tea. "First off, in answer to your previous question I have a small request to make of you Naruto."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity the former Shinobi gestured for her to continue genuinely curious about what she may request of him.

"As I am sure you will have noticed, seeing as you just have been here for a while now, there is currently a Fallen Angel on campus."

"And you want me to deal with them?" Naruto replied surprised she would ask his help for something so minor and trivial, surely she can't be so weak as to need help fending off one fallen angel. He of course wasn't going to refuse the request, after all it was simple and it would mean her owing him a favour later on which may come in use. Anyway he enjoys a fight every now and then,and was planning on taking care of the little angel anyway.

"No, quite the opposite actually." She said, instantly dashing his plans and making him more curious than surprised. "I want you to stay away from her. In fact I don't even want you to approach her."

Now this again caught Naruto by surprise. "Because you want to deal with her yourself?" It shouldn't of been so surprising most devils liked to govern their own territories using incursions such as these as a way to show off their power and keep out unwanted visitors. This was her territory even if it was shared and for a Fallen Angel to come into what was basically the heart of her territory, it was nothing short of an insult, something that must be answered.

While there was no official paper agreement to the truce between the Three Biblical Factions, there was a well acknowledged understanding that basically stated that any member caught in the territory of an opposing faction are 'free game' so to speak and it is up to the owner of that territory as to whether or not they are killed or simply sent back to their own territory. That the Fallen would enter at all meant they were either confident that they wouldn't get caught or believed that the owners were too weak to do anything to stop them, in Naruto's mind it could easily be either as he wasn't impressed with what he had seen of the Gremory heiress so far, especially when comparing her to her Brother or Mother.

In any case despite what he had said earlier about them being an easy target, it was well known that there were devil guards that patrolled the city's borders and would prevent any dangerous strays from entering and would have informed the Maou if any particularly powerful Angels, Fallen or otherwise, were seen entering the city, it should have been obvious to the two heiresses that for all their supposed independence they were under twenty four hour guard, silly heiresses. As if their overly protective siblings would allow them to put themselves in a position that may cause them danger.

"No, I do not want that Fallen to be harmed in any way. In fact I don't even want her to know that we are aware of presence." Rias smirked as she fixed the powerful devil in front of her with what she clearly thought was a stern and commanding look, "It seems like the little bird has tried to sneak in and if you can believe it thinks she has gotten away with it."

"Ok, now I am a little confused." The former Shinobi replied genuinely curious what was going through Rias's head, "Why aren't you doing anything about her and why bother telling me about it?

"The reason why we're telling you about the situation is because we couldn't risk you taking matters into your own hands and killing the Fallen, and as much as we would usually want to get rid of the Fallen, for now she is needed." Akeno answered this time a faint look of disgust on her face as she talked about the Fallen and the fact that they were letting it run wild.

"Ok, I can see why you'd be worried about me ending the Fallen in fact I was planning on doing so soon anyway, her presence has been irritating me, I have been waiting for her to act but she doesn't it is quite annoying. But I still don't understand why 'you' are allowing a Fallen to roam unopposed right in the middle of your territory."

Instead of answering, Akeno picked up a folder from underneath the table. She opened it and began flipping through the pages within before finding the one she wanted. She took out a single sheet of paper and placed it on the table before passing it to Rias.

"Hyoudou Issei," Rias began to speak. "A sixteen year old boy who's currently enrolled Kuoh Academy. A mediocre student at best, who only just barely made the cut-off point for the entrance exam last year so not incredibly intelligent in fact passable at best. Athletically he's average for a student who's not a member of a sports club, without any history of seriously injury or illness. Despite his lack of ability he is renowned across Kuoh Academy as I am sure you will know by now as a member of the Perverted Trio."

"Perverts." A voice to Naruto's right interjected. Turning he saw an emotionless Koneko stilling eating sweets.

"Now now, Koneko, you make it sound like that's a bad thing." Akeno covered the smile that was beginning to form behind her hand, "I'll have you know that being a little Perverted can be a good thing. Especially when there is someone there to...discipline you." At this she looked at Naruto licking her lips as she did so.

Koneko just stared at her blankly for five full seconds saying nothing before deadpanning. "Pervert." Which just caused Akeno to laugh loudly in amusement clearly this was a long running dislike of Koneko's something Akeno clearly liked to make fun of as much as she possibly could.

"Ok so I assume that the Fallen Angel is here for Issei then and if you are interested in him to then I would have to hazard a guess that he has a Sacred Gear of sorts." Looking at Rias he saw her nod her agreement, deciding to continue he continues, "So you have a plan do you then, something related to Issei and the Fallen, oohh you're a sly one aren't you."

"The name she's currently going by, is Amano Yuma. What her real name is we do not know, but what we do know is that she is the Fallen Angel that both we and you sensed on campus and is at the moment currently posing as an ordinary school girl. Normally as I am sure you know we would have eliminated her by now, but then we found out why she's here and now so do you, she is here for Issei." Rias smiled a glimmer of excitement dancing in her eyes as she made plans for her future peerage member.

"And let me guess you are going to let her get to him?" Naruto responded with a slight smirk at how smug Rias seemed to be acting.

Rias gave Naruto a firm nod at that, "At first we feared that she was here to try to recruit him into the Fallen Angel Faction like they have done with other Sacred Gear users before. However it quickly became clear that wasn't the case when she made no move to approach Issei."

"So we have finally come to the conclusion that she's here to prevent us from recruiting him ourselves. We believe she is going to approach him soon and take him to an isolated location, probably outside our territory and once there, probably kill him."

"So what do you plan to do?" Despite Naruto's question, he already knew the answer, but wanted to hear her say it. "Are you going to approach Issei now or interfere with the date itself?"

"'...No," Rias winced the look of excitement leaving her face as her eyes shut for a moment and she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she gave the silver haired devil a hard look filled with resolve, and stared back unflinchingly as she spoke, "We're going to follow and let her kill him."

Despite already knowing what she was going to say Naruto was surprised that these high school students, even if they were devils were going let the boy get killed in front of them and not even try to save him, how cold.

For their credit at least, Kiba looked clearly uncomfortable with what Rias was suggesting. Koneko as was becoming the norm wore no expression at all on her face studiously ignoring looking at anyone in the room as such her reaction was not quite clear to him, Naruto being unable to use all his sensing abilities with his powers suppressed. Akeno to Naruto's amusement just wore that same smile on her face, the one she had the entire he was here so he had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. Rias Gremory however just looked determined with her decision. Prepared to allow an innocent boy to die so that she could get what she wanted.

"Very well, I will agree with your request to not interfere, in fact I am looking quite forward to seeing what will happen. It's just so exciting." Standing up he headed to leave the room business done, he'd introduced himself to the Gremory heiress and learned of the excitement to come. "Till next time, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan and Kiba-chan, good look with your upcoming mission." Then he was out the door not even waiting to hear their responses to his abrupt departure.

 **(-)**

It was night time and he was walking the streets of Kuoh thinking back on his day and how his future seemed to be shaping up. As he walked he felt a presence near him, a powerful presence, a very familiar presence.

As he continued to walk, it was not to long before he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Slapping a smile on his face he turned around a twinkle in his eye as he beheld the person in front of him.

"Your either very brave or your very stupid there aren't many people who know me who would dare try and sneak up on me Azazel, so which one are you?" Naruto laughed as he looked the man up and down before him.

He was a tall man standing at six foot and looked to be in his mid to late twenties with shaggy dark black hair with blonde bangs hanging in front of his face. His look was completed with a stupid goatee on his chin and twinkling pink eyes which seemed to take in Naruto with as much amusement as he was taking him in with. He wore a crisp white shirt with a long red over coat on top, and had a large smile on his face as he approached Naruto.

"You're a hard man to find. The last time I saw you was what 100 years ago, maybe more?" the man spoke as a grin appeared on his face while Naruto simply looked at him blankly.

"Well maybe that was because I didn't want to see you Azazel, how exactly did you manage to find me anyway?" He asked quite irritated at the now revealed Azazel. _'Damn I was hoping for another month or so of peace before the other factions all found me.'_

Azazel still smiling let out a laugh at the clear hostility. "Why the Grigori of course, you know my large powerful faction that I lead? Yeah they have spies in every city on the planet. All it takes is one slip up and I can find you, you should know even when you suppress your power you can still be noticed. In fact I got a call a weeks ago by one of my agents that you had turned up in Kyoto, not to surprising that you would visit the place I suppose. It took a while and a lot of magical tracking and money to track you from there but I did manage to find you again and in Kuoh of all places."

Naruto eyed the man cautiously if he was to be honest with himself he had never really liked this man. The man was brilliantly smart and incredibly powerful, but also not quite right in the head, he was the kind of person you could never predict. He irked the devil a lot because in a way he reminded him a lot of his younger self, back before he was trapped on this world, back before all the thousands of years of blood, death and carnage. And although Naruto had, had a great amount of time on this world, he did miss his younger days from what few memories he could still remember of that time, and Azazel when he spoke sometimes brought those memories to the surface. Nostalgic memories of times long since passed, and completely out of reach.

"The last time I saw you was 1912 and we were on the Titanic, ahh good times." Azazel said chuckling as he patted Naruto on the shoulder completely ignoring his scowl.

"From what I can remember I was having a great time with my King, in fact I was having a great time right up until you turned up and pissed her off. You're very lucky I don't kill you where you stand, that was my first holiday in years, I am usually to busy try to bring peace to this messed up shit hole of a world to get many and then you go ahead and ruin one of the few I do have" he spoke with a scowl on his face as Azazel gulped and took a step back.

"Hey now Naruto, you know your King she can be very dramatic and get worked up over nothing, she had an overreaction to a little joke, you know the one about the Seraph and the Maou. Can't I just visit and talk to an old friend?" he said with Naruto's face not changing even once as he continued to glare at him, which led to Azazel sighing and becoming more serious.

After a few moments the Fallen Angel leader started to speak in a serious tone to Naruto. "In the last few years there has been a rogue group that has begun to form and has been expanding rapidly. This group is bad news, it could very easily pose a threat to not just the Human World but to the Underworld and to Heaven as well, I am not talking about just a little scuffle either, I am talking about a full blown war, reminiscent of the Great War and I am sure you remember what that was like. This group is something different it's not just a few renegade outcasts trying to act big, this group is no joke."

"What do you mean Azazel, what is different with this group, how is it different?" The silver haired devil asked all hostility gone from his voice as he thought on what Azazel had said.

"The group is made up of not just one species but multiple Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Strays, Magicians, Sacred Gear Users, Youkai this group has them all. And what's worse is that they aren't a rabble, they're organised. "

"Ahh, I see what you're talking about now, from what your describing it sounds like you're talking about the Khaos Brigade?" Naruto asked chuckling as his statement got him a surprised look from Azazel at his comment.

"You know?" He asked as Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes in irritation at having to be concerned over what he deems as nothing.

"Of course I know, they asked me to join." His answer got a surprised and slightly fearful look on Azazel's face. "Don't worry little crow. I said no. Their goal is pointless and would serve no benefit to me or to my goal, that and you seem to forget I have a King, I may not obey her orders or show subservience but she still has my loyalty."

Azazel nodded knowing what Naruto said to be true, from the many years that he had known the man, he knew he was obsessed with his goal and he knew he would never betray his King but still, it may be beneficial to try and keep tabs on the man just in case he was lying it would not be the first time he had lied.

"Well as fascinating as this little catch up has been Azazel I have somewhere to be, I will see you again I am sure, hopefully in another hundred years." And with that the reincarnated devil turned face and walked off not even waiting for a response.

"Oh I am sure we will see each other much sooner than that old friend, you are not the only one who has realised that big things are on the horizon here in Kuoh."

 **AN: Well there you go, this chapter should be the last of the introduction arc from here on out we get more into the canon timeline and original arcs.**

 **I was trying in this chapter to get across Naruto's slightly unstable character and show the changes he has gone through from how he was to how he is. In case you missed it Naruto is a bit unhinged and unpredictable with him being happy one minute then angry the next. What he has experienced, seen and done in his life….you will find out as the story progresses.**

 **I laid a few clues for coming events and characters in this chapter will be interesting to see if anyone finds them.**

 **Just keep reading action, violence, romance and drama a wait in the coming chapters.**

 **See you next time Seagate out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the slow update got distracted by life and a new fic I have started, An old man in a young body please try it out.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I own noting**

 **Chapter 4**

It was night time in the town of Kuoh, there were not many people out as many were now in their homes after a long day of work enjoying their nights. There were however a few who still moved around. One of these people included a young man who looked to be in his late teens, he had silver hair and piercing golden eyes, which at this moment were staring intently at the empty park, seemingly waiting for something to happen. He was at that moment stood on a branch in the upper portion of a tree in the park still just waiting and watching.

It didn't take Naruto long to find what he was looking for, the park was an isolated and quiet area when it was late at night so it wasn't too much of an assumption for Naruto to suspect that the Fallen Angel who at this moment, was currently on a date with Kuoh Academy student Hyoudou Issei would bring her victim here. Then again it could also have been due to the scent of barely contained blood-lust and arousal that this particular Fallen seemed to give off that drew Naruto to the area to investigate. He had arrived just a few minutes before the Fallen and her victim and had leapt onto a branch to wait for the two to come, it was going to be interesting and fun to watch what was to occur tonight.

It did not take long before he heard a couple of voices coming from some nearby bushes. To my amusement, Issei came around the corner, following the beautiful Fallen Angel who was calling herself 'Yuuma' the reason for my amusement was the clear longing and lust in his gaze as he hung on the girls every words, whoever the Fallen was she was a skilled seductress, that or Issei was just a desperate moron. The Fallen had long, dark, black hair and a very attractive figure from which her quite modest clothes clung tightly to. She seemed a little shorter than Issei and was giving off the air of an innocent school girl who was very much in love with the boy with her, but her act did little in the way of tricking Naruto because he knew what she was and why she was here, poor kid the boy never stood a chance.

"Hey, Ise-kun." The girl called out to him as she stopped. "There is something I want to do to commemorate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

 **( - )**

 **(A few minute earlier)**

Hyoudou Issei could not believe how lucky he was at this moment in time, the day had seemed to be going so badly when he and his friends were beaten by the girls in the kendo club, how they caught him he had no idea, surely he and his friends should have mastered the art of 'the silent perv' by now. At the time, he couldn't help but feel as if fate had decided to forsake him simply because he admired the female form, after all fate was said to be a bitch.

It was while he was nursing his injuries and cursing whatever demonic power had made him get caught that he met her, Yuuma, she was beautiful with long raven black hair that fell in a gentle wave down to her small waist, she had violet eyes that seemed to give off a sense of kind innocence and adorable naivety, he could barely look away. She wore an unfamiliar black school uniform that allowed a tantalizing glimpse of her amazing legs and was maybe a slight bit too tight accentuating her generous figure. She had approached him while he was brooding over his lot in life on the bridge just a few minutes from the school and had actually asked him out. _'Ha take that Motohama and Matsuda, I've got a sexy girlfriend with huge oppai and best thing is, she asked me out ha!'_

He still could not believe it, he was dating an actual girl, not one of his made up ones or his right hand _'Palmer Handerson'_ , but an actual girl and she was beautiful to, which was just an added bonus. It was like God had finally taken pity on him and reverse Karma'd him, all those times fate had kick him in the balls, this sweet, innocent and beautiful girl was clearly God's way of apologising

The two of them had just been on an amazing date through town, the market and café's and were now coming to the close, this was it his reward for the amazing date he had given her, what would it be a kiss, a bit of hand stuff or maybe she would want to go all the way, he could hardly wait. It had been incredible, he had ticked all the boxes for a good date, he at least in his mind deserved a reward.

Throughout the entire date, Issei had not been able to stop thinking about how lucky he was and how lucky he was going to get. He had, had to keep his perverted thoughts to himself and had only drooled or let out a perverse giggle on one or two occasions such as when Yuuma had been trying on clothes and he had sneaked a peak into the changing area, only to see her in her panties leaned over reaching for something. He had only just held off on having a nose bleed. Yes the sexiness was strong with this one, she would make a valuable addition to his future harem.

"Hey Ise-kun."

Turning he saw the girl looking into his eyes a gentle smile on her face and a tinge of pink on her cheeks. They were now in a secluded part of the Kuoh public park, they had headed there on her request of going somewhere private. The sun was down now and only the light of the moon and a few park lights were lighting the area they were in, the moonlight seeming to dance off of the nearby fountain water and make Yuuma's flawless skin gleam in the moonlight, it made her if possible even more beautiful than before. Several droplets of water from the fountain next to them splashed into the air around her, adding to the almost supernaturally dazzling presence she seemed to give off.

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" Issei mumbled barely audibly as his heart started beating like a drum in his chest as she smiled at him. _'This is it, this is really happening'_.

"There's something I was hoping you would do for me to commemorate our first date," Yuuma looked so cute as she blushed demurely and pressed a finger to her lips. "Will you grant me my wish?"

To Issei it felt like he had just died and gone to heaven, the culmination of his entire life had been leading to this one single point in time, he was about to get laid, he could almost hear the heavens rejoicing.

"Could you please die for me?"

Silence, then.

"Yeah sure of cour…. W-Wait what?" Issei asked in confusion. Maybe he hadn't heard right, yeah that must be it she said something else and he couldn't hear it properly in his excitement. "Heheh sorry Yuuma I didn't quite hear you... could you say again what you wanted to ask me?"

Yuuma's smile slowly turned cruel, the kindness and warmth she once exuded leaving her rapidly to be replaced with sadism. As she tilted her head down, her face took on a darker more mature look as an expression that an innocent girl like Yuuma should never of had crept onto her face. Her eyes became hidden behind a veil of darkness. Only the sinister purple glow of her irises remained to be seen.

"Could you please die for me?"

Without any warning whatsoever she leapt into the air, great black feathered wings bursting forth from Yuuma's back, tearing her neat and tidy clothes to shreds as they sprang forth, the dress she was wearing was ripped to shreds and fell to the floor in tattered pieces. Her wings were very large, spanning nearly a meter and a half each in width. They looked like massive crow wings and seemed to be shedding dark feathers as she flapped them to keep her aloft.

Issei was frozen in shock, awe and terror as he beheld what Yuuma had become all thoughts of getting lucky leaving his mind as he saw the look of malice on her angelic face.

"I will admit I had a lot of fun with you these past few hours Ise-kun," Yuuma said gently smirking down at Issei, even as she held out her right hand as if about to grip something. A pinkish light seemed to gather and coalesce within her hand as she raised it, the light came together to create what looked like a long, deadly looking spear. "I mean, playing with a little child like you was a nice break for me, a holiday even, you were so easy to please so easy to manipulate I barely needed to do any work. But don't worry I'll always treasure this gift you gave me and the time no matter how fleeting that we spent together." She said as she held out the small ruffled hair scrunchy that he had bought her early on in the date. "That is why I'm going to make this as painless as possible, just close your eyes and it will all be over soon."

As she finished her little monologue she hurled the spear in her hand at him. Issei, who was still in shock unable to quite wrap his mind about what was going on, could do little more than stare blankly ahead as the spear of light shot towards him in a blur like a bullet shot out of a gun.

Thud

That was the sound he heard, as his sight started to blur, looking down he saw the spear of light sticking out of his abdomen having clearly just impaled him. _'Strange'_ he thought _'I would have thought a spear impaling me would sound different, more like a squelch than a thud'_ As that thought crossed his mind the sheer absurdity of it hit him and he almost giggled, the motion causing his body to jolt slightly and the previous numbness from the wound to fade and change into agonizing pain.

"AHHHHHH!" Issei screamed out unable to think now just shaking and gasping as his sight blurred more and more and the wet feeling of his life blood leaving his body increased as the pool of blood around him expanded.

"Hmm, such a pity I expected more from you, at least a bit of resistance but know it seems you were more pathetic than I thought." Yuuma spoke a sneer on her face as she looked down on the human before her in disgust. "Well, my jobs done have fun dying or whatever!" With that final nonchalant comment Yuuma flew off not even looking back, completely unaware of the shadows from the fountain which leapt up and unnoticeably wrapped around her ankle for an instant before retreating, the only evidence of it ever happening being the tiny symbol made up of kanji that was left where the shadow previously was.

"P-please I-I don't want t-to die!" Issei gasped out a trickle of blood leaving his mouth as he spoke out, begging for anyone or anything nearby to help him. "I-I will do anything, p-please j-just help me!"

Unknown to him the random flyer that he had picked up from some weird girl whilst on his date with Yuuma started to glow. He had shoved it into his jacket pocket distractedly at the time still desperately trying anything he could to get into Yuuma's panties, due its position it had become soaked in Issei's life blood and had sent out a summoning request. One that was eagerly picked up by a waiting redhead, just one street over from where Issei lay dying, a redhead who was waiting for just such an opportunity to happen so she can take advantage.

 **( - )**

It was time, thought Rias Gremory as she felt the pull of an active request, she had been waiting for this for hours ever since she was informed Issei had started his date. Did a part of her feel bad for what she was doing, yes, but she knew what she was doing was for the greater good, Issei would understand, who knows he would probably appreciate being a devil more than a human, immortality and power isn't that what all humans craved after all. And of course she could spin him a tail about him having a peerage of his own if he became powerful enough, which was true after all several other reincarnated devils had done so. It was something that was expected of all devils once they reach the level of high-class or higher.

With her resolve strengthened she cast her teleportation spell, a glowing red circle emblazoned with the Gremory crest appearing below her. Then she was gone from the alley way she was previously waiting in, and instead she was stepping out of a new circle in a clearing in the park, an innocently flowing fountain and the desperate gasps of the dying Issei being the only things she could see or hear in the dark forest.

Rias Gremory looked down at the dying boy who she had correctly assumed possessed a Sacred Gear. It was the reason why the Fallen Angel attacked him, and it was the reason why she had not stopped what had transpired. Now that he was dying, she could properly resurrect him and make this boy her pawn, a soldier for her to use in her fight against Riser Phenex, her fight for freedom, it would be better for Issei in the long run anyway, no more being hunted by Fallen and no more human weaknesses it was a win win situation for both of them she assured herself.

Walking over to Issei she pulled out a glowing red pawn piece, one of her prized Evil pieces, as she held it she cast her gaze to the now pale white and unconscious Issei bleeding out on ground, evaluating how many pieces she would need to revive him.

"I would suggest you try all eight of your pawns Gremory, otherwise it's not going to work."

Upon hearing the voice Rias jumped in shock almost dropping her precious pawn piece, turning her head to where the voice had come from she saw the familiar face of Naruto Uzumaki his golden eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness as he seemed to materialise from the shadows themselves as he stepped forward. She was almost entranced by him as the moonlight shone forth on his now revealed figure, his silver hair gleaming in the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing here! I told you not to interfere and I expect you to obey!" Rias snapped at him forcing herself to ignore the entrancing image he presented to her as she raised her head and fixed him with a stern glare.

"Don't worry, I am not here to interfere girl, only to watch, though I have to say I agree with the Fallen he was pathetic, he didn't even resist he just went to his death staring like a slack jawed moron!" Naruto chuckled, the many years he had been alive and the many things he had seen and done making him immune to feeling any pity for the fallen Issei. He could of at least emphasised with him a bit if he had resisted or tried to fight, no matter how pointless it may have been, but no, he felt no pity for Issei.

"He is only human he will learn, once he becomes a devil he can learn to be strong, I can show him the way." Rias reprimanded, already feeling slightly protective over her future servant.

"Whatever you say princess, I've learned over the years how to correctly judge someone from just a glance. And what I saw in Issei isn't strength it is deep seated cowardice and insecurity, maybe that will change maybe it won't, honestly I don't care either way I am sure he along with the rest of you will be interesting entertainment for me no matter what.

"Are you finished, if so can I reincarnate my servant, or are you going to continue to monologue like a cliché anime villain!" Rias demanded getting tired of his attitude and anxious about leaving an asset unclaimed for too long.

"Easy girl, no need to get snippy, I am an unknown variable you should step carefully less you piss me off, for all you know your fate could rest in my hands in the near future and you wouldn't want me to hold a grudge. Also anime villain, you watch too much television sweetheart!" With that said Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind not even waiting for a reply.

"Damn him, he has a point I might have need of him in the future." Rias muttered to herself as she pulled out another seven pawn pieces, completely ignoring his taunt at the end of his speech. With her Evil pieces in hand she finally walked up to Issei to reincarnate him into being one of her servants.

She placed the eight chess pieces on Issei's barely moving chest just over the gaping wound in his abdomen. It's bright glow was the only way to distinguish it from the blood running freely from the overflowing wound.

"I command thee, Hyoudou Issei, on my name Rias Gremory!"

As Rias held her hands over the chess pieces, there bright red glow began to increase showing they were compatible and beginning to work. _'Damn him for being right about the number of pieces, irritating man.'_

"Become my eternal servant and walk the lands once more as a Devil!"

Slowly, the bright, glowing chess pieces began to sink into Issei's prone body.

"Thou shall lead a new life as a servant under the house of Gremory and as a member of my peerage!"

As the pawn piece's fully disappeared into Issei, the glow went with it, leaving the park once more in darkness with only the moonlight to cast light upon the silent world.

For a brief second Issei regained consciousness gasping for breath as he did so, he was alive, the last thing he saw before darkness took him again was the colour red before nothing. Rias watched as the boy went from being half dead to alive and well, save for the gaping wound in his chest. That she would unfortunately need to heal manually, her skin crawled at the thought of being naked with a member of the perverted trio, but needs must after all they all must make sacrifices.

 **( - )**

 **(Abandoned Church)**

In another section of the Kuoh area someway away from the recent altercation at the park, there was a church. It had long been abandoned due to a lack of worshippers attending and the charitable investments drying up because of that. It may or may not have had something to do with the fact that the area was jointly ruled by the Gremory and Sitri Families, two high noble families of the Underworld. In any case, the church had gone unoccupied for quite some time...until now.

"Mission complete, they boy has been neutralised, the devils are none the wiser and the plan is on track?!" Came the cheerful shout from a beautiful dark haired Fallen Angel with purple eyes, who at that moment was scantily clad in an outfit formed of several leather straps and spiked boots and shoulder pads, all provocatively arranged to show off her body.

At the altar of the church there was a group of four Fallen Angels including the one who had just shouted in conference. All of the religious symbols in the room had been destroyed, letting the group act and speak in peace without the ever nagging presences of the holy icons. A trench coat-clad Fallen with a Fedora on by the name of Dohnaseek was at that moment leaning against a broken cross, his arms crossed sourly as he rubbed his pinky finger in his ear try to stop the ringing that the other Fallen's shout had caused.

"Quit shouting Raynare, were not deaf you know!" Was the reply that the now known Raynare received. The Fallen who had just spoken was called Mittelt and was in appearance, a young girl who seemed a little bit on the short side with golden blonde hair tied into two ponytails and a gothic lolita outfit on making her look even younger than she normally would. Although cute, she also had a sour look on her face from the news her comrade had brought.

"Calm down she is just excited that our master's plan in one step closer to being completed and that we are one step closer to being free from him," another woman spoke. She had the appearance of a beautiful young women with long midnight hair. She wore a purple jacket and skirt, but was quite voluptuous. Her cleavage was easily on display, likely due to her not wearing anything underneath her jacket while her skirt only came to her thighs and her high heels helped her posture look more seductive, this was the Fallen angel Kalawarner. "And there is no need to look so sour, it might be distasteful work but it needs to be done, this way we not only get our freedom from the asshole but gain a bit of a reputation to."

"I don't care for the reputation or about our freedom that much, it's our own fault for getting into this situation in the first place, if we had just gone to Azazel….anyway this work is beneath us, the work of grunts like the fallen exorcists not Fallen Angels like us, leave humans to deal with humans," Dohnaseek frowned. "But obviously Raynare doesn't agree, she always liked picking on weak humans, she has no honour or sense of propriety."

"Ohh again with the honour and propriety crap, I am just pissed off we aren't finished yet, we've been here for months," the loli girl huffed. "There is much better things we could have been doing, like going to Disney world, I heard they have a new ride can we go?"

"Focus," Raynare spoke the previous excitement gone, her buzz killed by Dohnaseek's weird obsession with honour and such nonsense. "We can do what ever we want later, but first we need to do our jobs, we need to lay the foundations for the plan, that doesn't mean we can't play this situation to our advantage though."

"So what do you have in mind Raynare?" asked Kalawarner as the rest of the Fallen focused on Raynare ignoring Mittelt who was sulking and pouting clearly trying to get some attention.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, who ever said we need to kill Sacred Gear users, surely there is a better use for them, a little ritual perhaps that we were working on a few years ago?" asked Raynare.

"What you don't mean the Sacred Gear stealing ritual that you and Kala kept on babbling about," the loli Fallen Mittelt answered with a huff. "I thought you said it would never work?"

"We think we got it working, we just never had a test subject to test it on, you know how obsessive Azazel-sama is about Sacred Gear users. Now however we don't have him looking over our shoulders, now we have an opportunity," Raynare grinned. "And I have just the subject we can test the ritual on."

Dohnaseek frowned, "Sacred Gears were gifted to humans by the one God, it is a dishonourable blasphemy to think about besmirching his creations."

"Humans have had their chance, they are war hungry savages who only use God gifts for violence and warfare, if they cannot treat their Sacred Gears with respect then they should be taken away," the woman Kalawarner spoke, talking about humans like one would a misbehaving child. "I think Raynare is right, it is a least worth a try, and just think Dohnaseek, those humans are dishonouring God's gifts, all we would be doing is teaching them the error of their ways."

However before Dohnaseek could reply another voice cut into the conversation, an unfamiliar one at that. "Well, what an interesting idea, I mean I thought of doing it myself but Sacred Gears would be wasted on me. You lot however, if you got your hands on a Sacred Gear just think of the chaos you could create!"

Turning to the sound of the voice the four angels saw a tall silver haired man, who was at that moment dressed smartly in a dark black three piece suit, with a burnt orange button up shirt and a black silk tie. His most noticeable features however were his spiky silver hair and his glowing golden eyes. "Hey don't all speak at once, I mean I know I am one sexy piece of man meat, but come on pull yourselves together!"

"Who the hell are you, how did you get in here?! Answer before I kill you where you stand boy!" Kalawarner snarled at the interrupting man, a quick scan with her senses picked up no power coming from him, but she knew straight away from just looking at him, that he wasn't natural.

"Haha 'hell', it's funny you should say that. First off hi I am Naruto Uzumaki, how I got here well that is easy to explain I just followed that rather fetching Fallen Angel from Kuoh's park. As for you killing me, I somewhat doubt it." Naruto replied cheerfully, the looks of shock and anger on the Fallen's faces almost making him laugh.

"Well it is nice to meet you Naruto-kun, unfortunately we are a bit busy, so I am afraid you're going to have to die now." Raynare replied equally cheerfully to Naruto, while inwardly cursing _'dammit how the hell did he follow me, I thought I was careful.'_

As Raynare raised her hand, light coalescing and taking shape as she did so, her fellow Fallen angels did the same, with Mittelt going so far as to raise both her hands above her head and summon half a dozen light spears. Clearly none of them were taking their chances with this guy, all feeling the underlying danger he presented even if he did not give off any power.

As one with no command needing to be given the four Fallen Angels unleashed a barrage of nine light spears at the man, who didn't even blink an eye at the incoming attacks.

Instead with a nonchalant wave of his hand the shadows around him, writhed before thirteen blank tendrils erupted out of the gathered shadows, shooting towards the four Fallen, like thin black spear like whips. Nine of the tendrils intercepted the light spears sheering through and shattering them with no apparent effort, their jobs done the nine whip like shadows dispersed in black mist. The other four tendrils shot under the oncoming projectiles, making contact with the floor and flowing along it heading straight for the four Fallen Angels.

To Raynare and her fellows it all happened in the blink of an eye first they saw their light spears flying towards their enemy, then they saw the silver haired man wave a hand in their direction and their spears of light shattered and before they could even respond. Black whip like tendrils shot from the floor at them binding first their legs, then arms and wings before final looping tightly around there necks. Completely immobilising all four of the Fallen, the shadow tendrils also absorbing the light power in their bodies slowly weakening them over time.

All four of them were in shock, although they would grudgingly admit they were not the strongest Fallen Angels in existence, they at least thought they would last more than a minute against their attacker. Clearly they had misjudged just how dangerous he was.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as he made his way towards where his four wannabe killers were bound, being kept hanging in the air by his shadows. "Well now that you've decided to 'hang' around we can begin. Hang around, do you get it!" at their silence he just sighed before continuing _'everyone's a critic'_. "Now I have some questions for you, first off who is this leader you are all indebted to and what is this oh so mysterious plan?"

Silence

Turning around he was about to ask again, before he noticed the rapidly purpling faces of his four captives. "Whoops, maybe bound you a bit tight around the neck. So anyway answer the questions or I start removing limbs." He said to the four Fallen who now they weren't being choked had begun gasping for air.

"D-don't kill us please, we were just following orders." Mittelt the youngest looking of the four shouted to the silver haired man, raggedly gasping for breath as she did so.

"Of course you were following orders sweetheart I understand, but you need to understand I am the one giving the orders now so answer my questions." As he said this he moved his shadows so they covered the mouths of the other angels stopping them from interrupting him now he had found the weak link, the one who given enough pressure would talk.

"Kokabiel, we serve Kokabiel, he is blackmailing us, he had evidence of several things we did behind Azazel-sama's back and if we don't do what he says we will die, with either him or Azazel killing us. But if we help him he will give us the evidence and let us go, he swore a magical oath on it." Mittelt spoke out not even trying to hold anything back, knowing just by looking at him that her life would be forfeit if she lied.

"Kokabiel still the slippery little arsehole he always was then. So what did he want you to do, answer me and I will let you live."

"War, at least I think so, he wants us to lay the foundations for another Great War, we were to kill all Sacred Gear users we find so the other factions can't use them. Then we were to assassinate the two devil heiress's in Kuoh, that would piss off their two Maou siblings, who would declare war on the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel has another plan to bring the church into the war but I don't know what it is." Mittelt spilled everything, everything she and her friends had been told to do, in the hopes that he would follow his promise and let them go. "Please you have to believe me, I know nothing else."

"Easy kid I believe you." Naruto said, and he did, he could sense negative emotions now he wasn't suppressing all of his power and could tell that although angry and scared the blond Fallen had not lied. With that said he released the shadows gagging her fellow Fallen, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Raynare.

"What the hell were you thinking Mittelt were as good as dead now!" Kalawarner shouted angry that she had caved in so fast.

"Have you no honour, betraying your masters to save your own skin. I never took you for a coward." Dohnaseek also shouted at the pigtailed Fallen still struggling desperately to escape his bindings, his power radiating from him as he tried to use his light energy to dissolve his bonds, not that it was working. Or that he would be given a chance to continue trying as the shadows holding him started shaking him till he stopped releasing his power.

"Stop it both of you. Mittelt made the right decision by speaking out she may of saved our lives, and Dohnaseek why should we owe our allegiance to Kokabiel or Azazel both of whom would happily kill us if they wanted." With that said Raynare turned to the smiling Naruto, narrowing her eyes at the cheerful expression. "What will you do with us now, will you let us live or will your break your promise?"

"Hush now silly little crow, I never break my word. I won't kill you, but what I will do is offer you different employment." At their looks of both happiness and confusion he decided to continue, no point dragging it out. "You four will now serve as my contacts, my double agents I suppose you could call it. You will continue with what you have been doing but you will report to me on any changes in the plans, you will spy on Kokabiel and his organisation for me and create a list of all the members and what they have been assigned to do. Do you understand."

"What that is suicide Kokabiel will kill us if we are caught." Kalawarner cried out in shock to Naruto.

"Don't get caught then." Was the bored reply she received.

"What is in it for us?" Mittelt asked still a bit shaken from her interrogation, but regaining a bit of her old fire.

"Ermm I won't kill you and as long as you loyally serve me I will make sure you don't die prematurely." Was the chilling answer she received, which basically said do it or die.

"How do you expect to enforce your will on us! You are an unknown how do we know you can protect us from Kokabiel and Azazel-sama?" Dohnaseek asked looking a bit ruffled from the shaking he received.

"Oooh I am glad you asked, first I will use a little seal on you, one of my own design so you will stay honest. It will act as a communication seal and a locator seal meaning that no matter where you go I can still find you and speak to you. The seal will have a few other bits attached of course one of which is an explosive seal that I can activate at any time if you disobey or betray me, fun isn't it." Naruto spoke giving the four Fallen a wink at end of his explanation.

"A-an explosive are you mad!" Kalawarner squawked in shock, quickly echoed by her fellows.

"Most probably yeah, also I wouldn't try to mess with the seals they are kind of a specialty of mine best seal master in existence you know and messing with them will almost certainly kill you." Naruto almost burst out laughing as he saw their faces pale.

"And how will you be putting then on us?" Raynare asked shakily having accepted the fact she has no choice in the matter.

"Oh don't worry about it they are already on you, what do you think my shadows have been doing all this time. Just as I used my shadows to place a tracking seal on you at the park, I have already used them to place my predesigned servant seal on all of you, don't worry it is tried and tested and has never failed. Probably." Naruto responded simply before releasing them all from his shadow bindings, making them fall to the floor with a loud crash!

"Anyway, I've got other things to do, so as you were, continue you're plotting and what not, just don't forget my orders." As he was saying this Naruto had spun on his heel and started walking towards the church doors, before he reached them however he spoke up once more. "As for how I can protect you from Azazel and Kokabiel, well….." And with that he released a large portion of his power, focusing it on the four Fallen, thankful that as he did this the protections around the church would not allow any of his power to leak out and be noticed.

It hit the four Fallen like a wall, they could barely breath because of how dense it was, all four collapsed onto their knees sweat running down their foreheads as they tried to stay conscious. A task they were failing as first Kalawarner, then Dohnaseek and then Mittelt collapsed into unconsciousness, unable to stand the sheer power they were being put under. Raynare's vision blurred as she slowly lost consciousness watching as the mysterious Naruto Uzumaki continued walking to the church door. Her last thoughts before the darkness took her was _'What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?'_

 **AN: Well there you go I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Just a little thing to mention, the Naruto who came to Highschool DxD in the beginning was basically the canon Naruto, what you see now is a much older and more experienced Naruto, one who has been changed by the things he has seen and done. So basically he won't always be the good guy, almost none of the people in Highschool DxD are good people, they have moments where there the good guys but also moments where they are selfish, harsh and bad.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoyed it, if you have questions drop us a message.**

 **Please review.**

 **Seagate out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter here for you I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 5**

It was early morning the day after Issei's resurrection and Naruto's meeting with the Fallen Angel's. Naruto the man in question was at that time approaching the front doors of the Kuoh Academy wading through giggling girls and laughing boys, he was at that moment back in his guise of an innocent student, wearing his standard Kuoh Academy uniform minus the ridiculous excuse for a tie they wore, instead choosing to go in with his top two buttons casually undone. As he entered the now familiar school he came to a sudden stop in the middle of the main foyer. Someone was approaching him, he could tell it was a devil, a weak one at that it took him a few seconds to go through the list of reincarnated devils at Kuoh and come to a conclusion on which one was looking for him.

"Uzumaki-san?" A voice called out from Naruto's right.

Naruto turned at the mention of his name and looked to the side a bored look on his face as he did so and spotted a student looking at him. It was Genshirou Saji the pawn of Sona Sitri, he was a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He was at that moment wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and with his sleeves rolled up, unfortunately he kept the tie, that alone was a point against him in Naruto's personal opinion.

"Yes, Saji what do you want? Be warned though if this is you asking me on a date, I don't really swing that way, but from what I have heard that Kiba kid does so you could always try it on with him." Naruto spoke up his golden eyes glinting with mirth as he needled the boy, it was petty yes but it was early in the morning and he needed a pick me up.

"EHHHH!" The boy shouted all former decorum leaving him at the Uzumaki's accusation. "What the hell are you talking about I'm not gay, you are! A-and shut up I like boobs nice big luciou…"

His rant was quickly stopped by the numerous giggles and shocked gasps that suddenly filled the air, shutting his mouth quickly he came to the realisation he had just been tricked and now with his outburst the rumours about him would start to spread and he would soon be branded with the same mark as the perverted trio.

"Yes well your sick fantasies aside, if you're not here to try to proposition me what do you want? I am a busy guy you know." Naruto spoke up deciding to leave the boy for now less he break his already fragile ego even more.

"W-well, yeah I am here on behalf of Shitori Sona, who is the Student Council President here at Kuoh Academy," Saji responded trying to get back on track as he stiffly gestured for him to follow him, "Ermm Kaichou would like a meeting with you now in the Student Council room, if you will follow me."

"Ooh sounds like fun, please lead the way Saji-chan." Naruto responded enjoying the slight twitch Saji had when he heard the Uzumaki's nickname for him.

 **( - )**

As we wandered to the Student Council room a curious thought crossed Naruto's mind, one that needed investigating, deciding that he first needed to shake of Saji he turned to him giving him a glare his golden eyes glowing slightly as he released a focused Killing Intent on to the poor boy. Suffice to say it worked as Saji froze like a deer caught in the headlights, keeping the smile on his face Naruto started to speak. "I think I can find my own way from here Saji, so if you don't mind leave."

So it wasn't subtle, but for grunts like Saji subtly wasn't really needed, as can be seen if him turning and running away as fast as he could had anything to say about it. Now his tag a long was gone Naruto preceded to walk to the Student Council room suppressing his presence completely as he crept to the Student Council room, feeling the detection spells slide over him completely missing his suppressed presence. Grinning slightly with anticipation he made it to the Student Council room and found that the thought he had was correct.

The Student Council room door was slightly open and it did not take much for Naruto to quietly open it the rest of the way. As he did so he was happy to see Sona hadn't noticed him good, more fun for him. Stepping into the room he passed through the silencing spells and what he heard well, words could not quite describe it.

 **(Vanessa Carlton, A thousand miles.)**

 _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast_

 _Faces pass_

 _And I'm home bound_

 _Staring blankly ahead_

 _Just making my way_

 _Making a way_

 _Through the crowd_

Good she didn't appear to have noticed him as she pranced around singing as she gyrated her hips to the sound of the music. As he watched he was barely able to suppress a girlish giggle, he knew she wasn't as straight laced as she seemed.

 _And I need you_

 _And I miss you_

 _And now I wonder..._

 _If I could fall_

 _Into the sky_

 _Do you think time_

 _Would pass me by_

Deciding now was the time to announce his presences Naruto sung out. " Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you. Tonight!"

The moment the words left my mouth Sona spun around and spotted Naruto standing in the open door way an amused glint in his eye. She stood still unable to move as she saw her finely crafted reputation fall to pieces around her, her eyes widened even more as she final recognised the man before her, face going pale as she stared at him with a perfect 'deer in the headlights' look. Clearly the genjutsu based seal he had placed on himself had worked in hiding his identity from Sona until he wanted her to truly see him

For what felt like an hour the two of them just stared at each other, Naruto with a large shit-eating grin on his face and Sona with a resigned look of doom on her face.

"Oh don't mind me." Naruto said cheerfully moving over to take a seat behind Sona's desk casually leaning back into the comfortable chair and kicking his legs up so they rested on the desk, waving at her to continue singing as he did so, "Do carry on, this looks pretty important. I can wait, actually I have an even better idea, we can sing it like a duet, wouldn't that be fun." He laughed out eyes twinkling in amusement.

She just gaped at the intruder, so shocked that her face had turned pale white before her embarrassment kicked in and she began a shade so red it put Rias Gremory's hair to shame.

"I-I, y-you, I mean, what are? No wait" She began to stammer nonsensically at me as her mind came up with so many questions about his appearance in the room and the actions he had just witnessed.

Deciding to take pity at Naruto just burst out laughing. "I knew it! I knew you were not that serious at heart, you are more like Serafall than you will ever believe. Oh I can't wait to tell her about it, I can just imagine her chasing you all over creation trying to get you to sing a duet with you on her television show. Haahahaha!"

"Shut up! No wait what the hell are you doing here? No wait since when were you here!?" Sona shouted at the laughing silver haired man, recognising him immediately, that in itself brought numerous questions to her mind about how the hell she didn't know he was attending her school.

"Mou So-tan so demanding, is that really all you have to say to poor old Naruto-sama?" Naruto replied cheerfully, enjoying Sona's incredibly embarrassed and angry expression. "Though I have to say, you and your sister have a lot more in common than I thought. I can see it already, she is going to continuously chase you around annoying you until you agree to be her Magical Girl sidekick!"

"Don't you dare, don't even try it! You tell and I'll, I'll well I don't know what I will do but you won't like it!" Sona retorted, her face paling as she too could imagine what her sister would do if she found out. "No wait a minute stop changing the subject! Why are you here? Did Onee-sama send you?"

"Why So-tan you make it sound like you are not happy to see me!" Naruto replied with a smile happy that he was now taking part in one of his favourite hobbies, teasing Sona, "And anyway you should know by now I don't follow anyone's orders, so I wouldn't be here unless I wanted to be. As for the why, well because I am bored and I reckon if I hang around long enough something will interest me."

"Well I am not happy to see you!" Sona replied trying to regain some of the dignity she had lost. "And yes Naruto-sama I know you are not beholden to my Onee-sama's orders, which is if you ask me completely ridiculous, the amount of shame and embarrassment it would cause the Sitri family if news of it got out!"

"Hahaha most of the Lords and Ladies of the Pillar clans already know, and the fact that Serafall managed to get me as her queen more than makes up for the demands I made when I allowed her to reincarnate me into her queen." Naruto replied with a smile, Sona had gained a long standing disapproval at him over the demands he had made of not being bound into having to fall the orders of his King, it was kind of funny really. "Anyway, can you really blame for setting those conditions, I mean you have to admit Serafall is certifiably insane, and know I do not mean quirky or eccentric I mean literally insane."

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit." Sona spoke up in defence of her sister, "Yes she is a bit odd, but I think calling her insane is a bit too much."

"Sona, your sister just six months ago spent three hours chasing me around the Sitri estates throwing toy pokeballs at me, shouting and I quote: 'Wait Naru-tan let me catch you in my pokeball, I need to be a Pokedevil Grandmaster!' Tell me Sona does that in anyway sound normal?" The silverette asked a deadpan expression on his face as he heard Sona try and claim Serafall isn't crazy.

"Y-yes well it is a bit weird I will grant you, but it doesn't mean she is totally insane." Sona replied a bit shakily as she tried to justify her sister's actions to Naruto.

"Another example then, do you remember the time she chased you around trying to have yuri-yuri sister love?" Naruto asked, at seeing Sona flush red again he decided that was answer enough so he continued. "Well just the other month she spent two hours asking me to Henge in to you, so we can have some 'SonaNaruSera love'."

Upon hearing this Sona gained a sickly expression. "Please say you didn't Naruto-sama please say you didn't do it?"

The only response she received was Naruto giggling.

"NOOOO!" Sona shouted bringing her hand to her mouth in horror.

"So will you agree with me that your sister is crazy and me putting in conditions that I don't have to obey her orders is somewhat justified." Naruto asked smirking at Sona's response, to be fair he didn't actually care that much, it had been great fun at the time and very kinky.

"O-Ok I suppose I could agree that you may be somewhat justified, but really why the hell would you do that, you're just as insane as she is!" All dignity and decorum lost as she started acting like the teenager she was.

"What me insane? Never, how dare you I am the epitome of sanity." Naruto replied drawing himself up and taking a dashing pose as he did so.

"Really you think so, don't you remember the stories you used to tell me when I was younger." Sona responded, deciding to go on the attack.

"You make it sound like telling kids stories is a bad thing?"

"No what I am saying is you telling kids stories is a bad thing, especially when those stories are about the time you called yourself Genghis Khan, the amount of stories of battle and conflict you told me has probably mentally scarred me!" Sona replied smugly, happy to of one-upped the silver haired queen.

"Hey I thought you liked me telling you tales of my adventures, whilst on my quest to bring peace to the human world." Naruto asked genuinely curious this time, as she had appeared to of enjoyed them at the time.

"Oh I did like them at the time, but then I found out they were not just stories but actually true accounts of the time you were Temüjin or Genghis Khan or whatever." Sona responded, not actually angry at him having long ago come to terms with the things he had done and the reasons why.

"You sound like you disapprove of me because of that, Sona-chan in the many years that I have been alive I long ago came to the realisation that humans are a violent, xenophobic, war-hungry race, the only way to bring peace to them is to unite them under one banner, which I did when I built the Mongol empire and also when I built the Roman empire. When those empires flourished there was relative peace within the empire. The damage and destruction I caused to create them though terrible, led to hundreds of years of peace, which allowed humanity to progress and grow. It is something I have been doing for millennium, cultivating and helping humanity to grow so that they can evolve passed the need for violence and obtain true peace." Was Naruto's passionate response. "Now enough of this heavy talk, how have you been coping in the human world?"

 **( - )**

 **(Student Council Room one hour later)**

Naruto had just left the Student Council room, leaving Sona Sitri alone for all of thirty seconds before the rest of the Student Council members piled into the room. All taking their seats around the room as they looked to Sona, curious as to why the Naruto Uzumaki was here, and what him and Sona were talking about for over an hour.

"Well," Tusbasa Yura a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes and a bishounen face said running a hand through her hair, "Who the hell would of thought queenie-kun has been here all along, how the hell did none of us notice him?"

Tsubaki Shinra a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair and heterochromic eyes also spoke up just after Yura, "Kaichou, when you told us to prepare for guest a today, I didn't expect it to be him of all people"

"Wait you know who that bastard was Tsubaki-san, I thought Sona-Kaichou was meeting with him because she didn't know who he was?" Saji, the only boy in the room, asked looking from Sona to Tsubaki in confusion.

"You mean you don't know Saji? I mean the illusion or whatever it is that is hiding him is gone, you must have recognised him?" Momo looked surprised at that, before with a small exclamation of realization the white haired devil palmed her head in realisation, "Ah, that's right. You were only reincarnated a couple of months ago, you haven't had a chance to visit the Sitri estates yet, so probably will of never seen him hanging around the place from time to time."

"Heard what? You make it sound like that bastard is a big shot or something?" Saji asked now confused that everyone in the room suddenly seemed to know him, whereas before they had no clue who he was.

Deciding to interject into the ongoing conversation Sona spoke up. "Yes I was just as surprised as you all that Naruto-sama as he has gone back to calling himself again, has been around the school all this time, apparently he was using some illusion based technique or something to blind us to his true presences, making us think he was someone else even if we did recognise him. It sounded like a powerful technique, it is just a pity he didn't go into detail on it. Anyway his being here is not a good thing!"

"Sure you'd think that Kaichou." Tomoe a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes spoke up cheerfully, a playful smile on her face. "I mean wherever, ever Naruto-sama goes your sister Serafall-sama is bound to follow eventually."

Letting out a sigh, Sona replied, "It is not that, that I am worried about, from what I have heard from him and my sister he is a trouble magnet, wherever he goes trouble follows," deciding to go back to Saji's question Sona continued, "As for who he is, well I suppose it he's practically family."

"Wait what, your related to that bastard!" Saji yelled out in surprise, mentally comparing Naruto's rather distinctive looks with Sona's "What is he like your brother or something?"

Grimacing at the sound of her pawn's shouting, Sona decided to set him right, "No, he is not a blood relation to me, he is the Queen of my sister Serafall's peerage and one of the most dangerous people you will ever meet."

"Ehh! What do you mean Kaichou?" Saji asked, taking in the nodding heads of the rest of the peerage as they all agreed with Sona's words.

"He is ancient even by the standards of devil's, how old he is exactly no one really knows, they just now that he has walked the earth since the start of known civilisation, he fought in the Great War between the three Factions. What he was before he became a devil I am not entirely sure, I have heard from some people that he was a Demon or a Youkai God and others that he was just a very powerful human. Whatever he is, he is powerful and deadly, as for how we all know him, nearly two hundred years ago he became my sisters Queen. He has gone by so many names in his life that very few actually know what his true name is. So to most Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and Youkai he simply is known as Behemoth." Sona summarised for Saji, who seemed to have gone very pale all of a sudden. "As for how we all know him he spends a lot of time hanging around my sister, they seem to have a weird sort of relationship that I don't even want to get into. But anyway he has been around the Sitri estate so much that nearly all the peerage has met him."

"Yeah he's awesome." Yura sighed out her facing flushing red as she thought of the handsome man.

"S-so m-me calling him a b-bastard is not a good idea then." Saji asked now quite terrified of the guy.

"Yeahhhh, antagonising Naruto-sama is not a good idea, not unless you're a pretty girl then you could probably get away with it, ehh Sona-Kaichou?" Tomoe spoke up happily, glad that Naruto was around, fun things always went down when he was around.

 **( - )**

 **(Outside the Student Council Room)**

Naruto hummed to himself as he wandered through the school away from the Student Council Room, as he walked he thought back on the conversation he had just had with Sona. If he was honest with himself, he was actually glad he accepted Serafall's peerage offer all those years ago, he had always liked Devils and Fallen Angels, their immortality made them lifelong friends and their disregard for morals made them a laugh to be around. Since becoming Serafall's queen all those years ago his bond's with the supernatural world were stronger than ever and his relationship with the Sitri family and their peerages were in a way a true blessing for him, for when he walked alongside the humans his relationships and bonds with them were never long-lasting, the curse of immortality he supposed. He had even created his own peerage at the encouragement of Serafall, no doubt she just wanted more people to play with, but for him he found it a way for him to create a new family, and bestow immortality on those who he cared for. As for all his powers and strength, giving immortality to people was always out of his reach, which meant that before he became a devil he had been forced to watch those he cares about die.

He had extended their lives but he could never do so permanently, but with his own set of Evil pieces he could give true immortality to those who served him. And he had, having unsealed the bodies of those who had past, who he had put in stasis at the time of their passing. Two of them had their own form of immortality and had remained life long friends with hi throughout his entire life, with their help he had crafted his peerage, one that was made up of his friends, comrades, loved ones and lovers, who had all fought alongside him countless times while he had been in this world. They all now walked the world once more immortal and all bound together through the Evil pieces he had used. His thought process was soon interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice.

"Hey, Naruto-san!"

Naruto stopped and cast an annoyed glare at the loud pervert, Issei Hyoudou as he came running up to Naruto with a desperate expression on his face. It wasn't that he hated the kid and didn't want him talking to him, so as much as the fact that it was too early in the morning to be dealing with this kind of shit. Because Naruto already had a hunch about what the kid wanted to bother him about, 'troublesome brat'.

The brown haired, slightly crazed looking Issei made to grab Naruto by the arm, not that Naruto allowed him to, as he took a step back letting the perv grab just air.

"Naruto-san you remember Yuuma-chan, right? The sexy girl I brought to school, you know my girlfriend Yuuma?" Issei asked desperately, eyes gleaming manically as he made to grab at Naruto again.

"Yuuma?" Naruto replied in a bored voice, as he casually slapped Issei's grasping hands away, pretending to think as he did so. After waiting a couple of seconds, he widened his eyes and gave Issei an excited look. "Oh you mean that girl Yuuma?"

"Yes you know her, then that means I am not going crazy." Issei shouted victoriously a brilliant smile on his face, as he gazed at Naruto like he was the messiah.

"Yeah I was joking kid, I have absolutely no idea who the hell your talking about, Ise-chan." Naruto replied in amusement as Issei let out a cry of outrage, before sending Naruto a glare, his right eye twitching a bit.

"NO! You said you remembered her!?" Issei shouted at Naruto in shock as the silver haired man started walking away. Moving quickly, Issei ran to catch up with Naruto as the spiky haired man walked away. "Please tell me I am not crazy!"

Naruto gave Issei a cheerful smile. "Sorry kid, I was just asking for clarification on the issue, as for whether or not your crazy kid, does it really matter, being crazy is not a bad thing in this messed up world."

"Wait that's not what...hey where are you going!"

"Got to go kid," Naruto responded lazily a smile on his face, "Places to go people to see."

 **( - )**

 **(Occult Research Club Two days Later)**

As Naruto walked into the Occult Research Club building, he couldn't help but feel annoyed, he had been summoned by that Kiba kid again for another meeting with the Gremory girl. He had of course waited two hours before coming of course, but that was mainly just to teacher her that he is not the kind of person you can just command about. ' _Wonder what she wants, could have something to do with the Fallen Angel's I suppose, but from what Raynare has been telling me apart from a little fight between one of the Fallen's rogue exorcists, Freed Sellzen and some of the Gremory's devils, there has been no real contact between the two factions in Kuoh. Whatever it is, it had better be good.'_

"So Gremory-chan, what the hell is so important that you decided to summon me?" Naruto demanded, as he strode into Rias's lounge/office ignoring all protocol. Noticing as he did that the Gremory heiress was sat on a couch drinking tea, whilst her queen stood dutifully behind her.

"Uzumaki-san, I am glad you accepted my invitation to meet, even if you are two hours late." Rias said to the silver haired man, a disapproving frown on her face as she looked at him. "As for why you are here, I find myself needing a bit of assistance."

"Oh really and what would this assistance entail Gremory-chan?" Naruto asked a smile on his face as he looked passed Rias and caught Akeno's eye.

"I have recently run into a bit of trouble involving my new pawn Hyoudou Issei and some of the Fallen that are hanging around town." Rias replied deciding to get straight to the point, who knows what trouble Issei would get himself into if he went after that nun alone, him getting himself killed would inconvenience her a lot.

"Is this about that little fight between a rogue exorcist and young Ise-chan?" asked Naruto as he decided to take a seat on the one of the comfortable looking couches in the room, his legs resting on the polished coffee table in front of the couch as he stretched his arms against the back of his head. "If so what do you need my help for, I would have thought you could deal with an exorcist."

Rias let out a sigh as she answered him, "No not that incident, though how you know of it, that I will certainly want to find out. No what I am talking about is another issue entirely, it seems Issei in the last few days has met and befriended a Sacred Gear wielding nun, currently affiliated with the Fallen, who are currently housed in the abandoned church on the outskirts of Kuoh."

"Still not seeing how it is my problem?"

"Yes well, it appears that Asis-san the nun has tried to leave the Fallen Angel faction and her colleagues have been less than supportive. In fact from what Issei-kun has said, they have gone so far as to physically kidnap her. Issei-kun after having witnessed this came to me hoping I would help him rescue the nun, unfortunately due to it being the business of the Fallen Angel's I cannot get involved. Not without either damaging the truce or damaging mine and my families political position in the underworld." Rias finished, before taking another sip of her tea.

"And what, you expect me to go rescue the nun for you," the spiky haired man asked he leaned his head back against the headrest of the couch, a look of boredom spreading across his face. "What's in it for me?"

"You seem to be mistaken in what we wish to ask you Naruto-kun," Akeno suddenly spoke up on behalf of her king. "You see Issei-kun is no doubt planning to storm the church tonight and has probably gained the help of Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan, both of whom Buchou sent to help Issei-kun."

"Ok, so if you don't want me to rescue the nun, then what do you want?" Naruto asked curiously, directing his question to the more open Akeno this time, giving her a wink as he did so.

Rias was the one who replied however. "Issei-kun is a human who only recently got involved with this world. He doesn't know enough about the conflict between Devils and Fallen Angels, this is why we cannot stop him, as if we tried there is a high chance he might go stray, something that I obviously don't want to happen. So with that in mind like Akeno-chan said I sent Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan after him, with the subtle suggestion that they help Issei-kun break into the church and save the nun, this is where I would like your help, normally I would go to Sona-chan for help like this, but she would refuse as this may damage her position in the underworld if it goes wrong. You if you agree, will be coming with me and Akeno and attacking the church from behind, that will hopefully draw most of the Fallen to our position where we will neutralise them, this will hopefully make it easier for Issei and the others to get in and rescue the nun, who I will then reincarnate, which will negate any possible political backlash, as I can claim she was already my servant when the Fallen took her, which would justify my attack on them."

"Sounds like a good plan, only one problem though. Why should I help you?" Naruto asked, actually quite impressed by the Gremory's plan, it might be a bit rough and there maybe a few problems but for a teenage school girl it was pretty damn ruthless.

"Mou, Naruto-kun just think how exciting it will be, I mean I know how you get bored, just think of how an adventure like this would get your blood pumping." Akeno responded giggling a bit. "I mean just the thought of striking those Fallen Angel's into the ground with lightning, the pain causing them to scream to the heavens as…"

"Yes! Well as Akeno-chan was saying, it would stave off some of your boredom. And I would owe you a favour!" Rias cut Akeno off quickly not wanting her strange fetishes to put Naruto off of the idea of helping them, because they needed him. Not because Rias didn't think she and Akeno could not easily defeat a couple of low ranked Fallen foot soldiers, but because Rias needed a scapegoat in case it all went wrong, someone who could take the fall which would allow her to keep her political standing intact, which was critical if she ever wanted to get out of her marriage contract.

"Alright then, it does indeed sound interesting, though by me doing this you will owe me a favour Gremory-chan." Naruto replied in a chipper tone actually being truthful, as he was looking forward to what was to come. Seeing Rias nod her head in gratitude Naruto stood up before looking out of the window in the direction of the abandoned church a sly smile on his face as he did so. "Alright then, let the games begin!"

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be out soon and in that one there will be a little more action. Naruto's backstory was revealed a bit in this chapter it will be more and more revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Just want to reiterate like I have said before Naruto like the majority of the characters in highschool DxD is not always the good guy. That doesn't mean he can't be awesome, it also doesn't mean he is always in the right.**

 **Please Review**

 **Seagate out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another chapter, I am really getting into this story now, and hopefully time willing will be able to continue writing at this pace. Any way hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto Uzumaki grinned to himself as he looked around the forest clearing Akeno's magic circle had just teleported Naruto, Rias and herself too. The clearing was in a deeply forested area somewhere behind the abandoned Church, or that was what he assumed considering he could see the dark outline of the Church through the trees half a mile away. It was getting pretty late in the day now with the sun having already dropped past the horizon, that meant it was fairly dark under the trees and away from the moonlight, not that either he or the two devils accompanying him would have any trouble seeing through the dark, one of the bonuses of being devils he supposed.

"Akeno-chan, be on guard we don't know how many human servants the Fallen have, this little distraction of ours could quickly turn into an ambush if we are not careful." Rias spoke up, glancing warily around the dark forest as she did, slightly nervous about going up in a proper fight against the Fallen for the first time.

Akeno merely nodded her head accepting her King's words as she also started scanning the surrounding area, her hands crackling with magic as she did so, prepared to attack if she needed to. By contrast to the two girls Naruto just casually ambled along a slight skip in his step as he made plans for the night ahead, happy in the knowledge that he was the biggest and most badass threat in this forest. With a resigned sigh at his two companions nervous caution he decided to speak up. "There are three Fallen Angels in the forest at the moment, all three are grouped together a bit closer to the church, probably guarding the back entrance from any sort of attack. There is also a stray exorcist roaming the church grounds a bit further afield and he is being accompanied by another couple of humans. As for the other Fallen Angel, she is under the church with another fifty or so humans' no doubt preparing for whatever tonight's dastardly main event is." He told them with a bored sigh, really from what he could remember he wasn't this nervous when he saw his first action, well hopefully he was not this jittery."

"Right, very well then. When Issei, Kiba and Koneko arrive we'll engage the three out here, that should hopefully attract enough attention to make their entrance into the church easier." Rias replied, outlining her plan of attack before giving her companions a pointed look, waiting for their agreement. Akeno just nodded her agreement a smile on her face as she stopped herself from giggling out how intense Rias was being. Naruto however had no need for tact, as he just started chuckling, before nodding his head in agreement, interested to see whether or not the Gremory's plan would actually work.

It was around ten minutes later that Akeno broke the tense silence that had descended on the clearing. "Buchou, I can sense Issei, Kiba and Koneko, they are approaching the front of the church in a hurry, we should move now if we want the plan to work."

"Alright, it is time. Let's go." She replied unsheathing her wings as she prepared to quickly fly towards the church with Akeno following suit, before she took off she turned to Naruto a very slightly condescending look on her face as she spoke up. "I take it you know how to use those wings of yours, or are they just a silver show piece that you use to impress people?"

Naruto merely laughed at her question know that she was try to vent on him, unsheathing his silver wings as well Naruto merely sent Rias a wink before replying. "Oh princess you have no idea, ask me later and I may take you for a ride."

And with that he took off into the sky cackling, as Rias turned bright red upon hearing his lewd retort to her question.

"Ara ara, naughty Naruto-kun, not offering poor little Akeno-chan the same opportunities," Akeno said to her fellow queen as she caught up to him in the air, upon seeing him merely wink at her unbothered by her flirting she decided to ask a serious question. "Why do you have silver wings anyway Naruto-kun."

"Simple really, I was reincarnated with a very early version of the Evil Piece system, which is one of the most complex and intricate magical creation of all time, as such it hadn't been finely tuned yet, so what happened was my body both accepted and then overpowered the mutated Evil Piece in me as it tried to manipulate my genes to make me into a reincarnated devil, which actually mutated it further. Silver wings were just one of the side effects of that." Naruto responded, not bothering to lie, finding himself enjoying Akeno's somewhat teasing and flirtatious attitude. "Enough talk we are almost there, we don't want the Princess having a tantrum do we."

The only response he received was Akeno bringing her hand up to hide a giggle and Rias turning a glare upon the silver haired devil as they started descending towards the ground.

As they descended a complaining voice was heard, coming from the trees. "Why the hell are we doing this grunt work…Standing guard is a job for the humans not for us Fallen Angels, this is just boring we should be in there helping with the Ritual!" They heard a voice come from ahead of them growl out. Looking up the three saw a man in a long trench coat and fedora looking in the direction of the church.

"Hush now Dohnaseek, would you really trust humans to deal with whatever it is that is coming. We were forewarned for a reason." A beautiful women in a jacket and skirt replied to Dohnaseek, before she looked out into the forest again. As she looked she spotted a slight shimmer of red in the trees. "Well, look what we have here."

As the Kalawarner spoke the little Mittelt, who before had been sitting on a branch kicking her legs out in boredom. Spun around and jumped to the ground an eager smile on her face. She was wearing a black Lolita maids outfit with white frills, a large black bow on the front, the outfit was completed by the white thigh-high socks she was wearing and the large black bow on top of her hair.

"Hi there little devils! I'm Mittelt and I'm here to kill you! Hope you're having a nice night by the way?" The girl called out happily curtsying to the three devils as they came out of hiding. That was until she saw Naruto, now clad in a Kuoh school uniform casually smiling at her from the back of the group. Just as she was about to cry out in shock however, the golden eyed devil brought a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, before moving the finger to the side of his throat. As he did that a small black seal appeared underneath where his finger touched on his throat.

As the other two Fallen also saw Naruto, they heard his voice in their head, just like before when he had warned them of a potential attack. _"Pretend you don't know me and put on a good show, my promise of your safety whilst you follow me still stands"_

Upon hearing that all three Fallen gave a tiny almost imperceptible nod of their head to Naruto before focusing back on the Gremory heiress and her queen.

"This little girl is really a Fallen she looks like she should be in pre-school…" Akeno stated while giggling into her hand completely oblivious to the quick conversation between Naruto and the three Fallen. Rias just smiled, nodding along with her queens words, and Naruto well he chuckled in amusement from behind them enjoying Akeno's little dig at Mittelt.

As for Mittelt, well the tick mark appearing her forehead as she glared down at all three of them was answer enough for what she was feeling. "Hey shut up I am not a child, I am over one hundred years old! What the hell are you stupid devils doing here anyway?" She demanded, stamping her foot slightly as she did so a petulant expression on her face. "I hope you're not here to actually rescue the little nun, because there are a whole lot more of us then there are of you! And we will beat you devils down into the dirt if you try." She finished confidently, a smirk making its way onto her face as she taunted the devils.

"Well that is where you are wrong, we are just the distraction, I already have three of my servant in the church, you have already lost, you just don't know it yet." Rias replied smugly to the Fallen Angels before her.

"Gremory-chan a word of advice, it is best not to tell the enemy you are a distraction, it kind of gives the game away you know." Naruto spoke up turning to Rias as he let out a frown, disappointed that she would make such a rookie mistake.

"Ha, you think three newbie devils are enough to defeat a Fallen and a small army of humans?!" The blonde girl yelled out before letting go a sigh of frustration. "It doesn't matter! You're the leader of this little group, so if we take you out then they'll fall soon enough. Attack!" She called out unsheathing her black feathered Fallen Angel wings as she did so, light spears appearing in the hands of Mittelt and her two comrades.

"CHARGE! Death to the shitty devils!" Came a sudden war cry as a young man with short white hair and red eyes charged forward, a light sword in one hand and a pistol in the other, as he attacked three other humans charged with him each of them holding a light sword. All four of the men were dressed in clerical clothing, with the lead human Freed Sellzen wearing a thick, partially armoured overcoat over the top of his clothing.

"Well off you go girls, you two deal with the Fallen Angels and I will deal with the humans." Naruto spoke up quite calmly, directing Rias and Akeno in the direction of the three Fallen Angels, as he took a step towards the charging exorcists.

Nodding their heads both Rias and Akeno turned in towards the attacking Fallen Angels, their faces set in concentration. As this was happening all three Fallen launched their spears towards the two girls.

"Akeno." Rias called out in a calm voice, as she brought up both her hands and sent a blast of destruction at the spears of light, the radiant red and black energy quickly overwhelming and destroying all three light spears.

"Already on it." The raven haired Queen replied joyfully, as she raised her hand to the sky.

The three Fallen were all caught by surprise when a bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere, striking Akeno's raised arm from the sky. Instead of harming the raven haired girl however, the bolt of lightning seemed to empower her and when the flash of lightning cleared, Akeno was now sporting a completely different attire. Instead of her Kuoh Academy girl's uniform that she was wearing before, she was now wearing a traditional miko clothing, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

A muffled cry of "Damn that's hot" was heard from where Naruto was.

Akeno a smile on her face raised both of her arms into the air focusing her demonic energy as she did so, preparing to cast a powerful spell. Upon seeing this the Fallen started to bombard Akeno with a barrage of light spears, each one getting closer and closer to hitting the Gremory queen, the only thing stopping them, being the waves of power Rias was firing off at the Fallen. However the continued use of the infamous Bael bloodline the Power of Destruction was beginning to take its toll on Rias, for despite all her power as a high-class devil, she was still young and therefore not able to overpower the three, light wielding Fallen. Suddenly out of nowhere, a large dome made out of numerous small red magical circles in the shape of the Gremory family crest, appeared around them, the product of Akeno's finished spell.

"A barrier of some sort?" Dohnaseek growled in annoyance, tracing his fingers across the barrier, the energy in the barrier burning his fingers, despite the light energy coating his hand.

"That's right." Rias responded triumphantly, as she started to try and regain some of her lost energy. "And you will not be able to break past it, not any time soon anyway."

The response she received was Mittelt raising both her arms and summoning five light spears, before unleashing them all at the barrier, her efforts were soon joined by Kalawarner and Dohnaseek who added some of their own spears into the barrage.

Unfortunately the spears shattered on Akeno's barrier.

"Well that's going to get old real fast!" Mittelt said as she saw her attack fail.

"And exactly how long do they intend to hold their shield?" Kalawarner replied in amusement thinking that the two girls had simply trapped themselves.

"Not a very well thought out strategy no." Dohnaseek responded this time sending a large bolt of pure light energy flying at barrier like a battering ram, unfortunately it too simply shattered on the revolving barrier.

"Tell you what, you drop the barrier and we will let you run away home!" Mittelt offered, before bursting into laughter. "Just kidding, no we are going to crack the barrier open and crush you, whether you want us to or not!"

"Just try it, it won't matter anyway my servants will have stormed the church by now anyway." Was Rias's response as she continued to try and recover some of her lost energy.

"What you mean that pathetic little boy Raynare killed, I can't believe you revived that loser, from what I heard he actually thought he was going to get some from Raynare, can you believe that." Mittelt laughed out loud, still trying to figure out how to break past that barrier.

"I would be careful he is the strongest pawn I have ever seen!" Rias shouted, as she stopped trying to regain her power and instead glared at the little blond Fallen, her pride having taken a blow at Mittelt's words.

"Aww how cute, you actually called him a pawn, aren't they the weak little pieces that are mostly cannon fodder, the sacrifices?" Mittelt asked, noticing the effect her words were having and trying to take advantage of that and make the Gremory queen lose her composure.

"Nonsense we would never sacrifice any of our peerage members, after all we are family." Akeno spoke up casually, not at all bothered by the stalemate the two sides seemed to have found themselves in.

"Ha your family, how disgusting, you and your peerage are more of a joke then I ever believed possible Gremory!" Kalawarner sneered at Rias and Akeno, all three Fallen summoning their light spears again, before hurling them at the two girls.

"MY! Peerage is not a joke and neither am I! No one laughs at my servants and survives!" Rias said, in an oddly calm voice as she quickly gathered and released almost all her demonic energy in one massive blast of her Power of Destruction, her form glowing with an ominous red light and her hair moving as if in a heavy wind.

At that same moment Akeno released the barrier, allowing the light spears to come flying past, only for them to be overwhelmed by Rias's blast of destruction, which continued on after destroying the light spears, heading for all three Fallen angels who were frozen in their flying formation, transfixed by the attack the Gremory had just sent at them.

However before the mass of red and black energy could hit the three Fallen, the shadows in the forest all started to writhe around, before shooting up off of the ground and the trees, and wrapping around the three Fallen, dragging them into their cold, black all-encompassing embrace. The three Fallen now wrapped up in multiple tendrils of shadow, were dragged out of the way of the blast of destruction as it continued its way into the sky. Instead they were dragged down onto the shadowy forest floor, where they were absorbed still frozen in shock into the surrounding shadows, disappearing from sight. With their jobs done the shadows stopped moving and settled into their former position.

Turning around in shock, both Rias and Akeno turned to see the immaculately dressed Naruto casual leaning against a nearby tree trunk, a sly smile playing across his face.

"Well wasn't that exciting." Naruto spoke up, enjoying the look of shock on both Rias and Akeno's faces.

 **( - )**

 **(15 minutes earlier with Naruto)**

The four humans were charging at Naruto, three of them wearing black themed clerical outfits and wielding light swords. The fourth charging slightly ahead of the rest, was wearing blue and white clerical clothes with a dark blue armoured trench coat, in his left hand there was an Exorcist Gun, a weapon specially modified to fire special light bullets, that are extremely dangerous to humans and devils both and in his other hand was a standard light sword.

Readying himself for the coming skirmish, Naruto took a step forward, falling in a casual fighting stance as he did so, deciding to have a bit of fun with the oncoming human's.

"Prepare yourself you shitty devil, for all sinners must be punished," The lead human said as he grinned maniacally at Naruto licking his lips in excitement for the coming fight.

Naruto just stared at the insane priest for a moment or two before letting out a sigh, "Wow, now I think I understand the old saying about having a face only a mother could love."

"Yeah your mother you shitty devil, I am glad you lot finally came, I was getting bored! " the priest said his red eyes glinting with barely contained malice. "I am going to cut you up boy, by the time I'm done with you they will picking up what's left in a bag."

Naruto just stared at him blankly, not at all threatened, before taking a step forward, just as the priest got into swinging range. Bringing his fist up Naruto delivered a light punch to the priest's chest, unfortunately the silver haired devil's version of light still lead to the Fallen priest being knocked off of his feet and launched into to one of his compatriots behind him. Quickly using his momentum from the swing, Naruto spun on his foot before delivering a devastating kick to another one of the black clad priests who were attacking him. The priest did not even have time to bring his light sword up to guard him before Naruto kick hit him in the side, instantly four of the ribs on one side of his chest were shattered, the shards of bone being driven by the sheer force of the strike into the man's organs. That wasn't the end of it though as the power behind the kick lifted him off the ground and propelled him into a nearby tree, decimating his body and the tree trunk and instantly killing him at the same time.

"Hmm, I may have overdone it a bit, sorry I forget sometimes how fragile you humans can be if I am not careful." Naruto said to the one remaining priest who had seemingly frozen in place after seeing the fates of his comrades. "Tell you what I will go easy on you and only use one finger, how does that sound?"

The response Naruto got was the man turning around as fast as he could and scrambling away from Naruto, his light sword thrown away so it wouldn't impede his retreat. Not that he got very far mind you, as a loud bang, resulted in part of his head being blown away.

Turning his eyes from the now dead priest, Naruto looked to the one who had shot him only to see it was the crazed white haired priest, who was now back on his feet, the other priest he had crashed into lying dead behind him. "Damn shitty coward, look what you made me do!"

"You know, just a bit of advice but killing your comrades off is not exactly a good idea, especially if you are looking to fight me." Naruto spoke up, a look of faint disgust on his face, he might of done some pretty bad things over his life, but he had never killed one of his comrades for no reason and the few times that he did were because it was necessary.

"Ah, what is that? I don't want to hear stuff like that from a devil? They were getting in the way, anyone who obstructs me from carrying out my holy work of killing all shitty devil and shitty devil lovers have to die" Freed exclaimed with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, laughing insanely to himself all the while.

"You know, you're kind of annoying me. Killing you will be my good deed for the day, aren't you lucky," Naruto replied regaining his cheer as he thought about the best way to kill the priest in front of him.

"You a shitty devil kill me ha! You're insane," Freed yelled like a maniac, seemingly completely forgetting about everything he had witnessed so far. "Here comes Freed, ready or not shitty devil!"

"As you wish you shitty priest you," Naruto chuckled watching as Freed charged.

The priest leapt forward slashing with his sword as he did so. Naruto calmly leaned out of the way of a slash, and then raised his hands to block the sword of light when it came back around, as the sword came, Naruto caught it ignoring the faint stinging the light was causing him he twisted his wrist completely shattering the sword. Freed upon seeing this lifted his gun with his other hand to point it at Naruto, quickly releasing several a bullets of light towards Naruto's face. Naruto merely raised his hand up, releasing large amounts of pure chakra from his hand as he did so. **"Repulsion"** Naruto muttered to himself as he expelled a large amount of chakra from his hand, creating a powerful repulsive force as he did so. The technique hit the bullets oncoming bullets shattering them as it did so before continuing on like an unstoppable wave towards Freed. Picking the Fallen priest up off the ground as it hit and sending him crashing through three different trees as he was blasted backwards.

"You're lucky I was so nice Freed, I developed that technique to mimic another one I had seen before called Shinra Tensei. With that one technique I have wiped out entire armies before, caused might tsunamis and so much more. Be glad I didn't use any more power." Naruto spoke up, casting a lazy look at the priest's broken body as he did so. "Don't worry though, I will let you live for now, from what I have heard from my faithful Fallen Angels, you will be useful to me in the future."

With his piece said Naruto turned and walked away, heading in the direction of Rias and Akeno's fight with the Fallen Angels. Catching Akeno summoning a lightning bolt and somehow changing clothes at the same time, she looked pretty good, might as well show his appreciation. "Damn that's hot."

 **( - )**

With their fight with the Fallen Angels finally over Rias and Akeno turned to the casually standing blond, both quite tired from their fight. "What did you do to the Fallen?"

"Oh I just transported them away from the forest, not to worry Gremory-chan their still alive." Naruto replied happily to Rias.

"Why did you stop me from killing them? What right did you have to interfere!" Rias demanded, unhappy that she had nothing to truly show from her first life and death fight.

"And what makes you think that they are alive now Gremory-chan, it's just easier my way, let's just say this way it will save poor Akeno from having to clear up your mess" Naruto replied, before adopting a kindly smile on his face. "Besides can you truly admit to me right here and now that you are willing to murder three people? Could your conscious really take it, I didn't want you to be burdened at such a young age with the knowledge that you have killed."

"Yes well they were enemy Fallen Angels in my territory it is my right to kill them, and I will have to get my hands dirty sometime." Rias replied pushing away her tiredness as she squared up to Naruto, before stopping and taking a step back. "Though I suppose looking back on it, that you were only trying to look out for me. Which I truly am grateful for."

"So Naruto-kun, what did you do to them, something painful I hope?" Akeno spoke up with delight as she imagined the pain and agony they must of felt.

"It might be better if you don't know Akeno." Naruto replied with finality, not wanting to go into any more detail. "Let's just say they won't be bothering you again." _'Well they probably won't'_ he thought.

Standing up straight and throwing both arms around the two girls shoulders Naruto guided them in the direction of the church. "Come on then you two, might as well see how the rest of the troops are faring."

 **( - )**

 **(In the Abandoned Church)**

"AND THIS ONE IS FOR ASIA!" Issei screamed out in rage as he landed a devastating punch on the final Fallen Angel of the quartet. Said Fallen Angel had a look of absolute shock on her face before she was sent flying through one of the church windows by the punch.

"That felt good." Issei muttered before staggering back about to collapse from both exhaustion and pain as the two wounds in his legs finally caused them to give way. However before he hit the ground he was caught by his fellow peerage member Yuuto Kiba. Kiba threw Issei's arm over his shoulder as he helped to steady Issei, stopping him from falling to the ground.

"Look at you, handling that on your own." Kiba said to Issei in an impressed tone as he helped him to find his feet.

"Yeah thanks, what held you up?" Issei replied back tiredly as he clung on to Kiba.

"I was instructed to stay back. Rias' orders, sorry." Kiba answered calmly, not a trace of guilt on his face, as he was only following orders.

"Seriously?" Issei asked while his face took on a surprised expression.

"Seriously." Rias answered, making Issei turn around in surprise to see her leaning slightly tiredly on the wall a few meters away from him, the familiar forms of Uzumaki Naruto and Himejima Akeno standing nearby. "I believed in you, I knew you would defeat her." She finished in a warm tone, a smile making its way onto her face as she spoke.

"You did?" Issei asked in surprise still looking at her in shock, though there was a slight blush creeping up his face as he heard her words.

"Once our business was finished." She said gesturing to Akeno and Naruto who were standing beside her, with Naruto giving Issei an interested look, as he took in the boy's now revealed Sacred Gear. "We made our way to the basement and arrived just in time to see Kiba and Koneko having a free for all with a bunch of stray exorcists. Once that was taken care of, we made our way up here and saw you fighting the Fallen Angel." She explained.

"What's he doing here?" Issei asked in confusion looking towards Naruto. Issei was slightly confused as the last time he spoke to Naruto he seemed to have no idea about the supernatural. He was as far as Issei was concerned just a normal, if somewhat annoying new student.

"That can be explained later, let's just say he is just giving us a hand, just in case we needed backup. But anyway I believe we have some business to attend to." She told him as Koneko returned through the front door of the church with the body of the Fallen Angel Raynare dragging after her.

"Did someone order this?" Koneko asked in a monotone voice as she just over walked towards Rias and simply dropped the Fallen Angel at her feet, maintaining her usual stoic look.

"You must be Raynare… I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next heir to the noble house of Gremory." Rias announced in a proud voice. "It's wonderful to meet you, what a shame we don't have time to chat… It's time for you to join your friends." As she finished talking, Rias started to release some of the power she had recovered, giving her voluptuous form an ominous red glow as she looked down at the Fallen Angel before her.

The Fallen Angel now known as Raynare adopted a look of horror on her face as she looked up at Rias. That was before she scanned the rest of the room and found her eyes briefly resting on Naruto, who simply gave her a reassuring smile and a wink, as he eyed up her rather revealing outfit.

"Your friends tried to stop us I am afraid... We did warn them that it wasn't a very good idea, but they insisted and well unfortunately they learned that it was a bad idea the hard way, there was nothing left of them in the end." Rias explained still releasing her power as she looked down upon the Fallen. A blank look made its way onto Raynare's face, if there was nothing left of them did that mean they were dead or still alive, whatever it meant, it could be that she was going to be getting out of this alive.

"Why would the heiress of Gremory dare such a thing?" Raynare asked, deciding to trust the blond when he said he would protect them, constantly telling herself that she was going to be making it out of this alive.

"I am completely justified in my actions, don't you think? You dare come into my territory and attack members from my household? I think the better question here is why you dared to do something so stupid?" Rias snapped at the Fallen Angel a glare making its way onto her face, flaring her power even more.

Deciding to go for broke just in case Naruto wasn't going to come through for her Raynare, once again took on the guise of Yuuma Amano, pink blouse and short skirt included. Putting a fearfully teary look on her face as she did so, she turned her attention to Issei, the obvious weak link in the group before her.

"I-Ise-kun, P-Please " She gasped out in a soft and innocent voice, making Naruto stifle a chuckle and Issei spin around in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I know I said some mean things to you. But I didn't have a choice! I had to fulfil my role as a Fallen Angel, please you have to believe me Ise-kun." She pleaded as some of the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Y-Yuma." Issei said before a pained expression crossed his face and his fists clenched.

"I mean, if I really didn't care, would I still be wearing your gift?" Raynare asked working the innocent angle as much as she could, while gesturing to the pink scrunchy that was still on her arm. "P-Please don't tell me you forgot, y-you bought it for me, remember?" Now the tears were freely running down her face. "Don't you remember?"

Issei recoiled in shock before frowning. "Why do you still have that?" He demanded.

"How could I possibly get rid of this? It reminds me of-" She started in a soft voice before stopping as Rias released a blast of destructive energy right in front of her.

"Don't you dare taunt my pawn Fallen Angel!" Rias growled out barely containing her anger as her aura of power increased.

"Ha! And what are you going to do kill me!" Raynare sneered back at the Gremory giving up on the innocent act as she started to slowly make her way back to her feet, if this was her time then she would go down fighting , not cowering like a little girl.

"Well yes actually, that is exactly what I am going to do." Rias replied, before summoning up her Power of Destruction in her hand, creating an orb of blackish red energy, preparing it to unleash her wrath on the Fallen as she did so.

Before she could however, the shadows in the room came to life, before once more shooting towards her target, binding the shocked Raynare as soon as they reached her. Before dragging her into the shadows which started to absorb her, even as she struggled in vain to break free, before she was suddenly gone, in the place where she previously was there was nothing but cold stone floor.

"What happened, is she dead?" Issei asked into the silence that now pervaded the room.

"No, Issei not dead, just gone, irretrievably lost in the dimensional void, probably never to see the light of day again." Naruto spoke up cheerfully, lying through his teeth as he told Issei her fate, hopefully that will keep them from pestering him.

"How dare you do that! Bring her back here at once; she still has the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear!" Rias shouted as she spun around and glared ferociously at the silver haired man.

"Sorry princess no can do once something is in the void there is no getting it back, I am afraid you are going to have to reincarnate that poor little nun without her Sacred Gear." Naruto replied forcing an apologetic look on his face, whilst inside he was cheering, that will teach the damn brat to try and manipulate him.

"What I…"

"You do intend to reincarnate her don't you Gremory-chan, I mean you did tell me you were going to and the girl does mean so much to Issei-kun?" Naruto asked innocently as he cut Rias off, time to go Serafall on her ass.

"Well I… "

"What are you saying! Of course Buchou is going to reincarnate Asia-chan, Buchou is too kind to let Asia-chan just die." Issei shouted as he glared at Naruto for even suggesting Asia might not be reincarnated, before turning to the unreadable Rias. "You are aren't you Buchou, I mean you save people, like you did with me and probably the rest of the peerage?"

As Issei said that everyone's attention went to the silent Rias.

"Ermm, o-of course I am going to s-save Asia. I mean why wouldn't I, just because she doesn't have a Sacred Gear anymore. No the house of Gremory stands for more than power, of course I will save Asia." Rias finally replied, caving into the questioning stares of her peerage and Naruto.

Issei's eyes widened in realisation, that yes Asia was going to be ok, she wouldn't die here in this church. So obvious was his joy and happiness when he heard that, that even Naruto couldn't help but let out a small genuine smile.

"So Asia-chan is going to be like me, a devil in your peerage-?" Issei started to ask, the happiness in his voice contagious as all the other members of the peerage started smiling a bit as they heard they were going to have a new family member. Although Akeno despite her smile was slightly anxious, this was a piece Rias couldn't afford to waste, she needed powerful servants and fast, the girl no matter how nice she maybe, isn't strong enough without her Sacred Gear to help Rias in the short term. As she thought this she sent a slightly suspicious look at the handsome silver haired man who was standing at the back of the group, did he do this on purpose, is it some form of punishment on Rias or something else, whatever it was she would have to find out.

"Yes it does." Rias answered Issei's question with a slightly strained smile on her face, taking out a bishop piece as she did so.

She then knelt down soon joined by Issei who started to clutch the rapidly failing blonde nun in his arms. She placed her glowing red Bishop piece on the girls chest before standing back to her feet and holding out her hand.

"I command thee, Asia Argento, on my name Rias Gremory! Become my eternal servant and walk these lands as a Devil! Thou shall lead a new life as a servant under the house of Gremory and as a member of my peerage!"

 **AN: Well that is the chapter, I wonder what really happened to the Fallen Angel's. I am not sure about the fight scenes, but I hope you all enjoy them.**

 **This is the last of the Fallen arc, onto the Riser Phenex arc next, should be interesting to see what will happen.**

 **Anyway please review.**

 **Seagate out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: New chapter, not much to say, only I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 7**

It was the day after the confrontation with the Fallen at the abandoned church and Naruto was strolling through the school headed in the direction of the Student Council room. Despite it having only barely been a day since the business in the abandoned church, the reaction to the little throw down was already quite obvious, members of both the Gremory and Sitri peerages had been a lot more active recently.

As he was walking down the corridor, he could already sense the two devils who were subtly trying to tail him. One was the Nekoshou, a second year student and the rook of Rias Gremory one Toujou Koneko, the young girl seemed to be trailing behind him suppressing her presence as she kept an eye on him. Looks like Rias has learned her lesson about underestimating unknowns and has decided to spy on him to get a better picture of who she is dealing with. His other follower was a short, petite girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes, from what he could remember she was one of Sona's pawns, he could remember meeting her once a few months ago just after Sona reincarnated her.

Naruto let out a sigh as he continued walking, this was going to get very annoying if it persisted. The Gremory clearly wanted to who he was and what he could do, after all it isn't every day she meets someone who can control shadows. As for Sona, well Sona may love him like her brother, but that did not mean she would trust him as far as she could throw him, she had some inkling into who he was and what he can do, so as long as he is in her School she will have him watched. It was cute really.

What is more is that Sona must of heard that something big had gone down in her territory and was probably working overtime to work out what it was that had happened. Now he could leave her to struggle, or he could help her out.

That was why he was heading towards the Student Council room now. As much as he would find Sona floundering funny, he knew he should help her out, because for all his teasing he did actually care for her just as much as he cared for Serafall and his peerage. Besides if he didn't tell her what happened then she would just make conclusion from whatever Rias has probably told her, yeah best not to let that happen, what with Rias not being best pleased with him at the moment.

Unfortunately he had to wait for classes to be over before he could meet with Sona, an unfortunate side effect of being back at school, dammit why on earth did he choose to be a student again, oh yeah less work than being a teacher. Luckily though with it being the end of the day the corridors of the main school building were practically empty with only a few other students wandering around making his journey much quicker.

When he finally arrived at the Student Council room still being followed by his two tails, he simply through the doors open and entered the room, no point in waiting, besides he may get lucky and catch her doing something embarrassing.

Upon entering the room, he noticed that Sona was the only person in the room, she was obviously forewarned of his coming by his little follower. As he entered he could see Sona was sitting behind her desk surrounded by the paperwork that she was working on. As Naruto entered the room Sona looked up and watched him curiously as he approached her position, before he pulled out the chair in front of her desk and collapsed into it with a sigh.

"Good afternoon So-tan, been having a nice day?" He greeted cheerfully eyes twinkling as he saw the stern expression she pinned him with.

"Naruto-Sama how good of you to drop in, hopefully you can shed some light on some of the interesting things I have been hearing?" She replied ignoring his question as she demanded an answer from him in the most polite way she could manage.

"Oh you heard about that did you, well you don't have to worry I will tell you all. Though first if I can ask, what have you been told about what happened last night?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Well from the little Rias-chan has told me, you, Rias and her peerage attacked a Fallen outpost last night and wiped them out." She replied sternly. "Rias also said that the reason for attacking the Fallen Angels was because they had kidnapped one of her new peerage members, one Asia Argento. Apparently they kidnapped her to perform some sort of ritual that stripped her of her Sacred Gear."

"Well you seem to have the gist of it, Rias asked me for help just in case they needed it. I agreed and provided some assistance with the clean-up. I doubt there will be much fallout from this, after all the Fallen cell was both hostile and from what I had gathered rogue. Nothing for you to be worrying about." Naruto replied.

"I still should have been informed, this happened in my territory. The next time something like this happens I would request that you inform me and not just run off to who knows where with Rias-chan!"

"Aww So-tan it sounds like your jealous that Rias and me went on an adventure together. You know if you want to spend more time with me you just have to ask." Naruto spoke up with a smile.

"No, I don't mean it like that and you know it." Sona responded flushing slightly red as she did so.

"Whatever you say."

Ignoring him Sona once again set her face in a stern scowl as looked at Naruto. "There was one other thing Rias mentioned, she mentioned that during your 'clean up' you destroyed a powerful Sacred Gear belonging to one of her pieces by accident."

At his look of innocence's Sona decided to continue. "Nothing you do is an accident, what I want to know is why you purposefully destroyed Twilight Healing, especially since you knew doing so would weaken Rias's peerage. You know what is coming, why did you do it?"

"I think Rias has led you to the wrong conclusion here Sona, Asia Argento did not become a member of Rias's peerage until after the Fallen were neutralised, she only told you that she did to cover her ass in case there was some fallout from the incident." Naruto spoke up, gaining a serious look as he heard Sona's accusations. "As for why I did it, I honestly didn't know what the Sacred Gear was, I knew the Fallen had it, but not what it was. If I had known I might of let the Asia girl keep it, but as it was, Rias was trying to manipulate me and I don't appreciate that, I only allow you to because of Serafall. So I suppose me destroying the Sacred Gear was to punish her and also teach her a lesson, that power is not everything, it is the bonds that we make with our friends and comrades that make us strong. By reincarnating the nun I am hoping that Rias will see that just because someone is weak in the beginning doesn't mean that they will stay that way."

"Bullshit!" Was Sona's eloquent reply. "You may actually believe that, but that is not why you did it, you did it to teach her not to mess with you. Those other things you said, you just thought of those lessons now."

"Just because I thought of them now doesn't mean they are not true Sona-chan." Naruto responded smugly, before trying to change the subject, "Anyway, what are you working on at the moment, surely that paperwork isn't all to do with this incident?"

Looking at the piles of paperwork covering her desk Sona accepted the change in conversation, knowing that there would be no point in trying otherwise, not against Naruto who was as stubborn as possible. "What I am doing is preparing for the Young Devils Gathering. It will be taking place soon and I want to be as prepared for it as possible, I have already made a list of all the possible contenders, as well as the strategies I would use to defeat them." She answered while moving papers into different piles, deciding that she could multi task, now that most of her questions had been answered.

"That's the event where you declare your future ambitions to the Maou and the Devil Elders isn't it?" Naruto asked, remembering when Serafall had dragged him to see one of them, he remembered because she had won a bet the day before, the forfeit being that he had, had to transform himself into a busty blond bombshell and spend most of the day flirting with whoever Serafall wanted him to. He still got chills when he remembered all those male Devils hitting on him, unsurprisingly he had made no similar bets since.

"Yes that is correct." Sona replied absently as she tried to remember all the members of Seekvaira Agares peerage.

"So what is your ambition then So-tan?" He asked her, genuinely curious as to what her answer would be. He already knew Serafall's ambition was to be the most magical Magical Girl in the world, as well as creating an eternally lasting peace between the three biblical nations. It would be interesting to see what Sona's ambition would be.

Sona hesitated for a moment Naruto had been that a naughty older brother figure for her since she had been born, sure sometimes she didn't like or trust him, but she never stopped loving him and she never stopped trying to make him proud, so would he be proud of her if he heard of her ambition? She just didn't know. Taking a deep breath she drew on all her courage and began explaining her dream to Naruto, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be disappointed in her.

"W-well I suppose my ambition is to open a school in the underworld, a school to teach devils about the Rating Games." Sona said wincing slightly when his face went blank.

"I thought there already was a place like that though, you went there for a few years before you joined Kuoh Academy if I remember right?" Naruto asked her slightly confused as to what she was getting at.

"Yes your right there is a school like that. However that school is only available to pureblood devils " Sona replied trying to explain what she meant. "What I want is to open a school that is available to all classes of devil. That way it won't just be high class devils that have the knowledge, but also reincarnated devils as well."

Naruto smiled a bit as he listened to her passionately talk about her dream, her eyes gaining a steely look to them as she explained it, truly her and her sister are more alike than either of them actually knew.

"The way I see it is, if reincarnated devils have a place where they can learn about the history of Rating Games and devils, along with the strategies and tactics involved in rating games, then they will be more useful to their King, as they would be able to help the King in devising the plans. It will also set them up for later in life when they become powerful enough to have their own peerages, at the moment their are barely a couple of dozen reincarnated Devils who have peerages, with you being one of them. Compared to the amount of pureblood Devils who have them, there is a great imbalance between purebloods and the reincarnated and my dream is to correct this imbalance, with the school being the first step on the path to reaching my goal." She continued. "It has always been a passion of mine; it is even the reason why I came to Kuoh. I wanted to experience a place like this so that I knew what it was like to attend a normal human school, so I could properly understand my peerage members."

After she had finished explaining her dreams to Naruto she paused for a moment and a look of doubt crossed her face. "But despite it being my dream, there is a part of me that doubts if it will ever become a reality. We Devils are a long lived race and so are slow to change, this has been made worse by the fact so many of the older generations want stability and control. It is because of that, that they fear any true change to Devil society as that may endanger the balance of power in the underworld." Sona finished a resigned look on her face, almost as if she was close to giving up on her dream before it had even begun.

"I can understand why you would doubt yourself Sona." Naruto said in a serious tone of voice getting Sona's attention immediately. "There are many Devils that will look down up on your dream especially those decrepit, useless elders, they look down on reincarnated devils as a means to an end, a temporary solution until they can get pureblood Devil numbers back-up. No doubt they are already making contingency plans to neutralise the reincarnated Devils if they ever get powerful enough to threaten their positions of power. I myself and my peerage am an exception to the rule, the fact that I am so powerful and well connected, and that I can change my appearance, name and identity so much makes me an impossible person to predict or plan for, which is one of the reasons why my existence as Serafall's queen is kept relatively quiet. I pose a threat, a possible rallying point for the ever growing number of reincarnated Devils in the underworld and that terrifies them. Unfortunately other reincarnated Devils do not possess either my power or skill, that is why I believe your dream to be admirable." Naruto stated, causing Sona to look up at him in surprise, probably expecting him to tell her it was foolish. "Take it from one who knows Sona, no matter how wild or how unbelievable your dream may appear, if you stick at it and never stop trying to achieve your dream, then you will succeed. I am proud of you Sona." As he finished his little speech to Sona he couldn't supress the large smile that made its way onto his face as he saw Sona's face lighten up and a brilliant smile appear on her usually serious face, even as tears seemed to form at the corner of her eyes.

As he saw this Naruto just couldn't help himself, the nostalgia he was feeling was too much. "You better believe it Sona, dattebayo!"

Sona couldn't help but let out a giggle at his corny words, knowing he wouldn't normally say something like that.

"So Naruto-kun what is your life's ambition?" Sona asked happily, quite curious as to what his dream may be, she had heard him justify his past actions in the human world with a number of reasons, but now she was just curious what his main ambition in life is, what has he truly been striving for, for thousands of years.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, considering how best to answer her question.

"My ambition, my dream I suppose is peace. Not just temporary peace but a long lasting one, A lasting peace for both mortals and immortals alike, one that lasts an eternity." He finally answered with a smile on his face.

Hearing his dream, Sona couldn't help but smile there was a reason Naruto got on with her sister so well, despite her craziness. It was because deep down they were very similar people.

 **( - )**

 **(Later that night)**

They were in a mansion like house, the house was finely furnished with expensive looking paintings and furniture. However it seemed wrong, the house didn't really have any identity, there were no pictures of friends or family, no signs of anyone actually living here.

Raynare sighed as she lounged on the comfortable leather sofa in the living room of the house, she had woken up here yesterday, just sprawled on the floor, alongside Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner. Ever since they had woken up, they had been looking around trying to work out where they were, however up on further investigation they found that they could not leave the house, they were trapped here, until whoever took them came back. Not that it was any real mystery as to who their kidnapper was after all, all four of their memories ended with each of them on the verge of being killed, before they were enveloped in shadows and woke up here. And the only person they knew who could do something like that was their mysterious new employer Naruto, Raynare was more than confident that the house they were in belonged to him.

"I am glad to see you are all making yourselves at home." A voice suddenly spoke up instantly getting the attention of the four Fallen, who were all casually lounging just around the room. Upon turning the four Fallen saw Naruto in all his glory leaning against the door a slight smile on his face. "So how are you all feeling after your little near death experience last night?"

"Naruto-sama, how wonderful it is to see you, you have our eternal thanks for your intervention on our behalf." Dohnaseek spoke up giving a respectful bow as he did so.

"Well I did promise you didn't I, so don't worry about it,"

"Yes well we are still grateful. If I may ask what is the plan now we have failed?" Asked Raynare respectfully as slight gleam in her eye as she took in Naruto's form.

"Well!" Naruto said gesturing to all four Fallen as he did so, "Your all still useful to me even if you can't stay here in Kuoh. So with that in mind, I want to offer you all a chance to become servants in a second peerage of sorts as I have used up all of my Evil pieces."

At that the Fallen Angels all recoiled in horror and surprise upon hearing his offer. The Fallen Angels clearly didn't seem too pleased by his offer and as if to back that up Mittelt quickly snapped, "Hell no!"

Naruto just shrugged at that before informing them nonchalantly, "Too bad. You four are already my servants, I just thought I would offer you a bit of power but if you don't want it I will not argue with you. Just a pity you won't even consider the idea."

The Fallen Angels now looked at each other, each one was weighing up his offer of power in return for becoming his permanent servants. Mittelt finally declared loudly, "I am not becoming a devil. There is no way I would lower myself to that, no offense."

"Well for once I agree with Mittelt, I'm not going to become a devil either," Kalawarner also spoke up stubbornly.

"Ahh I see you misunderstand me, I am not offering to make you Devils, no I am just offering you power in return to being bound to me permanently. You would still be Fallen Angels and retain your free will." Naruto replied, trying to make them understand what he was offering. "As I said I have used up all my Evil pieces, and so have no way to turn you into to Devils. not that I would of course well at least not without your permission."

"What power do you mean to give us and what would being bound to you mean?" Raynare asked, deciding to keep a cool head and get some answers before making a decision.

"Well I would put a complex sealing matrix on each of you, it is a heavily modified version of an already existing seal, the Cursed Seal of Heaven. What my seal would do to you is create artificial chakra path ways in your body, however you don't have chakra meaning that the chakra pathways would be useless. That is where the other part of my seal comes in, the seal will absorb Natural Energy from the surrounding area and channel that Natural Energy into your empty chakra pathways. "Naruto replied, gaining a smile at the looks of surprise and shock on their faces.

"You're going to give us the ability to use Senjutsu? Won't that turn us insane!?" Raynare cried in shock.

"No it won't turn you insane, nor will the seal give you proper Senjutsu, it will give you more of a bastardised version. The negative effects from Senjutsu only happen when you don't balance the Natural Energy you are absorbing with your chakra. Since you don't have chakra you can't use that version of Senjutsu, no what will happen with you is the Natural Energy will flow through your artificial pathways before being released, as it does this it will release some ambient energy into you bodies, your bodies will absorb this ambient energy and when it does this the energy will make you stronger, faster and more durable. Another side effect is that it will make your magic stronger. Sounds good doesn't it?" Naruto replied.

"Yes too good, what are the draw backs of this power, for all power has a cost?" Raynare asked on behalf of the group.

"The drawback of this is that it doesn't allow you to use proper Senjutsu that is it." Naruto replied pleased that they seemed to be coming round to the idea. "All the members of my peerage have the seal, though with them the benefit of the seal is less the increased physical attributes, and instead more the increased resistance to light and holy magic."

"And being bound to you?" Raynare asked slightly shocked, as she heard what the seal can do for Devils, though still slightly suspicious.

"Well let's just say it is an updated version of my last seal, binding you loyalty to me and me alone. I won't go into details but just trust me when I say it won't strip you of your free will." Naruto responded. "So what do you say?"

 **( - )**

 **(Occult Research Club)**

"Buchou, are you in here?" Akeno called out as she slowly opened the door to the club room. She got her answer quickly as when she entered she saw Rias at her desk slumped over, her face planted on her desk and an aura of misery and depression surrounding her.

Akeno blinked in surprise at the sight, what could have happened, Rias only last night had been perfectly fine. What could have happened in the space of one night to make the usually happy and confident Rias so miserable?

Moving forward, Akeno gently touched Rias' shoulder before asking, "Rias-chan are you OK? What has happened?"

"No Akeno, I'm not OK. Grayfia was here last night." Came Rias's muffled reply.

"What?" Akeno asked in shock and dismay. "But I thought you had more time?"

"You heard me," Rias moaned before raising her head and looking Akeno in the eye. "The Phenex's have pushed the date forward."

"When is it happening?" Akeno asked softly looking at Rias's tearful face in concern.

"Riser is coming for a meeting today."

At that Akeno winced, Rias wasn't in a strong enough position to save herself at the moment. "Is there no way out of it?"

"I've already tied everything, including try to lose my virginity to Issei last night. No the only chance I have is to try and convince Riser not to do it, but I don't think that will happen." Rias replied a single solitary tear trickling down her face as she realised she wasn't going to be getting out of this engagement.

"Well we will just have to wait for the meeting, maybe an opportunity will present itself." Was Akeno's response as she walked around the desk and embraced Rias, a sad look spreading across her face ass Rias cried into her shoulder, letting out all her pent up misery and fear for the future.

 **( - )**

 **AN: And so the Riser arc begins, I know some may not like what I am doing with the Fallen but if I am honest I want them to have a bigger role than in canon and if I want that I need to give them a bit of a powerup and I thought a bastardised version of Orochimaru's cursed seal could be interesting, don't worry though Naruto isn't as sick and twisted as Orochimaru, he just appreciates his genius and made his own version of his work.**

 **Some may think not much may have happened in this chapter, but that is because I wanted to give a bit of a human aspect to some of the characters, as they may be immortal but they are not heartless or emotionless.**

 **If I am honest I am not sure myself on some parts of this chapter so if you have any advice or comments please either message or review me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Seagate Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Decided to push forward and get another chapter out, will try to do better with updating. Having just graduated uni and been busy finding and settling into a new job, the job is shit and long hours but meh it pays the bills. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, the next one will hopefully be sooner and hopefully be a bit longer.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **(Occult Research Club)**

"Well isn't this cheerful!" Naruto announced as he walked through the doors of the Occult Research Club, his hands in his pocket and a skip in his step.

He immediately came to a stop as he felt the atmosphere in the room hit him, pausing so as to scan the room, Naruto took into account the presence of Rias Akeno, Kiba, Issei and Koneko, it seemed the whole gang was already there save of course for Asia who no doubt was still adapting to being a devil. But it was not them that gave the silver haired man pause, no it was the presence of another person in the room.

Naruto immediately identified her as the one with incredible power easily dwarfing those around her with the sheer density and size of her presence. He scanned her casually, a slight smile forming on his face as he did so. The woman was extremely beautiful. There was no doubt about that. She was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. She had silver hair that had two small braids in front and two larger braids doing down her back. Her eyes were a sparkling grey colour, matching her hair. Funnily enough she appeared to be wearing a maid outfit. It took Naruto no time at all to recognise the striking woman in front of him, even if his senses were dulled by him supressing his own power, he would not have needed them anyway. After all he knew Grayfia Lucifuge of old, in fact he knew her intimately.

Turning his eyes away from her, Naruto looked around at all the others present. Rias had a grim face her crimson red hair shadowing her face slightly, she was also avoiding looking at Naruto in the eyes. Akeno had her customary smile in place, but it seemed slightly strained and she was giving out a cold feeling. Koneko was sitting quietly in the corner, obviously not wanting to draw attention to herself. Kiba was casually leaning against the desk in the room his face emotionless. In fact it was Issei who was sitting on the sofa, who was the most expressive, the brown haired boy having an air of nervousness and confusion as he sat there uncomfortably in the uneasy silence. Overall the room was unusually tense.

Naruto however ignored all the eyes now focused upon him and instead sat down in one of the free armchairs with a smile and a wink to the surprised Grayfia, totally unaffected by the atmosphere of the room.

Speaking of the maid, she was staring at him. Her eyes fixed on him with such intensity it even unnerved him a bit. Yes it was safe to say she was surprised whether or not that was good or bad was yet to be seen.

Eventually Rias finally broke the silence his entrance had caused by finally turning to look at him and asking, "I'm sorry Naruto-san, but could I ask why you are here? You may not have noticed but we are actually quite busy at the moment and in no need of being disturbed."

 _'Naruto...?'_ Grayfia thought in surprise as she stared at the striking being in front of her. _'What the hell is he doing here, what is he up to, he would not be here without a good reason ?'_

"I'm here as a favour to a good friend of mine, she is quite busy at the moment fulfilling her many duties and has asked me to stand in on her behalf. I hope I didn't miss anything important." Naruto said cryptically before standing once more and moving to the side of the room and leaning against the windowsill out of the way.

"I'm sorry but Rias-sama is indeed correct, this is a private matter. I must ask you to leave." Grayfia said in her usual emotionless tone, her well controlled emotions covering the worry she was actually feeling, Naruto's presence here meant trouble, she didn't know what but something bad was going to happen and it was no doubt going to be due to him. After all for all the years she had known Naruto or as he is more commonly known by many in the Underworld Behemoth the King of the Earth, was that he liked causing mischief where ever he went whether it be harmless pranks or unadulterated chaos and destruction he was always the cause.

"Who is this friend you are standing in for and what right do they have to interfere." Rias interrupted, sending the blonde a suspicious look while he just smiled pleasantly back at her.

Grayfia seemed hesitant in answering Rias's question, but after a few moments decided to give a half truth, "If Naruto-san is here for who I think he is, than he does have a right, no matter how tenuous to sit in on this meeting."

"What! Grayfia do you know who this person is?" Rias spoke up as the rest of her peerage looked on in surprise at the proceedings.

"Of course she does princess, me and Grayfia go way back. In fact we used to fuck!" Naruto spoke up happily, his statement causing a wide array of reactions as Kiba spat out the tea he had been drinking and started noisily spluttering as he tried to regain his bearings. Koneko just stared a flicker of shock passing through her eyes dull golden eyes. Akeno surprisingly blushed bright red at the crassness of what he said before gaining a devious smirk as she sultrily licked her lips and looked between the two almost hungrily. Rias however she almost fell off her seat in shock as she stared aghast at Grayfia the wife of her brother Sirzechs Lucifer. Grayfia just glared coldly at Naruto, though there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. As for Issei….

"Ehhhhhh! What are you tell me this pretty boy hooked up with a hot piece of maid fetish, eye candy like her! Why, why is the world so unfair to allow that silver haired bastard access to such magnificent oppai like those and me noble young me nothing!" Issei cried out as he collapsed on to the floor and embarrassingly enough started almost crying in outrage.

"G-Grayfia-chan, you, did you cheat on my brother? When was this? How could you betray our family like this!" Rias started her face getting redder and her eyes flashing dangerously as she rounded on the maid, the maid who was many times older, more powerful and much more dangerous than Rias was.

"Rias-sama stop!" Grayfia finally spoke of cutting off the upset redhead with those to two sharply spoken words, "What happened between me and Naruto happened long ago, back before I had even met Sirzechs, back before the war even began. I was a young and impressionable devil, and he was an incredibly powerful being, it was a passing fling, nothing more, I found his power attractive so I took him. That is all, it was finished long ago." Grayfia continued sternly before her eyes flashed back to Naruto a hint of deadly warning in them, "It was ancient history and Naruto-san should know better than to bring it up, no doubt he was just being his usual juvenile self and trying to cause trouble."

"Hahaha sorry Gray-chan, I couldn't resist especially when you were acting so calm and proper, as if you had never even met me." Naruto laughed as he ran his hand through his silver locks and flash a cheeky wink to Akeno who let out a slight giggle.

"Very well then, Let us move on and begin." Grayfia started deciding that ignoring Naruto was no doubt the best policy, that was before she was interrupted once again. Her face returning to being as stoic as it was before Naruto's outburst, she let out a small sigh of annoyance and decided to wait.

The temperature in the room suddenly sky rocketed, causing everyone other than Naruto, Grayfia and Rias to a lesser extent to start sweating and breathing slightly heavier. A large orange magic circle with the shape of a phoenix appeared in the middle of the room, the circle releasing large amounts of heat and power. That was before the magic circle burst into flashy and over the top flames, causing those closest to it to flinch away to avoid being burnt by the flames. When the fire finally died down, two figures emerged.

"Hmm, what is that vile smell, how devils can live in such a realm is beyond my understanding." The arrogant voice of a male spoke out distain wafting off of his words as he looked around the room almost contemptuously.

The voice belonged to a handsome young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had longish blonde hair with dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a smartly tailored red blazer with gold embroidery over a crisp white dress shirt, with the same red coloured dress pants. The top few buttons of his shirt were left undone, revealing some of his toned bare chest.

"Hmm, Riser has arrived, it has been a while since he has been to the human world. And it looks like he hasn't missed much." The newly named Riser said before he turned towards the occupants of the room and gave a mock bow towards Rias and her peerage. "I've come all the way to see you, my beloved Rias."

"Who the hell is this?" Issei asked indignantly.

Riser seemingly ignored Issei's words while he continued to eye Rias with an almost predatory glance.

"This gentleman is Riser Phenex-sama, a pure blooded devil of noble birth and third heir in line to the house of Phenex." Grayfia explained, stepping forward from the desk which Rias was still behind.

From his spot against the windowsill, Naruto had an amused expression on his face. He always enjoyed watching the arrogance of devils, those who thought themselves so mighty, but were actually so small in the grand scheme of things.

"He is also the fiancé to the next head of the house of Gremory. Rias-sama" Grayfia continued blandly as she sent a slight wave of her icy powers cooling the air back to room temperature.

"WHAT?" Issei screamed out in shock as he finally registered the maids words before he rather dramatically fainted.

 **( - )**

A few minutes later, a heavily embarrassed Rias was sitting on one of the couches in the Occult Research Cub room with Akeno at her side. After regaining consciousness, Issei moved next to Asia, while Koneko and Kiba were leaning against the wall behind their King. Naruto was still casually leaning against the windowsill humming what sounded like 'the ring of fire' to himself, completely unnoticed by the new occupants of the room.

Riser had moved to sit on the couch opposite Rias and Akeno, and was followed by the other person who arrived with him, he had originally attempted to sit next to Rias so he could get a bit more one on one contact with her, but Rias's queen had been very overly protective and had subtly blocked all his attempts. This had led to him and his companion sitting where they were. His companion was a beautiful young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was tied back into twin tails with large, drill-like curls held together by blue ribbons. She was wearing a long pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow at the front. She wore the dress and held herself with an air of proper nobility, something that Issei to seemed to pick up on as he stared at the girl in his usual creepy manner.

Rias' eyes were hidden behind her hair and she was taking deep breaths to keep herself calm.

"I have no intention of marrying you Riser… _Ever._ " Rias said in a calm tone.

"But my darling." Riser started in a condescending tone. "Riser believes that your family's circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish. We must after all look after the interest of the declining pure-blood devil populations."

"I will not bring my family to ruin. But neither will I marry you" Rias snapped back immediately, "It will not happen, I refuse!"

"You must remember Rias, it is imperative for devils like us to maintain pure blood lines-" He started arrogantly before being interrupted by the sound of someone scoffing.

Riser's eyes snapped in Naruto's direction and his face adopted a furious expression as he finally took in the appearance of the imposing strangers, his golden eyes seemingly glowing as Riser met them with his own furious gaze.

" _You_ dare interrupt _me_ when I am talking? Who do you think you are, filth?" He spat, earning a glare from Rias and her peerage.

Naruto stood forward to introduce himself with an overly elaborate and pompous bow. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzuamki." He said simply, not bothering to show any respect to his supposed 'better'.

Riser eyed Naruto with disgust, seeing his bow for the mockery it was. "Low class trash. Your power is so low that I could easily mistake you for a pathetic human."

Naruto ignored the seething Riser, and instead focused his eyes on the young girl sitting next to him. The girl noticed his eyes on her and couldn't help but stare back, slightly confused why he was looking at her like that.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked towards the blonde girl, a look of slight interest passing across his face as he looked, there was something about this girl, something familiar, something about was drawing on his memories.

"Ravel Phenex." She answered proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto replied with a polite bow, before he remembered why she was familiar. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be the Lady Layla Phenex would it? Tall, blond and ridiculously hot?"

"W-what how dare you talk about my mother like that you uncouth vermin!" Ravel fumed her eyes flashing dangerously as she looked back at the impertinent devil in irritation.

A split second later, Naruto was pushed back into the wall with Riser's hand on his throat. His eyes were burning with rage. "How dare you interrupt this important meeting when it has nothing to do with you, and on top of that you _dare_ to talk about a member of the noble house of Phenex and my mother like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Riser snarled.

"I'm the guy that will crush you like the insignificant bug you are, if you don't remove your hand from me, **now.** " Naruto growled in an in icy tone that sent a shiver down everyone's spines, before he was just trying to have a bit of fun, having remembered upon seeing Ravel her mother and all the kinky things they had gotten up to over the years, the only reason being the similarities between the two appearance that brought up his amusing memories nothing more. That was of course before the boy had dared to attack him, Naruto is a nice enough guy most – some – occasionally, but he does not tolerate attacks on his person, especially from someone he doesn't know.

After a moment Riser regained his confidence and applied more pressure to his grip before scoffing. "Idle threats from trash mean nothing to someone like-" He started arrogantly.

His voice hitched when he felt a burning pain on his arm. Looking down, he saw Naruto's hand gripping his wrist. The hand was encased in silver flames, and everyone could feel the power that it was radiating from him. Riser actually started sweating from the pressure that the power put on him and was shocked when he looked back up to see that the shadows behind Naruto had taken the shape of what looked like ten tails,.

Rias and Akeno and the rest of the peerage upon feeling his power almost collapsed, this power was beyond anything he had shown them so far. Even though they could still feel the tremendous waves of power and heat being emitted from the silver flames, they could still feel the power radiating off him rising.

 _'Interesting...'_ Grayfia thought as she watched on stoically, ready to intervene if Naruto went too far, at the moment he was letting off enough power to equal an ultimate class devil, which compared to what she had seen from hi before was just a drop in the ocean. Therefore she was happy enough to let events unfold as long as Naruto didn't go over the top, Riser the little shit could do with some humbling anyway, or at least that is what she thought.

After a mere five seconds the heat and overwhelmingly stifling power was too much for Riser to handle and he leapt back away from the silver heard devil clutching his arm. The sleeve of his blazer was completely disintegrated from the flame and there was a nasty burn mark on his arm that was healing a lot slower than it should have been.

 _'Did he just BURN a Phenex?!'_ Rias, Akeno, Ravel, Koneko and Kiba thought in shock as they saw the damage he had done. Although Rias also gained a speculative gaze as she looked at Naruto.

The room was silent while Riser clutched his injured wrist and glared daggers at Naruto. Naruto for his part was merely giving him a bored look before he spoke up, "If you finally feel like behaving Riser-kun then we may begin, oh and just thought I should mention before you get any petty ideas into your head of making a fuss to mummy and daddy. I am a representative and Queen of one of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan and it is as her representative that I am here, over seeing these negotiations as they are happening in the human world which is a foreign realm!"

As Naruto's words sunken in, to the room a large two words were going through several of their minds, _"Well shit!"_

 **AN: Read, review and enjoy. Will try to get another one out sooner rather than later.**

 **Seagate out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Whattttt another update, am I going mad? No I just have a bit of free time and am trying to make up for how terrible I have been when it comes to updating this story.**

 **Please enjoy it and read a the comment at the bottom I need some ideas.**

 _The room was silent while Riser clutched his injured wrist and glared daggers at Naruto. Naruto for his part was merely giving him a bored look before he spoke up, "If you finally feel like behaving Riser-kun then we may begin, oh and just thought I should mention before you get any petty ideas into your head of making a fuss to mummy and daddy. I am a representative and Queen of one of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan and it is as her representative that I am here, over seeing these negotiations as they are happening in the human world which is a foreign realm!"_

 _As Naruto's words sunken in, to the room a large two words were going through several of their minds,_ "Well shit!"

 **Chapter 9**

"No, that is impossible!" Riser said as he released his healing arm and leveled a glare at Naruto, "Serafall Leviathan's Queen is the Behemoth the King of the Earth, a being of godlike power, so well not you!"

"So quick to assume aren't you young Riser?" Naruto said with a smile, slightly amused by Riser's clear denial of the situation. "You need look no further than Grayfia-chan here if you want the truth."

As Naruto said those words all eyes in the room turned to the grey haired maid, who in turn gave Naruto a slight glance before she nodded her head.

"So you're the Queen of Serafall Leviathan, said to be the strongest reincarnated devil of all time?" Rias asked shocked, her blue-green eyes wide as she stared at him.

"That is indeed what they say." Naruto replied simply.

"Wait, I don't understand why is this guy such a big deal? I mean yeah he is a Queen piece but so is Akeno-sempai." Issei said speaking up again.

"Your mistaken Issei-kun, Naruto-kun and I may indeed both be Queen Pieces but there is no comparison in terms of strength. The Behemoth or well Naruto is a legend amongst Devils, a being so powerful he can crush army's singlehanded, cause tsunamis and earthquakes with just a flick of his hand, It was said that so great was his power that he only needed to release it and anything below high-class level would be disintegrated by his mere presence." Akeno spoke up slight shaken up after having found out she was in such proximity to a being like Naruto.

"He is also supposed to be the first youkai and the first being to ever to connect to nature. All youkai and their abilities are said to come from him, the Original, the primordial youkai, the Ten Tailed Wolf." Koneko suddenly interrupted speaking in her monotone probably the longest sentence many of them had ever heard her say. More surprising though was the look on her face, instead of her usual emotionless look there was a mixture of awe and fear on her face. As she looked upon Naruto, a being who many youkai thought of as a primordial entity the creator of Senjutsu a person of enormous power.

In response Naruto merely cocked an eye surprised that the little Nekoshou had said so much, most youkai were deeply private especially when it came to talking their culture and beliefs. Therefore he was surprised that she had said so much, not many Devils heard that tale. Not that the youkai of this day and age new the whole truth either, but meh Naruto was allowed some secrets.

"What! I have never heard that before." Rias said as she looked from Koneko to Naruto a gleam of interest in her eye as she did so interested in the potential use she might get out of Naruto if he complied.

"Hn! Whatever he may be powerful but he is only a reincarnated devil, against one of the Maou or an ultimate-class pureblood devil he would stand no chance." Riser sneered as he regained his bluster, not noticing when his sister sent him a warning look before she went back to staring at Naruto in fear.

"I am afraid you are quite incorrect in your assumption Riser-sama, during the war it was Naruto who slew three of the four Maou and brutally injured the Biblical God causing him and his angelic army to retreat." Grayfia spoke up wincing slightly along with all the other devils in the room as she uttered the word God. Deciding that it may help Rias if she scared Riser a bit more thus putting him further off balance she decided to continue. "And as for the current Maou, no single one would be able to defeat him alone, not even Sirzechs-sama fully unsealed."

"Ehhhh! No way!"Issei shouted as he took several hurried steps away from Naruto backing away as far as possible. This was followed by both Ravel and Kiba doing the same thing.

"Yes way," Naruto said again getting slightly irritated by the conversation. "Right, now that we have indeed confirmed my identity has anyone else got any questions or can we carry on?"

As a pale Riser went to open his mouth again, no doubt to spew some more bullshit. Naruto once again flared his power causing a miniature shockwave to erupt from his person, which caused the floor to tremble and the walls and windows to crack. It also caused all those except Grayfia to stumble slightly as the gravity around then seemed to treble momentarily.

Unsurprisingly it also made Riser snap his mouth shut and look away from Naruto slightly nervous.

"Great! Now that we have got that out of the way maybe we can all sit down and continue?" Naruto said all traces of irritation disappearing as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

Upon hearing that all the low-class devils in the room quickly sat down on whatever they could, which led to the amusing site of Issei trying to sit on nothing but air and falling on his arse.

Whilst that happened Naruto was watching as Riser sat down on the same couch as Rias and quickly began invading her personal space. He was sitting next to her with an arrogant look on his face while holding her chin up to make her look right into his eyes. Muttering something to her as he avoided looking in Naruto's direction.

"For the final time Riser! I will not marry you!" Rias almost shouted out in an annoyed tone. Clearly not following Riser's lead and keeping there conversation quiet.

"For the final time _Rias,_ Riser bares the reputation of the house of Phenex, besmirching our good name is unacceptable." He replied threateningly with fire in his eyes, having regained some of his previous arrogance as he got annoyed.

"Hey!" Issei called out from where he was now standing.

"Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room! You will return to the underworld with me!" Riser growled, not taking his eyes off Rias.

Grayfia was about to step in to calm things down, but was surprised when the Naruto once again spoke up.

"That is no way to speak to the woman you intend on marrying now is it?" He asked in a mock tone a smile playing at his lips, causing Riser to turn towards him a half glare on his face. "Besides, I think I know away to settle this dispute fairly."

"Oh? And what do you suggest, Naruto- _sama_?" Riser said a hint of mockery in his voice as he couldn't help but scorn Naruto for his reincarnated devil status.

"A rating game." The silver haired devil answered simply the smile on his face unfaltering.

"..."

"You honestly expect this group of newly reincarnated trash to be any match for my peerage?" Riser scoffed, earning glared from Rias and her group.

"Don't underestimate me." Rias growled in annoyance as she tried o look imperiously down on Riser.

"My darling Rias, I meant no offence; I was simply referring to the gap in experience between us." Riser replied condescendingly.

''A rating game?'' Issei asked wondering what it was as he saw how tense Rias had gotten and the worried look that crossed Akeno's face.

''It's a game that is played by devil's with peerages, they compete by making their servants battle.'' Kiba briefly explained.

''Is it a battle to death?'' Issei asked nervously.

''On the contrary, the game has a system to prevent death from occurring, if a player suffers a fatal injury or passes out he will be teleported to a medical centre to get treatment.'' Naruto replied to Issei's question, for once not being condescending or sarcastic to the known pervert.

''So it's safe?'' Issei asked still having his doubts.

''Well...there are a few rare cases when a player can die.'' Kiba said quietly before looking and seeing that Rias had tensed u even more.

''Normally only mature devils are allowed to participate, but considering the current situation this will be regarded as an 'Unofficial Rating Game' so Rias and her peerage can participate. Of course that's only if she is willing to accept.'' Grayfia explained to Rias's peerage.

''If this is the only way...then I accept, also I will win.'' Rias said with a determined voice as she glared resolutely up at Riser a fire burning in her eyes.

''Do you also agree Riser-sama?'' Grayfia asked the young noble.

''Sure sure I accept. If you win Rias, you can do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately.'' Riser said with a rather calm and laid back voice not finding any threat in Rias's challenge and not feeling threatened by Naruto since he offered up this solution.

''By the way Rias...are these kids here really all your servants?'' Riser said after looking at everyone present in the room.

''... Why do you ask?'' Rias asked a bit displeased about him talking down about her peerage, but confident in the knowledge that Riser didn't know about Asia who was currently sleeping off a difficult training session at home. She might not be all that powerful without her Sacred Gear but still every little helps and an unknown piece could do a lot of damage even Asia.

''Hahaha guess this game is gonna be a boring one.'' Riser laughed arrogantly taking her answer at face value.

''I on the other have a whole set.'' Riser said as he flicked his fingers.

Just then fourteen girls of different age, height, colour and race appeared from an orange magic circle.

''Girls...and their all beauties...this guy...his just...amazing.'' Issei said while he started crying.

''H-Hey, Rias... That servant over there is crying a lot while looking at me.'' Riser said with a sweat drop on his face.

''This boy's dream is to have a harem one day.'' Rias said as she was rubbing her face slightly in embarrassment.

''How gross.'' Ravel said as she stood up from the couch and went to join there rest of her brothers peerage.

''Oh I see. Little servant look here.'' Riser said to Issei while displaying a sick smile. At his signal one of the girls approached Riser, a tall purple haired woman with large breasts and very provocative clothing. Then out of nowhere Riser started kissing her and grabbing her breast's causing her to moan erotically as he shoved his tongue in her mouth.

The reactions of the people were ones of either embarrassment or disgust. Or in Naruto's case nostalgic amusement, he had all most forgotten how funny the posturing of young Devil's could be. They were still so young and naive playing their little Rating Games and thinking of them as true war, how foolish these children had not seen true war, they had not seen the carnage of battle nor the stench or horror of the aftermath. But maybe that was a good thing that they were allowed to grow up in peace, but it also meant they had no true understanding of what was at stake if the truce between the three factions was to break down.

''You will never be able to do this.'' Riser said arrogantly towards Issei completely unaware of Naruto's thoughts.

''What the hell are you doing, you're supposed to be Buchou's fiancé and you're fooling around with other girls in front of her, you Yakitori bastard!'' Issei said enraged, he couldn't get a proper girlfriend and this guy who is supposed to be the Rias's fiancé is literally cheating right in front of her. How is that fair.

''H-How dare you, you insolent brat. Do you even know who you're talking to?'' Riser said enraged.

''I don't care, the only person I listen to is Buchou and only her.'' Issei declared his rage reaching its limits.

''Issei...'' Rias thought shocked by his devotion to her.

''I don't need a fucking game, I'll just beat you all here and now with my Boosted gear!'' Issei said as he activated his sacred gear.

''The Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor in the hands of mere low-class devil, such a waste.'' Riser said with disgust as he saw the wasted potential of such a Sacred Gear in such a weak person's hands.

''Issei wait!'' Kiba said as Issei started charging towards Riser.

''Mira.'' Riser said uninterested.

''Yes master.'' a small girl with blue hair and light brown eyes said as she stepped forward. She was a pretty girl with her hair styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which was worn under a red happi coat. She was wearing bandages on her forearms and shins, and was also wearing black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wore a simple pair of zōri

''This little girl?'' Issei said as the girl now blocked his way. The girl however didn't just block his way as she quickly struck Issei in the solar plexus with her staff.

''Guahhhh!'' Issei growled in pain.

''Do you see now brat, your no match even for my weakest servant.'' Riser said arrogantly displaying a sick smile as Issei hit the floor hard gasping and weezing for breath as he did so.

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she sprang from her sofa and pulled her pawn to her checking him over as she did so. Kiba and Koneko both taking up guard positions either side of her as she did so each one keeping a careful eye on Riser's peerage.

"You will pay for this Riser I will crush you for this." Rias snapped as she glared at Riser.

"Your delusions are rather cute you know. Though, I hope you do realize that the only reason I actually even accepted the option of a rating game to decide this nonsense is just so I can crush all those petty delusions personally." Riser sneered at the red haired girl who just glared even harder.

Before Riser could enjoy his verbal victory, the air in the room grew incredibly cold as a large amount of icy demonic power was released. The man stiffened when he a cold pricking sensation against the back of his neck. The man's breathing became visible as the air around him became even colder.

"Grayfia-San, if I may ask why the sudden hostility?" Riser said as he increased his ow body temperature to drive off the chill caused by Grayfia's magic. Grayfia narrowed her eyes slightly in anger as she held her hand up controlling a blade of ice that had appeared behind Riser's head.

"You will cease and desist your antagonising of Rias-sama and her peerage, I was sent here as a representative of Sirzechs Lucifer in order to find a peaceful resolution to the issue. Therefore there will be no more fighting from either you and your servants or Rias-sama and hers." Grayfia said in an icy tone, before she also gave Naruto a warning look as if this was all his fault.

Riser laughed softly at that and released his flushed but now slightly nervous servant, letting her return to the group long with Mira the other girl. Seeing order was somewhat restored Grayfia released her magic.

''Say Rias didn't you have a Bishop?'' Riser said with a sinister smile.

''He is currently unavailable, and won't be able to participate.'' Rias said with a restrained voice, trying to hide the existence of her other Bishop Asia from him.

''I see... You know what, I will allow you ten days to prepare for the Rating Game and to train your servants. Might as well make this interesting." Riser smirked.

Before Rias could agree though Naruto once again made himself known, "Pass, this situation is already embarrassing enough without us having to make it last longer. There will be no delay, the Rating Game takes place tomorrow."

At that Rias's eyes widened in shock, a look which quickly changed to fear her having needed that time to have a chance.

Grayfia to also looked shocked before she narrowed her eyes at Naruto, she knew he did not care about things being embarrassing and was not cruel enough to do something like this for no reason. Which meant he must have a plan of some sort, that only worried her more though as Naruto was a dangerous individual even if you knew what he was going to do, more so however if you didn't know.

The rest of Rias's peerage also had shocked looks before one or two of them turned to glare at Naruto.

Riser however shrugged, "It matters not I will win either way."

"Good, so it is decided. Grayfia-chan will make the preparations and you and Rias-chan will fight your Rating Game tomorrow." Naruto said to Riser.

"The engagement party is scheduled for tomorrow then, I will have the invitations sent out tonight. We will hold the event then, as entertainment for the guests." Riser decided arrogantly as he began to enjoy the rising look of despair on Rias's face.

"I accept."

With everything decided, Riser stood up, with Ravel and his peerage following behind him. He sent one final vicious smirk towards Naruto and the rest of the occupants in the room and then disappeared into the flaming magic circle of the Phenex house.

"What a douche!" Naruto said before he turned around to the other occupants of the room noting that some like Rias, Kiba, Akeno and Issei were glaring at him.

"Why the fuck did you do that!" Issei shouted immediately.

"Because it is my duty as my King's representative to make this as painless as possible." Naruto replied. "Now I think it is time for me to leave, I need to tell Serafall what happened, after all it is important for her to know." And with that said a glowing blue crest appeared beneath Naruto's feet and soon he to disappeared from the room.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime later)**

"Ohh Sera-chan you will ever believe what I have been up to lately." Naruto shouted out as he appeared in Leviathan Mansion in the entrance hall. "Oh do I have a story to tell you and a plan to share. And what a plan it is!"

"Oh really Naru-tan?" A soft beautiful voice spoke as a gorgeous girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and twinkling violet eyes walked down the stairs a sultry smile on her face as she did so.

 **(At the same time elsewhere)**

"Sirzech's-sama we have an issue." Grayfia said as she appeared in her husband's office a look of worry on her face.

"Grayfia-chan, what has happened is Rias-chan ok, has something happened?" A handsome crimson haired man said as he leapt up from where he was seated behind his desk and went to his wife a concerned look in his eyes.

"No she is fine for the moment, but we have a bigger problem." Grayfia said before she caught her husband's eye trying to convey how serious she was, "Behemoth or as he is calling himself again Naruto Uzumaki as reappeared."

"What! Where is he, why haven't I been informed the bastard resurfaced!" Sirzechs said as a scowl crossed his face before he gave Grayfia a slightly suspicious glare, "What is he up to this time?"

Ignoring her husband's suspicion the grey haired maid answered, "I am not sure, but I do know he has been in Kuoh and more specifically he has made contact with Rias-sama."

"Shit! That fucker I am going to kill him!"

 **AN: Cliffhanger sort of. Yeah the chapter may seem short but I wanted to wrap up the whole Riser conversation quickly and get onto more interesting stuff. After all we have to complete this arc which will take at least three more chapters. And then the Excalibur arc, with maybe a little minor arc in between the two.**

 **Any way I will try to update more often as I have been unable to write due to being ridiculously busy.**

 **Also I am thinking of having Naruto begin to assemble his own peerage, after all he has been a devil for a while I think he needs to get his arse into gear. That being said any suggestions for possible peerage members would be very welcome. As I have a few ideas but no definites yet.**

 **That being said just because he has a peerage does not mean he is going to sleep with them all, at least not without a justifiable reason why they would hook up.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will hopefully be out soon, please review I really do enjoy reading them.**

 **Seagate out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: New chapter hope you all enjoy, I have gone through more recent chapter trying to fix a problem with continuity that two of the review pointed out.**

 **I have tried to respond to all the questions asked of me but I think I may of missed a few if I have I will take some time tomorrow to find out who and respond to you.**

 **Now please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD (Keep forgetting to leave these.)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **(Kuoh Town)**

Raynare was in a word nervous, she had just received a message from Naruto her new Master ordering to meet with him at his house in Kuoh. And it was this meeting that had Raynare so nervous, for the last week Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Kalawarner and she had been in constant danger.

They had as Naruto had ordered gone back to Kokabiel to report what had happened in Kuoh, or at least a heavily doctored version. The report had included her extermination of a weak Sacred Gear user in the area prior to her targeting Issei. The user she had succeeded in killing was a fat middle aged man, who had never been in a situation that had caused his Sacred Gear to reveal itself. Instead he had lived a perfectly ordinary life under the radar of all the supernatural factions, well at least until Raynare rammed a light spear through his head. That was where the truth of her report ended as she, as she was commanded to by Naruto gave a heavily edited description of the rest of the events in Kuoh. This version included not killing Issei or anything to do with the boy, as Naruto did not want details of him released to Kokabiel. No doubt the silver haired devil wanted to use his as a trump card later on. The version also included her fight with the Gremory heiress and her peerage and her and her friend's subsequent escape. Nothing about Naruto's presence was mentioned, neither was anything about the abilities of the Gremory's peerage.

Suffice to say the meeting with Kokabiel had been unpleasant, as she and her friends had been heavily interrogated for days by Kokabiel and his minions. No doubt the only reason they survived their failure, was due to her success of acquiring the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear. It had been a big help in proving her and her comrades worth, as she was now the first pureblood Fallen Angel to ever possess a Sacred Gear, the ritual she had her friends had created and performed was of their own creation and the sheer worth of that ritual was enough to keep them safe.

That was not to say that the last week had been all bad, yes she had been in constant danger as she spied on her former master Kokabiel and his operation. But she had also felt the benefits of her new arrangement with Naruto, the seal he had placed on her and the other three Fallen Angels was truly blessing. Within hours of them having it they felt their strength and power rocket as their bodies started to absorb and adapt to the Natural Energy Naruto's seal pumped through their bodies. The results were already visible with Mittelt, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner all now having two pairs of wings, a sign that showed the increase in their power and prestige. She however had three pairs, a jump in power that had never been seen before among the Fallen of her generation, most of the other members of Kokabiel's faction and Kokabiel himself, all agreed that the likely cause of her new found power was the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear she now possessed. And in a way they were right, it did contribute.

Raynare soon arrived at her destination, all previous thoughts gone as she prepared herself for what was to come. Naruto had been very plain and simple with her, she was to come to his house in Kuoh at midnight, and she had no choice in the matter. Which was why she was here now at just before midnight looking upon her masters impressive house. It was built in a very modern style, with lots of large windows and open space, which no doubt made it quite pleasant during the day, but at night gave it a slightly eerie look. The mansion was big, far bigger than it needed to be, but that was not surprising, after all Devils, being creatures driven by desire, tended to live more extravagantly than humans. Instead of simple houses and apartments, most Devils lived in large mansions or castles, it seemed despite being a reincarnated devil her master still acted the same way it seemed.

Making her way up to the door Raynare knocked before waiting him to answer, running her hand through her dark hair nervously as she did so. It barely took more than a few seconds before the door opened; standing in the door way was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and cold crystal blue eyes. She wearing what looked like a rather tight fitting grey General's apparel with long dark sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also had a tattoo on her chest, in between and just above her voluptuous breast was an unusual black symbol. As Raynare took in the rather striking woman's appearance, the woman seemed to do the same to Raynare, and from the look on her face she was not impressed.

"I take it you are Raynare then?" The women asked in a cold and demanding tone, her blues piercing through Raynare as she spoke.

"E-Erm, yes I am Raynare. I am here to speak to Naruto Uzumaki at his request is he in?" Raynare replied cautiously, somewhat intimidated by the striking presence this women had and massive amounts of raw power she seemed to exude, so much that Raynare almost struggled to breath in her presence.

"No. He is not in; he has duties elsewhere to take care of." The women replied as she further examined Raynare, making the Fallen Angel somewhat uncomfortable under her stare. "He has asked me to stand in for him; you have been expected so you might as well come in."

With that said the blue haired women stepped out of the doorway and did a curt gesture for Raynare to follow, which she did shutting the door behind her as she entered the large mansion.

Quickly guiding the Raynare through the mansion the unknown women took her to a study, complete with a beautifully carved wooden desk and book shelves and plush leather chairs to sit in.

"Sit!" The blue haired women commanded as she sat behind the desk and fixed the Fallen Angel with a harsh look.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And where is Naruto-sama?!" Raynare demanded of the women as she finally regained her bearing.

"Silence weakling! You will not speak to your betters in such a way! Now sit!" Was the reply she received from the woman behind the desk as she flared her power at Raynare forcing her to take a seat, as the overwhelming power rolled over her and the air in the room became almost freezing cold. Once she had seen that the Fallen Angel was suitably cowed the woman continued. "But to answer your question no matter how rude you were. I am Esdeath, the Queen of Naruto Uzumaki's peerage and his most trusted general, you will either refer to me as Esdeath-sama or mistress, you can decide. As for why I am here, I am acting on Naruto-kun's behalf whilst he is absent."

Frowning slightly at the now named Esdeath's attitude Raynare made to open her mouth to make a snide reply, before closing it again as she remembered the woman's overwhelming power. Deciding to comply for now she instead asked, "And where is Naruto-sama? 'Esdeath-sama'" _._

"Good your learning, as for where Naruto-kun is. He is currently in the underworld, at the house of his supposed 'King' Serafall Leviathan, preparing to watch the upcoming rating game of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex." Esdeath said, making herself more comfortable in her seat as she continued to analyse the Fallen Angel before her.

"His King? Naruto-sama is in the Leviathan's peerage? I thought the only member was the Behemoth?" Raynare replied, having understood most of the answer but being a bit confused about this part.

"You are indeed correct, Naruto-kun is in the Leviathan's peerage and the only member of said peerage is Behemoth." Esdeath replied an amused expression crossing her face as she saw Naruto's newest minion trying to understand what she had just said. Before her face lit up in understanding, before paling rapidly, her wings seeming to wilt as the girl's nervousness doubled.

"Yes Naruto is Behemoth and he is your new master. Now get on with your report, I have other things to do." Esdeath continued her fingers touching the hilt of the rapier at her side, contemplating Raynare as she did so.

"B-But?"

"It was not a request."

"Ok, yes well my friends and I have successfully infiltrated Kokabiel's organisation. And have managed to find out a bit more on his main plan" Raynare said, making eye contact with Esdeath as she said so.

"Continue." Esdeath replied pulling out a sheaf of paper and a pen, preparing to take notes. "Tell me everything you have found out, and I will take the information to Naruto after you leave."

"Ok then if I must, from what we have been able to find out so far Kokabiel is planning to start a war. He plans to provoke both the Church and the Underworld. He will provoke the Underworld by killing both the sisters of the Maou who live in Kuoh, and by doing so anger their siblings and the rest of Devil kind." Raynare spoke up now sitting in a seat as she kept eye contact with Esdeath.

"Yes we already knew that much, and have planned accordingly. After all knowing the obsessiveness of Sirzechs Lucifer their plan would no doubt succeed, as despite what he claims he puts the wellbeing of his family above Devil kind." Esdeath replied, thinking about the Devil King she did so. When she had first met him she had at first been impressed by his raw power and strength, but upon speaking to him and hearing his naivety, jealousy and insecurity she had realised he was actually weak. That had come as a shock to her, she had been raised by her father in the 13th century on the Russian Steppes, and she had grown believing that the strong survive and the weak die. But she had been wrong, she realised that now, even the weak can survive and thrive in this world, whilst the strong can struggle and die. It was a shock to her, but a well needed one now she knew better, now she would know to never under or overestimate someone. Getting back on topic Esdeath once again spoke to Raynare, "What else have you found out? How will he provoke a reaction from the Church?"

"I am not sure on all the details but I believe he is planning to steal H? How will he provoke a reaction from the Church?"

"I am not sure on all the details but I believe he is planning to steal Holy artefacts from the Church, and then use them to lure the Churches agents into Devil territory and then kill them and destroy the artefacts." The dark haired Fallen Angel replied promptly.

"Hmm, good. It appears Meliodas's information network was correct, Naruto will be pleased that he didn't spare that exorcist worm Freed for no reason." Esdeath mused to herself now completely ignoring Raynare.

"Who's Meliodas? And what is the information you found out?"

"Meliodas is one if Naruto's pawns and an incredibly strong individual. That is all you need to know on that front, as you are not a member of our group and so do not deserve to know anymore yet. As for the information, I will only tell you that the artefacts are the Excalibur blades, powerful Holy blades made from eh fragments of the original Excalibur blade. Find out when this will go down, and who else is involved." Esdeath replied a stern eye on the Fallen Angel as she gave her order.

Raynare almost growled at that, despite being aware even with her recent power boost she was not on the same level as the woman in front of her she was still angry. "Do not deserve, what gives you the right to tell me what I do and do not deserve to know. I am a loyal servant of Behemoth-sama and should be treated as such!"

As those words left Raynare's mouth, she instantly regretted it as she felt the air around her freeze as Esdeath locked eyes with her; the woman's eye's freezing her in place. Then before she could even blink Esdeath was out of her seat and in front of her, the rapier that had been sheathed at her side was now in Esdeath's hand and pointed directly at her neck.

"You do not deserve anything child! You are only alive by the grace of Naruto, if it had been up to me I would have tortured you and then torn you to pieces for someone so weak even having the sheer temerity to challenge me! Naruto may have given you power little girl, but you are still nothing and you will remain nothing until you prove otherwise." Esdeath said her voice icy and her tone sharp. "Now get out, you will return in a week at the same time and in the same place, except this time you will have more information for me. Naruto may be soft on you, but I won't be, nor will Naruto stop me from being harsh on you. I may be his queen but I am his friend first, he will not even bother asking me to relent as he knows I won't do it! Now go."

And with those words still ringing in her ears Raynare fled, moving as fast as her wings could carry her she flew from the mansion, not even noticing a shadow detach itself from the wall as she left. _'Holy shit she is terrifying, I'm never going to cross her again if I can help it, and I thought Naruto-sama was scary but she is a whole different thing.'_ Raynare thought as she continued to flee.

Back in the mansion Esdeath smirked to herself in satisfaction as she saw Naruto's newest minion flee the house as if her life depended on it. It was fun to mess with people, it was one of the simple pleasures in life and one of the many reasons she was grateful that her closest friend and her lover Naruto had reincarnated her body, giving her new life in a more powerful and dangerous form, as a devil.

"Was that really necessary?" Came a voice from the side the room as a shadow emerged, as it came into the light it revealed itself to be a boy that looked like a teenager, he had pure white hair and dull grey eyes, he was reading a full black body suit and had a look of complete boredom on his face as he looked at Esdeath. This was Ken Kaneki, a powerful ghoul and Naruto's rook.

"Of course it was necessary Kaneki-kun, everything I do is necessary." Esdeath replied a smile playing across her face as she meet the bored gaze of her friend. "Now be a good boy and get me a coffee, all that intimidation has made me thirsty."

 **(The Underworld)**

The Underworld was very similar to the human world in appearance, unlike what many would think there was no hellfire or brimstone. However they were not exactly the same after all they were to different dimensions. They were both similar in terms of size, except with the underworld being separated into different territories controlled by different Devil families as oppose to the countries that made up the Human world. Other differences also included the fact that the sky in the underworld was purple and void of a sun or a moon, unlike the human world and heaven.

At present Naruto was in the Underworld alongside his King Serafall Leviathan, one of the Maou or Devil Kings of the Underworld, and the two of them were attending a private live viewing of the upcoming Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. The viewing was taking place at the Lucifer castle and was being hosted by the older brother of Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Sirzechs's home was a massive castle made of dark grey stone and beautifully decorated, like most Devil homes the castle was huge far too big for the number of people who live here, Sirzechs, his family, his peerage and the servants. The castle was a reasonably new build compared to most; it was only two hundred years old and built upon the ruins of the original Lucifer's castle.

Naruto was currently in the castle's ballroom with several others, including both the Gremory family, the Phenex family and some other important Devil families like the Bael Clan.

Naruto was currently in the castle's ballroom with several others, including members of both the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex. Three of the current Maou were there as well, the three being Ajuka Beelzebub, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. The reason for their presence was simple, the situation that led to the Rating Game was a very important one for the Underworld, and it was the engagement between two powerful pureblood Devils, both of whom had important families and family bloodlines. Unfortunately not all could see the importance of the match, it being that it was, it being that it was a symbol for the unity between the great Houses of the Underworld and for the progression of Devil kind.

"Behemoth-dono, or is just Naruto now?" Ajuka Beelzebub said as he walked up to Naruto. Ajuka was handsome young looking man with light blue eyes and green hair that was slicked back. He seemed to have a mysterious aura around him at all times, which he had always claimed made him seem more devilish. Ajuka was best known in the Underworld for his creation of the Evil Piece system, without doubt one of the most complex pieces of magic and science in existence. But other than that he was for the most part an unknown, he rarely took his position as one of the Satan's seriously instead spending most of his time in his workshop.

"Ajuka, my old friend how long has it been since I last saw you?" Naruto replied his golden eyes twinkling as he walked forward and surprised Ajuka by pulling him into a hug. "Why it was probably ten years ago, back when Serafall-chan dragged you out of your lair and made you appear on her show!"

At that Ajuka cringed no doubt remembering the horror of that day.

"Hey Naru-tan, don't be so mean to Aju-tan." Serafall spoke up as she bounced over to Naruto and Ajuka a skip in her step as she twirled her pink magical girl wand in her hand, fully decked out in her pink outfit and white hat. "Besides me and Aju-tan need to speak, he has still not got back to me about creating pokeballs. How am I going to catch my Narutachuh if I don't have a pokeball?"

Naruto could only sigh and rub his head at that, as much as he loved being around Serafall her childishness could get annoying. "Sera-chan how many times have I told you no. I am not going to let you chase me around throwing those little red and white balls at me, and shouting 'gotta catch them all'."

"Mou, your no fun Naru-tan." Serafall pouted, before she turned to Ajuka eyes twinkling with delight. "So how about it Aju-tan, can you make them for me? Don't worry about Naru-tan we just won't tell him."

"Err…." Ajuka replied somewhat stunned as he looked between the excited Serafall and Naruto who seemed to be rubbing his forehead like he had an oncoming headache. "You do know Naruto is still here and can hear us right Serafall-chan?"

"Shushhh." She replied before sending Naruto a furtive look.

"Yes she does, she is just doing this on purpose to annoy me. She didn't appreciate me refusing to wear cosplay here." Came Naruto's long suffering reply as he continued to rub his forehead.

Before any more on the subject could be said they were interrupted by the arrival of Grayfia and her husband Sirzechs.

"Serafall-chan, I am glad you could make it here!" Sirzechs said cheerily as he approached, the super devil was currently wearing a cloak and some pretentious ceremonial armour. As he approached he had a welcoming smile on his face as he embraced Serafall in a hug before his smile tightened as he turned to Naruto. "Naruto, you're here I see."

"Oh hey second choice, how are you doing? And Gray-chan looking as ravaging as ever." Naruto replied, uncaring of Sirzechs cold welcome.

"Naruto-sama, it is good that you could be here to support Rias-chan." Grayfia responded with a frown on her face at Naruto's name for Sirzechs. It was one of the reasons why the two did not get on, Sirzechs was jealous of her past relationship with Naruto and was very insecure about it, so he acted out when in Naruto's presence. This caused a tension that quickly escalated into a mutually hatred of each other, the situation was not helped by Naruto provoking Sirzechs every chance he got.

"Ahh yes supporting her, exactly one of the reasons why I am here." Naruto responded winking at Sirzechs as he did so, enjoying the grimace that was on his face.

"Oh really you support her now do you, why then have you seemingly gone out of your way to see that she fails." Sirzechs managed to spit out at Naruto through his growing anger. "After all I am sure you didn't destroy her pieces Sacred Gear Twilight Healing by accident, after all nothing you do is by accident."

"Why of course it was an accident Sirzechs-chan, I just misjudged the situation." The silver haired Devil replied, before making eye contact with the distinctly uncomfortable looking Ajuka. "I will fill you in on what has been happening later."

"Speaking of which Naruto, why have you been in Kuoh these last few weeks? I take it that it wasn't because Serafall-chan ordered you to, after all we all know about you don't take orders?" Sirzechs asked still scowling at Naruto.

"Mou, so suspicious Sir-wersie. He was only there because I asked him to do me a favour and check in on So-tan. Nothing else silly." Serafall replied still as bubbly as ever.

"Exactly, so you have nothing to worry about. And besides I am sure that Rias will get out of her engagement one way or another, you Gremory's always are lucky that way." Naruto said, before he looked over to Grayfia. "So Gray-chan heard you had a kid?"

At his question Sirzechs seemed to tense as he glared at Naruto.

"Why yes Naruto-sama, a little seven year old boy called Millicas." Grayfia replied, calming down slightly as they moved onto, at least in her mind a safer subject.

"Cute, seven years old ehh, come to think of it wasn't the last time I saw you eight years ago? Pity I never met he little one." Naruto said an innocent smile across his face as he did so, even as his eyes seemed to flash in delight as he saw the rage in Sirzechs.

"Yes well maybe that is a good thing, we wouldn't want you corrupting 'my' son would we Naruto." Sirzechs spat out, moving slightly closer to Grayfia as he did so.

"I suppose you are probably right, though I did hear that your son has very much taken after you in appearance Gray-chan, only with red hair. Got to say I always did like red hair, it is one of the Gremory's few redeeming qualities, that and of course their cheekbones." Naruto replied to Grayfia before once again turning to Sirzechs a smile playing across his mouth as he did so. "It is just a pity I never inherited my mother's crimson red hair, but I guess it maybe one of those things that skip a generation."

At that Sirzechs's glare intensified and his power began to surge as he made to take a step towards Naruto, only for him to be interrupted by Ajuka's question.

"So Sirzechs I am curious, isn't your son the new heir of the House of Gremory now? As he can't take the Lucifer name as it is a ceremonial name which is only held by the current Maou, and is not inherited and instead will pass on to the next Maou, when you either abdicate or are challenged and beaten?" Ajuka surprisingly asked, genuinely curious as he had not taken much of an interest in current events in the Underworld and so didn't know.

"Hmm well I never really thought of it, but I would guess yes as the eldest child of the eldest Gremory child even if I am not currently using the Gremory name it would make Millicas the heir yes." Sirzechs responded to Ajuka, a frown on his face as he considered the question.

"That or it could be you if you are challenged and beaten for your position of Maou before Rias-chan becomes the new head." Serafall chimed in also quite interested in the ongoing conversation.

"Yes well I don't foresee that happening in the near future as there are currently no pureblood Devil's strong enough or influential enough to challenge and defeat me." Sirzechs laughed out a bit of arrogance leaking into his tone, before he looked at Naruto and decided to send a barb his way for a change. "It is just a pity reincarnated Devils have no right to challenge for the position of Maou, after all if they could, and then Naruto over here could have challenged me for the position. It would have been fun too; a fight between us and humbling for Naruto to as he would quickly find out that he isn't as tough as he thinks he is."

"Yes such a pity, but if you want to fight me so badly boy I am sure we can arrange a little showdown between me and you. Hey we could always use one of the Rating Game arenas, so that when I show you your place it will be streamed live for the entire world to see." Naruto responded were a cheerful smile, enjoying the back and forth between Sirzechs and himself.

"I think not! Such a thing would be irresponsible and could cause some serious damage." Grayfia interrupted scolding the two of them as she quickly put down their idea. This was probably a good thing, seeing as the two of them both seemed to be quite eager for a fight.

"You're right of course Grayfia-chan, but it is such a pity though as I know Naruto has wanted to become one of the Maou for a long time now and get himself some true political power in the Underworld. But then again maybe it is a good thing after all we all know how most of the great dynasties he created all eventually failed, I mean the Macedonian Empire, the Persian Empire, the Roman Empire, the Mongolian Empire and so many other examples. Tell me Naruto have you ever done something and not eventually failed?" Sirzechs responded cheerful now, especially since he could see Naruto's jaw tense slightly in irritation.

"Come on now Sirzechs there is no need fo…." Serafall began to say before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"You are right in a way Sirzechs, all my grand projects at trying to unite the human world under one banner have failed. But that is the price I paid for trying to create peace, after all my empires and plans only failed when I stopped taking direct control over them and instead left them in the hands of the humans. But alas fighting is human nature, but I wouldn't say I have failed. After all I took an active role in shaping humanity into how it is today, they may not be perfect and there are still wars going on. But for the most part a lot of the human world is in a general state of peace." Naruto replied choosing his words carefully to make sure he didn't let something slip he may regret.

"Exactly Naru-tan has been quite successful, so you should stop bullying him Sir-werie!" Serafall jumped in, her hand taking Naruto's as she sent him a concerned look. A look that once again became happy as she felt the tension leave him, and him turn to give her a warm smile. "Now enough of all this talking let's all see how Rias-chan does in her Rating Game!"

And with those words Serafall physically started dragging Naruto across the Ballroom floor and to the front where a large screen was which was to show the upcoming Rating Game. As she did this the other members of their group followed Serafall's lead, heading to the screen where the rest of the guests had already started congregating to watch the upcoming Rating Game.

 **AN: Right hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was mostly character building and fleshing out some of my characters a bit more.**

 **The Rating Game is next chapter, but look forward to surprises; I don't think anyone has done what I am going to do yet in a Highschool DxD story. I may be wrong though as I have not read them all by any means.**

 **I hope people like the peerage I have decided on, each member will be properly introduced throughout the story, and will have proper histories and character development, and they won't just be names and descriptions. Nor will they automatically all be sleeping with Naruto which seems to happen in a lot of Highschool DxD crossovers.**

 **The next chapter is almost written; I was going to combine this chapter with that one but decided not to in the end.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please review and whatnot.**

 **Seagate out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey new chapter hope you enjoy it, have been thinking more on the peerage and pairings as new ideas keep coming to me, which would be interesting additions to the plot. Which I have recently rewritten so it will flow between arcs much smoother.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD, if I did Naruto wouldn't be such an idiot and Sasuke would permanently die at the Kage summit and Issei would not exist.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **(Rias's Rating Game, they get beaten badly)**

 **(Occasional from Naruto and what not.)**

Issei was stood in the middle of the Occult Research Club room looking around in confusion, they had supposed to of just travelled here via a magic circle to fight against Riser Phenex and his peerage, in order to break Rias's engagement to the Phenex. But instead of being transported to an arena like he had thought they would be, they were still in the same room.

"What the...?" Issei said as he looked around the dark room in confusion. "We're still in the clubroom. Did the spell not work?"

" _Greetings everyone."_ Came the familiar voice of the silver haired maid they had met only a day before, her voice sounding from seemingly out of nowhere. _"I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory Family. I have been charged with the honour of refereeing the match between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. Please note that my master, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, will also be observing this match. After taking in the opinions of both Riser-Sama and Rias-sama, we have decided to use a replica of Kuoh Academy, the school that Rias-sama attends in the human world, as the battlefield."_

"What does she mean by replica?" asked Issei as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"We are in a pocket dimension made to look like the school." Rias answered promptly not in the mood to give a detailed description or explanation to her pawn.

So yeah, it turned out they had been transported to a pocket dimension which had been made up to look like a replica of their school and as Issei stood there looking around in surprise he could not help but be a bit nervous at what was about to go down. The rest of Rias's peerage was also in the room waiting for the upcoming Rating Game. Those like Rias's knight Kiba were quite confident quietly hoping for victory, while Koneko Rias's rook had a hard look on her face as put on a pair of pink gloves, preparing herself for the fight to come. As for Asia she was looking very pale and nervous and had moved very close to Issei, she had been like this since she first awoke as a devil, scared and worried.

" _Both parties have now been transferred to their respective strongholds,"_ came Grayfia's voice once more from out of nowhere. _"Rias-Sama's team is in the Occult Research Clubroom. Riser-Sama's team is in the Student Council room. To promote your Pawns, you will have to proceed to the opponent's stronghold."_

"Okay! Now I know that the odds look bleak, and that you are easily outnumbered and outmatched by Riser's peerage. But I believe that we can all pull through if we work together, and stick to my plan." Rias began as soon as Grayfia stopped speaking. "Now everyone listen up, Koneko-chan and Issei-kun will go to the gym, once you are there you will draw in as many of Riser's pieces as you can. After enough of them have gathered up in the gym inform Akeno-chan and then try to keep them there, once Akeno has gathered up her power she will tell you. Then you need to get out of there as fast as you can."

As Rias said this Issei and Koneko nodded their agreement to the plan, Koneko looking much more confident about it than Issei.

"Good! Before that happens Akeno-chan and Kiba-kun will set up traps throughout the forest, Kiba will then go on to attract the attention of as many of Riser's pieces as you can. Once you have he will use his speed to set off the traps and then use hit and run tactics on the remaining pieces." Rias said as she now turned to look Kiba and Akeno in the eye, as she did so she quickly received nods of agreement from both. "And finally I will wait here with Asia-chan; although she no longer has Twilight Healing she has still got an affinity towards healing magic. Her healing may be nowhere near as powerful as before but it may still help when I confront Riser."

Once again they all nodded, even Asia who had turned chalk white as she heard the plan.

"Good now go, let's win this for the honour of House Gremory!" Rias shouted out passionately, now on her feet as she looked at each of her peerage. With a shout of agreement they all left the room save Asia, to do their part in the plan.

The second they were out of the room Rias collapsed back into her chair and put her face in her hands. No matter how many times she ran the numbers in her head they always came up with her losing today, she didn't have the pieces or the training to win, especially not against someone as experienced as Riser.

 **(With Naruto and those watching)**

"Hmm! She doesn't look to confident does she?" Naruto said as he watched Rias collapse into her chair.

"Can you really blame her though? She is against a far stronger and far more experienced Devil." Serafall said, her childish façade dropping as she analysed what she was watching happen on screen. "The odds don't look like they're in her favour, I doubt even So-tan and her peerage would be able to pull a win off, and she has a bigger peerage and is much more tactically minded than Rias."

"I think your being a bit unfair there Serafall-chan, Rias's plan is sound, or at least it is for a young Devil's initial plan. After all you know that most plans don't survive the first encounter with the enemy." Ajuka said after hearing Serafall's thoughts on the matter, for the most part he would agree with her observation, but when it comes to the supernatural anything could happen, even the weakest of beings could triumph over the strongest in the supernatural's world.

"We'll see Ajuka-kun; her plan relies heavily on Riser's pieces doing what she thinks they will do. So it is mostly based on guessing, she has not done enough research or information gathering to draw up a proper plan. This is why I think she will fail." Naruto replied a smile on his face as he saw Sirzechs tense up as many of the Devil's watching critiqued his sister's actions.

"And where should she have gotten this information from?! She only had a day to prepare, because you insisted that we get this done as soon as possible." Sirzechs spoke interrupting their conversation as he glared accusingly at Naruto.

"The engagement has been in place for eight years, so she had eight years to get as much information on her intended as possible. Including access to recording of his previous Rating Games, profiles for each of his peerage members. And more than that she has the home field advantage. She has had enough time to prepare, the sooner this is over and done with the better, who selfishness is getting embarrassing." Naruto replied sharply to Sirzechs, yes he may have hurried the events along but Rias still had more than enough time to prepare.

"Rias has made her opening move, whether it will work or not is unknown. We will just have to wait and see, arguing about what she could and could not have done is just silly." Serafall interrupted the potential argument between Naruto and Sirzechs, fixing them with a stern eye as she did so. "Now watch and behave the both of you!"

"Yeah Sera-chan your right, no point in argue now let's just watch the Rating Game." Naruto laughed as he brought his hand back to scratch the back of his head, and he was being honest his plan was riding on the outcome of this game, so he didn't want to miss anything because he was mocking Sirzechs.

"Hn!" Was Sirzechs response as he shot Naruto a scathing glare, before he turned back to the screen. "I believe in her, Rias will pull this off."

 **(With Koneko and Issei)**

"Man, this is a really good replica," Issei said as they he and Koneko entered the large Kuoh Academy Gym. The main hall was dark, with most of the lights having been turned out, but despite that they could still make out enough of the room to see that it looked exactly like the original school gym that it was meant to replicate.

"Come on, we can get up to the stage from here." Koneko said as she pointed to a set of stairs, before setting off, walking cautiously up the stairs and towards the dark coloured curtains that usually hid the stage in the gym from view.

Issei followed close behind her, still quite new to this whole Devil Rating Game thing, but he was soon forced to stop moving when Koneko herself stopped at the edge of the curtains and crouched down low, her amber eyes darting around the gym as she did so.

"Koneko-chan?" Issei asked in confusion, his voice echoing slight in the large and seemingly empty hall.

"Quiet, there's someone else here, the enemy."

As soon as those words had left Koneko's mouth, mocking voices echoed through the gym, taunting Issei and Koneko. "We know you're there, servants of Gremory!"

"Yeah come on out you cowards?"

"And this is the strength of Rias Gremory's peerage? I don't know why you even bother!"

Since hiding was useless as the enemy was now aware of them, the pair decided to step into the open to face down their foes and also to ram their taunts back down their throats. As they got up from their crouches they walked further onto the stage, out into the open, and took note of the four reincarnated Devils standing below them.

All four of them were attractive women, and it just showed that Riser was just as perverted as Issei was. Two of the girls looked younger and were 'loli's', the girls had long green hair that was held to the side in ponytails, they were also wearing gym uniforms which consisted of white shirts, black leggings and bloomers and most shockingly of all were holding chainsaws. The sight of the two alone was making Issei giggle perversely. Next to the two identical twins there was another girl with her sleek black hair in buns. She was wearing a traditional blue Chinese style dress, which had long slits running up the legs, showing off her incredibly toned and long legs. Then there was the final girl in the group, this one had long blue hair, which was held back in four ponytails behind her head. Her clothing consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which was worn under a red happi coat. She had bandages on her forearms and shins, and wore black guards over her hands. For footwear, she was wearing a pair of zōri. In her hands was a long wooded staff with a ball on each end, looking at her closely Koneko and Issei were able to recognise her as the girl who beat Issei up the other day.

"Three pawns and a rook," Koneko said as she studied the four girls in great detail, taking into account their body structures, fighting positions and power levels. "Issei-sempai, you take the three pawns. I'll take on the rook; try to hold on until we are ready."

"Right got it!" Issei shouted out enthusiastically as he leered at the girls before him, his arm held up as it glowed red and a red claw like gauntlet appear on his arm. "Boosted Gear! Standby!"

'BOOST!'

Then with his power boosted by his Sacred Gear Issei charged the group of three pawns, each of which gave him cocky grins before they split up and attacked the charging Issei from three sides.

"It's slice and dice time!"

"Shit!" Issei shouted as he leapt away his charge forgotten as the sound of a pair of chainsaws activating. The two green haired girls flanking Issei from each side as they viciously swung their chainsaws at the brown haired boy. The missed strikes carving deep gouges into the wooden floor of the gym.

As Issei was fleeing from the two little girls, Koneko had charged Riser's rook. Going in with a heavy right swing of her fist, only to receive a flaming kick in the stomach from the rook, who seemed to be using fire magic to enhance her physical attacks. Koneko was sent flying several metres across the floor before she rolled and found her feet again, _'Hn, turns out fighting another rook is not the same as fighting a human or a stray devil.'_ The white haired girl thought as she met the mocking gaze of her opponent with her own emotionless one.

As this was going on Issei kept on running and dodging the girl's attacks, not even able to look at Koneko's battle despite his curiosity as he kept on fleeing. This was probably a good thing as it meant he was able to focus on his own fight, especially since he was able to see the blue haired pawn move, charging him from the front which forced him to split his attention from the two chainsaw wielding psychos chasing him and her. It was the girl who had kicked his arse before, just the other day when he and the other members of the peerage met with Riser and his peerage. His stomach was still aching from when girl knocked him through the ceiling with that damn stick of hers.

The girl, Issei couldn't remember her name, charged in quickly, swinging her wooden staff at his head in the hope of landing a brutal debilitating strike. Issei quickly stumbled backwards away from the girl, falling on his rear as he just barely avoided the tip of the staff. He could actually feel the air ruffling his hair it was so close. Unfortunately as he did this he failed to take into full account the two girls behind him, it was only the whirring sound of the chainsaws which reminded him he had to move. Which he did, allowing him to miss getting hit by one of the chainsaws but unfortunately not the other, as it scraped down his back going from his right shoulder to his left hip. The wound was terrible as it tore right through his uniform, flesh and muscle.

Despite his bloody wound though, Issei was given no reprieve as the three pawns continued to press their attack, the staff wielding pawn swinging her weapon downwards at him at the same time that the two twins attempted to cleave him in two with their weapons.

Letting out a pained cry of agony, Issei rolled over to his left leaving a bloody streak across the ground as he did, but despite that he managed to avoid the attacks that all ended up hitting the ground instead tearing scrapes into it. Feeling his adrenaline pumping he managed to scramble to his feet just in time to be met with the chainsaw wielding twins who were once again swinging at him.

"Let's tear him to pieces!"

"Cut his balls off!"

Letting out a squeak of fear Issei once backed away as they came at him from either side in a pincer attack, which left him with very few options

Staggering to his left, he dodged the downward slash of one of the the crazy chainsaw wielding twins on the right. He ducked under the others swing and brought his gauntlet clad fist to strike her in the midriff.

'BOOST!'

Issei felt the power flowing through him as he continued forward ignoring the searing pain from the wound on his back. With a shout he managed to land a hit on one of the twins, doubling her over as his fist broke several of her ribs. Causing her to spit out blood as the force of the blow caused her to fly back almost two metres before crashing down on the floor, her chainsaw no longer in hand.

"Nel!" Cried one of the twins who quickly ran over to her twin sister, Issei and their fight forgotten as she went to check on her sister.

"That does it!" The one with the wooden staff and the four ponytails shouted out, running at Issei her staff held high. Issei, seeing the girl attacking him, did the thing he had had long since beaten in to him when faced with an angry girl coming after him.

He ran, his wound forgotten as the power from the boosted gear gave his body the energy he needed to get away

"Get back here pervert!" The girl screamed as she made contact, sending dozens of strikes at the fleeing boy, several of which made contact which elicited cries of pain from Issei.

"I'll make mincemeat out of you!" The other twin roared as she too joined her fellow pawn in the chase, comforted knowing it was only a broken rib and nothing to serious.

What soon followed was Issei dodging around various attacks made by the chainsaw and staff wielder. Unlike most people, who tended to try and dodge gracefully, Issei had no sense of grace at all, which was not surprising given his lack of training.

The whooshing sound of a staff alerted him to another attack. His body stumbled to the side as he spun around trying to dodge the blow by caving his stomach inwards. It didn't work at the blow still caught him in his gut, knocking him onto the floor on his injured back.

"Issei!" Koneko shouted as she broke away from Riser's rook, giving her a punch in the gut to give her time to get away. Quickly crossing the room Koneko rushed to Issei's fallen body even as the other two pawns went to finish him off. Upon reaching Issei, she was able to see he was in a bad way; the two pawns had been raining down blows on him whilst he was down. And although he was able to avoid and deflect some of the hits with his Sacred Gear empowering him, he was from a vulnerable position on the floor and was being completely overwhelmed.

Going in with a right swing Koneko was able to catch the chainsaw wielding pawn with a glancing punch to the head, enough to daze her and knock her away but not enough to finish her.

Upon delivering her punch Koneko was soon set upon by the other staff wielding pawn, which shot towards her quickly and began raining blows down upon her. The strikes she managed to land on Koneko were useless, the white haired girl's durability from her rook piece making it so the strikes did little to no damage. Not that that stopped Koneko from catching the staff in her and snapping it.

"My staff!" The girl shouted as she looked at the shattered remains of her weapon in horror.

Before Koneko could capitalise on her disabling if the two pawns she was attacked from behind. Riser's rook Xuelan who was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao was open at the chest area, giving a generous view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She was also wearing black armguards over her forearms and was quite obviously not wearing any undergarments.

Xuelan came in from behind and delivered a devastating strike to the back on Koneko's head, smashing the poor girl into the ground with such strength that not even her rook enhanced durability saved her.

Pain that is what Koneko felt as she lay face down in the ground, it was an unfamiliar feeling as with her durability she never usually felt pain. Looking up blearily Koneko could see Issei still on the ground his face bruised and battered, an expanding pool of blood growing under him. Already she could see the other pawns were recovering or had already recovered, the blue haired one was now dual wielding the pieces of her broken staff and both the chainsaw wielding twins were on their feet, even the one with the broken rib.

As Koneko lay there a small magic circle appeared around her ear, a combat communication spell circle, and from it she heard Akeno's voice directed straight into her head. _"Koneko, its Akeno the spell is ready have you gotten out of the gym yet? Riser's queen is on the field it has to be now or never!"_

Looking around her once again Koneko knew that she wouldn't be able to get her and an injured Issei out.

"Surrender rook of Rias Gremory, you have fought well and tried your hardest. Surrender now and save yourself from more pain." Xuelan offered a hint of respect in her voice as she made the genuine offer to Koneko.

"Do it!" Was Koneko's response, though not to Xuelan.

"What?" Xuelan asked confused an emotion copied by all of the pawns in the room.

" _Are you out?"_ Akeno replied to Koneko.

"Yes!" Was Koneko's simple emotionless response.

And with those words said Koneko closed her eyes and drew herself into a foetal position, hoping to maybe survive Akeno's attack. Though she wasn't hopeful, her durability and power levels had already taken a battering from Xuelan even before she had gone to help Issei, which meant that now she was exhausted. And so she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Seeing what the Gremory rook was doing Xuelan had a sudden foreboding about what was going to happen. "Everyone take cover!"

As her words echoed through the building a deafening ring of thunder sounded shaking the room, before their world turned into bright light and pain as the whole gym was destroyed by large amounts of lightning crashing down onto it. The gym shattered beneath the force of the lightning strike, brick, wood and cement shattering and exploding outwards. The entire area was lit in a bright light from the power of the devastating lightning bolt.

 **BOOM!**

By the time Akeno was satisfied with her attack the gym and the surrounding area was gone and in its place was broken and blackened craters and piles of rubble.

" _One pawn and one Rook belonging to Rias Gremory-sama have been retired from the game."_

" _Three pawns belonging to Riser Phenex-sama have been retired from the game."_

Came the stoic announcement from Grayfia as the entire area fell quiet in the aftermath of the destruction, her words being heard by everyone competing.

As Grayfia announcement rang through the area a slight shifting of rubble could be heard as a pile of broken brick and cement was pushed aside to reveal the battered form of Xuelan. Her clothes were in tatters and she looked exhausted but she was still active, her rook durability and unnaturally high evil power for a rook having saved her. It had been commented on many times that despite being a rook she was closer in power to a queen, her surviving of such a devastating attack was just another example of this. Grabbing at a vial that was located between her generous breasts the girl quickly uncapped it before drinking a shot of Phoenix Tears, a magical solution produced by the Phenex's that can heal and revitalise almost anything.

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto and those watching)**

"Damn well shit! That was pretty damn intense." Naruto said as he watched the screen his eyes wide in surprise, genuinely impressed with what he had just seen from both peerages.

"Yeah that was pretty damn beautiful how Rias's rook sacrificed herself like that." Serafall spoke up a glint of respect in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"It was needed though, Koneko was pretty skilled for a rook, but she lacked the combat experience that Riser's peerage had. As for Issei, he was just a waste of space; he has no training and lacks a fighter's temperament." Naruto analysed as he turned to the others in the room. "The blue haired pawn was only slightly better, she had the skills but lacked the experience, and she pretty much fell to pieces when her weapon broke."

"Bit harsh their Naruto-kun but you have a point." Ajuka said before he continued. "What really impressed me was the power of that attack from the Gremory queen that was easily an upper high-class level attack."

"Yes well Akeno-chan always was skilled with lightning magic, which when combined with her natural power makes her incredibly dangerous." Sirzechs interrupted once again. "Most of Rias's peerage is the same in terms of natural ability and power, I have no doubt if they had been given more time to train they would have come out of that stronger than they had."

"Maybe or it would have been exactly the same, after all Riser's peerage would have had the same amount of time to train further." Naruto replied blandly ignoring Sirzechs's implied accusations. "But no, what really impressed me above all else was the strength of the rook, Xuelan I think her name is. To be able to walk away from that fight like she did was pretty damn impressive, especially for such a young reincarnated devil."

"Yeah Naru-tan is right she is pumped to the max!" Serafall cheered enthusiastically as she fist pumped.

"Haha yeah she is, safe to say I am going to keep an eye on her, she has a lot potential." Naruto said as he kept his eye on the resilient girl.

"Pity she already has a king then isn't Naruto, you never seem to get the girl in the end do you?" Sirzechs's cheered as he tried to provoke Naruto.

"Hey Sirzechs's guess what?" Naruto replied with a grin.

"What?" Sirzechs replied with a frown at Naruto reaction.

"I fucked your wife!" Naruto smirked.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Naruto!" Sirzechs roared as he lunged at Naruto only to be held back by a disapproving Serafall and Ajuka.

 **( - )**

 **(With Kiba)**

' _Come on, keep following me. That's it you bastard keep on following me!'_ YuutoKiba thought to himself as he led one of Riser Phenex's knights and three of his pawns through the forest on the Gremory group's Eastern Flank, all was going according to plan at the moment.

It hadn't taken Kiba too long to find the targets he was looking for and trick them into following him; especially since the amount of noise that they had been making as they casually strolled through his master's territory.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Kiba caught sight of one of Riser's knights, Siris if he remembered correctly from what little of the group's conversation he had heard, tacking him through the forest. There was some ten to fifteen meters between them, and in order for the first stage of Kiba's plan to work, he needed to keep that distance as it was. So quickly hastening his pace through the forest, but not enough to lose his follower Kiba moved. Trying to guide her into one of the traps he had set up at the start of the Rating Game. Upon reaching his trap he quickly jumped over the hidden explosive rune and hid behind one of the trees nearby, suppressing his power as he did so.

The knight kept on following him the three pawns following along behind her. Siris was a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair featured five thin ponytails that went around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on the top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modelled after a Chinese cheongsam, with red shorts, and armoured, knee high boots with matching gauntlets. Siris was wielding a giant Zweihänder that was currently mounted on her back. The three pawns following him were each dressed unusually, two of them were wearing maid outfits and another one was wearing just an armoured bikini.

Halting in the clearing Siris looked around curiously as she lost track of the boy she was following. "You three look around for him he can't have gone far, if you see him give shout out.

' _Shit! They weren't supposed to do that.'_ Kiba thought as he saw the group stop just before the blast zone of the runic trap. He was cheered up a bit when the three pawns moved into the blast zone radius clearly looking for him. Deciding to take advantage while he could, Kiba raised his hand and activated the trap.

Immediately a large red circle appeared on the ground and spread across the ground so it reached fifteen metres in diameter, as soon as the magic circle touched the three pawns they were frozen to the ground.

"Hey what the hell?"

"What is this?"

"Siris help us?!"

As Siris heard her three comrades call for help she made to go help them only to be interrupted by the circle and everything in it going up in flames as it exploded.

 **BOOM!**

" _Three pawns belonging to Riser Phenex-sama have been retired from the game."_

"Damn it!" Siris cursed as she used her enhanced knight's speed to move into the area angrily looking about for the bastard who set this up.

"Yah!" Kiba shouted as he shot out from behind cover creating a demonic blade in his right hand as he went. Within the space of a second he made contact with Siris and swung his sword hoping to bisect her.

Clang!

In the time it took to blink Siris had unsheathed her blade and block Kiba's attack. A snarl on her face as she viciously attacked Kiba her large blade forcing him on the defensive as he struggled to hold her off, his blade almost a blur as he struck out at her. He was faster than her, but she was stronger and you could tell as his arms began to shake from the exertion of trying block her.

"Come on coward, fight back or can you only beat people if you take them by surprise!" Siris snarled as she finished a double handed swing of her sword, before she released the handle with one hand, allowing the momentum to swing the sword around as she spun an delivered a back handed punch to the blonde knights face. The strike not injuring him, but knocking him of his rhyme enough for her sword to cleave into his shoulder, the blade dug in about two inches deep into his flesh. He was fortunate though as it would have gone in further if she had used both hands instead of just one.

With a gasp of pain Kiba leapt away tearing his shoulder away from the girl's large sword, his left arm hanging limply as his shoulder bled profusely. Leaping back two steps Kiba slammed his right hand on the ground and drew on his Sacred Gear, creating multiple swords that burst from the ground as shot towards Siris.

With a yell of surprise Siris used her large Zweihänder to block as many of the swords as she could, though she did still get clipped by a few, the blade cutting into her arms and legs.

With another yell Kiba ran towards Siris ignoring the agony coming from his shoulder as he moved. Swinging his sword forward he lunged at the girl before him, a snarl on his face as he did so.

Reciprocating Kiba's actions Siris clumsily raised her sword, her arms and legs aching from the gashes Kiba's attack had caused. With a yell she lunged at him uncaring of whether she got hurt herself as she tried to avenge her fallen comrades.

As the two met Kiba's sword impaled Siris through the chest the sword causing enough damage to make Siris burst into specks of light as she was teleported from the arena and into the hospital so that she would live. Siris's sword t had met its mark, the large blade impaling Kiba through the stomach causing him to spit out a mouthful of blood before he collapsed to the ground.

" _One knight belonging to Riser Phenex-sama has been retired from the game."_

A bloody smile made its way onto his face as he lay on the ground, three pawns and a knight. Not bad for his first Rating Game and good because it may give Rias a much better chance at winning. As he was thinking this he heard a massive explosion far in the distance close to where the gym was, as he heard it his smile widened. _'Good Rias's plan is working so far!'_

He soon lost his smile however as he heard Grayfia make another announcement.

" _One pawn and one Rook belonging to Rias Gremory-sama have been retired from the game."_

" _Three pawns belonging to Riser Phenex-sama have been retired from the game."_

"Shit!" Kiba cursed to himself, even as he lost the feeling in his body as it started glowing a light blue light, before it explode into specks of light as he was teleported to the hospital to heal from his injuries.

" _One knight belonging to Rias Gremory-sama has been retired from the game."_

 **(With Rias)**

As Rias heard the announcements from Grayfia she collapsed onto couch in the Occult Research Clubroom. It was a disaster she had lost Issei, Kiba and Koneko, half of her peerage was gone, only her Akeno and Asia remained. She was screwed, the only chance she had now was to attack Riser directly.

She would need to get through his remaining peerage members, which included his queen, two bishops, one knight, two rooks and two pawns. She was screwed, she may be able to use Akeno and Asia as a diversion so she could face Riser one on one, but then she would need Asia healing even if it was weaker than it should have been to stand a chance.

"Akeno-chan please come back to the Clubroom, we're going to need a new strategy." Rias said in a shaky voice as she created a communication seal to contact her Queen.

" _I'm on my way Buchou, I will be their soon, I have seen the rest of Riser's peerage gathering outside the new school building."_

"Understood Akeno-chan, come back and we will make a new strategy."

 **(With Naruto and others watching)**

"Well it looks like the Gremory princess is in the shit now." Naruto said as he watched the devastation of Rias's peerage.

"Yeah it is not going well; I don't think she will be able to turn it around." Serafall said with a frown on her face, "They might have stood a better chance if they hadn't split up like they had."

"You could say that but, she had much fewer pieces at the beginning." Ajuka said as he somewhat defended Rias.

"Well we will just have to see if she can salvage it, though it is looking doubtful." Naruto replied to them both before he turned to look over his shoulder. "What do you think Sirzechs?"

Only to be flipped off as Serafall and Ajuka stood in between the two of them making sure Sirzechs didn't do something stupid like attack Naruto, whose full power was unknown, even to Serafall.

"Stop antagonising him Naruto-chan, or else I will spank you and put you in the corner." Serafall reprimanded him, regaining her childish voice as she did so.

"Hmm, the spanking I can agree with not sure about standing doing it in the corner though." Naruto smirked at the slightly pink Serafall.

"Can you not do your creepy flirting thing around me please?" Ajuka said cringing slightly before he once again faced the screen, "Besides Rias has just decided on a new strategy so you might want to watch."

"Oooo, exciting!" Serafall shouted eagerly.

"Alright fine, spoilsport." Naruto said before he turned to once again look at the screen.

 **AN: Hoped you all enjoyed it was going to make it a lot longer but decided against it, I am not a fan of long chapters as you tend to forget or miss some of the details as you read and write them.**

 **Anyway decided to flesh out the peerage that has been announced in the story so far, for the ones that missed it.**

 **Queen (Mutation piece) - Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)**

 **Bishop x2 - Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail)**

 **Knight x2 - *******

 **Rook x1 - Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **Rook x1 -**

 **Pawn x4 (Mutation pieces) - **********

 **Pawn x4 - *****

 **That is the peerage, the ones with *'s are those that haven't been shown, there has been a few changes to my original line up, not much though. Each of the members that are from different animes will be given Highschool DxD compliant backgrounds where possible, but their characters and their back story will not change, it will just be set in a different world and will be evolved to fit with that.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next one is in the works, I will probably work primarily on this until the Riser arc is over, though I will also update my other stories when possible.**

 **Please review I enjoy receiving ideas and feedback.**

 **Seagate out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Rapid quick update I know, I surprised myself. I just sat down to start writing it and didn't stop and I got so into it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and would just like to say I am already writing the next one, which I think will surprise a lot of people as more of Naruto's endgame is revealed.**

 **Also I would just like to say I am not purposely bashing people in this fiction, I am just writing how I think they would react to the situations I am creating. Do I hate Rias or Sirzechs, no I don't do I think they are quite flawed characters, yes. Which is what I am trying to show, yes Sirzechs can be powerful and confident but he can also be petty and jealous. Yes Rias can be kind and supportive, but she can also be manipulative and callous. Yes Naruto can be a complete badass, but he can also be a dick to people, without realising how big a dick he is being. I try to inject a little more realism showing them all to be flawed and imperfect.**

 **If you see any mistakes in it give me a shout out, as I don't have a beta reader, and so am liable to miss things occasionally.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Do you understand the plan then you two?" Rias said as she stood before the last two members of her peerage that remained in the Rating Game. There was Akeno her queen and her most powerful piece and Asia a newly reincarnated devil that lacked any fighting capabilities. Suffice to say the situation was dire; Riser still had seven of his members left including his queen Yubelluna and his sister Ravel who was a high-class devil in her own right.

"Akeno-chan, you will draw the attention of Riser's remaining pieces to you, when they go to attack them I will strike them from behind. If it all goes according to plan we will trap them between us and destroy them. Asia-chan you will hold back behind me, use your healing magic to support me, I know you don't have Twilight Healing anymore but your natural affinity towards healing will be a big help." Rias said as she locked eyes with her two remaining pieces, getting a serious nod from Akeno as her eyes hardened and a slightly more nervous nod from Asia.

"We understand Buchou, but won't that leave you too weakened to take on Riser?" Akeno spoke up in concern.

"Yes but that is something we will have to deal with later the first thing we need to do is destroy his peerage, if we don't and instead head straight for Riser then his peerage may attack us in the back trapping us." Rias explained solemnly knowing their chances weren't good. "But we can think about that later, we still have a chance!"

"Yes Buchou!" They both chorused as they followed Rias out of the Occult Research Club doors, her crimson red hair flowing behind her like a river of fresh blood.

 **( - )**

"What do you think about her newest plan Ajuka?" Naruto asked as he frowned at the screen.

"It cold potential work, if they manage to pull it off they would trap Riser's peerage between two walls of spells, one made up of lightning the other made up of the Power of Destruction. The attack could be devastating, if it works." Ajuka replied a smile on his face, as he watched Rias think up a new strategy on the spot.

"But that would only happen if Riser's peerage falls for the trap." Serafall said excitedly.

"Your both right, but whatever happens it will be good fun to watch." Was Naruto response as he ran his hand through his silver hair, hoping that it wouldn't work out the way they thought it might.

 **( - )**

 **(With Riser's peerage)**

"Where are they?" Ravel Phenex demanded as she stood impatiently on the sports fields just in front of the new school building. "This is getting boring; I haven't even watched any of the fighting yet!"

"Patience Ravel-sama, they will come and when they do we will give them an explosive welcome." Yubelluna the queen of Riser Phenex spoke up in a smooth and seductive voice. Yubelluna also known as the 'Bomb Queen' was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching purple eyes that gleamed with cunning intelligence. Her attire was a dress that consisted of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. Her clothing revealed a lot of her cleavage, showing off her two large and luscious breasts for the entire world to see. Over her dress she wore a white overcoat which had black and gold accents and matching pauldrons.

"I am a Phenex, we are not patient! We are beings of fire and passion!" Ravel retorted her long golden hair tied into twin tails bouncing up and down as she showed her impatience. "Take Karlamine-chan and Mihae-chan and route them out, force them into the open!"

"As you wish Ravel-sama." Yubelluna replied a slight frown on her face as the blonde haired brat before her made her demands. But she was the sister of Yubelluna's King; she had to follow them even if she didn't want to listen to the spoilt brat. "Karlamine-chan and Mihae-chan come with me; we will fly over the forest and find the rest of the Gremory's!"

As Yubelluna gave her orders two figures stepped out of the group on the sports field. Karlamine was a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armour with black accents that appeared to be a cross between a European knight's and a Japanese Samurai's armour. Around her head she was wearing a headband that went across her hair and forehead. She was equipped like the knight she was with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which were held with brown belts that were slung across her hips. The other figure that stepped out was Mihae, she was a young girl who was wearing a Kimono with a colour pattern of purple, orange and pink, her sleek black hair was tied up in a traditional Japanese style.

"Understood, let's get on with it." Karlamine spoke up confidently unsheathing her sword and spreading her black devil wings as she did so.

"Ok." Was the quite response from Mihae as she bowed respectfully, before she two released and spread her wings?

"Let's go then." Yubelluna replied to the two a smile on her face at their obedience before she released her wings and took off into the air, the knight and the bishop pieces of Riser's peerage both following her.

As Ravel watch them go a smirk made its way onto her face before she turned to the remaining three pieces with her, Xuelan her brother's rook and one of his most powerful pieces and Ni and Li two Nekomata's who her brother reincarnated into his pawns. "You three, follow them on the ground. Do it quietly so neither they nor the Gremory peerage sees you, no doubt Rias and her remaining pieces will ambush Yubelluna, Karlamine and Mihae. When that happens I want you to counter ambush them and trap them between both of our groups. Make sure you are not seen by anyone though as we do not want to give the trap away."

"Yes Ravel-sama nya!" The two twin Nekomata's Ni and Li said as they excitedly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Understood, but what of you?" Xuelan asked as she turned to face Ravel, understanding her plan well enough, even if she disagreed with Ravel using Yubelluna and the others as bait.

"Why me? I will inform my brother of the plan and then wait here, just in case any of them make it past you." Ravel replied pushing her annoyance at the lack of respect Xuelan gave her down.

"If you think it best fine." Was Xuelan's curt reply her blue eyes flashing dangerously at Ravel as she heard her reasons for avoiding the upcoming fight. "LI, Ni come on let's get going!" And with that she turned on her heel and hurried into the forest heading in the direction of the Occult Research Club building.

"Hey Riser-kun it's your sister Ravel, I'm just calling to update you on the situation." Ravel said as she summoned a communication magic circle, a smirk of satisfaction on her face as she did so.

 **( - )**

 **(With Rias)**

They were moving through the forest that connected the old school building with the new one, following the well walked path to the last known location of Riser's peerage. They were walking due to them not wanting to reveal their presence to the enemy by flying above the trees. As they walked Rias was in the middle and slightly ahead of the other two, with Akeno in her full Miko priestess regalia on her right and Asia in her Kuoh school uniform on her left.

They had been walking for five minutes and were nearing their destination, taking this into account they had started to prepare for their plan. Akeno was readying herself to cause a destructive scene and draw Riser's peerage in so Rias could attack them from behind.

"Wait!" Rias commanded as her keen blue-green eyes picked up movement ahead. "It appears our enemy has split their forces up in the attempts at finding us."

It only took a second for Akeno to spot what Rias saw, three dark shadows with devil wings flying slowly above the forest, probably looking for them. "It could be a trap Buchou."

"Maybe, but they aren't showing any of the signs of having any support. But be careful anyway, we are going to ambush them now. Head into the trees for now, and then we will wait till they are easily in range of us before unleashing hell on them." Rias said confidently, certain in the knowledge that her Power of Destruction would easily wipe out these reincarnated Devils.

"W-What about me Buchou?" Asia asked nervously her golden blonde hair covering her face slightly as she looked down a bit frightened.

"You come with me Asia-chan, Akeno-has taught you the basic lightning bolt spell, so use that on the enemy. Just remember you won't die in a Rating Game, so don't be afraid to get stuck in." Rias encouraged gently, wanting to help her bishop but needing her to fight at the same time. Before taking the former nun's hand and gently guiding her up into the branches of the nearest tree.

"They're almost on us Buchou!" Akeno hissed out quietly to Rias even as the three Devil's from Riser's peerage drew closer, revealing themselves to be Riser's queen Yubelluna, a Devil that was dressed in armour and a sword so most probably a knight, and finally an unknown girl in a Kimono.

"Destroy them!" Rias said as she gathered her Power of Destruction up into three glowing spheres of red and black energy, before she released them at the three fly Devils.

"Time to bring the pain!" Akeno cried out in gleefully a hint of pink on her cheeks as she released her magic in the form of a bolt of yellow forked lightning.

"I-I'm s-orry!" Asia cried out as she created her own small red magic circle with the Gremory crest on it, before she released a bolt of lightning from it at the three flying Devil's

"Damn! An ambush!" They heard Yubelluna cry out in anger as multiple magic attacks shot towards them. "Evasive manoeuvres!"

At her cry all three flying Devil's scattered, Karlamine diving down below dodging the wave of potent spells as she made for the cover of the trees and the ground beneath, a place where her knight's speed is at its most useful.

Mihae tried to dive out of the way to, but was unfortunately not fast enough as she was stuck in one of her wings by a sphere of destruction magic, which completely destroyed everything it touched as it incinerated one of her wings. The loss of her wing caused her to drop like a stone from the sky as she was no longer able to fly, which left her an easy target for Akeno's lightning which struck her full on, scorching her flesh and destroying her Kimono as the lightning kept striking her like one continuous bolt. Ten seconds later her body burst into specks of light as she was teleported to the hospital to recover from her injuries, her body racked with pain and still flinching from the lightning based attack.

" _One bishop belonging to Riser Phenex-sama has been retired from the game."_

Yubelluna decided to do something different as she flew up higher into the air, avoiding the spells that were sent at her, before she summoned an ornate staff in her hand and used it to amplify her magic as she created dozens of purple magical circles on the ground, before calling out in delight. "Time to feel my art Gremory's, because art is an explosion!"

[Naruto shivers in horror.]

With that proclamation the forest beneath her exploded as dozens of magical circles erupted in fiery destruction.

Down below in the forest Rias and her remaining peerage members had to move fast as the tree beneath them exploded, the explosion catching Akeno a little as it singed her clothes and gave her minor burns.

As Rias feet touched the floor she decided to retaliate as she summoned even more destruction magic and sent it in an overpowered wave at Riser's queen. The attack taking a lot out of her as she staggered slightly after releasing it.

Yubelluna up in the sky was caught by surprise at the rapid counter attack from Rias, and although she avoided the worst of it, the wisps of destruction magic that did hit her, created holes in her wings and clothes and burnt the flesh off her left hand.

"You bitch!" Yubelluna cried in outrage as she swung her staff around creating as many magical circles as she could around the tired and weakened Gremory heiress.

"Look who's talking, cow!" Came a voice from behind Yubelluna as she spun around in the air only to get a face full of lightning from Akeno, who had flown up from the explosions towards her instead of landing on the ground. The bolt of lightning hit the Bomb Queen full on as it knocked her from the sky, causing her to crash painfully into the ground below. Only for Akeno to keep attacking releasing all her anger and wrath on Riser's queen. "Oh yes, cry out please, scream for release!"

Akeno held the attack for as long as she could as she kept bombarding the Riser's queen with her magic, gradually descending to the ground as she kept on with her attack. Yubelluna soon found herself burnt and bloody in the bottom of a ten metre wide crater in the ground, with Rias's queen Akeno floating above her.

"Prepare to say bye-bye!" Akeno cheerily said as she raised her right hand to the sky and summoned down lightning to strike Yubelluna down.

 **BOOM!**

With a final explosive strike of lightning Yubelluna disappeared into an explosion of blue light as she was retired from the game due to her injuries.

" _Riser Phenex-sama's queen has been retired from the game."_

"Well that was easy!" Akeno said with a sly smile as she turned to look at the tired but exultant Rias and the pale faced Asia.

Those were the last words Akeno managed to speak in the game as a flaming kick from Xuelan caught her right in the side of the head, Xuelan's overpowered rook strength sending Akeno spinning through the air only to crash and then break through several trees.

" _Rias Gremory-sama's queen has been retired from the game."_

"Ni, Li and Karlamine take Rias out!" Xuelan called her blues eyes gleaming with victory as she pointed for the two pawns and one knight of Riser Phenex's peerage to attack the tired Gremory. "I will deal with the bishop."

"Understood nya!" Ni and Li said together as they both ran at the surprised Rias and then began to unleash a barrage of kicks onto her.

"It will be done Xuelan-chan, fight with honour." Karlamine replied as she gave a curt bow to Xuelan before charging Rias her sword drawn for combat.

"Give up now girl. I don't want to cause you unnecessary pain." Xuelan said to Asia as she walked towards the scared former nun, being genuine in her wish for Asia to give up.

"N-No, I won't give up not while my friends are in danger!" Asia cried out as she put her hands together in front of her and released her most powerful lightning bolt.

Only for Xuelan to slap it away with the back of her hand, dispersing the spell with one swing her rook strength and durability making the weak spell useless against her.

"I tried to warn you little girl!" Xuelan shouted out before she shot forward like a bullet and slammed her fist into Asia's sternum, knocking the air out of her lungs and causing the former nun to collapse to the ground coughing. Deciding not to draw it out Xuelan finished her with a quick chop to the back of her head, knocking her out cold and forcing her to retire.

" _One bishop belonging to Rias Gremory-sama has been retired from the game."_

" _Two pawns belonging to Riser Phenex-sama have been retired from the game."_

"What!" Xuelan shouted out as she spun on her heel to look at where the Gremory was only to see Ni and Li bursting into specks of blue light as they were removed from the game. The crimson haired Gremory heiress still standing strong if a bit bruised and battered from the pawns onslaught. "Karlamine what happened?!"

"Rias managed to catch Li and Ni with a wave of her destruction magic, turns out she was able to release it in short bursts while in close combat. This makes up for her lack of melee skills." Karlamine replied as she appeared next to Xuelan, her previously immaculate silver armour now slightly pitted from being struck with stray wisps of destruction magic.

"Damn her and her bloodline power. It's no wonder her brother became a Maou if he had that power." Xuelan cursed as she glared at the Gremory in front of her. "It looks like she is on her last legs though, Karlamine use your speed and finish her."

"You got it!" The knight of Riser said as she once again charged Rias, quickly dodging to the side to avoid a blast of destruction magic. Before continuing on forwards her sword up and ready to strike.

"Come on! Come face the power of the Heiress of the House of Gremory!" Rias cried out her head held high as she stood in her tattered school uniform her eyes glowing red with her magical power and a ball of red and black magic taking form between her hands.

"Hiyah!" Karlamine shouted as she finished her charge, trying to weave around the Gremory's ball of potent magic.

As she made contact there was an explosion of magic which kicked up all the dust in the area, reducing the visibility to almost zero.

" _One knight belonging to Riser Phenex-sama has been retired from the game."_

As the dust cleared Xuelan who had been watching could only see a scattering of blue specks of light as Karlamine was retired, a broken bloodstained sword on the ground and several splashes of blood on the ground.

"What the hell happened?!" Xuelan cried out as she looked upon the scene, before she noticed a trail of blood leading away from the battlefield and towards the new school building. "And where is she going."

 **(With Ravel)**

Ravel was waiting where the others had left her a smug smile on her face as she did so. Her plan had work Rias's queen and bishop were gone and Rias was all alone, though it hadn't gone all to plan their, loses were greater than she thought. With their only being Xuelan and herself left from Riser's peerage, not that that was a bad thing, the two of them were probably the most powerful pieces in Riser's peerage.

As she stood there just in front of the new school building she heard someone approaching, whoever it was they were not quite as she could her them moaning in pain and exhaustion as they approached. The person soon revealed themselves to be Rias Gremory, her clothes a ragged bloodstained shambles, her face dirty and bloody and her magnificent crimson hair dirty and ragged as it looked like bits of it had been badly burnt. As she left the forest Ravel saw that she was holding her stomach, her hands covering up a deep wound which looked like it had been caused by a sword impaling her.

"Well you look like a mess don't you Rias?" Ravel said mockingly as she looked upon the battered Devil before her, who had caused all this mess to begin with. "If you hadn't been so selfish none of this would have happened, there have been arranged marriages for thousands of years, your mother and father and my mother and father are both examples of this. Both of their marriages worked out despite them both being strangers at the beginning, yours could to, if only you hadn't spat on thousands years of tradition and the political importance of your marriage. But you did, and you insulted the Phenex family in doing so, disrupting the fragile political environment with your actions!"

"Is it really selfish to want to marry for love!?" Rias snapped back, despite the wound in her stomach causing her pain.

"For normal people no, but for us, pureblood Devils of the Pillar Houses and ones who have rare bloodlines then yes it is selfish. Love at first sight is a lie, something you get told as a child to make you feel better. True love, love that is strong and lasts is built up over time, time which is used to get to know the person in their entirety and allow them to get to know you. If you have been patient you could have got to know Riser, and get to know that underneath all his arrogance and bluster, he is a genuinely nice and kind man, who deep down cares for those with him and would never hurt them despite what you may think" Ravel shouted out in frustration at the Gremory before her, telling her the hard truths that had been told to her, and her brothers when they were growing up and to most pureblood children from the Pillar Houses. It wasn't great, but it had worked for the majority of the purebloods for millennia.

"You don't understand you're just a child!" Rias gasped out as she fell to one knee, the blood loss from her wound beginning to affect her.

"Yes, I may be younger than you, but it is you who is acting like a child not me!" Ravel retorted sharply as she looked down her nose at the hunched over Rias. "Now it is time for you to go to sleep, this game is over!"

"Wha-" Rias made to say as she looked up at Ravel, only to feel a heavy strike to the back of her neck and then nothing.

"And so ends the petty rebellion of Rias Gremory!" Xuelan said solemnly as she looked down at the fallen Gremory before her, whose body had begun to glow blue as she retired.

" _Rias Gremory-sama has been retired from the game, Riser Phenex-sama and his peerage wins."_

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto and others watching)**

"Well, it was a nice try from Rias-chan, but the results speak for themselves." Serafall said with a sigh.

"She did very well for her first Rating Game and should be applauded for that." Naruto said as the screen went blank, "Her fortitude at the end genuinely impressed me."

"Me too, it is only a shame it ended how it did." Ajuka said agreeing with Naruto.

"Yeah, but at least there will be a wedding now. Ooo! I love weddings, the dancing the music and obviously the cake!" Serafall gleefully cheered as she started dancing around in excitement wielding her wand above her head like a baton. "Oh, I will have to get you an outfit Naru-tan so we can be a matching couple, Esdeath-chan and Akame-chan too if I can find them it will be good to get all three of my harem to come, I even had a magical girl costume made for each, fufufufu can you imagine Esdeath-chan's face. I can hardly wait, oh and then we can have the honeymoon sex! And we can cosplay and we can invite So-tan an-"

"Bad Serafall, down!" Naruto said with a smile on his face and a gleam in his golden eyes as Serafall seemed to be literally vibrating with excitement and Ajuka seemed to be cringing horribly.

"Besides." He said throwing an arm around Serafall as he did. "I think the honeymoon sex is supposed to be for the bride and groom."

"Boooo!" Serafall jeered before she grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and dragged him in for a searing kiss, "If I want honeymoon sex we are all having honeymoon sex!"

"That would only of course be if the wedding actually happened in the end." Sirzechs said interrupting the passionate French kissing.

"She lost Sirzechs get over it; because you can't interfere it is forbidden for the Maou to show family bias, especially over something as important as this." Naruto said irritably, annoyed Sirzechs had interrupted his time with Serafall.

"Oh don't worry I know I can't directly interfere, but I have my ways. I don't know what the Phenex's gave you to convince you to interfere like this Naruto, but you will fail!" Sirzechs sneered at Naruto before turning to leave.

"Oh! Piss off second place!" Naruto shouted after him, causing his back to tense up before he summoned a magic circle and disappeared from the room in a flash of red.

"Now where were we Sera-" Naruto tried to say before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and unceremoniously dragged into Serafall's magic circle and teleported away, no doubt to either Serafall's bedroom or her sex dungeon.

"So… errm I'll just go then." Ajuka said awkwardly as he looked around him and saw he had been abandoned.

 **AN: Next chapter is in the works am hoping to have it finished quite soon, Riser arc should be finished next chapter and I think people will be surprised.**

 **Another member of Naruto's peerage was revealed if you look close enough. Also you may see some more from some of the members sooner than later. Will hopefully have introduced them all by the time of the Excalibur arc.**

 **I am trying to make this story a mix of humour and seriousness and hope I am succeeding; I also want to do something a bit different than Naruto becomes Rias's pawn or Naruto is reborn as a Phenex/Gremory. As there are some real great stories that follow that plot line out there.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please review I have received some cracking ideas about what could happen in the Excalibur arc, some of which I am including.**

 **Thanks for all of your support!**

 **Seagate out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Last chapter of the Riser arc, hope you all enjoy it, I have tried to do something different.**

 **This is not betaed and I am tired so I may have made a few mistakes. So if you spot any gives us a shout out, I will come back to it tomorrow after work, when I am better rested.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it, and also check out my other Naruto / High School fanfic, 'Shinobi Rising' it is undergoing a rewrite and from what I think it is going to be good. Hopefully others think the same.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **(The Underworld )**

It was two days after the Rating Game for Rias's engagement and all participants had been fully healed, which meant that the engagement party was to take place tonight, in the grand hall of the Lucifer Castle. It was as these proceedings were taking place that Issei appeared in the Underworld, having used the magic circle that Sirzechs had given to him through Grayfia. He had just been approached by the maid barely half an hour ago and not so subtly encouraged to go to the engagement party to challenge Riser again for Rias's engagement. Apparently Sirzechs's believed enough in the strength of the Boosted Gear and Issei's devotion to his King, Rias, that he was gambling her future on him.

Striding through the entrance of the castle and heading for the large set of intricately carved wooden doors, which bore the crest of House Lucifer for all to see. Issei was muttering to himself, trying to boost his confidence as he prepared for what he was about to do, unfortunately though his charge for the doors was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hello their Issei-kun, nice night we are having isn't it?" Came the smooth voice of the 'Behemoth' Naruto Uzumaki, as he appeared from the shadows at the side of the doorway a welcoming smile on his face, dressed in a black tail coat, with a crisp white shirt and black silk tie and finished off by a burnt orange waist coat and black trousers with polished black dress shoes.

"What the hell do you want!?" Issei angrily retorted as he remembered how Naruto had interfered before, making it so Rias and her peerage had no extra time to prepare for the Rating Game against Riser.

"Why I am just out here to see what you are doing?" Naruto responded his smile still in place as he took step forward so he was just about blocking Issei's way into the grand hall of Lucifer Castle.

"What do you think I am doing here?! I am here to save Buchou!" Issei shouted as he glared at the silver haired devil for blocking his way.

"And what gives you the right to interfere in an engagement that had been agreed upon before either you or Rias-chan were born and was fully signed eight years ago?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow in curiosity as he awaited Issei's response. He personally found the idea of arranged marriages repulsive and had always been quite vocal in his opinion, despite all his years alive and the cynicism that comes with that he still believed you should only marry for love, and that you should only sleep with a girl if you have a connection. Which was lucky as Naruto was very good at making connections, even if they weren't permanent ones.

"What gives me the right?" Issei asked quietly as if he couldn't believe the temerity of Naruto for even asking such a question, "I have every right, after all, RIAS'S VIRGINIRY IS MINE!" he finished with a loud shout.

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say at that as he just looked blankly at Issei his mouth slightly a gape.

"Rias-buchou's virginity is mine and her boobs are mine!" Issei continued ignoring Naruto's silence as he nodded to himself at his bold proclamation.

"In my years alive I have seen the horrors beyond reckoning, I have witnessed atrocities that made even me weep, I have seen empires rise only to be ground into dust by the steady march of time. I have seen man evolve from savages with bronze weapons and clubs into what they are today, but never in my life, have I ever heard something as stupid, retarded and just plain ridiculous as what you have just said!" Naruto finished, genuinely surprised at Issei's reasoning, he was expecting some crap about bonds, friendship and love. The kind of stuff he used to say when he was much younger and much more naive about life and people. But what Issei said, not even Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather who had been the height of perversion had been this bad, he was a pervert yes, but he still had something more about him than that, he wasn't as one dimensional as Issei.

"I don't care what you say! I am going in their whether you like it or not, and when I do get in there I am going to beat Riser-teme and his whole peerage if I have to. I will fight the entire underworld if I have to, but I am breaking Buchou's engagement! Now get out of my way!" Issei said, so single minded in his perverse determination, that he hadn't even bothered to properly listen to Naruto.

"Sure man, if that is what you want to do go for it!" Naruto said as he forced a brilliant smile on his face before standing aside, giving Issei an encouraging slap on the back as he did so.

Staggering slight from the backslap Issei forged on ahead, moving to the large wooded double doors without even a backward glance. Which was a pity because if he had he would of seen the victorious smile on Naruto's face, and maybe even the faint glow of a blue seal made from numerous tiny kanji disappearing as it took full effect on its recipient, Issei.

"What a fucking idiot!" Naruto said to himself as he saw Issei throw the doors to the grand hall open, before he stormed inside, Naruto getting a slight glimpse into the room of all the shocked faces of the guests, as Issei made his dramatic entrance.

"I am surprised you let him go Naruto-sama?" Came a soft emotionless voice from Naruto's side as Grayfia appeared using the House Lucifer magical circle to arrive.

"Really Gray-chan, you thought I would actively try to stop him?" Naruto asked bemused as he turned to face the beautiful grey haired woman as she stood before him, still wearing her normal maids outfit.

"Considering you seemed to have actively tried to make sure this engagement went ahead, despite your own feelings on the matter, then yes I did think you would stop him." Grayfia replied as she sent Naruto a slightly suspicious look.

"Is that why you are here then, to stop me in case I did get in Issei's way?" Naruto asked his golden eyes twinkling as he looked at Grayfia, "Do you really think you could have stopped me if I tried?"

"No, but I know I would have delayed you enough for Issei to get past you anyway, even if it meant getting badly injured in the process." She replied simply looking Naruto in the eyes as she did so.

"Badly injured?" Naruto said his eyebrow rose before asking, "And what make you think I would only injure you, and not kill you for attacking me and getting in my way."

"Because you still love me." Grayfia replied, without a single hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, yes I do. Just as much as you love me." Naruto replied, taking a step closer to Grayfia as he did so.

"I am married to Sirzechs's!" Grayfia said, her voice hardening slightly at Naruto's statement, but despite that she didn't step away from him.

"Yes you are married to him, but you don't love him."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, you like him yes but you don't love him. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him and in the way you act when you are around him. Your marriage to him lacks any passion to it doesn't it." Naruto said taking another step closer to Grayfia, his eyes locked onto her own sparkling grey ones.

"I am happily married to Sirzechs's!" Grayfia stubbornly replied frowning at Naruto as she did so, but still not stepping back. Even as she felt the heat radiating from Naruto's body, and the scent of his body, an earthy smell, like a blooming forest after a sudden shower of rain.

"You're married to him yes. But not happily, you are a woman of passion; you always were so full of joy and loved life to the fullest when you were with me. Now, now you act as a maid to a spoilt child like Sirzechs, trying to bury your unhappiness behind a façade." Naruto continued undeterred by Grayfia's stubborn denial. "Why did you ever marry him, Gray-chan?"

"Because you left, you went off gallivanting around the world, finding and reincarnating your old friends into Devils for your new peerage. Because you allowed Serafall to make you her queen without thinking of how I would feel about it. Because you left me, at a time when I needed you most, my friends and family were either dead or branded traitors, many of the noble families looked at me with distrust and hate, you left me alone at eh worst time in my life." Grayfia half shouted her emotionless façade breaking as she looked at Naruto with a complicated mixture of sadness, betrayal, love and longing.

"I, I'm sorry Gray-chan." Naruto said his voice breaking slightly as he realised what a massive idiot he had been, all this time he thought she had left him, but it turned out it was the other way around. "I know there is no excuse for what I did, it's just I was so excited when Ajuka-kun announced his creation of the evil pieces. I just got carried away as I realised it meant I could bring back and revive my precious people, the few people who in all my thousands of years alive I made true bonds with, people who I thought I would never see again, brought back to life, their bodies removed from stasis and given new life. But in my excitement I never realised what my leaving did to you. I am so sorry Gray-chan."

"I know you are, I know you didn't realise, but it still hurt. This is why when you left me at the time I needed you most I almost broke. It was only Sirzechs's hounding, and his constant date requests and courting attempts that stopped me from losing it. He offered a form of support, even if it was in his own odd and obsessive way and I will be forever grateful to him for that." Grayfia replied to Naruto, her heart hurting as she saw the sadness in Naruto's eyes.

"Do you think there could ever be another chance for us?" Naruto asked his eyes glinting with hope as he met Grayfia's confused grey ones.

"I, I don't know." Grayfia replied as her heart told her to say yes, to take her one true love into her arms and never let go, to introduce him to her son and find true happiness for the first time in centuries but her head was far more cautious and level headed. "We could try and be friends first and see how it goes?"

"I would like that." Naruto replied as he unconsciously leaned closer to Grayfia.

"Then we are agreed." Grayfia responded even as she leaned forward, her heels leaving the floor as she did so. Before without any other thought their lips crashed together, Naruto's arms encircling Grayfia as he pulled her to him, her body melding perfectly with his. Her own arms running up his back before the lodged themselves in his silky silver hair, using her hand hold to pull his face closer to her. As they continued to passionately kiss Grayfia started pushing forward, backing Naruto into the wall besides the entrance to the grand hall. Her soft tongue slipping between her lips and meeting Naruto's halfway as they began a sensual dance their mouths.

As Grayfia was doing this Naruto's hands had glided gently down Grayfia's back feeling her frim and sculpted body before ending up on her round and supple ass. His hands gently cupping them before he began to knead her dress covered cheeks.

Before they could go any further though they were interrupted by an obnoxious shout from within the grand hall.

" **RIAS-BUCHOU'S VIRGINIRY IS MINE!** "

Upon hearing that crude statement Grayfia sprang away from Naruto as her mind finally caught up with her rapidly beating heart. "I, I'm sorry I have to go, I have duties to do. Yes duties. But we will talk about… this again later." She said her face flushing red as she tried to look anywhere but at Naruto, before she quickly summoned a magical circle and teleported away.

"Fucking Issei!" Naruto cursed as his own heart raced, he had only felt this way about a woman three times before and that was with the three women that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved more than anything else, more than his dream, more than even his own immortal life. "Yep, I am definitely going to break that kid for this."

 **( - )**

 **(Within the Grand Hall)**

Entering through the pair of large double doors, an annoyed Naruto found himself standing in a room that was every bit as ostentatious and over the top as one would expect from an important devil family. The room was massive, the cavernous room made for huge parties and gathering of hundreds. The floor was polished black marble, the walls being made of an expensive wooden panel and decorated with dozens of expensive paintings; they also contained large ornately crafted windows whose sliver frames were engraved with the symbol of House Lucifer.

Filling the ostentatious hall were hundreds of Devils, all dressed in suits both modern and old fashioned, some with long-tailed tuxedos and clearly ridiculously expensive dresses. One thing that all the Devils in the room had in common however was the look of shock on their faces as they stared at the scene before the. Issei dressed in his Kuoh school uniform stood at the front of the room loudly confronting Riser Phenex, who stood in a fancy white suit with an open white shirt, next to Rias Gremory who herself was wearing a wedding dress.

"Yakitori-teme!" Issei shouted pointing his finger aggressively at Riser. "I've come to take Rias home; she's not marrying a scumbag like you!"

At those words the surrounding crowd began to whisper to each other as they watched the going scene happening, many looking confused and upset about his interfering in such an important event. Many were even making snide comments about reincarnated devils and how they should not be invited to event for proper devils.

"People be at peace, this is only an event that I arranged." Sirzechs said calmly as he emerged from the crowd clad in his armour and cloak, a gentle smile on his face as he spoke.

"Brother." Rias said as she looked towards her older brother a flicker of hope in her blue green eyes as she did so.

"Lucifer-sama!? Surely you can't possibly have done something so irresponsible!" One of the devil elders spoke up, the middle-aged looking devil clad in something that would not be out of place in the 16th century.

"Oh I could, and I did. The reason being simple, I wanted to see the power of the wielder of Boosted Gear Longinus against the Phoenix, so I arranged it myself, as entertainment for the engagement part." He revealed smiling enigmatically to the surrounding devil nobles, before his eyes met Naruto, at which point they turned smug. "The Rating Game was of course entertaining and all, but my sister was at a great disadvantage since she had no experience, compared to your numerous multiple victories in your Rating Games, Riser. But despite this and despite your considerably larger forces she nearly beat you"

"So you're saying that it was unfair Lucifer-sama? After all it is the final result that counts my lord!" Riser said to Sirzechs as he took a step forward a glare on his handsome face.

"Not at all Riser, after all as a Maou I can't be biased to anyone family and certainly not my family. But this is a very important matter for Devil society after all. And I hardly think your family is proud, especially after how hard a first timer like Rias-chan pushed your peerage. Besides you didn't even fight yourself, so I think you should be given another chance."

"What are you suggesting, Sirzechs-san?" Naruto asked as he came forward from where he was stood next to Serafall, who was now dressed in a silky green dress that hugged her body, a smile forcing its way onto his face as he gained the attention of the entire hall. Keeping his tone civil as they were surrounded by many important families and it would be inappropriate for the two to show their usual animosity.

"Why it is quite simple Naruto-san. I wish for my cute little sister's engagement party to be flashy, and you never actually got to fight in the Rating Game with Rias-chan. Dragon vs Phoenix, surely the rest of the party would agree with me on the matter, I believe it would be quite the sight to see a match between two powers such as yours. Truly a once in a lifetime opportunity, if you ask me." Sirzechs said charismatically a wider smile on his face, before he turned back to Riser. "What do you say Riser-kun, will you show off your powers for us all?"

Riser as he heard that gained a confident smile as he heard Sirzechs flattery, oblivious to his true agenda his arrogance blinding him to the truth. "How could I decline a request from a Satan, from Sirzechs Lucifer-sama himself for that matter? Very well, Riser will show his powers to everyone before he is to wed and bed his dear Rias-chan."

As Riser finished his monologue many of the watching devil nobles cheered for the entertainment to come. Some though didn't look so happy with his decision, his parents Lord and Lady Phenex for one and his peerage for another. His sister Ravel and his rook Xuelan looking the unhappiest of the lot, as Riser in his arrogance threatened to undo all of the hard work they did on his behalf.

"So tell me Dragon if you are the victor, what would you like to have as your reward?" Sirzechs asked as he turned to Issei who still stood defiantly before Riser.

"You can't be serious Lucifer-sama, a reward for lower-class devil scum like him!" Riser sneered out as he glared at Issei, remembering him from his initial meeting in Kuoh.

"I have spoken, lower-class or not he will get his prize. I am the one who is requesting this of him, so I must give him compensation for his trouble." Sirzechs declared as he looked around the room magnanimously as if looking for anyone who would disagree with him, which no one did, surprisingly enough not even Naruto. "What would you like to receive? Ask and if within reason you will be granted it."

"Fine there is only one thing I want, Rias Gremory." Issei shouted out, making the crowd mutter between themselves, with Rias and her peerage throwing Issei grateful looks.

"Well then," Sirzechs said looking between Issei and Riser as he did so, before he sent Naruto a smug smile, "Shall let us begin?"

 **( - )**

 **(** **Rating Game Arena - 10 minutes later)**

" _The challenge for the hand of Rias Gremory fought between Riser Phenex and the Issei Hyoudou shall now begin!_ " Came the now calm and collected voice of Grayfia as she once again was the announcer for the game.

The two combatants were stood in a large stone arena almost coliseum like in its design. The arena was surrounded by a ring of steps, and by several massive stone chess pieces that seemed to boarder the whole arena. The sky was a cloudy red, with twinkling stars being visible in the sky as Issei and Riser Phenex faced off against each other.

"I am ready if you are Riser!" Issei declared confidently as he raised his fist, preparing to call on his Sacred Gear.

"I will take you down a few pegs, come boy fight me!" Riser shouted as two wings made of fire erupted from his back, lifting him into the air ad he looked down on Issei.

"Alright let's go, Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted as he ran forward, attempting to summon his Sacred Gear as he did so. Only for him to fail, as unnoticeably the seal Naruto previously placed on his back temporarily block him from accessing his Sacred Gear. It was a very complicated seal, which affected a person's control over their Sacred Gear, for a newbie like Issei it was very effective. Against someone more powerful and experienced though, it would be less so.

"What the fuck!" Issei shouted as his Sacred Gear to the surprise of all but a certain few failed to appear.

"Ha! How pathetic, not even able to use you own Sacred Gear, and you thought you stood a chance against me!" Riser laughed down at Issei.

"I'll show you, **Promotion Queen**." Issei shouted as he continued to run towards Riser, trying to use his augmented power as a temporary queen to use his Boosted Gear.

"It's no use!" Riser shouted as he dived from his place in the air, down towards the charging Issei.

"Die!" Issei desperately shouted as he went to punch Riser, hoping for a miracle.

Only to receive a flaming punch to the face, this smashed him into the ground forming a crater beneath him. This was followed by Riser unleashing his full fury on him as he sent waves of fire at his fallen body.

" _Issei Hyoudou has been retired from the game, Riser Phenex is the winner!"_ Came Grayfia's voice, holding a hint of surprise at the brutal and very one sided beat down.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Grand Hall)**

"Well! That was fast wasn't it?" Naruto spoke into the silence that had followed the very quick match, this was promptly followed by a few laughs and a lot more muttering as everyone started talking about the surprising result. "So much for being entertaining, eh Sirzechs!"

"W-What? But, what happened, why couldn't he use his Sacred Gear?" Rias shouted out as she stared in horror at what had happened to Issei and her last chance of getting out of the engagement.

"Rias-chan!" Akeno shouted out as she and the rest of Rias's peerage ran to Rias's surprise for support.

As this was happening, Riser once again appeared in the grand hall in a pillar of fire. "Well that was quick wasn't it?! So shall we get on with the marriage then?"

"No!" Rias cried out desperately as she looked to her older brother Sirzechs for help, the crimson haired man no longer smiling as a look of dread crept across his face.

Turning to his sister, Sirzechs saw the fear and terror at what was to come in her eyes and quickly made a decision. "I am afraid not Riser, in fact there shall be no wedding at all!"

Silence.

Then;

"What!"

"What are you talking about Lucifer-sama, no wedding?"

"You have no right!"

"What is this!?"

Raising his hand for silence Sirzechs once again looked at his now crying sister, before he turned his gaze to a smug looking Naruto, who he then glared at with hatred, he spoke again. "I am using my power as Maou to nullify the contract."

"That is forbidden, you are showing favouritism for your former House. The law of the new Satan Faction strictly forbids this." One of the elder council in attendance shouted out, many other Devils in the crowd nodding in agreement.

"You are of course right, which is why it will be my last act as Maou Lucifer as I abdicate my throne." Sirzechs said solemnly, his statement causing the crowd to quiet. "Furthermore, I make a request of the remaining Maou here to nominate Grayfia Lucifuge as my successor; she is an Ultimate Class, pureblood Devil with the full support of the House of Gremory behind her."

At his request many of the devils in attendance started shouting out in agreement, a few of the younger ones chanting her name.

Rias and her peerage as well as Riser and his however, stood in stunned silence as historic and life changing events rapidly took place in front of them, unsure what they should do. Though Rias could only look at her brother with awe for his sacrifice for her and shock at what he had just done what he had just given up.

"The Maou do have the right to nominate a new Maou." One of the elders in the crowed agreed as all eyes turned to the calmly standing figures of Ajuka Beelzebub and Serafall Leviathan.

"And you are right in that, so now we shall choose a preliminary nominee, until such a time as the three remaining Maou can meet and agree on a new Maou Lucifer." Serafall called out in a very serious voice, getting the attention of everyone in the room as she did so; turning to glance in Naruto's direction she received a smile and a nod. "Therefore by my right as Maou Leviathan, I Serafall Leviathan do nominate my queen Naruto Uzumaki or 'the Behemoth' to be the new Maou Lucifer. He is easily one of if not the most powerful devil, pureblood or reincarnated, in existence. And he has the full support of House Leviathan and House Sitri!"

As soon as Serafall finished her nomination Ajuka also loudly spoke up. "And I by my right as Maou Beelzebub do nominate Naruto Uzumaki or 'the Behemoth' to be the new Maou Lucifer. He has the full backing of the House of Beelzebub."

With that said the room exploded into noise as some cheered and other booed. Sirzechs through Ajuka and Serafall a look of betrayal, and many of the members of the Elder Council present gained scowls."

"He can't!" Sirzechs shouted his power flaring as he lost a bit of control. "Reincarnated devils are forbidden from becoming Maou!"

At his words many of the Elder council and some of the purebloods, shouted their agreement. Whilst the reincarnated devils and more liberal purebloods in the room, started shouting at Sirzechs and booing his statement. With things starting to look ugly in the room, many devils started drawing on their power, as if expecting a fight to suddenly breakout.

Before it did however Naruto finally spoke, with a single flare of his titanic power he cowed almost everyone in the room into silence, causing multiple cracks in the floor and walls as he did so. "I am afraid you are wrong their Sirzechs," Naruto said into the silence.

"How!" Sirzechs snarled back with a ferocious glare.

"A reincarnated devil is forbidden from challenging a Maou; yes you got that law passed pretty quickly Sirzechs. But there is no law anywhere saying that a reincarnated devil couldn't be nominated by another Maou for the position. And I just received two nominations!" Naruto said cheerfully his face victorious, as his long and carefully laid plan came to fruition. "Besides, Naruto Lucifer kind of has a ring to it. Doesn't it?"

 **AN: Thought this would be a good place to stop with a shocking reveal. I was a bit tired when I wrote this, so I may come back later to clean it up a bit.**

 **Will probably extend bits and add a bit more description and dialogue, maybe.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, I am knackered and going to bed.**

 **Please review**

 **Seagate out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here is a new chapter for you, some stuff happens which is quite different and interesting I think.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys it, my last chapter seemed really popular, I will apologise if I didn't answer all the reviews I have been quite busy and received a lot of them, I have answered about half and will try and do the rest tomorrow. I really appreciate all the support I have gotten which is why I put a treat which I am sure some of you will enjoy into this chapter.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School D x D**

 **Chapter 14**

" _He can't!" Sirzechs shouted his power flaring as he lost a bit of control. "Reincarnated devils are forbidden from becoming Maou!"_

 _At his words many of the Elder council and some of the purebloods, shouted their agreement. Whilst the reincarnated devils and more liberal purebloods in the room, started shouting at Sirzechs and booing his statement. With things starting to look ugly in the room, many devils started drawing on their power, as if expecting a fight to suddenly breakout._

 _Before it did however Naruto finally spoke, with a single flare of his titanic power he cowed almost everyone in the room into silence, causing multiple cracks in the floor and walls as he did so. "I am afraid you are wrong their Sirzechs," Naruto said into the silence._

" _How!" Sirzechs snarled back with a ferocious glare._

" _A reincarnated devil is forbidden from challenging a Maou; yes you got that law passed pretty quickly Sirzechs. But there is no law anywhere saying that a reincarnated devil couldn't be nominated by another Maou for the position. And I just received two nominations!" Naruto said cheerfully his face victorious, as his long and carefully laid plan came to fruition. "Besides, Naruto Lucifer kind of has a ring to it. Doesn't it?"_

 **( - )**

 **(Underworld - two days later)**

It had been two days since the events at the engagement party and the Underworld was still in chaos from the recent events, with Sirzechs Lucifer abdicating his position as Maou Lucifer and Naruto being nominated as a Maou in his place. The announcement had caused a divide in devil society, as the more liberal pureblood devils and the reincarnated devils supported Naruto to be the new Maou Lucifer. Whilst the Elder Council and the older more bigoted devils, too stuck in their ways and too happy with the status quo to want it to change. Which is what they feared would happen if a reincarnated devil like Naruto was made into the permanent Maou, no matter how old or powerful he may be he was still a reincarnated devil. One that was temporary Maou until all three of the current Maou came to a final decision on matter, something that was only taking as long as it was due to Falbium Asmodeus being too lazy to make an official decision.

The engagement party had been wrapped up quite quickly after Naruto's nomination, with Sirzechs storming out followed by his family no doubt already working on plans to maintain their position and reputation in devil society by doing damage control on the whole situation. The rest of the party had broken up quite quickly after that, a few of the younger devils had stuck around for a while, no doubt hoping to see some epic confrontation between Sirzechs and the Behemoth to settle the matter quickly. Unfortunately they were disappointed as such an event would need a lot of preparation to limit the potential damage it could cause, and because it was not proper. The devils society was very old and routed in traditions as such there was a certain sense of protocol and propriety when it comes to such matters. Which in part was why the Rating Game had drawn so much attention, the former Gremory heiress's reaction to her engagement had drawn a lot of interest from the younger devils and some disapproval from the older ones.

Currently Naruto, or Naruto Lucifer as he was soon to be called was sitting in his new office in Castle Lucifer. His new home which he had moved into the very same night Sirzechs abdicated and he was nominated. The room was a darkened stone chamber, with mahogany panelling around the sides along with large bay windows and portraits of ancient times. Naruto was currently sat behind a heavy wooden desk just before the bay windows, sat in a throne like chair. He had spent a lot of time in that room over the last two days, he had been meeting with high ranking figures in devil society, courting their favour in order to secure his position, as well as being courted by some of the more ambitious devils, who were no doubt hoping to ride on his coat tails as he ascended to the top of the food chain. His dealings had been going well for the most part after all he had everything a leader in devil society needed, he had charisma, experience, connections, a highly respected reputation, a natural authority and ridiculous amounts of power. His power alone was something that should of guaranteed his immediate acceptance and loyalty from every devil in the Underworld, except for one fact, he was a reincarnated devil. This meant that despite his overwhelming power and reputation, there were still some who foolishly looked down their noses at him or thought of him as somehow lesser to them. Currently he was awaiting a meeting with what he presumed was one such devil, Riser Phenex.

His waiting soon paid off as a knock sounded at the door, before it was opened as one of the members of his peerage ushered the third son of the Phenex household into the room, so that the meeting that the Phenex had requested could take place.

As the door opened Akame the only knight of Naruto Lucifer entered, Riser Phenex following close behind. Akame was a young looking girl despite being over two hundred years old, she had long black hair that reached down to her knees and beautiful crimson red eyes. She was currently wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress which had a white collar and a red tie; she also wore a red leather belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wore it with long black stockings and black steel toe capped boots. To finish off her outfit she wore red gauntlets and black gloves. At her side she wore a deadly looking katana, a blade which even from here Naruto could feel the power of.

He had first met Akame during the 16th century, back when he was going by the name of Oda Nobunaga. He was at the time trying to unify Japan whilst also bringing in other cultures in order to set up a basis for closer relations with the west, which might of led to a beneficial relationship and a prolonged peace between east and west. Akame at the time had been the leader of a group of assassins called Night Raid, who had been hired by several of his enemies to assassinate him. Suffice to say they had failed, though not before they had killed several people in key positions, which somewhat annoyed him. He had of course killed all the conspirators who planned his death, but the assassins had impressed him, the group was made up of all Sacred Gear users and was established to primarily rout out corruption. An admirable goal which Naruto respected, and which led him to take them under his wing and keep them on a permanent retainer.

Of the group Akame had been the one to impress him the most, as well as the one who he bonded with most. So much so that she eventually gave up leading Night Raid giving leadership over to someone else and instead had decided to join Naruto, acting as his personal assassin, spy and general. Their relationship had soon grown from there into something much more personal, a relationship which had extended to first Esdeath and then later Serafall.

"Naruto, a Riser Phenex is here to see you." Akame said as she entered the room, her red eyes naturally flickering to every corner of the room looking for any potential threats or escape routes, something which had long since become a habit of hers.

"Thank you Akame-chan, if you could prepare some tea it would be appreciated." Naruto replied with a smile his eyes lingering upon Akame's toned body as she entered, before they drifted up to meet her eyes, his own eyes brightening as they met hers. "And you are more than welcome to join us if you wish."

"As you wish Naruto." Akame responded tonelessly, naturally hiding any emotion from her voice whilst in the presence of a potential enemy, though her eyes were not so hidden as they seemed to brighten considerably as they met Naruto's a smile trying to force its way onto her face.

"Do you really think it is appropriate Lucifer-sama letting some low-class reincarnated devil be present during our meeting?" Riser asked as he gave Akame a slightly disdainful look as she left the room, immediately dismissing her as some servant of Naruto's who was only kept around for her looks and not for anything else. Which was a reasonable assumption from Riser's point of view as he could not sense any power coming from Akame, after all she naturally supressed her power in his presence and a certain seal courtesy of Naruto hid the true strength of her sword from all but a chosen few.

"Low-class?" Naruto asked in amusement, not at all offended as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this mewling little boy would not last more than a minute against Akame in a fight. "Akame-chan here is easily low to mid Ultimate class, which if I am not mistaken is a lot stronger than you."

Riser seemed to recoil slightly at that, before he gave Akame a more appraising look, not just looking at her beauty this time but at her posture and the way she held herself. "I of course meant no offence, it is just these matters are of a personal nature."

"Personal nature?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow, unsure where Riser was going with this, as he was sure that Riser was about to ask for compensation for his house after the whole wedding debacle.

"Yes, I have a request to make of you on behalf of myself and my peerage." Riser responded shifting uncomfortably in the seat he had recent sat in, just across from Naruto.

"Very well state you request." Naruto replied starting to get bored of Riser's dallying. Before he noticed Akame coming back into the room a tray of tea in her hands which she set upon the desk squarely in the middle between Naruto and Riser. Before she went behind the desk and stood next to Naruto's chair her hand gently brushing up against his shoulder.

"I would like to make a request that the Phenex's are given some territory in the human world, an honour which has thus far only been given to the Sitri's and the Gremory's" Riser said as he took a cup of tea and drank it, trying to calm his nerves whilst in the presence of someone as powerful and dangerous as Naruto.

As Naruto heard his request he couldn't help but look surprised, he had really not been expecting this, but he quickly pulled himself together before replying. "For what purpose do you want territory the human world? Your peerage is full, you are past the age for schooling and somehow I doubt you are interest in working in the human world."

"The territory is not for Riser." Riser replied slipping into the third person as he sneered at the very thought of him demeaning himself by working alongside humans. "The territory is for my sister, Ravel Phenex. Who after the most recent Rating Game has expressed a wish to form her own peerage, a wish that is my duty as her current king and older brother to see come true. This is why I ask for her to have some territory in Kuoh, a well-protected area which she can use as a base to collect peerage members and… go to school if she wishes." He finished a sickly look on his face as he said the last part.

"Hmm, the territory is already owned by the Gremory's and the Sitri's as you previously said. Why then should I grant this request, if it could potentially insult both families." Naruto asked, not because he wasn't going to grant the request because he was, after all Naruto felt that he somewhat owed the Phenex family, especially after he fucked them over with the whole engagement thing, his manipulation leading to it being cancelled.

"I have already thought of that, I will offer you a member from my own peerage to serve you. Not only will this provide you with a capable servant it will also elevate my house's standing if a servant of ours becomes a member of the new Lucifer's household. It will also be a physical show of support from the House of Phenex, as we at the bequest of my mother and my older brother support you as the new Maou Lucifer." Riser replied, his facial muscles tightening slightly at the thought of his family throwing their support behind some reincarnated devil as Maou over a pureblood who could potentially take the positon.

No doubt it was due to his soft hearted if stupidly powerful older brother Ruval, who had taken a leading role in the family after Lord Phenex became ill some years back. Which was annoying as Ruval took the house in a different direction to the way his father would have. Stupid Ruval, with his weird whisker marks on his stupid face, his brother wouldn't even look like a Phenex if he didn't have blonde hair and blue eyes, in fact he would look more like, Riser paused at that as he stared at Naruto in front of him, before he shook his head at the ridiculousness of the thought.

"You will offer a member of your peerage?" Naruto asked just to be sure, his eyes gleaming as all thoughts of owing the Phenex's vanished. He already had just the piece in mind, a piece with so much potential it was shock, a reincarnated devil who was probably already at the level of a powerful high-class devil and that was without the amount of training Naruto would give her.

"Yes you may have any member save my queen Yubelluna-chan and my sister." Riser said, his face a bit grim at the thought of losing one of his possessions, he may treat them nicely but in the end they belonged to him all the same. "I will summon them here if you need?"

"There's no need I have already decided, in return for you sister Ravel gaining territory in the human world, your rook Xuelan will become a member of my own peerage, a rook in the service of Naruto Lucifer." Naruto said a large smile on his face at the prospect of adding a new member to his family, he may not know her yet, but he had an eternity to do so, and an eternity he would wait if it took that long to bond with her like he has bonded with the rest of his peerage, his family, his precious people. That and he couldn't help himself, finding someone with that much raw potential was rare, something every member of his peerage had shown when he had first met them and something he had nurtured in each one as the adventured together.

"Done." Riser said unbothered by Naruto's choice, as Xuelan was one of his more unruly pieces, she was one who would not submit and would reject all his advances. He had first found her in China, a winner of multiple fighting tournaments and a once in a life time prodigy in kung fu, recruiting her was not hard as she had no remaining family, and instead had a desire to improve herself and become the strongest hand to hand combatant in the world. Unfortunately this led to her being very independent and confident in herself, which made seducing her impossible for Riser, so giving up the frigid rook was not too much hassle in his mind.

"Right then, you will send her to Castle Lucifer tomorrow. And upon her arrival I will sign off on your sister getting her territory." Naruto replied as he took his own cup of tea.

"I am glad we are agreed, though this will mean I will need to hunt down two more peerage members, tell me are there any modelling shows happening in the human world soon. I always find that the models there are vain and willing to do anything for the offer of power and eternal youth." Riser said a lecherous smile on his face as he did so, already getting giddy over being able to get two more girls for his peerage, hopefully two who will sleep with him as only seven of the current members are up for it.

"Go have fun then Riser-kun." Naruto said with a sweat drop, Issei and this guy were ridiculously alike, it was probably for the best that they didn't like each other, otherwise who knows what perversion they would get up to together.

"As you command Lucifer-sama," Riser said before he teleported out in a magical circle, propriety allowing him to do now the meeting was finished.

"What a tool." Akame said as Riser disappeared in a ball of fire.

"Tell me about it, it must run in the family though. His father was also a massive tool, which was ironic considering he apparently had a tiny penis. Four inch erect, or at least that was what his wife said when I was railing her." Naruto replied with a laugh, only to get a slap to the back of the head.

"Behave!" Akame reprimanded with a scowl, "Keep you perversions to yourself."

"Aww Akame-chan don't be jealous, we fooled around a bit during the civil war, she was newly married to a disappointing husband and I was horny. Though I have to say we had great fun, Layla Phenex, Serafall Sitri and I the orgies we had were crazy and when Grayfia joined in, ha you don't even want to know." Naruto laughed out in nostalgia remembering those days.

"No I don't." Akame responded with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Don't be jealous your body was still being held in stasis during that point, waiting until I could find a way to stop you from dying. I mean, I could stop your body from aging, which I did, but protecting you mind and soul from aging was a whole different thing." Naruto quickly defend himself, slightly nervous of the look in her eye at his comments.

"Hn! I will let you off." Akame replied relaxing slightly as she did so though he could still hear the jealousy and possessiveness in her voice, "This time."

"Mou, Akame-chan you're so mean to me." Naruto responded with a teasing smirk. "Now who is the next person I have to meet with?"

"Esdeath-chan is scheduled to report in, in an hour. She has an update about Kokabiel and the Excalibur's, then after that you have three more hours or requests, then you will need to make shadow clones to help you with all the paperwork you have to do, in order to deal with your ascension to Maou." Akame said as she pulled an ipad out of nowhere and started reading off Naruto's schedule.

"So a whole hour off?" Naruto said with a sultry smirk, "What could we possibly do in an hour?"

"We could fuck?" Akame replied tonelessly, even as she unbelted her sword and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Aww, you're supposed to say something flirty that's how the game works." Naruto pouted as he watched the beautiful red eyed girl in front of him strip.

"Well I can stop if you want?" Akame replied, a teasing smile making its way onto her face as she did so.

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted as he leapt out of his chair and over his desk as he did so, ripping off his shirt in his eagerness.

 **(Lemon)**

His arms encircling the black haired beauty as he came into contact with her, his mouth finding hers as their lips met in a searing kiss. His hands already running over her body as he sort to touch as much of her as he could.

Whilst Naruto hid this Akame's hands weren't useless as they undid Naruto's leather belt and pulled his trousers down, revelling in the feeling of being with the one she loved. Pulling away from Naruto slightly Akame licked her lips her red eyes twinkling slightly as she saw one of her favourite parts of Naruto, stood to attention. It caused her nipples stiffen slightly, even as Naruto's hands invaded her open shirt pushing it open and letting git slide down her body..

"Looks like someone is happy to see me," Akame said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I am always happy to see you Akame-chan?" Naruto said sultrily as he kissed her again, only for Akame to push him back up against his desk as she took control.

The dark haired beauty smiled slightly as she took the power, before she descended down onto her knees in front of Naruto, running her fingers lightly down his body as she did so. With a single flick of her wrist, Naruto's boxers dissolved as she unveiled his cock. Which after a seconds inspection and a wink to Naruto, Akame wrapped her fist around and started to pump up and down.

"Hmm, you are the best." Naruto sighed as he shuddered underneath Akame's skilled hands, more than happy to let her lead, after all she is the one who almost always initiates.

Akame soon wrapped her cherry red lips around his swollen head as she continued to pump him, enjoying bringing pleasure to the man she loved and to the man that gave up some of his freedom so she could be given new life. She gave it a slight kiss, her tongue flicking out, before she pushed his manhood into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue even as she started to apply some suction.

"God damn your hot when you do that!" Naruto gasped out as he put his hands on the back of her head and threaded his fingers through her silky hair.

As he did this Akame descended down onto his cock throat first, her experience showing as she took complete control. The back of her throat squeezing his manhood when she pushed deep inside him, centuries of experience coming into play as she began to move.

"Yeahhhh," Naruto said as his mind dissolved into pleasure.

She bobbed her head up and down on his manhood, before she suckled and released her hand from the shaft. The reincarnated devil instead wrapping her hand around his dangling balls and started to caress them, even as she continued to suck.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling her hot mouth around him, her throat feeling extremely tight around his manhood. Deciding to finally take some initiative he slowly began rocking his hips pushing into her mouth, as their movements synchronised.

Akame laughed slightly as Naruto started moving, her action causing her throat to vibrate around his manhood. Before she continued her throat expanding and relaxing around him as they found they synched their movements.

"Getting closer," Naruto said in warning even as he let out another gasp as Akame continued to pleasure him.

As she heard that Akame started to bob down on his manhood harder and faster, taking his thick prick deep into her throat. Hoping to get a taste of him, as it had been more than a month since they last made love.

Naruto pushed into her mouth eagerly, closing his eyes as his beloved lover continued her actions. Another push launched the contents of his balls into her mouth. Akame merely increasing the suction as she happily swallowed his load.

After doing so she elegantly rose to her feet, and smiled. As she did so she revealed her chest to Naruto, including her large perky breasts, which were currently held prisoner within a light grey bra. The transparency of the bra giving Naruto a perfect view of her dark pink areoles even as he cupped her face and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Taking a step back with a wide smile, she shimmied out of her skirt to reveal a pair of slightly damp grey panties. Gaining a provocative smirk she gave a slight twirl revealing her toned and slightly muscled body to Naruto, before she turned around for again and pushed Naruto out of the way as she bent over the desk, showing her thong to Naruto, even as she looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Now it is your turn," Akame said still smirking.

Needing no prompt Naruto stepped forward and pulled her panties down to reveal a set of pink puckered lips. Naruto wasted no time in exploring as he knew Akame liked it quick at to the point, which is why he shoved his fingers inside her depths and started to pump her, his two fingers bending inside her slightly as he pleasured her like he knew she liked. As if to prove him right Akame let out a faint moan of pleasure when Naruto pushed his fingers deep inside her. Pumping two of his fingers into her gushing pussy as he braced his other hand on her back, pushing her into the table as he continued, which gained yet another moan from Akame.

This continued for several minutes as Akame got more and more worked up, a deep throbbing feeling welling up inside her as she felt her orgasm coming, her breasts by this point has fallen out of her bra as Naruto pushed Akame into the desk, her dark nipples rubbing against the wooden surface, causing yet more pleasure as she felt herself orgasm.

"Ah!" Akame gasped out slightly in pleasure, riding her orgasm as she felt her lips tighten on Naruto's fingers, her entire body shaking slightly as the orgasm ran through her.

Wasting no time Naruto moved fully behind her, rubbing the thick tip of his manhood against her dripping slit before he inched himself into her, rocking his slips slightly the further he got into her.

Akame almost lost her mind with Naruto sliding inch by inch into her, she had always been a naturally small person, so with Naruto's above average dick sliding into her, she was in complete bliss, but what made it even better though was the connection she felt with him at this point, as it felt like not just were their bodies merged but their souls.

"Come on Naruto-kun, I am no virgin fuck me, and fuck me hard." Akame gasped out as Naruto continued to toy with her.

Naruto smiled and grabbed onto her hips as he heard. He felt up her ass underneath his hands as he did so, the firmness of her muscly yet still supple rear making Naruto want to almost explode right now. But instead he settled for submerging his cock inside her tight womanhood, extending both their pleasure as he began to drive into her.

Each time he slid inside her, Akame let out a slight sigh of pleasure. Her hands clenching onto the table as she pushed back against Naruto. All of her attention concentrated to the area between her thighs, as it throbbed with pleasure. Naruto feeling her actions gripped onto her hips harder and started pounding her from behind even harder.

Naruto smiled, ramming into her again and again. His fingers traced patterns across her body as he started to manipulate the charka in his fingers, using it to pleasure all of her known erogenous zones. Every time he did this, Akame erupted with a little moan and more warm juices trickled down her thighs as her pleasure kept building up inside her. Naruto decided to play with her a little bit more, and start rolling his fingers down her body, his chakra submerging deep into her as he connected to her on an almost primal level.

Naruto's actions were quickly causing Akame to almost lose her mind. She tried to regain control of her own inner muscles as Naruto started taking control of their coupling. This caused her to clench him extremely hard as she continued to moan in pleasure.

"Hmm!" Akame moaned as Naruto kept going at her, her mind going blank as he did so.

"Come on Akame-chan, let it go I know you want to." As he said that Naruto started swirling his chakra around her body even faster.

On cue, Akame's loins started to erupt with pleasure. The pleasure spread all the way around her body and caused her to lose control of her power as the floor beneath her cracked slightly and the windows shattered.

Naruto wasn't so deterred damage to the room, used to her explosive actions by now. He kept with a steady pace to pound her from behind. His throbbing manhood slammed into her from behind. Another huge thrust rocked her body extremely hard.

Her sticky loins tried to clench him even harder, as she controlled the muscles in her womanhood. Only for Naruto to pull out, before he flipped her over and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

Akame smiled at this, feeling his cock rubbing against her belly as he did so. She spread her legs and brought herself all the way down onto his cock. She rose up and bounced down onto him, taking control of their coupling once again.

Naruto observed Akame bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock, even she gripped onto her back to gain better leverage. As she did that Naruto used his hands to massage her perky breasts, even as they bounced up and down from her actions. The more attention he paid to her nipples, the more Akame lost herself with the lust she was feeling, her quickly grabbing his head a laying a kiss on his lips, a kiss which trailed down to his shoulder, which she then went on to bite, as another wave of pleasure hit her.

Naruto drove his face between her creamy globes, suckling on the firm flesh between them. Akame clutched onto the back of his head.

"Come on harder!" Akame yelled out, feeling more pleasure with his mouth working over her breasts.

Naruto smiled, burying his face between her globes, even as he began suckle on her harder. Akame's insides starting to stroke his manhood and pump him even harder as she rode him hard, her eyes closed as in pleasure as she did so. The moaning of his riding knight causing him to smile as he felt her magic spreading into him, combing with his own power, making it feel like they were becoming one, body and soul.

Akame's body shook when another orgasm spread through her body, the wooden panelling on the walls splintering as another wave of power was released from her now sweaty body. The trickling waves of pleasure coursing through her body, even as Naruto's right hand trailed down her back, before delving two fingers into her rosebud, causing her to give out another gasp as she orgasmed again, this time causing some of the portraits to fall of the wall.

"Do it, do it now!" She managed to gasp out, even as their now sweaty bodies writhed against each other.

As she said this, she clenched around him again, and gave another gasp of pleasure. Naruto returned fire, by shooting his load inside her pussy.

Akame tightened around him and rolled her hips down onto him. She bucked down on him, clawing his back like an animal in heat. She looked intense, moaning. Her black hair stuck to her face and back the further she came down onto his thick tool.

She slid back out of him, full of his cum. Akame watched the load he fired inside her drip from her pussy. The devil assassin reaching between her legs before bringing up her fingers to taste herself.

"Fuck, that was good." Akame gasped out as she collapsed onto Naruto, the silver haired man gathering her in his arms as she did so. As this happened Akame lay her head on his chest and felt his heart beat rapidly, smiling as she knew that his heart beat for her.

"Yeah it was." Naruto sighed as he nuzzled into Akame's slightly damp back hair, pity about the room though.

"The room?" Akame asked slightly confused, before she looked around and flushed as she saw the state it was in, the floor, walls and windows all cracked and broken from her unleashed power. "We may need to fix this."

"Yeah, give me a few minutes though to catch my breath, you are kind of crazy in the sack." Naruto replied with a tired smile.

"Are you complaining?"

"Fuck no!"

 **AN: So that was my first lemon, I hope you all enjoyed it. There won't be a huge amount of them but there will be one every now and then. This chapter and the next will be filler chapter all setting up the next arc. Though that does not mean you should ignore them, as the chapters do have some very relevant things in them.**

 **If I have made any mistakes please tell me.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be soon I hope.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading**

 **Please Review**

 **Seagate out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Right last chapter before the Excalibur arc, it has a few interesting things in it as well as few hints, so please read.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope I have done a good job of setting up a quite different Excalibur arc.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or high school D x D, not sure why I keep doing this it should be obvious by now that I don't.**

 **Chapter 15**

"What is that smell?" A tall woman with long light blue hair and a rapier sheathed at her side said as she strode into the office of the currently named Naruto Lucifer a disgruntled look on her face as she entered the room and saw the cracked and destroyed walls, floor and ceiling. This was Esdeath the queen of Naruto Lucifer and she did not look best pleased. "Wait, don't tell me did you two fuck!?"

"Kind of yeah." Naruto replied casually as he sat in the leather throne like chair behind his desk, wearing nothing but a silk robe. His knight Akame sitting on his lap, cuddling into his body as she laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she lightly slept.

"Hn, you could have at least cleaned up after yourself." Esdeath said with an uncaring tone, her eyes casually taking in Naruto's and Akame's forms, not that she needed to, as after over two hundred years together she knew every contour and inch of both of their bodies.

"Meh, I will do it later." Naruto replied nonchalantly as he laid a kiss on Akame's head as she seemingly continued to sleep happily burrowed into his chest, "Now Akame-chan mentioned you have an update on the Excalibur's and Kokabiel from Raynare-chan and our other Fallen Angel agents?"

"Yes I do, Kokabiel's plan has already begun. Just three hours ago Kokabiel's soldiers made their move; three Excalibur's have been stolen from the Church. Excalibur Rapidly from the Church of England, taken from their high security vaults in the Tower of London. Excalibur Nightmare from the vaults beneath the Vatican, and stolen from the Catholic Church. And finally Excalibur Transparency from some no name Protestant Church facility located in Dresden in Germany." Esdeath said as she summoned a throne of ice on the opposite side of the desk from Naruto, the throne being created from Esdeath's use of her incredibly powerful Sacred Gear 'Demon's Extract'. Her Sacred Gear allowed her to be able to summon and manipulate massive quantities of ice with ease, even without a nearby water source; in fact so great was her skill with her Sacred Gear that she was easily on a par with Serafall Leviathan in terms of ice manipulation and control. And that was on top of her incredible physical capabilities, swordswomanship and immense natural power, both of which had been enhanced by the mutation queen piece that had been used on her as well as by Naruto's version of the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

"What has been the Church's initial reaction to the thefts?" Naruto asked as he leant back in his chair, deep in thought over the news he had just received.

"So far they have been trying to keep the thefts quiet, no doubt trying to showing any weaknesses" Was the blue haired Devils woman's response as she too made herself comfortable in her icy throne. A look of cold distain on her face as she spoke of the Church's poor attempts at hiding their weaknesses from the rest of the world.

"Ha! As if they could keep something like this quiet, have you any idea where Kokabiel is having the Excalibur's taken?" Naruto replied his gaze intense as he question one of his closest confidants.

"Yes they are all being taken to Kuoh, turns out you were right about that place, it truly is a nexus point for strange supernatural activity." Esdeath replied the distain easing off her face and being replaced with slight curiosity.

"Indeed, so who currently has the Holy Swords? As I very much doubt Kokabiel would keep them with him, at least not until he is ready to make his move." Naruto replied to Esdeath as began to gently stroke Akame's long black hair.

"Some traitor Cardinal called Valper Galilei and Freed Sellzen along with several other traitors from the church as well as a no doubt a large number of Fallen Angels who follow Kokabiel and his ideology." Esdeath said before gaining a smirk on her face. "Turns out it was a good idea of yours to allow Freed to live, the man is easy to predict and even easier to track."

"Good, make sure you don't lose him." Naruto replied gaining a smile as Esdeath gave him one of her rare compliments. "Have the Church decided to do anything about this themselves?"

"Yes they have, they are planning to send two representatives of the Church to Kuoh Town, to reclaim the Excalibur's from Kokabiel and the Fallen Angel's with him, who were less than subtle in their theft of them in the first place." Esdeath promptly replied.

"Two? I am guessing one from the Vatican and one from the Church of England?" Naruto asked of his queen, to which he received a nod of agreement. "Any idea who the representatives from the Church are? Knowing that may make the situation easier to control and predict."

"Yes Griselda Quarta and a couple of Exorcists are the representatives that are being sent from the Vatican to reclaim the Excaliburs. And an Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog along with several of his associates, are being sent as the representatives from the Church of England." Was Esdeath's smooth response, quite confident in the information that Naruto's two pawns Meliodas and Ban had gathered at his bequest. And to be fair the decisions made by the Church made a lot of sense, Griselda Quarta was an almost legendary Exorcist and the Phantomhive's were some of the most loyal of the Queen of England's retainers, and as she was the Head of the Church of England it only made sense she would send someone so loyal to her.

"The Phantomhive's?" Naruto said surprised as he heard a name he hadn't thought to hear again. "I thought that the Phantomhive family was wiped out a few years ago by a rogue Cadre-class Fallen Angel, who called himself Ash Landers or something like that?"

"They were wiped out, but the youngest son survived and rebuilt his House from the ground up." Esdeath replied. "Apparently he is incredibly smart and has acquired some unusual servants, which could have made him a few enemies in the Church. Had he not killed the rogue Fallen Angel her destroyed his House and firmly cemented himself into the Queen's inner circle."

"Hmm interesting, I will look forward to seeing whether the Phantomhive family is still as deadly as ever." Naruto said a smile on his face as he did so, despite being on opposite sides he had always enjoyed talking to the Phantomhive's who despite being elite soldiers for the Church had a darker side to them which made them some of Heaven's deadliest followers.

"If you say so." Esdeath replied unconvinced having never liked the family when she met them, they were as untrustworthy and twofaced as they came, often saying one thing and meaning another. Which for someone who liked the blunt and straightforward approach like Esdeath did, did not make any good relationship easy between the two parties. "So I take it then that you are planning to get directly involved in this whole sordid affair?"

"For something as important as this, of course I will. Both myself and my entire peerage will be getting involved." Naruto replied smiling slightly as Esdeath stiffened at his answer.

"What! You are taking all of us to deal with something so trivial, why!?" Esdeath snapped at him, a bit irritated about his decision, as although she loves a good fight most of the time, a situation like this was far too intense and delicate for her to have her usual fun.

"The why is quite simple, this coming event maybe the biggest chance for peace between the three factions that we have ever had." Naruto said his eyes gleaming as multiple plans for how to turn this to his advantage flickered through his mind.

"But I thought Kokabiel was going through with this to cause war between the three biblical factions not peace." Akame suddenly spoke up getting involved in the conversation as she yawned a bit dazed from her impromptu nap on Naruto's lightly muscled chest.

"Yes he is, he is no doubt hoping to cause the war by increasing hostilities between the three factions to the point at which war will be unavoidable. Turning the Church against the Fallen Angels by stealing the Excaliburs so blatantly, and then using those Excaliburs to kill Sona Sitri the younger sister of a Maou and Rias Gremory one of the few members of a noble Devil pillar clan as well as no doubt members of the Church. This will begin hostilities and probably start a second three way war." Naruto replied to Akame even as he gently moved her off his lap as he stood before putting her back on his recently vacated chair as he wrapped his silk robe tighter around him.

"What is his reason for causing a war though?" Akame asked, frowning slightly as Naruto stood and walked to the windows, looking out of them in thought as he did so.

"Why power of course, why else does anyone do anything? Kokabiel will use the war to become the new leader of the Grigori, Azazel-san is a peace time leader he has no taste for war unlike Kokabiel, which means that if a war was to take place Kokabiel would be able to rise to a position of absolute power in the Grigori, as he would inspire more confidence as a war time leader than Azazel-san." Naruto said as he looked out of the window, viewing the Underworld as it was laid out before him; the land was almost serene in its current peaceful state the truce having made things less tense, something that Naruto wanted very to preserve if not improve up on.

"Do you think his plan will work?" Esdeath asked, having come to a similar conclusion to Naruto.

"Yes, there is a good chance of it working, not that I will let it." Naruto replied as he turned back to the room, making eye contact with Akame and Esdeath as he did so.

"So how will you use the situation to your advantage?" Akame asked, knowing the gold eyed Devil in front of her well enough to know how he thought. He was ancient even by Devil standards, he had forged Empires and led armies, and the reason for this was because he was able to not only adapt to any new situation but also turn it to his advantage.

"Why I will use it as a chance to establish good relations with the other factions, maybe even peace." Naruto replied with a smirk

At that both Akame and Esdeath levelled glares at him, telling him with their actions to get on with it and not to keep his plans to himself, like he occasionally did it being one of his more annoying quirks.

"Fine then I will tell you. Ok then, just imagine if you will what would happen if Naruto Lucifer a massively powerful being and the next Maou was to defeat Kokabiel and reclaim the Excaliburs. Only for him then to give the Excaliburs back to the Church, showing a level of honour and trust and gaining Heavens thanks and approval with his actions. And after that he delivered the body of Kokabiel to the Fallen Angels, showing his power and strength as well as doing them a favour by dispatching a dangerous traitor in their ranks. And then combine that with my already esteemed relationship with the Youkai at Kyoto, and we have a basis for peace talks. After that we would only need a Peace Summit in a neutral area between the three Biblical Factions and the Youkai, and the trust we have gained through this situation could be used to create a lasting peace between the three factions and the natives of earth the Youkai. Just imagine it, peace in our time." Naruto said as he outlined the basics of his plan, it was not complete by any means after all he didn't want peace between just the three factions and the Youkai he wanted it between the entire world, including every Pantheon of Gods and every supernatural faction.

"That's an ambitious plan that you have Naruto-kun." Akame said as she nodded along, somewhat impressed with what she had heard so far.

"Probably won't work though," Esdeath replied herself an unimpressed look on her face as she disagreed with both of her lovers. At their expressions she decided to expand on her statement. "You may have created improved relations between the Devils and the Fallen Angels, and between the Devils and Heaven, but the relations between the Fallen Angels and Angels will still be strained. And that is not taking into account the Church, after all the Church is far more biased than Heaven is against Devils."

As she finished Naruto nodded along in agreement having come to a similar conclusion himself as he was creating the plan. "You have a point, but giving the Excaliburs back to Heaven would have a double advantage as it would embarrass the Church, what with Devils reclaiming their Holy Swords for them weakening their position and it would endear us to the Angels through our actions, gaining their support which would put the Church in an impossible place. The end result being the Church being weakened and unable to act out at all to remedy the situation, and our relations with the Angels being improved to the point at which we may be able to become allies. Not sure what to do about the Fallen Angels and the Angels though." He finished with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"I am sure you will figure it out you usually do after all." Akame encouraged with a smile, even as she got to her feet and started dressing herself, making sure to give both Esdeath and Naruto a show as she did so.

"Kiss ass." Esdeath smirked at Akame before she turned back to Naruto. "We will see how it goes I suppose."

"Yes we will, in the meantime though I want you to gather the rest of our peerage and bring them to my mansion in Kuoh. We will make a show of it and of our power, who knows it may even help to fully secure my positon in the Underworld as well." Naruto replied making eye contact with Esdeath as he did so, and receiving a curt nod from her at the same time. "My position here is already pretty secure I am just waiting on confirmation from the other three Maou, something which is already guaranteed."

"What of me?" Akame asked as she finished buttoning up her shirt, and walked to stand next to the considerably taller Esdeath, nudging her queen slightly with her shoulder as she did so, getting a slight smirk from her in return.

"You will go with Esdeath-chan to Kuoh, but instead of gathering the peerage like her, you will keep an eye on the enemy's actions." Naruto replied.

"Right understood!"

"Good, the confrontation with Kokabiel will probably go down in a week or two, depending on how swift the Church's response is and how quickly they fall the trail to the Excalibur's. Either way we must be ready." Naruto finished getting a nod from both members of his peerage as he did so. "I myself will be going to Kuoh when the Church representatives get there, the matter is too important to leave entirely to Sona-chan or Rias-chan despite it being in their territory, as they are both still far too young and inexperienced to deal with something so potentially delicate.

 **( - )**

 **(Grigori Headquarters)**

 **(With Azazel)**

"A recent development in the Underworld, you say?" Azazel said as he sat in his chair behind his desk, a contemplative look on his face as he did so. Stood near his desk was one a tall dark haired Fallen Angel, who was wearing full black combat armour, his was Bartleby one of his, most important agents, one of the few that managed Azazel's contacts in the Underworld, having to deal with getting information from whiny disenfranchised reincarnated Devils in return for wealth or other materialistic things. In another chair in the room sat another person, this one was a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it and dark red jeans to finish off his outfit.

"Yes Azazel-sama, apparently Sirzechs Lucifer has been dethroned. He blatantly abused his power to the extent to which he was forced to abdicate his position." The Fallen Angel reported promptly as he stood straight before his leader, a bead of sweat running down his forehead as Azazel's eyes seemed to pierce him.

"He abdicated! That is a surprise; a Gremory giving up power is truly a rare thing to hear of?" The silver-haired youth sneered as he glared at the Fallen Angel giving the report.

"Hmm..." Azazel hummed as he seemed to be deep in thought upon hearing the news, for someone as powerful as Sirzechs Lucifer, or Sirzechs Gremory as it was now, to abdicate was a game changer. The Crimson Satan was classified as a Super Devil for a reason, his power was overwhelming, as to was his influence in Devil Society, the man was a giant in the supernatural world and his fall would surely send out shock waves. "I want a daily update on the goings on in the Underworld, be sure to pay the reincarnated Devils there who work for us double, I want information and I want it fast and reliable."

"Sir?" The Fallen Angel noticed the look Azazel was giving him and quickly nodded his head, "Yes sir, as soon as we can."

"Good, has there been any nominations for the positon of Maou, as if there has we may be able to manipulate the result slightly." Asked again as he fixed the poor Fallen Angel before him with his piercing stare once again.

"Erm, yes sir there has been a nomination, only one though. Naruto Uzumaki otherwise known as the Behemoth had been nominated and accepted, he is only waiting for it all to be finalised." The now sweating Fallen Angel said, having grown up on the stories of the Behemoth and his power and wrath, the man was the equivalent to the boogie man among many of the Angels and Fallen Angels, a being who was able to wound God himself, he was said to be nearly on a par with Trihexa the Beast of the Apocalypse itself.

"What!" Azazel shouted out in shock, making the Fallen Angel before him cringe as Azazel released a burst of his immense power in his surprise. "Damn, this could either be incredibly good or devastatingly bad, it all depends on what Naruto-kun is planning. One of the worst things about the guy, he is incredibly powerful and completely unpredictable, the worst kind of combination."

As Azazel finished his little rant he noticed that the Fallen Angel who had reported to him was still there. "Go, inform my spies I want more information and write a full report on the matter. I want it on my desk in an hour."

With that said, the Fallen Angel spymaster left the room as fast as he could, leaving Azazel and the teenager alone in the room, dwelling on what he had just told them.

The silver-haired teen looked back toward the Governor General of the Fallen Angels with a raised eyebrow, "Is there a reason why you are so worried about this? No matter how powerful this 'Naruto' guy is, he would be no match against Divine Dividing."

"Hahaha," Azazel burst out laughing at that unable to contain it as he heard the boys comment. "Oh Vali, my dear sweet Vali. If you were to challenge Naruto-kun as you are now, he would crush you; you wouldn't stand a chance against a single member of his peerage let alone him. Even I wouldn't dare to challenge Naruto-kun in a straight up fight; I am many times more powerful than you, my dear boy."

Vali glared a he heard that, though inside he was immediately interested, if this Naruto was as powerful as Azazel was making him out to be, then he would probably be a good fight when Vali eventually got around to facing him. He would of course need to train a little but still; he was looking forward to fighting the Behemoth eventually.

"Besides I have another job for you my boy, it turns out Kokabiel has been misbehaving, and I want you to go deal with him." Azazel replied with a smile, hoping that maybe his may take the boys mind off challenging Naruto, as he doesn't want Vali to die.

"Kokabiel? One of the leader class Fallen Angels!" Vali responded his eyes gleaming slightly as he heard the challenge.

"Yes I will send you to deal with him soon, but only when the Church confront him and start losing. Us defeating him and handing over the Holy artefacts he stole could be a good way to improve relations between the Grigori and Heaven." Azazel said, giving Vali a firm look as he made sure the boy understood that he wouldn't be fighting Kokabiel until he was given permission.

"Hn! whatever, just make it soon I need a good challenge." Vali said irritably, before he thought to himself. _'Especially if I want to become the most powerful in this world.'_

 **( - )**

 **(Throne of Heaven)**

 **(With Michael)**

"Sirzechs Lucifer has been forced to abdicate and the Behemoth has been chosen to be the new Maou Lucifer?" A handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes said as he and an extremely beautiful woman who had long curly blonde hair and an incredibly voluptuous figure said as they looked down on one of the Angel soldiers who had just come into the Throne Room of Heaven to give them the report. These two beings were Michael and Gabriel, two Archangels and two of the most powerful beings in Heaven, with Michael being the most powerful and the current leader of Heaven in God's absence.

"Yes my lord, the news has spread throughout the supernatural world like wild fire; it has been confirmed by multiple sources." The soldier said as he kept his head low as he bowed submissively before two such powerful and holy individuals.

"Hmm, what shall we do Brother?" Gabriel asked as she turned to her brother and leader, who simply smile.

"We shall wait and see what happens, the Behemoth is a force of nature, he cannot be controlled nor can he be stopped. At least not without drawing his ire, it would be best to wait for things in the Underworld to settle before we do anything which might aggravate the situation" Michael ordered the Angel, who nodded his head before retreating from the area. "Do you think this sudden change in leadership has anything to do with the theft of the Excaliburs?"

"No, I don't think so." Gabriel replied with a smile, "We have conclusive evidence it was Kokabiel, and I somewhat doubt that the two of them would work together the Behemoth does not make allies lightly."

"Hmm, maybe your right." Michael agreed. "Have the Church sent their representatives to reclaim the Excaliburs yet?"

"Yes they are preparing to leave soon; the situation must be handled before a new war begins because of it." Gabriel said worriedly her curly blond hair hanging in her eyes as she looked down, the very thought of such an atrocity happening again saddening her deeply.

"Indeed, we will send some Angels with the Church representatives to help, something as potentially damaging as this situation cannot be left to the Church to deal with alone." Michael decided before he turned to Gabriel seeking her opinion on the matter.

"Agreed, though the Angels we send must be powerful. Our numbers are far too few, even the loss of even one of our number could be damaging." Gabriel replied a sad expression on her face as she said so. "Also Heaven must become more involved, the Church has started losing their way, our Father's absence is being felt even if they do not know of the fact."

"Very well then." Michael said nodding his agreement to her, but ignoring her comments on the state of the Church, having long since known about it and having been trying to fix it for a while now.

 **( - )**

 **(Gremory Mansion)**

 **(With Sirzechs)**

Sirzechs Gremory was sat in the shadows as he was slumped over his desk, thinking about how it could all go wrong and so fast. He had lost his position as Maou, something he had held for hundreds of years and which had given him the power and influence to improve the House of Gremory's standings in the Underworld and to keep the delicate balance of peace. All of which had been ruined when Naruto Uzumaki became the pretty much undisputed choice as the next Maou Lucifer. Sirzechs had already been busy in the aftermath of his abdication, being named the new Heir of the House of Gremory, and using his new position to gain support among some of the pureblood families.

The worst part was that everything he had been working for over the last few hundred years could be destroyed within a year by Naruto. Sirzechs had used his position of Maou to keep order in the Underworld by keeping the powerful pureblood families happy and the reincarnated devils content. The ever increasing number of reincarnated Devils had been a major problem, because as they grew in number they grew in power which led to the purebloods thinking that their positions in the Underworld were weakening. Which was why he Sirzechs limited the reincarnated Devils power, he gave them almost the same rights as a pureblood Devil, but he made it so they were restricted from taking positions of power. This had made it so the purebloods stayed on top and which they were pleased with and the reincarnated Devils were treated well, even if they had no political power.

Naruto's assentation to Maou had put that delicate balance in jeopardy, as a reincarnated Devil had not only gained a position of power, but they had gained the one of the top positions of power in the Underworld. What made it worse was that it was Naruto, or the Behemoth, someone who was so powerful that his mere presence cowed most of the Elders and uplifted the reincarnated Devils. Therefore Sirzechs had been working overtime to gather all of the pissed of Elders and pureblood Devils into his new faction, not so he could rebel but so he could keep the peace. Sirzechs may be pissed off he lost his position, but he still loved the Underworld and called it his home, the last thing he wanted was war. This was why he gathered all those who may cause it with their actions, and instead direct their anger towards more productive things. Such as establishing a political power base from which the purebloods could still have their say in the running's of the Underworld, making it so Naruto had to listen to them.

It was slow going but he was making progress, which was not to say he wasn't also planning on how to get his positon as Maou Lucifer back, because he was. In fact he was just biding his time before he challenged Naruto for the title, challenging him to a full Rating Game for the position. Something that would shake the Underworld to its foundations, and would cement him Sirzechs as the most powerful Devil alive, when he beat Naruto and his peerage and reclaimed the title of Lucifer.

Currently though Sirzechs, his family and his peerage had all moved back into the Gremory family Mansion which was more than big enough for them. The change was big, but everyone was dealing with it, Millicas was a bit annoyed about having to move but had been cheered up by Grayfia, who had spent the last two nights in a row in his room looking after their son. And it was his son he was sure, the boy's hair was very similar to his own and the boys eyes were bright blue, sure not the exact same colour as Sirzechs's own but they were definitely not gold like Naruto's were, it probably came from one of Grayfia's parents.

"Sirzechs-kun why are you still awake?" Came a soft voice as it interrupted him from his musings. Looking up Sirzechs saw the beautiful figure of his wife walking into the room her silvery grey hair running lose down her back and her body wrapped up in a silk dressing gown.

"Ah, Grayfia-chan." Sirzechs replied with a tight smile as he looked at his wife of two hundred years. He knew he loved Grayfia he really did, he had known that from the first moment he saw her that she had to be his. But a part of him always worried that she never loved him back, instead she just married him because his years of constant proposals and propositions wore her down. Even now he was unhappy, their relationship from the start had been difficult for him as he constantly saw himself as the rebound guy, a person who Grayfia chose after she gave up on her first great love Naruto. And that paranoia had made his relationship with her difficult; sometimes he couldn't help but resent her, constantly thinking she was comparing him to Naruto and that he was constantly falling short. Other times he felt possessive, especially when Naruto was mentioned or was near, never letting her out of his sight and never fully trusting her to be away from him. Suffice to say their relationship from his point of view was difficult, and he certainly didn't help matters. "I am just trying to sort out the mess you boyfriend Naruto caused with his selfishness."

Grayfia winced at that before her face became blank as she tonelessly responded. "I am married to you and not Naruto-san; he is only a distant friend nothing more."

"Whatever." Sirzechs replied a disbelieving expression on his face. "Why are you up anyway?"

"I have just been putting Millicas to bed, and wanted to tell you I will be staying in his room once again." Grayfia replied her face tightening slightly at Sirzechs expression.

"Still a bit upset is he." Sirzechs replied stiffly, a bit unsure what else to say as he didn't know his son very well. His position of Maou Lucifer and the king of his peerage kept him very busy, so busy that he hadn't been able to spend a lot of time around his son.

"Yes, change is difficult for children and it will probably take him a few weeks to fully get used to it." Grayfia replied calming down slightly as the talk turned to her beloved child.

"You're probably right. Besides I will be busy for the next few weeks making sure the Underworld doesn't fall into chaos, so it might be best if you move into a second bedroom, I will be working awkward hours and I don't want to wake you." Sirzechs replied awkwardly.

"Anything I can help with?" Grayfia replied once again trying to reach out to her husband.

"No," Sirzechs said quickly, before he responded quickly as he saw a frown on Grayfia's beautiful face. "I need you to do something else, there is big trouble going down in Kuoh and I want you there to help my sister Rias. I want you to help train her and her peerage and to help her ease into her new position as just another pureblood Devil."

"I will do so; I will probably go to Kuoh and take Millicas-chan with me. It will make my job easier and will allow Millicas-chan to meet his aunt Rias and maybe cheer him up a bit." Grayfia replied quickly, hoping for an excuse to get out of the house, the atmosphere had been very tense and uncomfortable ever since the engagement party.

"Good idea, Rias-chan and Millicas-kun could benefit from spending time together." Sirzechs replied regaining some of his usual cheer.

"Good I will pack up and leave tomorrow then." Grayfia concluded as she started to leave the room.

"Ok," Was Sirzechs quick reply before he turned his attention back to the paperwork that sat on his desk.

 **AN: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was a bit of a difficult one to write for me, but I hope it turned out well. This will be the last chapter that sets up the Excalibur Arc. As you have probably read I have already begun, making a few changes from canon with the next few arcs.**

 **Sirzechs is not a totally bad character none of my characters are, but nor are any of them entirely good or perfect. I tried to show that here, by making out Sirzechs was a complete childish asshole but at the same time that he wouldn't not attempt to retake his title.**

 **Also his and Grayfia's relationship is strained, which is what I was try to convey and the reasons for it.**

 **Also a note on my other stories:**

 **The Road to Hell's next chapter is at 3000 words, am a bit stuck as I keep having to rewrite parts of it.**

 **An Old Man in a Young Body is at 3563 words, and is nearly finished I am aiming for 5 – 6 thousand.**

 **Shinobi Rising is making good headway, the idea is pretty cool I think.**

 **Yami Naruto sealed away by the original Naruto during the Waterfall of Truth arc in canon, as the original Naruto could not defeat or reconcile with him.**

 **A mistake in the sealing causes Yami Naruto to end up in the Highschool DxD universe (The how will be explained in the story). But Naruto won't have a proper body so to speak as he is not the original, he will instead have one which like the kyuubi's is made out of pure chakra. There is a lot more to it but that is the basic premise. I have some really cool ideas for it which are very different to most of the cliché Dark Naruto stories. Also my Naruto will be Dark not evil, he will fuck over those who challenge, have something he wants or cross him but not just random innocents. He won't be ridiculously antagonistic or a cliché bad guy. Anyway the first chapter it almost done so please look out for that.**

 **Also a minor note is that I have decided to adopt Angeldoctors story Harry Potter: God of gods, with his full permission. The why is simple, it is an awesome fanfic and I think I can do a good job at adopting it and it also will give me a chance to work on the Highschool DxD universe from a different perspective. Which will hopefully make my other two Highschool DxD crossovers more rounded. The first chapter of the rewrite of Harry Potter: God of Gods is also nearly done, expect some very interesting, very different and very badass changes.**

 **Anyway sorry about my ramble.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter**

 **Please review, I really appreciate them and enjoy reading them.**

 **AN2: Also a further note, I have put a poll up on my profile which I will use to priorities my update schedule. I will try to get all my stories updated but some I may pay more attention to than others.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Seagate out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Well here we are with the next chapter. Didn't realise how long its been. It was only when I read some recent reviews that I decided to bash this next chapter out. So yeah sorry for leaving it so long and I hope it does not happen again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. I mean I wish I did but meh.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 16**

 **( - )**

 **(In Kuoh with Naruto)**

Walking into Kuoh Academy a skip in his step, a now teenage looking Naruto sent all those present in the school's entrance hall a smile as he entered. Behind the exuberant young man three more figures followed, one was a stoic looking white haired man, who had a medical eye patch covering one of his eyes. Next to the white haired boy, was a girl who looked to be in her late teens. She had dark black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and crimson eyes. The final girl was a tall curvaceous girl, with dark hair and blue eyes, her hair was done up in bun. All four of them were all dressed in the Kuoh school uniform in order to blend in. But despite this their entrance created a bit of a scene.

"Whoa who are the new hotties!?" One of the boys in the entrance hall shouted out, his comment followed by loud whispers and whistles from some of the other boys present. A number of them gawping at a calm and collected Akame as she walked behind her King. Xuelan however, looked less than happy at the comments, in fact it looked like she was barely holding herself back from unleashing her fists of feminine fury on the gawping perverts.

The girl's reactions were not much better, as they all seemed to focus in on the white haired boy, Naruto's rook, Ken Kaneki. It appeared some girls like the brooding quiet types, who knew.

"Who's that guy? Is he new, do you reckon Naruto-kun will introduce us?"

"I don't know but he is kind of cute!"

"I know looks like Kuoh has got its second prince!"

Kaneki unlike Akame looked distinctly uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving. Not that his face showed his discomfort, but the slight twitches of his fingers was enough for those who knew him to see that he was not liking all the attention he was receiving.

"Is it really necessary for us to come to school?" Kaneki asked as he looked over at his leader Naruto, his tone calm, even as he tried to ignore some of the more obvious girls leering at him.

"Of course it is necessary Ken!" Naruto replied cheerfully as he sent a smile to some of the students milling around. Getting a few waves and calls of greeting back, turns out they still remembered him despite his very brief time at the school. "After all, our enemies are going to target the school, and they may attack at any time. If we want to not only stop them but also get those rather pesky holy swords, then we need to hang around so we can catch them."

"I know but couldn't we have at least pretended to be teachers... or janitors or something?" Kaneki grumbled, Xuelan adding her own input.

"He's got a point. I mean I am twenty, I am finished with this high school crap!" The dark haired girl grumbled, now quite comfortable speaking her mind around Naruto. After all it had been a week since Riser had traded her, and although that was not a huge amount of time, she had found herself quite comfortable with Naruto's casual, lackadaisical nature.

"Because four new teachers suddenly joining the schools staff in the middle of the term would really blend in." Akame added in blandly, getting an eye roll from Xuelan.

"I'm just saying. It would be better if we weren't pretending to be teenagers!" Xuelan replied with a pout, getting a slight smirk from Akame as she gave her a sideways look.

"Well it's no picnic for me. I mean you are twenty and have to pretend to be eighteen." Naruto commented absently, as he continued to greet people as he and his peerage made their way through Kuoh. "Try being over fifty thousand years old and pretending to be a teenager."

Xuelan stopped walking at that, her mind blanking as she tried to comprehend just how old Naruto was. "B-but wait... that's... that's impossible!"

"You are a form human who has now been reincarnated into a devil that can set her limbs on fire..." Naruto replied blandly. "Is anything really impossible?"

"But still... damn you're old!" Xuelan replied still shocked.

"And still sexy!" Naruto replied with a big grin and a wink, before his face became slightly more serious. "As for why we are pretending to be pupils, it allows us to blend in better. After all if we are noticed our enemies will never come into our trap, but if we go unnoticed then they will. Actually think of this as a lesson, always expect the unexpected."

"Still though, aren't you like the Behemoth, the legendary King of the Earth and the new Lucifer? Do you really need to be here for this?" Xuelan replied, still curious as she question Naruto's motivation for coming here himself, after all she had been under the impression that his Queen Esdeath was going to be sorting this out, but instead she had disappeared, apparently to track down the last to members of Naruto's peerage, who were being a bit slow in responding.

"The supernatural world is a very chaotic place. Things can happen that you cannot believe, in this world we live, it is possible that even a weakling can become beyond god-like and the last time I saw Kokabiel he was no weakling. That being said I very much doubt he will be that hard to deal with." Naruto replied with a smile to Xuelan his newest and final piece. What he left unsaid were his worries about who could be working behind the scenes. There were much more ancient things than him in this world, and raw power wasn't always a deciding factor when it came to a fight. "Besides I don't want to be stuck behind a desk all day, imagine the paperwork. No that is what shadow clones are for!"

All three members of Naruto's peerage rolled their eyes at that. In his brief tenure as Lucifer they had already seen him putting off most of the paper work to his shadow clones. Only dealing with the things he deemed important personally. Though that was not a bad thing, as with one hundred Naruto clones working at a time the Underworld's Internal Affairs had been running ahead of schedule, so much so that many of the resources could be allocated to other projects in the Underworld.

Making their way up the stair case heading to their new 'home room', the group of four soon came to a stop when they found their path blocked by a familiar figure.

"Mister Uzumaki I take it you have an explanation for why you have missed two weeks of school!" Sona Sitri's stern voice called out, the tone catching the attention of the other nearby students as they turned their attention to what was going on, hoping to see the School Council President Sona 'Shitori', give the Uzumaki delinquent a dressing down.

"Ah So-Tan! How nice to see you, did you miss me?" Naruto replied cheerfully as he grinned up at the girl, his smile widening as he saw her slight twitch at his comment.

"I take it you do have a justified reason, Mister Uzumaki, a doctor's note perhaps?" Sona asked, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising as she looked down at Naruto.

"You know, I think my dog ate it." Naruto replied with a shrug and a grin.

His comment eliciting a round of laughter from the watching students, and another twitch from Sona.

"I believe you should come with me to the Student Council Room to discuss your truancy and the punishment it will entail." Sona said stiffly as she turned and walked away, looking over to Tsubaki as she did so. "Tsubaki-chan, can you take the new students to their new homeroom please?"

"Yes president." Sona's henchwoman Tsubaki replied, with an obedient bow before she cautiously approached Naruto's much more powerful and experienced peerage members.

Naruto gave his friends a shrug as they looked to him for what to do, before he told them he would catch up with them later. With that said he turned and followed Sona up the stairs, heading in the direction of the Student Council Room as he did so. Naruto's peerage members following Tsubaki in the other direction towards their homeroom, Akame and Kaneki were seemingly unbothered by Naruto's absence whilst Xuelan looked slightly uncomfortable.

Following Sona, an amused look on his face, Naruto soon found himself sat across from Sona in her Student Council office. Causally sipping tea from a cup one of her peerage had given him, Tsubasa was her name he thought.

"So was there a reason for that whole performance, or did you just miss me?" Naruto asked as he sipped his tea, sending the girl her served him an appreciative smile and wink as he did so, receiving a large smile in response from the confident looking girl as he did so.

"I am probably not going to like the answer, but why are you here?" Sona asked, rubbing her head irritably as she did so, like she was trying to ward off a headache. "Shouldn't you be in the Underworld, you know, doing your job?"

"I am doing my jobs, or well... my shadow clones are." Naruto replied smiling into his tea as he did so.

"Of course, so you manipulate yourself into one of the highest seats of power within the Underworld, and as soon as you do, you leave your clones in charge whilst you go back to school" Sona commented, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"That seems about right, yep." Naruto responded cheerfully, as he sent a grin to the stern looking girl. "Though to be fair I have a justifiable reason for coming."

Sona raised an eyebrow at that, before she waved for him to go on.

Taking another sip of his tea Naruto continued. "This is great tea by the way, simply delightful; you really should give me your supplier."

"It's British, from Yorkshire." Tsubasa replied with a grin, her eyes flickering to her now red faced King.

"Well that's not surprising; Britain is famous for its tea. Though interestingly enough it originates from China, 2700 BC or thereabouts." Naruto replied, getting an interested look from Tsubasa as he did so. "Was never a fan of it, but couple of centuries ago I got a taste, I always found it quite relaxing, though I have to say British tea is the best."

"Naruto!" Sona said with forced calm. "You were telling me your reason for coming back to Kuoh."

"Was I?" Naruto asked in mock shock, before a grin spread across his face. "Just kidding So-tan, I just love it when you get all flustered and worked up. Serafall is right, it makes you look adorable."

"You're the worst." Sona muttered, her face now quite red as she heard a few of her nearby peerage members stifle their laughter.

"I know." Naruto said with a grin to Sona before he took another sip of his tea and replied to Sona, only properly this time. "Officially I am here fulfilling an obligation to House Phenex, settling in a member of their house into their new territory, Kuoh."

"What!" Sona interrupted all signs of embarrassment gone as she glared at Naurto. "Why wasn't I told about this and how will the territory be being split."

"Well you weren't told because whether you approved or not it was going to happen. As for how it will be split, it will be the same agreement as you have with Rias Gremory. As in you will all share the territory equally, and will settle any disputes amongst yourselves." Naruto replied a smile still on his face, though his tone now carried an undertone that made it clear that this was not optional.

"Very well and who will the new Devil be?" Sona asked her tone now slightly frosty.

"It will be Ravel Phenex, the youngest daughter of House Phenex. Who will be using her time here to build her peerage and learn more about the human world." Naruto replied calmly, not bothered by the cold look he was now receiving from Sona. He knew his decision would not be popular with her. "It is only right after all that the Phenex's should be given the same opportunities as the Gremory's and Sitri's. We wouldn't want people to start talking about bias would we?"

"No of course not."Sona said sitting straighter in her chair as she heard what he said.

"Good, then we're agreed." Naruto replied a pleasant smile on his face. "So in other news, how have you been? How's the peerage?"

"Things have been going well up until now. I was hoping to recruit a couple more pieces, but it looks like I will have a bit of competition." Sona replied, her voice still slightly frosty, even as she calmed down.

"Well you know what they say; 'competition is the very essence of life'." Naruto commented. "I hope you know I am not doing this to hurt you Sona, but because I think it is the right thing to do."

"So the fact that your new Rook once happened to be in Riser's peerage mans nothing." Sona asked as she looked at him sharply.

"Whether or not I was given Xuelan I would have done it. The fact that I have a new member to my family is just a bonus." Naruto replied with a shrug, though the slight gleam in his eyes showed he was not being as casual as he seemed. "And remember Sona-chan, she is now as much family to me as you are. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly." Sona said a forced smile on her face. "Now if you will excuse me Naruto, I have some work to do."

"Of course." Naruto said as he got to his feet, passing his now empty cup to Tsubasa as he did so. "It was nice seeing you Sona, and I will see to it you are formed ahead of time when Ravel arrives in Kuoh."

The only response Sona gave was a slight hum as she instead busied herself with paper work.

Letting out a slight sigh Naruto made to leave. He knew she was being a bit childish, but that was not really that surprising, she was after all a child, despite what she tried to say. Even so he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in her. She had become similar to a favoured niece for him, he had been expecting more from her.

As he reached the door, he soon found his disappointment vanish, as when he opened the door about to leave he heard Sona giving a final parting comment.

"By the way, two weeks detention for your truancy Mister Uzumaki"

Naruto's lips quirked at that, turning he left the room, calling over his shoulder as he did so. "Whatever you say So-Tan!"

( - )

 **(With Sona)**

As she saw Naruto leave the room, after giving his final parting shot. The calm look on Sona's face vanished, as a frown appeared.

"This is going to be troubling." Sona commented as she saw her present peerage members move closer to her desk.

"What do we do now?" Tsubasa asked.

"It's quite simple. We do what we were doing before, only now we move faster." Sona replied as she stood up, making sure she made eye contact with those around her. "Intensify your search for Sacred Gears and potential recruits. We now have a time limit. It was hard enough when I was competing with Rias for peerage members, now with another it will make it more difficult."

"Yes Kaichou!" Her peerage members said, as they began to move away.

"We have a head start. If we want to be ready for the upcoming tournament we are going to need all the time we can get." Sona said to the room at large.

"Are you going to tell Rias about it?" Reya asked.

"Naruto told me ahead of time as a courtesy and because I am in his favour. I very much doubt he will extend the same to Rias. There is too much bad blood between Naruto and her brother for him to go out of his way to help her." Sona summarised as she looked over at her Pawn. "I see no need to lose the advantage that gives us."

"Understood!" Reya said, before she turned back to her computer screen, looking up mysterious and unexplained things in Japan that could be linked to the supernatural.

 **( - )**

 **(With Naruto)**

Walking through the school in the direction of his home room, Naruto soon noticed he once again had a follower. Turning to look he saw Koneko, the white haired Nekoshou and Rias Gremory's Rook, following him calmly from a distance. She hadn't even tried to hide herself, having no doubt guessed that it wouldn't matter either way as he would know she was there.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone as he turned to look at the girl.

"Yes." She replied as she cautiously approached him. "My King wanted me to bring you to the Occult Research Club room."

"Oh really, and is there a reason why I should go?" Naruto asked, curious to see what her answer would be. Would she threaten him, or would she back off.

"No." Koneko said in a monotone voice. "But it would be polite."

"I suppose it would wouldn't it." An amused Naruto said, before with a shrug he put his hand on her shoulder before she knew what was happening. With a single thought the two of them quickly sank into the shadows.

 **( - )**

Within seconds the two of them arrived in the Occult Research Clubroom, Koneko falling to a knee, slightly out of breath by her sudden transportation. Naruto though took it all in stride as he walked across the room and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs, a bland smile making its way across his face as he saw the surprised looks on the faces of the rooms other occupants.

Nearly the entire of Rias's peerage was currently in the room, all of the sat on the comfortable sofas, though her Knight Kiba was conspicuously absent. With Akeno having been serving them tea from the tray she had put on the table. But now they were all looked at Naruto, quite surprised by his sudden and unannounced visit.

"Heard you kids wanted to see me." Naruto said in an affable tone, as he made himself comfortable, his golden eyes twinkling as he looked around at the other occupants of the room.

"Yes." Rias suddenly spoke out, getting over her surprise as she tried to recover her composure. "I had heard that you had come to the school, and was hoping to find out why?"

"I am Naruto Lucifer now aren't I? Do I really need a reason for visiting territory which is under Devil rule?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No Lord... Lucifer." Rias said, slightly uncomfortable with addressing Naruto using the same title her brother had once held. "I was just curious."

"Oh, well that's fine then" Naruto replied with a smile. "I am just here checking up on things with my peerage. I did hear after all that some Exorcists have come to Kuoh, which is as you might have guessed quite concerning."

"Yes, they arrived yesterday, two girls from the Vatican. I sent a report to my brother." Rias finished.

"Oh, well it appears dear old Sirzechs did not pass that on." Naruto said his tone turning slightly dangerous. "But no worries I will deal with him later. For now though, I would like to hear what happened from you."

Naruto settled into his chair after saying that. He didn't really need an update, Akame had told him all this when she had been scoping the area out; furthermore Sona had also sent him her own report on the situation. Still though you never know what you can get from a different perspective.

"Very well Lord Lucifer. Two Exorcists arrived at Kuoh yesterday, they arranged a meeting with myself as one of the two High-Class Devil's in this territory. Their names were Irina and Xenovia, though they made mention that there was another of their number who was currently scouting the area. In their possession they had two of the pieces of Excalibur, they claimed three other pieces of the blade had gone missing, and that they had traced the pieces here." Rias said, giving a brief summary of what had happened.

"And that was it, they just left after that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "And also which of the seven pieces of Excalibur did they have?"

"No, there was a slight confrontation, which led to a sparring match between Issei, Kiba and the two Exorcists." Rias replied now visibly uncomfortable.

"A spar?" Naruto asked with interest. "Who won?"

Rias winced when she heard that.

"So they won." Naruto surmised. "Which blades do they have?"

"They are currently in the possession of Excalibur Mimic and Excalibur Destruction." Rias replied. "After the confrontation they left peacefully. There only request was that we leave them to their search and that we don't interfere. I agreed."

"Hmm." Naruto hummed, as a pensive expression crossed his face. "Have you had any contact with the representatives from the Church since?"

"No, but... well no we have not." Rias finished a bit of uncertainty in her voice as she spoke.

"But?" Naruto question his eyebrow raised expectantly.

"My Knight, Kiba. He has disappeared I am not exactly sure where." Rias finished, sitting up straighter in her chair as she saw Naruto frown.

"Do you think he will attack or interfere with the Church whilst they are in Kuoh?" Naruto questioned, slightly irritated at the thought. A rogue Devil was the last thing he wanted, and if the boy got in the way of his plans, Naruto knew he would have no choice but to finish him.

"No." Rias said resolutely, though there was a spark of fear in her eyes. This led Naruto to the conclusion that she had guessed what he would happen in Kiba did act out.

"Well that's good then. Unless there is anything else I believe I will be going." Naruto said as he got to his feet.

"Yeah I have got something to ask!" Issei said, interrupting Rias as she was about to say something, probably a question about the other new 'students' who had accompanied him into the school today. As the boy spoke he got the attention of the entire room, the different people having different reactions. Rias and Asia looked slight afraid of what Issei may say, and more importantly what Naruto's reaction to it might be. Akeno seemed to have a gleam of excitement in her eyes as she looked between the now standing boy and Naruto. Koneko... she just ate some cake, a bored look on her face as she looked between the two.

Oh really?" Naruto replied a slight smirk on his face as he turned to fully face Issei.

"What is your problem!?" Issei shouted as he pointed accusingly at Naruto. "Why are you always a dick to Rias!?"

"I was not aware I was being particularly harsh to Rias?" Naruto questioned surprised at Issei's accusation.

"Not harsh!" The boy shouted, getting more and more worked up, despite Asia having stood to try and talk him down. "You almost let Riser marry her! And then when her brother tried to stop him, you took his job!"

"Well to be fair I have no real opinion on Riser and Rias's marriage. I don't know either of them very well, certainly not well enough to judge on what should and should not happen. As for Sirzechs's job, well he abdicated himself; I did not force him to do anything." Naruto replied calmly. Not really bothered by the boy's accusations, as they did hold some merit, he did after all manipulate Rias and her engagement to his own ends. But that was not because he disliked the girl.

"Well you still could have...!" Issei began to shout, only for Rias to interrupt him this time.

"Forgive my pawn Lord Lucifer. It has been quite a stressful time recently and he is just quite worked up." Rias said, trying to cover for Issei's outburst.

"Don't worry about it, young Gremory. Though a piece of advice, not everyone is as easy going as me." Naruto said with a smile and a shrug.

"Yes I understand Lord Lucifer." Rias said as she gave him a small bow having come to the conclusion that with her brother being dethroned and having taken up the title of Heir of House Gremory, that she would need to established powerful connections in order to compensate for her loss of prestige.

As Naruto left the room, he heard Rias beginning to reprimand Issei. This was a good thing in Naruto's mind, as he wasn't lying when he gave her his warning. Many of the more powerful beings in the world were incredibly dangerous, and did not take insults lightly.

Focusing forward Naruto began to plan what he would do next. A smile crept onto his face as he realised how much he liked being in the thick of it. Working behind a desk although necessary sometimes, was just not for him, which was why it was good he had shadow clones to do the things he didn't want to.

 **( - )**

 **(In the abandoned Church)**

A short smartly dressed boy walked into the dimly lit church, a tall thin man following him dutifully as he did so. As he entered, the boy took note of the three cloaked figures that seemed to be waiting for them. Smirking slightly as he saw them waiting for him, the boy decided to make his presence known.

"Well Sebastian look what we have here, a couple of Vatican flunkies a long way from home." The boy said, in a cultured British accent, his words cutting through the silence of the church.

Walking into a beam of moonlight that poured from a hole in the churches roof, the boy made his identity known.

He was short, standing at less than five feet tall, with dark coloured hair and a single cold blue eye, his other eye being covered by a black eye patch. He as dressed in a smart black suit, his appearance immaculate with their not even being a speck of dust on his expensive shoes. As he looked over at the cloaked Exorcists opposite his face twisted into a friendly smile, even as his eye remained ice cold.

"I take it we are both here for the same thing, to reclaim the missing pieces Excalibur?" The boy drawled as he gave them a bored look. "I believe then that introductions are required?"

"We know who you are." One of the Exorcists spoke up, throwing her hood back as she did, to reveal her amber coloured eyes and blue hair. Upon pushing her hood back, her hand came to rest on a large cross hilted blade on her back, Excalibur Destruction. "You are an agent of the Church of England, the Queen's demon guard dog. Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Oh my, it does appear that I was expected." The boy said in mock surprise, even as his single visible eye flicked over to the other two hooded Exorcists. "I take it you are Xenovia then? The leader of this little band of misfits?"

The girl nodded curtly, not rising to his bait as she instead motioned for her two companions to reveal themselves. Pulling down their hoods the two showed themselves to be a boy and girl who looked to be in their late teens. The girl had joyful brown eyes and long silky brown hair that was tied up into twin ponytails. The other boy though had shaggy brown hair and flinty green eyes.

"As you said, I am Xenovia and this is Tatsumi and Irina. We like you have been sent by the Vatican to reclaim the stolen fragments." Xenovia relied in a strong confident voice.

"A pleasure I am sure." Ciel replied with a courtly bow to the two girls. "As you have already identified I am Ciel Phantomhive, a loyal servant of the British Royal family and the Church for over a century. And behind me is my butler, Sebastian."

Upon hearing his name the other figure also walked into the light, revealing himself to be a tall thin man, with shaggy black hair and faintly glowing golden eyes. The man gave off a dark vibe, which was almost completely masked by his handsome friendly face.

"A pleasure to meet the newest disciples of the Vatican." Sebastian said a slight smile on his face as he gave the three a slight bow.

Despite his friendly demeanour and greeting though the three Exorcists looked if anything even more uncomfortable. The other two, Tatsumi and Irina now gripped onto the hilts of their swords. With Irina going so far as to change the shape of Excalibur from a garter to a long katana like blade. Though to her credit she held it down to her side, so as to show she was not about to us it.

"Yes we are also aware of you Sebastian Leviathan, first born son of the Original Leviathan." A now very wary Xenovia said as he grip on Excalibur Destruction tightened. In her mind she knew they were in no danger, the two before her had served the Church of England and the British Royal family for years. But a small part of her was still wary, maybe because of her training, maybe because she didn't trust either of them.

"Oh my you were right young Master Ciel. They do know who we are, including all the gory details." Sebastian said the friendly smile still on his face. "You do not have to fear young Exorcists we are on the same side, and my, aren't we going to have one 'hell' of a fun time."

As he said that his golden eyes seemed to flash with delight, a fact that only made the three Exorcists' even more nervous.

"Yes, now let us get down to business. There are currently three pieces of the sacred British holy sword Excalibur in this town, a town that happens to be infested with a number of low to high class Devils and an unknown number of Fallen." Ciel summarised calmly, taking note of the grim looks the three in front of him now had. "Now what I believe we need is a plan."

 **( - )**

 **(In Kyoto)**

Walking into a crowded building on the edge of Kyoto, a less than pleased looking Esdeath looked around the room she was standing in, in distaste. She was in a pub called the Boars Hat, an old fashioned place with wooden floors and sturdy wooden furniture. A place that was at the minute noisy and packed full of people, looking around her she could identify Youkai, Fallen Angels, Devils and a whole host of other supernatural's. This wasn't that surprising though, as the bar was known as a neutral place, a place where all sides could get hammered in peace.

As Esdeath entered the room place though, the room went quiet, the supernatural's present all sending her apprehensive looks. This again was not surprising, as like with the pub Esdeath was known. She was the feared Queen of the Behemoth, and not someone anyone should take lightly.

Esdeath didn't even need to do more than frown slightly before the occupants began to vacate the room, none of them wanting to test what kind of a mood she was in. As the room emptied of people, she was able to easily identify the ones she had come looking for.

"Esdeath! How nice of you to visit!" A Voice slurred from the bar.

Looking over at the speaker Esdeath found herself looking at a tall grey haired man with red eyes, the man was currently lounging on a bar stool a bottle of beer in his hand, a lazy expression on his face as he looked over at Esdeath. "How longs it been? Twenty years?"

"Five," Esdeath replied as she approached the bar, her eyes flickering over to the other two people present. One was a young looking blonde haired man, with twinkling green eyes and a slight grin on his face as he looked over at Esdeath. Standing next to the blonde man behind the bar was also a blonde woman. She like the man had golden blonde hair and twinkling green eyes, and also just like the man she looked quite young, so much so that she could possibly pass for a girl in her mid-teens. She like the blonde man gave Esdeath a smile, though she added in a little wave to.

"Esdeath!" The blonde girl said happily.

"Elaine." Esdeath replied her lips curving into a slight smile as she looked at her. "It has been to long since we last saw each other."

"It was only last month." Elaine said with a grin as she hopped over the bar before floating to the ground with an eerie grace. As she did so she revealed herself to be wearing a tight pink vest like top, and a short black skirt, an ensemble that happened to be the uniform for waitresses at the Boar's Hat.

"It has still been far too long for me." Esdeath said with genuine warmth in her voice.

"Hey why does she get a nice greeting and you treat me like shit!?" The grey haired man complained as he slung an arm around Elaine's shoulder.

"It's because you are shit Ban, now get your hands off Elaine before I freeze you in ice again." Esdeath said as she once again glared at the now named Ban.

"But she's my wife!" Ban complained even as he took his arm back, not wanting to test Esdeath. After all the last time he ignored one of her threats he found himself frozen solid in a block of ice for two months. Which for him was not a problem, due to the whole not dying thing, they called him Ban the Undying for a reason after all. But even so being frozen was a real pain, and was also very uncomfortable.

"Hey now Esdeath I've told you before not to be mean to Ban." Elaine said with a smile, even as she grabbed her husband's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders once again.

This led to Ban trying to cop a feel of Elaine, only for his hand to be impaled by a shard of ice, courtesy of Esdeath.

"Gods dammit!" Ban complained as he shook his hand, watching the wound heal immediately. "Do you have to do that every time?!"

"Yes." Esdeath replied with a bored look, before a malicious smile spread across her face. "But only because I enjoy it."

"Bloody psycho." Ban said, before he burst out laughing. "Now I remember why I like hanging out with you! You know how to keep things interesting."

Esdeath rolled her eyes at that, before she moved her gaze from the laughing Ban t the still grinning blonde man. "Meliodas, it has been a while."

"Hey how are you doing?" The now named Meliodas said with a smile. Even as he hopped off a bar stool so he was standing in front of Esdeath.

"As well as always." Esdeath replied with a shrug, before she sent Meliodas a frosty look. "Though I am somewhat irritated at having to come to Kyoto to get you when I could have been having fun with Naruto in Kuoh."

"And how is our glorious leader?" Ban asked as he slumped lazily back into his seat. "Heard old Naruto has got himself one of the Stan titles now, so I suppose it is Lord Naruto Lucifer now." Ban drawled with a grin, before he shot a sly look over at Meliodas. "So does it bother you Meliodas, Naruto now claiming a position of one of the Satan's? I mean weren't you the eldest son of the original Asmodeus?"

"Not really." Meliodas replied with a shrug, a slight smirk on his face as he saw Ban frown when he realised he wasn't going to fall for his baiting. "I mean imagine the paperwork, if anything I feel sorry for Naruto. Poor guy, he's going to be stuck behind a desk all day."

"Ha! I can see it now!" Ban crowed from where he was sitting.

"Ban be nice to Naruto, he's our family after all." Elaine reprimanded, as she sent Ban fling head first into one of the walls with a mere wave of her hand. "Honestly you seem to be getting more immature with age."

"To be fair he was always an arsehole." Esdeath replied with a shrug as she walked over to the bar and took Ban's now vacant seat next to Elaine.

"You're so mean." Elaine giggled, sounding amused more than anything. "So why did you visit Esdeath, if you were wanting to go to Kuoh with Naruto instead?"

"Because I had to get you lot." Esdeath replied irritably. "You didn't respond to Naruto's summons immediately so I came to hurry you."

"To be fair I did send him a crate of finest quality German beer to compensate." Meliodas replied with a smile. "I mean I am doing good business here, and am collecting information like Naruto wanted."

"Yes I saw the swill you sent him." Esdeath replied as she glowered at the blonde.

"Swill! That is some of the finest beer to ever be made." Meliodas shouted in mock outrage. "Better than that Russian Vodka crap you drink."

A spike of ice was Esdeath's response. Not that it bothered Meliodas as he caught it without blinking.

"Well that was rude." He commented as he inspected the ice spike before rushing it into tiny fragments.

"When Naruto asks the family to gather that end o mean she wants you all to come." Esdeath said with forced calm as she looked into Meliodas's bland face.

"What does the old man want anyway?" Ban asked with a grin. More than happy to poke a bit of fun at Naruto, he was the head of their family after all, and like with all family Naruto loved all of them, just as they all loved him. Thankfully not in the same way that Naruto loved Akame and Esdeath though, because that would creep Ban out a bit.

"A new member has joined the family, she has taken up his last Evil Piece and he wanted you all to meet her. That and with his ascension to Lucifer he is now ready for the next stage of the great plan." Esdeath replied as she looked around the group.

"Ooo another family member! Is she nice? What's she like? Does Kaneki get on with his fellow Rook?" Elaine said as she rapid fired her questions at Esdeath, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Ha! Finally another member of the family! It's about time you lo stop referring to me as the baby!" Ban said exuberantly, a grin now on his face.

"Oh no you will still be the baby. She might be younger than you but she is more mature. Also she is not as weak and helpless as you and so does not deserve to be compared with a baby like you do." Esdeath said, more than happy to slap Ban down.

"Oh come on, that's not fair! I have been waiting nearly two hundred years or more for Naruto to pick his final piece!" Ban complained as he heard both his best friend Meliodas and his wife Elaine laugh.

"So what is she like then?" Elaine asked a big smile on her face.

"Come with me and of will meet her; it's about time the entire family gathers again. It must have been a decade since we were all together last." Esdeath said as she got to her feet. Pulling an excited Elaine back down from where she floating in the air, the girl having taken to the air at the mere thought of them all being together again.

"So we are moving on with the plan then?" Meliodas said, interrupting the other three from their conversation.

"Indeed." Esdeath nodded. "With both Naruto and Serafall now holding high office in the Devil faction and our influence over the Youkai faction still going as strong as ever. We only need to increase our leverage with the Fallen and Heaven before the first phase of the plan can be completed."

"Finally, it's about time we get this thing rolling." Ban said with a now feral grin on his face.

"Yes and with our presence things will go smoother. Some of the more contentious issues in the Underworld will need to be smoothed over and Devil's always are big spenders, so it is win win either way." Meliodas said before turning to the room at large. "Alright prepare yourselves; we are going to be moving the Boar's Hat to the Underworld!"

The others began moving at that, securing the furniture and locking the windows. As she watched the three of them moving a sudden though came to Esdeath's mind. Here in this room there was herself Naruto's Queen (mutation), there was also Meliodas who took up four of his Pawn pieces (mutation), added to that there was Ban who took up another four pieces and Elaine who took up one of Naruto's Bishop pieces. Which when added to Akame who took up two of Naruto's Knight pieces, and Xuelan and Kaneki who each held a Rook piece. That left a spare Bishop piece; a piece that Esdeath assumed would be with the others.

Looking over to Elaine, Esdeath decided to find out the answer to her question. "Elaine, where is your brother? I would have thought King would be here with you."

Elaine looked up at that, a slight frown on her young looking face. "Hmm, I am not sure really, he left about eight years ago, I think he said something about tracking down his true love. A girl called Diane or something." Elaine shrugged at that, not particularly worried about her brother Harlequin, also known as King's absence.

Elaine's apparent lack of care was not much of a surprise to Esdeath. Elaine like King and Meliodas was born into a long lived race. She and her brother were both over three thousand years old, time to them meant little in the long run. For the others though Akame, Ban, Kaneki and herself they were all born mortal, powerful but still mortal. They were only alive now due to Naruto extending their lives with his powers, and eventual when the Evil Piece system was introduced getting a hold of some Evil Pieces so he could give them their own immortality that was no longer entirely dependent on him.

"Hmm, well that is annoying. But no matter I will send out some agents when I get back to the Underworld and track the lazy sloth down." Esdeath grumbled to herself, even as she felt the ground beneath her beginning to rumble as Meliodas prepared to transport the entire building to the Underworld.

 **( - )**

 **(In the mountains surrounding Kuoh)**

In a dark cave hidden deep in the mountains near Kuoh a small army camped out. Several hundred Fallen having set up their tents among the rocky outcropping on the side of the mountain. All of the tents had been enchanted to make them more comfortable, but despite this there were more than a few of the Fallen who were grumbling about having to stay in tents on the side of a mountain. But those were Kokabiel's orders, and what he commands they obey.

Within the largest tent the leader of the small army was waiting. The tent was pitch place as Kokabiel stood in it waiting. As he stood in the centre of the tent his breath began to mist, a signal that the one he was waiting for was near.

"The time has nearly come Mistress." Kokabiel spoke out into the darkness. The pale skinned man narrowing his eyes as he looked into the darkness looking for the source of the voice. As he expected he couldn't see the one he was speaking to, it was always this way, she never revealed herself and never gave her name. Not that he really cared; after all it was only her power he was interested in.

"Good and you understand what you must do." A voice replied. It was a soft melodious voice, yet one that also held a sense of unfathomable power.

"Yes Mistress, I must start the war anew. I must destroy any chances of peace between the Heavens and the Devils." Kokabiel replied dutifully, already looking forward to the battles to come.

"Good you must let nothing stand in your way. Not Michael, not Azazel and definitely not the Naruto the Behemoth!" The voice replied, her voice sharpening as she said Naruto's name, the tone now holding a strange mixture of both love and hatred in it as it spoke.

"Nothing will stop me Mistress, but Michael, Azazel, Searfall, Sirzechs and the Behemoth. They are all more powerful than me. If they come to the field before I have butchered the Heiresses and their peerages with the Excalibur's the plan could fail." Kokabiel said, cursing himself as he made know his weaknesses in comparison to the stronger beings.

"Their strength eclipses yours for now." The voice replied, back to his clam and soothing tone. "But with my blessing you will not be as outmatched."

"Your blessing?" Kokabiel asked with excitement, already looking forward to being given more power by his dark Mistress.

The only reply he relieved was a sudden gust of wind before he let loose a shriek of agony. Collapsing to the floor as he felt power beyond his imagining now rushing through his veins, the feeling continued for hours after his collapse as the foreign energy burrowed into his body.

Looking down at the now writhing Kokabiel, the voice began to laugh softly to itself. She knew that Kokabiel would not be able to defeat Naruto if it came down to it, but then again she wasn't expecting him to. The power she gave him was a mere fragment of her own, but already it was beginning to burn Kokabiel up from the inside, but he would last at least a few month before his body gave out, and the good thing was she didn't need him for even that long. No she had a purpose for Kokabiel and his merry band of misfits, and the boost she gave him should be enough to see that purpose realised. If not though she had other plans she could rely on, she was a patient being after all.

 **AN: So yeah I hope you all liked the chapter. Again sorry it took so long. Also if I missed anything in continuity please point it out as it has been a while and have recently been focused on other stories like my HP crossovers.**

 **So a lot is happening in this chapter, there were some reveals and others hints dropped that I hope people pick up on. Now the next chapter will get into more of the Excalibur arc and things will really get going again!**

 **Also in this chapter I revealed the final peerage. It has changed slightly from how I originally had it but that was due to recent ideas that I have added in.**

 **The final peerage is:**

 **Queen: - Esdeath (Akame ga Kill)**

 **2x Knight: - Akame (Akame ga Kill)**

 **1x Bishop: - King (Seven Deadly Sins)**

 **1x Bishop: - Elaine (Seven Deadly Sins)**

 **1x Rook: - Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **1x Rook: - Xuelan (Highschool DxD)**

 **4x Pawn: - Meliodas (Seven Deadly Sins)**

 **4x Pawn: - Ban (Seven Deadly Sins)**

 **The characters will be developed, and there back stories will be made Highschool DxD verse compliant.**

 **So yeah anyway as I said I hope you all liked the chapter and will hopefully update sooner. Also as always review, review, review as I read and appreciate all comments, questions and advise.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey all been a while since I last updated this story. Hope you all like the chapter. Though I think there will be a few surprises, hopefully good ones though.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a comment or a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 17**

 **(Last Time)**

 _In a dark cave hidden deep in the mountains near Kuoh a small army camped out. Several hundred Fallen having set up their tents among the rocky outcropping on the side of the mountain. All of the tents had been enchanted to make them more comfortable, but despite this there were more than a few of the Fallen who were grumbling about having to stay in tents on the side of a mountain. But those were Kokabiel's orders, and what he commands they obey._

 _Within the largest tent the leader of the small army was waiting. The tent was pitch place as Kokabiel stood in it waiting. As he stood in the centre of the tent his breath began to mist, a signal that the one he was waiting for was near._

 _"The time has nearly come Mistress." Kokabiel spoke out into the darkness. The pale skinned man narrowing his eyes as he looked into the darkness looking for the source of the voice. As he expected he couldn't see the one he was speaking to, it was always this way, she never revealed herself and never gave her name. Not that he really cared; after all it was only her power he was interested in._

 _"Good and you understand what you must do." A voice replied. It was a soft melodious voice, yet one that also held a sense of unfathomable power._

 _"Yes Mistress, I must start the war anew. I must destroy any chances of peace between the Heavens and the Devils." Kokabiel replied dutifully, already looking forward to the battles to come._

 _"Good you must let nothing stand in your way. Not Michael, not Azazel and definitely not the Naruto the Behemoth!" The voice replied, her voice sharpening as she said Naruto's name, the tone now holding a strange mixture of both love and hatred in it as it spoke._

 _"Nothing will stop me Mistress, but Michael, Azazel, Serafall, Sirzechs and the Behemoth. They are all more powerful than me. If they come to the field before I have butchered the Heiresses and their peerages with the Excalibur's the plan could fail." Kokabiel said, cursing himself as he made know his weaknesses in comparison to the stronger beings._

 _"Their strength eclipses yours for now." The voice replied, back to his clam and soothing tone. "But with my blessing you will not be as outmatched."_

 _"Your blessing?" Kokabiel asked with excitement, already looking forward to being given more power by his dark Mistress._

 _The only reply he relieved was a sudden gust of wind before he let loose a shriek of agony. Collapsing to the floor as he felt power beyond his imagining now rushing through his veins, the feeling continued for hours after his collapse as the foreign energy burrowed into his body._

 _Looking down at the now writhing Kokabiel, the voice began to laugh softly to itself. She knew that Kokabiel would not be able to defeat Naruto if it came down to it, but then again she wasn't expecting him to. The power she gave him was a mere fragment of her own, but already it was beginning to burn Kokabiel up from the inside, but he would last at least a few month before his body gave out, and the good thing was she didn't need him for even that long. No she had a purpose for Kokabiel and his merry band of misfits, and the boost she gave him should be enough to see that purpose realised. If not though she had other plans she could rely on, she was a patient being after all_.

 **( - )**

 **(In Kuoh with Naruto)**

It had been a day since Naruto had returned to Kuoh and already things were moving fast. Currently the silver haired man was stood in front of the stone hearth, in the comfortable lounge of his new rented mansion in Kuoh, a slight frown on his face as he looked in the happily crackling fire that blazed away in the room's fire place. Feeling the presence of another person in the room Naruto turned around slightly so he could see them.

"Akame, what do you have to report?" Naruto asked calmly as his golden eyes trailed over the woman's lithe form and long silky black hair, before coming to a stop as he looked into her crimson eyes.

"It is as you said my Lord; the representatives from both the Vatican and the Church of England have arrived and have formed an alliance. They are currently hold up in the abandoned church." Akame said. "The one that was used by your pet Fallen before you recruited them."

"How many of them are there?" Naruto asked as he turned away from his loyal knight and instead looked into the fire again. "I'm curious about just how much resources the Church is prepared to put into reclaiming the pieces of Excalibur."

"There are not many. There are three Exorcists from the Vatican; all three are both young and inexperienced." Akame replied a slight frown on her face as she thought back on what she had seen when she had spied on the group in the abandoned church; they had been in the middle of setting up the ruined building as their base of operations. "Then there are two from the Church of England. Though it is these two that concern me, they are both surprisingly Devils, though one of them is a reincarnated Devil."

"Their names?" Naruto asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Akame had after all already reported to him before that certain agents of the Church were on the move, so it was pretty much guaranteed that they would be involved.

"The reincarnated Devil is Ciel Phantomhive; the Queen's Guard Dog and has been one of the British Monarchies most deadly agents for the last century. The boy is powerful, but in terms of raw strength would only just classify as High-class." Akame continued, filling Naruto in on what she had found out knowing as she did that Naruto likely already knew this but doing it anyway for the sake of being thorough. Plus she also did not know much about the pair so it was likely that Naruto could fill in some of the blanks for her.

"Ah the Phantomhives, they have been defending the Church of England for hundreds of years, with Ciel being the most annoying and tenacious of the lot of them." Naruto replied with an amused smirk. "But be wary of him Akame, raw powerful and skill was never his forte, no, easily the most dangerous thing about Ciel Phantomhive is his mind and the utter ruthlessness with which he goes about his duty."

"Yet you are not worried." Akame asked unsurprised by how nonchalant Naruto was being.

"No, although dangerous he is not a mad dog. As such he can be negotiated with, as long as you keep your head and don't fall for his games he is only a minor nuisance."Naruto replied before he turned to look at Akame. "The other one though, he is the one you need to watch out for."

"You mean the butler, Sebastian?" Akame questioned. "He is a pure Devil but does not seem to be above a High-class Devil in strength."

"Looks can be deceiving." Naruto replied once more smirking as he thought of his previous interactions with the butler. "Sebastian as he calls himself is not who you think he is. The name was one that Ciel gave him, and one he has continued using due to the fact that it provides the perfect cover for him. But in fact he is the first born son of the Original Leviathan and many times stronger than his father ever was. He is ruthless, callous, sadistic and utterly implacable. He is a great guy to have a drink with though."

Akame's eyes widened a fraction at that, not at the drink part as she knew Naruto added that in to see her reaction, something she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing. No instead she was surprised over how she missed out on that piece of information. The children of the Original Four Great Satans were few, but all of them were known to be powerful, Meliodas a member of Naruto's peerage was one of these and the man was a true monster in terms of strength. "Then that would make him at least an Ultimate class Devil if not a Super Devil?"

"Easily Super Devil level, though I always found the name Super Devil a bit childish. Even so he is both very powerful and very skilled, so watch out for him." Naruto replied before once again looking into the fire. "But for the most part he like his 'Master' will not be an issue as long as he is not provoked. That is unless he is feeling particularly capricious"

"Forgive me for asking, but why does the son of the Original Leviathan serve a Reincarnated Devil?" Akame question curiously having not been able to work out why this could be,

"Like I said the most dangerous thing about Ciel Phantomhive is his mind. Even as a human he was more demonic than any Devil. He managed to turn a contract Sebastian made with him on its head, not only getting out of giving up his soul to Sebastian, but also gaining immortality as a Devil and a permanent butler out of it as well." Naruto replied once again smiling, this is at least what he had heard through he supernatural grapevine, he had been in South America at the time this had all gone down so had only heard second and third hand accounts of what had happened, though at the time it had been quite a big thing. "That being said I am sure there is more to it than that, as Sebastian as he is calling himself was always a tricky one."

"You sound like you know him well?" Akame questioned, having never heard Naruto speak of the man before.

"Well enough I suppose." Naruto replied with a shrug before sighing as he felt Akame's question gaze burning into him. "I am very old Akame; I was around before the Devils, before Angels and before the Christian God. Back when the world was a wilder place. Is it really that surprising I have made a number of acquaintances over that time?"

Knowing that the question was rhetorical and that it was in fact a warning for her to stop digging Akame refrained from questioning him more on the matter. Knowing that he would tell her when he wanted to, Naruto had never been one of those people you could force to do something he didn't want to, he was stubborn like that. Deciding to ask something else in the hopes that Naruto would be able to enlighten her on something else that had been bothering her, Akame asked. "Another question then, why is it that two Devil's are serving the Church."

"Duty of course." Naruto replied with a shrug. "Ciel is a Phantomhive and it has been the duty of the Phantomhives to protect and serve Britain and the Monarchy for centuries. Even as a Devil he puts his duty first, and since the Queen is the head of the Church of England he serves the Church. As for Sebastian, he goes where Ciel goes."

"So he serves people who would happily burn him at the stake if they could, all because of duty?" Akame asked astonished.

"Admirable isn't it." Naruto replied. "One of the things I respect about him."

Turning away from Akame once more Naruto spoke up again. "I am not surprised that those two have been sent, though the three Exorcists surprise me. I had expected a greater response from the Vatican; I can only assume there is something special about these three that doesn't quite meet the eye. But even so we must continue with the plan, have you managed to track down the Excalibur pieces?"

"Not all of them, we know they are here in Kuoh but they are apparently hidden by a powerful spell. We have been able to locate at least one of them though; it is in Kuoh and is being wielded by a fallen Exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen."Akame replied as she looked to Naruto for a command.

"Sellzen? Is that a crazy white haired fallen priest with a penchant for swearing?" Naruto questioned a bemused smile on his face, upon seeing Akame nod he began to smile. "I do so love when an investment pays off."

"Investment?" Akame asked.

"I met this Sellzen character before, though I didn't kill him. I knew he was connected to Kokabiel and I also had heard that Kokabiel was after the pieces of Excalibur. Knowing that I allowed him to live in the hopes that as a potential holy sword user he may be entrusted with one if not all of the blades to hold onto." Naruto replied calmly, it was a long shot but he had found that even long shots can sometimes pay out.

"Why would it matter that he carried the blades, surely Kokabiel's plans would have gone ahead with or without him?" Akame said questioning Naruto's logic in this decision, knowing that for all his cunning and experience he did still make mistakes.

"Yes but Freed Sellzen is a mad dog, a mad dog who I hurt and humiliated. Give him a weapon and what do you think he is going to do with it?" Naruto replied not at all bothered by Akame questioning him. She was his family and therefore she had the right to speak her mind to him whenever she wanted.

"He will come after you, searching Kuoh until he finds you so he can have his revenge." Akame responded her crimson eyes widening in understanding.

"Yes as oppose to hiding behind whatever protection Kokabiel has the other pieces hidden under he will come out in the open, making himself vulnerable."Naruto said his grin widening. "That being said, why don't you take Xuelan and Kaneki and relieve him of his sword, oh and his life too, while you are at it. I think it will do Xuelan good to get some real life combat experience"

"Why not deal with it yourself my Lord?" Akame questioned curiously.

"My presence in Kuoh is not known to most. Only Sona and the Gremory girl know I am here. As I am currently hiding my presence it s possible our enemies do not know I am here. Why give away that advantage just to take out an expendable pawn like Freed?" Naruto replied

"You truly think your presence has not been noticed?"Akame asked an eyebrow raised as she adopted an unsure look.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if it hasn't then that would give us an advantage, if it has well that will just make our enemies more wary." Naruto replied. "Now I do believe you have a fallen priest to deal with."

"Yes my Lord." Akame replied as she gave him a curt bow. "We shall not fail you."

"Still with the Lord crap Akame?" Naruto asked with a chuckle as he saw the resolute look on his lovers face.

"As my King it is appropriate." Akame replied stubbornly.

"Whatever makes you happy?" Naruto replied with a slight chuckle even as Akame disappeared from his sight in a burst of speed.

"So, what to do now." Naruto mused as he once again looked into the crackling fire.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Gremory Mansion in Kuoh)**

Within the grand mansions entrance hall, a magic circle appeared a circle that showed the crest of the House of Lucifuge. From within that circle a beautiful grey haired woman, wearing a simple blue dress stepped forth, a small boy with spiky red hair and blue eyes, a confused look on his face as he looked around at his new surroundings.

"Where are we mother?" Millicas Gremory asked as he looked up at his mother, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"We are in the Gremory Mansion in Kuoh. I thought it would do you some good to get out of the Underworld and spend some time with your aunt." Grayfia said as she smiled down at her son, her hand ruffling his spiky hair as she did so.

"Mother." Millicas whined as he tried to avoid her display of affection.

"Grayfia?"

The mother and son soon looked up as they saw the familiar figure of Rias Gremory approaching them, her Queen Akeno following curiously behind her.

"I didn't know you were coming?" Rias continued a confused look on her face, a look that soon turned to a smile as she felt a small body crash into her.

"Aunt Rias!" Millicas shouted as he tackled his only slightly older aunt in a hug.

"Hello Millicas." Rias said a slight smile on her face. "And how many times do I have to say, call me Rias. Calling me Aunt Rias makes me feel old."

"But you are my Aunt though Rias?" Millicas replied innocently, though his innocence was put in doubt due to the devious smile he was trying and failing to hide.

"You can be a real trouble maker sometimes can't you?" Rias laughed as she jabbed her fingers into his side, making him let out a slight laugh as he tried to get away from her.

"I am glad to see you two still get on so well." Grayfia spoke up a smile on her face as she saw the interaction between the two. This was partially why she wanted to leave; growing up around servants was stunting Millacas' emotional growth. He needed to be round other people, especially children his own age. The other reason though was due the distance that had grown between Grayfia and Sirzechs, a distance that had only become worse after he had his position of Maou Lucifer taken away by his 'arch nemesis Behemoth' as he called Naruto.

"Grayfia!" Rias her confusion returning. "Not that it isn't nice to see you, but what are you doing here. I didn't know you were visiting."

"I have decided to move in t this Mansion so that Millicas can begin to attend Kuoh Academy." Grayfia replied with a slight smile to Rias. "I decided that it was about time Millicas went to school with children his own age."

"You're moving in here?" Rias replied with a frown. "Did my brother…"

"Sirzechs had nothing to do with my decision." Grayfia cut her off. "I just though the move would be good for us, give us some time off from everything that has been happening in the Underworld."

"Then you might be out of luck." Rias replied bitterly before continuing as she saw the slight frown on Grayfia's flawless face. "The esteemed 'Lord Naruto Lucifer' has decided to come back to Kuoh."

"Naruto is back in Kuoh?" Grayfia asked her eyes widening, even as her lips twitched slightly.

 **( - )**

 **(At the Abandoned Church)**

"My Lord, Freed Sellzen has shown himself on streets of Kuoh." Sebastian said with a slight bow to Ciel.

"Then what are you waiting for, go observe him, ascertain what he is doing and when appropriate act." Ciel replied as he looked up from the document he was reading.

"As you wish young Master, should I take the young Exorcists with me?" Sebastian questioned, his eyes flickering over to the three nearby Exorcists all of whom looked to be getting ready for a fight.

"No, they will remain with me for the moment." Ciel replied, ignoring the looks of shock he received form said Exorcists. "One does not show their full hand in the first skirmish."

"As you say my Lord." Sebastian said with a bow to Ciel.

"What! Freed Sellzen is one of the ones suspected of having a connection to the Excalibur Shard's theft. It is our duty to hunt him down and bring him to justice." Tatsumi shouted out as he glared at Ciel.

"We are in enemy territory. A heavy handed approach would only bring forth unnecessary attention." Ciel replied calmly, unperturbed by the Exorcist's glare.

"You can't tell us what to do. We report to the Vatican not the Church of England." Tatsumi replied angrily.

"And yet you will do as I say." Ciel said with no hesitation. "We have entered into an alliance to reclaim the pieces of Excalibur, yet make no mistake in thinking this is an equal alliance. Do try to remember that in order to complete your mission you need us, yet we do not need you."

"You can't…" Tatsumi began to say only to be stopped by the stoic Xenovia.

"Stop Tatsumi, there is indeed wisdom in what the Devil says." Xenovia said before sending Ciel an unimpressed look. "Yet we have been given the mission of reclaiming the pieces of Excalibur, our mission comes first."

"The Devil?" Ciel asked in amusement. "How quaint you still judge things on face value. How very like the antiquated doctrine of the Vatican."

This once again made the Exorcists scowl at Ciel.

"Do try and behave in my absence young Master." Sebastian said drolly as he made his way out of the Church.

 **( - )**

 **(On the Streets of Kuoh)**

The streets of Kuoh were quiet and dark, only lit by the faint glow of nearby street lamps. Yet in the darkness of the night many people moved, whilst the oblivious citizens of Kuoh slept, Devil's went about their work. It was looking to be a peaceful night, or at least it was until the peace was disrupted by a loud cry of pain. A cry of pain that was noticed by a number of people, all of whom soon homed in on the source of the noise, and also on the scent of freshly spilled blood.

The source was soon discovered, lying face down in a growing pool of his own blood was a Priest, his back covered in slashes and cuts, his black vestments shredded and blood stained. The man had not died easily, no; it looked like he had been savaged by a wild animal. Standing over the man was his killer, also dressed in priestly; this one was also wearing a dark overcoat.

The man or Freed Sellzen as he was called had shoulder length white hair that was matted with dry blood and a crazed expression on his face as he glared with joyful hatred at another figure across from him. This figure was a teenage boy with blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale and his hands were clenched into fists as he glared back at the man across from him. The boy was called Kiba Yuuto and he was clearly very angry as he continued to glare hatefully at the priest, or more precisely at the ornate holy blade in the priest's hands.

"Hahaha! Well you have some balls on you don't you, you shitty Devil" The insane priest shouted out, his features contorting between maniacal amusement and utter hatred. "It's been a while since I been here, but I am in the mood to slice me off a piece of shitty Devil!"

"Who are you here fallen priest!" The blonde spat."You and the Fallen were all wiped out, what rock have you been hiding under all this time?"

"It must be fate!" The priest didn't answer immediately as instead he seemed to giggle to himself. Before he began his body began to shake a look of sickening glee on his face as he almost sang out. "I can't help but shed a tear at such a joyous reunion!"

"Enough. I am not in the mood to deal with your shit today." Kiba growled out as he raised his hand in front of him before summoning a red magic circle in front of him using his sacred gear Sword Birth, a demonic sword manifesting itself in his hands.

"Ooo! How gloriously fun!" Freed cackled, waving his own sword overhead as he did so, the blade lighting up with a golden aura even as he leered at the blonde you will be a good warm up for the main course to come!"

"Is that…?" Kiba asked his face going slack as he felt the holy aura coming off of the blade, before his features twisted into a look of utter loathing as he glared at the holy weapon in the fallen Exorcist's hands "Is that one of the pieces of Excalibur!"

"Of course it is you shitty little Devil!" Freed sneered at Kiba before he began laughing madly again "Now prepare yourself as I'm going to shove this holy blade straight up your arse you shitty Devil!"

Raising his blade Kiba's face contorted into a look of utter rage, as he began to prepare himself to fight Freed head on, his Demonic blade against Freed's Excalibur.

 **( - )**

 **(With Akame, Kaneki and Xuelan)**

What the two soon to be combatants were not aware of however was that they were now being watched. Kiba had not been the only one drawn to the scene by the ruckus Freed created, Nestled in the shadows, watching and waiting was Akame, Kaneki and Xuelan.

"So what's the plan?" Kaneki said blandly, his dull grey eyes were fixed on the scene in front of him.

"We are to get the sword or swords and kill Freed." Akame replied quietly even as she drew her own blade, Murasama, the dark blade gleaming with hidden power and malice.

"What of the boy." Kaneki asked as he looked down at Kiba, a slight frown on his face. "He was a part of the Holy Sword project was he not. He was experimented on to see whether an artificial Holy Sword user could be created?"

"Yes." Akame agreed. "Incapacitate him he interferes. Rias Gremory his King may no longer be the Heiress of House Gremory. But her doting brother is. It would be best not to antagonize the Gremory's more than we already have.

"What are we waiting for then?" Xuelan interrupted her blue eyes gleaming fiercely in the darkness. "Shouldn't we take them down now?"

"Patience." Akame replied."I want to see how this turns out."

"How unlike you Akame." Kaneki replied as he looked at the black haired girl in bemusement.

"As a Knight myself I will allow them to have their duel before I reclaim the blade." Akame replied shamelessly, she might be an assassin but she was also a skilled swordswoman, she would allow them to fight it out before she took them both down.

"If that is what you wish." Kaneki replied as he settled himself more comfortably on the tree branch.

"I still think we should go in now, less messing about that way." Xuelan replied with a frown.

"There is more to waiting than just letting them fight." Akame responded without taking her eyes off of the two figures in the alley. "I do not think we are the only ones here."

"You think some people from the Church are here? Or Fallen Angels?" Xuelan replied worriedly as her eyes darted back and forth around.

"I cannot sense anyone nearby?" Kaneki said as he looked to Akame, "Can you?"

"No." Akame replied before continuing as it looked like Xuelan was about to speak up. "But that does not mean that there isn't something else here."

"If they are then they would have to be powerful to get by our senses." Kaneki said a frown on his face as he began to look around the surrounding area trying to sense something amiss.

"Indeed." Akame replied, thinking back on her conversation with Naruto as she did so. He had warned her of the Phantomhive boy and also of his Butler that warning had stuck with her.

 **( - )**

 **(With Freed and Kiba)**

With a loud clashing of steel snapped the two swordsmen locked blades, Freed's Holy Sword against Kiba's Demon Sword, both blades struggling against one another. "You don't stand a chance you little shit! You do realise that don't you?!" Freed snarled as he pushed against Kiba, knocking the younger boy back as his blade began to glow with holy power, weakening the Devil he was fighting.

With a shout Kiba charged forward again his blade swinging as he used his Devil enhanced strength to push Freed back. Freed though, merely cackled in response, even as he swung his blade at Kiba, both weapons clashing in a shower of sparks. The combatants did not rest as they continued slashing, making blasts of sparks wherever the blades met. Above them, the dark skies began to let their wrath known as rain started to fall. Ignoring this, the two continued to fight, sparks from their clashing blades lighting up the street as they clashed again and again, each trying to overwhelm the other.

"Come on boy! I thought you were going to kill me. Are you too weak to beat us you shitty little Devil. Is the power of Excalibur a bit too much for you to handle!" Freed said leering at Kiba as the two continued to clash.

"Just die!" Kiba snarled his face contorted in rage, slamming his sword into Freed's blade, shattering his sword but also causing the priest to skid back on the slick road. Another Demonic Blade already taking form in Kiba's hands.

"What is that it? Is that all a pathetic little Devil like you can do?!" Freed mocked his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he leered at Kiba. "I almost feel sorry for you boy, you are about to face the might of Excalibur Rapidly. But then again you are a Devil… so yeah I am going to have fun splitting you in half!"

In response Kiba raised his blade again, drawing on his abilities as a Knight of House Gremory as he prepared to clash with Freed again.

Before he could though Freed's sword suddenly lit up with golden light, holding his blade to his side Kiba rushed the fallen priest.

In response to this however Freed let out another cackle before he vanished only to appear behind Kiba his Excalibur blade in mid-swing as he went to slash at the blonde boy.

Swinging around his Demonic blade raised Kiba made an attempt to parry Freed's attack, but he was to late as they blade cut into his side, the holy blade making the wound many times more painful than it usually would have been, causing him to let out a shout of pain. Stumbling back his sword only half raised, Kiba glared at Freed as he once again prepared to use his now blood stained sword.

"Well damn!" Freed laughed as he began to prowl around the injured Kiba. "I was hoping to cause more damage than I did. Looks like you were faster than I thought." Freed continued to speak his sword once again beginning to shine with golden light again, "Oh well, you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" With that said Freed once again vanished in a blur, making full use of the increased speed wielding Excalibur Rapidly gave him.

Raising his Demonic sword again Kiba warily looked around him, preparing to act the moment he sensed Freed's presence. He was losing he knew that much, he had underestimated the power of Freed's blade and the effects a holy sword would have on him. It was stupid he knew, after all he had just fought a holy sword user the other day and had felt how deadly they were to Devils. But in his anger and frustration he had ignored that, this had led him into the mess he now found himself.

"Gotcha!" Freed shouted as he appeared at Kiba's side his sword in mid-swing as he went for a blow that if it hit would decapitate Kiba.

"Crunch!"

It was not to be however as Freed was stopped in mid strike. Letting out a gasp of surprise, a spray of crimson red blood exploded from Freed's mouth staining both himself and Kiba who was still in front of him with his blood. Freed's eyes were wide in surprise as they looked down at his chest. Excalibur Rapidly falling from his hands only to clatter noisily onto the floor as he did so.

His reaction was justified, for sticking out of his chest was a bloody hand, a hand that clenched into a fist before it was wrenched out of the fallen priest's chest. With a thud Freed collapsed to the floor dead, his eyes glazed even as blood continued to flow out of his mouth and the hole in his chest.

It was such a quiet ignominious death for such a loud and volatile person.

Shaking Freed's blood off of his hands his killer soon looked at blood spattered Kiba, an amused expression on his face as he took in the boy's shock.

The killer was a tall thin man immaculately dressed in a finely tailored suit. His skin was naturally pale and stood out in stark contrast to his raven black hair. Taking a step back Kiba's eyes widened as he realised he could not feel a drop of magic from this man; it was like he wasn't even there.

"Well that was rather messy." Sebastian said calmly, even as his gleaming amber eyes rested on Kiba,

"W-who…" Kiba began only to be ignored as the tall man stepped over the dead Freed's body and scoped Excalibur Rapidly into his hand, ignoring as he did so, how the holy blade burnt the flesh of his hand. His regeneration was able to heal the skin at the same rate the holy blade burnt it, making it uncomfortable but no more than a slight annoyance to the butler.

"I am sure young Master Ciel will greatly appreciate this gift." Sebastian said to himself with the slightest of smiles, even as he began to leave the dark street, gliding across the ground with inhuman elegance as he did so.

Calming his breathing down as he saw the strange man who had just saved his life leaving the dark street, not even paying attention to the dead Freed or Kiba.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked as he pulled himself together. Knowing as he did so that Rias would want a name to go with this man when he told her what had happened tonight. His anger and hatred of the Excalibur's aside, this was a very dangerous unknown who was currently in his King's territory.

"Who me?" Sebastian asked as he turned to look at Kiba as if he were only just noticing him, "I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian continued before without warning his hand shot out in a blur.

With a dull thud Kiba's head hit the ground, his expression forever frozen in a look of surprise if he saw the blow that ended his life coming.

"I do apologize but I would rather there were no witnesses." Sebastian replied as he once more began to make his way out of the street. Ignoring as he did so how Kiba headless body collapsed onto the floor behind him.

 **( - )**

 **(With Akame, Kaneki and Xuelan)**

"Xuelan, I want you to withdraw. When you get a safe distance you are to get in contact with Naruto and tell him what has happened." Akame said calmly as she watched Sebastian clean his bloody hand with a handkerchief even as he looked down on the dead bodies of Freed and Kiba, an uncaring look on his face.

"What? Why just me?" Xuelan asked her blue eyes wide as she saw how easily the suited man below killed the Gremory knight. Especially since she had seen how strong he was when he fought in the rating game against her old master Riser. "What are you two going to be doing?"

"Naruto asked for us to take the Excalibur blade and that is what we shall do." Akame said simply, drawing out her demonic blade Murasama as she did so. With Kaneki nodding along even as he began to nervously crack the fingers on his right hand.

"But I can help you." Xuelan argued having already made something of a connection with the usually stoic Akame and the calm and quiet Kaneki.

"No." Akame replied as she glared down at Sebastian. "This foe is beyond you, if you try and fight him you will die. He may even be beyond us. That is why you must get Naruto, or failing that his Queen, Esdeath."

"But…" Xuelan began only to find Akame's crimson eye fixed dangerously on her. "Ok.., be safe…."

Xuelan replied quickly as she sensed Akame's mood. Darting through the trees Xuelan began to make her ways as far as she could, fumbling about for her mobile phone as she did so.

As Xuelan was fleeing both Akame and Kaneki jumped into action, with Akame vanishing from the tree branch in a blur, only to appear behind Sebastian her sword already in mid-swing.

As she did this Kaneki also leapt from the tree, his kagune flaring as four tendrils made up of red energy burst from his back. A gleeful snarl on his face even as the sclera on one of his eyes turned black, the iris turning a crimson red.

"Oh my, it looks like there were some uninvited spectators." Sebastian said with a gentle smile on his face, even as he swung the holy blade in his hand around to deflect Akame's attack.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Prepares himself for the anger.**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter it is kind of a setup chapter for the coming one. Though a lot did happen which I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Hopefully haven't pissed to many people off and you stick with it. There is a reason why I have done what I have done. Besides the obvious point that it wouldn't have made sense if Sebastian spared him. What purpose would Sebastian of had in sparing a Devil who was not on his side. Especially on linked with a member of Sirzechs family. He is a Leviathan after all, so yeah I wrote what I realistically thought he would do. There is no plot armour in this story or stupid reasons why a character would miraculously survive just because they were popular.**

 **Got any questions PM me. Other than that comment and review I would love to here what you all thought.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **Seagate.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey all here is the next chapter of ten tailed wolf. Sorry about the long wait, have been on holiday for three weeks and well I didn't really have much time for writing as I have just been crazy busy that and I also wanted to get the next chapter of my story Dead Man Walking out, which if you have not looked at I would suggest is worth a read (bit of shameless self advertising).**

 **On another note though I have been getting back into the Highschool DxD Universe as I started writing this chapter. So much so that I have been inspired to write another Harry Potter/ Highschool DxD story. Whether this interests anyone I am not sure. At the moment I am just playing around with ideas as I extend and broaden my existing plans for both Ten Tailed Wolf and Harry Potter: Gods and Angels.**

 **But anyway I am not sure how many actual read my musings so I will just say I hope you all like this chapter as I enjoyed writing it and I would love it if you could leave a comment or review of what oyu think. Every little helps after all, and I try to take account of people critiques or suggestions when writing my chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto. OR any of the other anime that have inspired some of my characters I am using, i.e. Black Butler, Tokyo Ghoul and Akame Ga Kill, just in case you didn't realize.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

" _Xuelan, I want you to withdraw. When you get a safe distance you are to get in contact with Naruto and tell him what has happened." Akame said calmly as she watched Sebastian clean his bloody hand with a handkerchief even as he looked down on the dead bodies of Freed and Kiba, an uncaring look on his face._

" _What? Why just me?" Xuelan asked her blue eyes wide as she saw how easily the suited man below killed the Gremory knight. Especially since she had seen how strong he was when he fought in the rating game against her old master Riser. "What are you two going to be doing?"_

" _Naruto asked for us to take the Excalibur blade and that is what we shall do." Akame said simply, drawing out her demonic blade Murasame as she did so. With Kaneki nodding along even as he began to nervously crack the fingers on his right hand._

" _But I can help you." Xuelan argued having already made something of a connection with the usually stoic Akame and the calm and quiet Kaneki._

" _No." Akame replied as she glared down at Sebastian. "This foe is beyond you, if you try and fight him you will die. He may even be beyond us. That is why you must get Naruto, or failing that his Queen, Esdeath."_

" _But…" Xuelan began only to find Akame's crimson eye fixed dangerously on her. "Ok.., be safe…."_

 _Xuelan replied quickly as she sensed Akame's mood. Darting through the trees Xuelan began to make her ways as far as she could, fumbling about for her mobile phone as she did so._

 _As Xuelan was fleeing both Akame and Kaneki jumped into action, with Akame vanishing from the tree branch in a blur, only to appear behind Sebastian her sword already in mid-swing._

 _As she did this Kaneki also leapt from the tree, his kagune flaring as four tendrils made up of red energy burst from his back. A gleeful snarl on his face even as the sclera on one of his eyes turned black, the iris turning a crimson red._

" _Oh my, it looks like there were some uninvited spectators." Sebastian said with a gentle smile on his face, even as he swung the holy blade in his hand around to deflect Akame's attack._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 18**

 **( - )**

Holy Sword clashed against Demonic Blade as Akame and Sebastian fought. Akame's face was taught with concentration as she dart to and fro, her body moving so fast that even other Devil's would have trouble following her movements. Each of the dark haired assassins strikes were backed up by her fellow peerage member Kaneki.

The usually quiet white haired boy was now a hive of activity as he moved at speeds even a knight would be proud of. Each of his strike hitting with the force of a heavily laden freight train as he rushed his opponent, working in perfect cohesion with Akame.

When Akame struck, her blade a blur as she tried to gain a hit on their enemy, Kaneki stayed slightly behind. His kagune, four powerful tendrils that had exploded form the small of his back worked as a shield. Blocking and deflecting Sebastian's counterattacks and giving Akame the room she needed to properly wield her sword, Murasame.

Sometimes though when there was a break in Akame's barrage of perfect sword strikes and deadly slashed, Kaneki would dart in and deliver thunderous punches and kicks as he flipped and twirled, avoiding Sebastian's deadly attacks.

Their struggle though was to no avail, despite their perfect synchronicity and overwhelming skill at their chosen fighting styles, they were unable to get through Sebastian's defences. The ancient Devil they were fighting was a very powerful and experienced foe, but more than that he was also very intelligent. He was able to recognise the blade Akame carried, the cursed blade Murasame, a blade that would temporarily cripple him if it even nicked him. For a normal human a single cut was deadly, Devil's though were much tougher than humans though. But even so the deadly nature of the blade still had an effect, an effect that was a death sentence if it occurred during a fight.

Luckily though he was able to avoid be struck, aided as he was by the blade he was holding, Excalibur Rapidly. Yes the sword might have been a Holy Blade, one that even now was burning Sebastian's hand as he held it. But that slight amount of pain did not bother him; he could already feel the burns on his hands healing almost as fast as they were being caused.

Swinging around the blade he managed to deflect the dark haired girl's blade, knocking it away and creating an opening in her defense. Channeling power to his left hand he struck forward, his fist now enshrouded in crackling red lighting as he made to deliver a devastating punch to the girl's mid section.

The blow never landed though, as two glowing red tendrils appeared just in front of Akame, the two tendrils crossed. Continuing with his attack, Sebastian's fist caused both of the tendrils to crack. Several shards breaking off the tendrils and showering the girl behind him with small blades of energy, that cut and dug into her flesh as the force of the blow blew both of them backwards.

Rolling with the force of the blow, Akame was quickly able to make it back to her feet. Just in time to as she was forced to raise her sword to block Sebastian's next attack. This action allowed her to stop his sword from hitting her, but also exposed her body to a ferocious kick from Sebastian. Flying backwards over ten metres, Akame let out a muffled cry of pain as she felt three of her ribs shatter.

Lunging forward to finish the girl off, Sebastian found himself block once again by Kaneki.

Wrapping his kagune around his arms, Kaneki bashed aside Sebastian's sword before slamming his other fist into his gut. Following this up, Kaneki grabbed Sebastian's arm with both of his own, jumping up he wrapped his legs around the butler's neck before he twisted his body.

With a dull thump, Sebastian was slammed into the ground trapped by Kaneki's actions.

Grasping her damaged ribs with his left hand, Akame pushed herself to her feet. Her blade still held loosely in her right hand. Looking over through slight dazed eyes, Akame was able to see how Kaneki had Sebastian temporarily trapped, though how long that would last was debatable. As even now Kaneki's face was showing the strain from keeping Sebastian down.

Grasping her sword tighter, Akame pushed away her pain as she instead lunged forward. Hoping to take advantage of the opening Kaneki gave her, hoping to plunge her blade through the sanctimonious butlers black heart.

Twisting his head, Sebastian was able to see Akame coming. Letting out a slight growl, he strained his muscles, even as he drew on his massive reserves of power. The ground beneath them shattered, even as nearby trees were blown backwards, the once might oaks now lying on the cold earth, their roots now reaching up to the heavens.

Reaching out with his free arm, Sebastian grabbed Kaneki by the back of the head, before with a grunt of exertion he ripped the white haired man off of him, before throwing him across the street. As he did this, he could feel his shoulder dislocate from the force he pulled Kaneki off of him, and could also hear the bones in the Ghouls arms break. Turning around he had to quickly throw himself backwards, to avoid Akame's blade that struck where he had just been lying moments ago.

Pushing himself to his feet, Sebastian's usually calm features twisted in annoyance as he shot both Akame and the groan Kaneki a glare.

"You are beginning to annoy me." He said his eyes flashing with anger, even as the amount of power he was releasing increased. The ground around him beginning to break apart and turned to dust from the sheer potency and pressure.

"It's funny you should say that." A cold voice said from behind him. "As I could say the exactly the same thing."

Turning around with a snarl, looking to see what other fool dared to challenge him, Sebastian was soon drawn up short by the man he saw stood before him.

Dressed in a simple baggy red t-shirt and a pair of slight ripped and word black jeans was a man Sebastian had long ago learned to fear. Looking up from his rather simplistic clothing, Sebastian immediately felt himself taking a step backwards as he met the piercing golden eyes of the man in front of him. Reaching to his dislocated shoulder, Sebastian pushed it back into the socket with blinking an eye, his gaze still fixed warily on the man in front of him.

Giving the butler a curious look, a feral smile began to cross Naruto face as he saw the damage Akame and Kaneki had caused. Speaking of those two, Naruto's golden eyes flickered to the two of them making sure as he did that the two of them were still alive. They were.

With that confirmed, he once again gave Sebastian his full attention. "It's been a while brat, how's things?"

 **( - )**

Naruto was angry, that could not be denied. In fact Naruto was probably angry than he had been in decades, maybe even centuries. The reason for that anger was the tall thin man that was currently standing in front of him. Sebastian Leviathan, the Son of the Original Leviathan and a right royal pain in the arse. Normally he would have treated the boy with amusement, as despite his power he was not on the same level as Naruto, either in terms of raw power, skill or experience. But now though he was pissed. His anger though was not because of the fact that this man was interfering in Naruto's carefully laid plans, or that he had killed Rias Gremory's Knight though the boy's death was a shame, Naruto might not care much for Rias or her peerage but they seemed decent enough. No, the reason for Naruto's anger was the fact that Akame was holding what were clearly broken ribs, and that Kaneki was lying unconscious but still breathing twenty feet away.

Raising his hand, Naruto manipulated the shadows, causing them to envelop Akame and Kaneki and transport them away. Taking them back to his manor house, where the rest of his Peerage was beginning to gather.

"Behemoth" Sebastian muttered warily, as he rolled his shoulder, and took a few practice swipes with Excalibur Rapidly. "What brings an old fossil like you here? Surely you have better things to do than hanging around in some provincial Japanese town?"

"Oh I have better things to do." Naruto replied with a nonchalant shrug, and to be fair he did. As the new Lucifer he had to govern the internal affairs of the Underworld, which in itself was a fulltime job, even with the support of most of the remaining Pillar Houses. Naruto though was managing his duties, with liberal use of Shadow Clones and the support of a number of the stronger Devil Clan's. But even still he did still have other things to do, but none as important as what he was currently doing in Kuoh. "But you know how it is; we all need a holiday every now and then. So I though why not Kuoh, the first Devil colony on the human world?"

"You call this a colony?" Sebastian sniffed, his face once again become bland as he now gazed at Naruto with bored eyes. "This is no Devil colony; it is merely a playground that has been built for a couple of spoiled little girls."

Naruto chuckled at that, not really able to deny that that was partially accurate. After all what other reason was there for such a valuable Underworld Asset to be placed under the governorship of a pair of privileged teenaged girls. Not that Naruto was about to agree with him out loud, no he was still too pissed off to give Sebastian the satisfaction. "I wouldn't let Serafall hear you badmouthing her sister like that. She has a nasty temper when you get her riled up." Naruto continued his lips quirking at that thought.

"As if I give a damn about what some weak spineless usurper thinks. Though I suppose you might, after all you are her mad dog aren't you. She is the one who holds your leash Queenie." Sebastian replied, his eyes flashing with anger at the name of the woman who had usurped his position as Leviathan. It would seem that Sebastian still had a temper.

"Well that was just shoddy, I was expecting something a bit wittier than that. But alas with you Old Satan types, I have come to expect a less." Naruto shrugged, completely unbothered by Sebastian's attempts at angering him, he was after all old enough to know better than to lose his temper so easily. "But you know I am slightly surprised you are so angry at Serafall? After all, I was the one who gutted your father, beheaded your mother and flayed your siblings. I would have thought you were much more pissed off at me than you would be at Serafall."

Sebastian's eyes flashed again with utmost loathing as he glared at Naruto. But like Naruto he also knew not to lose his temper so easily. That is not to say he wasn't boiling with rage though as his grip tightened on the leather handle of Excalibur Rapidly.

"So shall we begin, or do you want to drop the sword and run?" Naruto asked calmly, even as he rolled his shoulders, the joints letting out a number of cracks and pops as he did so.

Sebastian licked his lips nervously as he heard that, even as he began drawing on his colossal power reserves. Pondering as he did whether he should unseal his power and take his true form now or whether he should wait and use it as a trump card later. Sebastian was confident in his abilities, he was classified as a Super Devil, on a par with Sirzechs Lucifer and already more powerful than his father the Original Leviathan. This was why against most foes he would be confident in his victory, even before the fight had started.

The Behemoth though was not like most foes, he was a primordial being, older than any Devil. In fact what the Behemoth truly was nobody actually knew. It is believed by some that he was the first Youkai, by others that he is a fallen Celestial Dragon, there was even one rumour that suggested that he was secretly an Inter-Dimensional flying Ramen Monster. Admittedly though, that last one was a rather unconvincing rumour that had been started by Serafall… so the veracity of anything she came up with was somewhat in doubt.

Whatever he was though, it was fact that he was a god level being.

It was for this reason that Sebastian decided to go all out from the start. His fist clenched, as he crouched, prepared to react at any moment, whether that was to attack or defend was dependent on Naruto's next actions.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he noticed this, but didn't say anything. Instead he looked over at the headless body of Kiba, before looking over at Sebastian in curiousity. "So, before I kill you I have to know. Why kill the boy?"

Sebastian snorted at that, casting a disdainful look at the corpse before looking over at Naruto. "Why not." He shrugged nonchalantly. "The boy is a member of the Gremory's Household; the Gremory's betrayed my family. Why wouldn't I will him?"

"You do know there is a truce between the three biblical factions don't you?" Naruto questioned a bemused expression on his face. "I would have thought you would have respected that, after all your Master Ciel is an agent of the Church is he not?"

The faintest of smile played around Sebastian's lips as he heard that.

"Well he technically is an agent of the Queen of England…. When it comes down to Heaven and the Church it is a bit of the grey area for him. As for the truce, who cares, I would welcome all three factions ripping themselves to pieces. It would certainly be great entertainment. As long as England prevails, I very much doubt Ciel would care what happens to Heaven or the Underworld. And even if he does, I don't…." Sebastian replied, his eyes gleaming with glee at the thought of all three factions being destroyed, the calm and serene façade he possessed when acting as the Phantomhive butler slowly breaking apart to show the madness and malice beneath.

"You're not a very good butler are you?" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Sebastian replied easily, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in Naruto's relaxed posture. "In fact, I would actually say that I am one 'hell' of a Butler."

Naruto wasn't given a chance to reply to this statement, because as soon as the words left Sebastian's mouth he lunged forward.

His power exploding out of him as he instantly unsealed his true form mid charge.

Naruto's eyebrow rose as he saw Sebastian's skin start to tear apart as his body began to grow. His bones thickening and beginning to emerge from his body, forming a thick carapace of bone, six bonelike wings erupted from his back, each wing ending in a nastily sharp claw. A thick draconic tail extended from his tailbone, the tail like the rest of his was covered in a bonelike carapace and covered in bony spines.

Continuing his charge forward, Sebastian's now nine foot tall frame lunged at Naruto. Foot long claws now extending from his hands, serrated claws that looked like they were designed to tearing things to pieces. As he charged forward, he began to release colossal amounts of power, so much so that the ground at his feet began to give way, causing the surrounding houses and streets around him to begin to collapse into the growing pit.

Naruto took this all in as Sebastian hurtled towards him, his body enshrouded in glowing purple power and his right arm raised to unleash vicious swipe with his bone like claws, one that if it connected would probably shred a mountain.

A feral grin spread across Sebastian's now demonic face as he saw his strike connect, only for his expression to turn to surprise as his claws passed through Naruto as if he wasn't even there, or was intangible…

Twisting around, he was just in time to see Naruto appear in front of him, the afterimage behind Sebastian fading as he did so. With a slight smirk, Naruto drove his fist upwards, connecting with Sebastian's sternum as he did so. The strike lifted the man off his feet as he let out a gasp of surprise. Before he could recover, Naruto appeared behind him again, only this time he unleashed a devastating aerial kick that sent Sebastian streaking through the air like a blur. Once again Naruto intercepted his fall, only this time with an outstretched arm that hit Sebastian in the waist, a strike that would have bisected a lesser being, with a grunt Naruto swung his arm up and then down slamming Sebastian in the ground with a massive boom. The ground giving away even more as shockwaves ripped through the region.

Letting out a roar of irritation, Sebastian leapt to his feet, before he unleashed a barrage of high powered slashes at Naruto, each slash capable of splitting a mountain.

Undeterred by this, Naruto easily blocked each of his strikes with the flat of his palms. Sebastian's claws making a grating sound every time Naruto blocked them. Finding the pattern in his opponent's onslaught, Naruto slapped aside his next attack with his left hand, before he instantly former a basketball sized spinning silver Rasengan in his right palm. With a slight grin, Naruto slammed the rapidly spinning orb straight into Sebastian's chest.

Letting out a roar of pain as he felt the Behemoth's attack grinding through his all but indestructible carapace Sebastian leapt backwards, his clawed hand coming up to his chest to trace the small cracks that had appeared on his chest after Naruto's attack.

Glaring at Naruto, Sebastian spoke what was on his mind. "I recognise what you are doing. It took a while because of how skilled you are, but I know what you are doing now. You're using Senjutsu at the moment."

Naruto's lips twitched upwards at that, before he said in amusement. "Close Seb, very close." As he said that he raised his hand causing the shadows to suddenly begin to writhe around Sebastian, before with a twitch of his fingers, they shot forward, multiple tendrils of shadow binding his limbs.

Letting out a snarl, Sebastian tore himself free from the grasp of the shadows as he saw Naruto attack.

He wasn't in time.

With a crunching sound, Naruto landed his Senjutsu enhanced sit into Sebastian's gut, creating further cracks in his carapace, and causing the man to lean over in reflex. Grabbing him in a headlock, Naruto twisted his body round, so he and Sebastian were back to back, before with a grunt he flipped the butler over and slammed him into the ground in front of him. This was especially impressive considering Naruto was six foot, and Sebastian in his current form was nine going on ten foot tall and built like a brick shit house

Raising his foot, Naruto brought it down in a stamp, straight on Sebastian's chest, causing his almost unbreakable bone carapace to crack even further.

"And by that." Naruto continued as he looked down at Sebastian with his twinkling golden eyes. "I mean you are wrong about me having just started using Senjustu. You see… I never actually stop using it. I suppose you could say that my body is constantly in Sage Mode."

If Sebastian heard that, he didn't give any indication. Instead he twisted his body, bringing his head bone clad tail round to try and sweep Naruto off his feet.

Naruto didn't let him though, as he hopped back a step dodging it with amusement.

The amusement soon left his face though, when Sebastian exploded up from where he was lying on the floor. Catching Naruto in a grapple, as he trapped Naruto's within his grip.

Naruto grunted in discomfort at this, as he slowly began to break his grip.

Before he could however Sebastian enshrouded his body in crackling red lightning, causing the same lightning to enshroud Naruto's body to. As he did this, he also manipulated his carapace making it so numerous bonelike spikes exploded form his body, striking Naruto all over.

Jumping backwards as he felt his grip about to break, Sebastian raised his clawed hands and created a large purple magical circle to form. With a vicious grin now on his face Sebastian call out the name of his spell. **"Extinction Ray!"**

A beam of concentrated power exploded from the magical circle, shooting straight at where Naruto was previously stood.

The attack never struck home though, as when Naruto saw the attack coming. He merely channeled his immense power into his body and that slammed both his hands together in front of him.

The shockwave caused by this, exploded outwards, knocking Sebastian back a few steps, even as he attempted to brace himself. It also disrupted Sebastian's Extinction Ray, causing the beam of energy to dissipate just before it reached Naruto.

With a flick of his wrist Naruto created a powerful gust that blew the dust created by their fight away, leaving the crater filled area visible.

Now that he could see clearly, Sebastian began to sweat slightly. Naruto was looking pissed, his red shirt was in tatters, and his entire body was covered in small spots of silver blood, multiple small wounds that had no doubt been caused by Sebastian's attack.

"Now I am pissed." Naruto said darkly, as he glared at Sebastian. With that said Naruto's body became enshrouded in flaming silver energy, even as intricate black symbols appeared all over his body.

Instantly Sebastian began to back away, as he sensed the amount of energy Naruto was releasing match and then surpass his own. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, even as his breath began to catch as he felt a sudden pressure fall on him.

Raising his right hand as he saw Sebastian backing away, Naruto suddenly clenched his hand into a fist. Thick vines and branches erupted from the ground at that action, wrapping around Sebastian's limbs and body, trapping them in their tight grip, even as they began to drag him down to the ground.

Sebastian began to breathe heavily as he struggled to break out of his wooden bonds.

He never got the chance though, as within the blink of an eye Naruto's silver form appeared in front of the bound Devil. His fist cocked back and his golden eyes gleaming with lupine fury.

Sebastian never stood a chance, as with a sickening squelching sound Naruto's fist collided with his chest. The bone-like carapace shattering, even as his organs were pulverized by the sheer force of Naruto's strike. The blow also lifted him off his feet, his arms break as they met the resistance of his wooden bonds. So great was the force that Sebastian was literally sent flying, his body broken and bleeding as he was sent up into the air and flying through one of the few nearby houses that had survived the fight.

"Might have over done that." Naruto muttered to himself as his silver shroud dispersed a slight amused expression on his face. That expression soon disappeared though as he saw the collateral damage their fight had done to the surrounding area. At least a dozen nearby houses had been destroyed and the street had been turned upside down. This was why Naruto avoided fighting seriously when possible.

Letting out a slight sigh, Naruto closed his eyes as he decided to find Sebastian; the man had a lot to answer for. Pushing forward his senses, Naruto frowned as he couldn't find him. Surely he hadn't hit him that hard.

Pushing his senses further, Naruto pushed his senses passed the borders of Kuoh, noting the multiple signatures of the familiar Devils that called Kuoh home. Pushing past that Naruto tried to sense him in this region of Japan, he noted a few Youkai and some weaker Stray Devils. His frown deepened, as he pushed his senses to cover the entire of Japan. Still nothing and that began to worry him, he couldn't sense Sebastian which he should have been able to do even if the he was dead, nor could he sense any of the Fallen Angels that had previously been hanging around the area.

Someone was cloaking them from his senses. A skill that very few beings had, and the fact that one of those beings might be involved was very concerning.

As he was ruminating on these thoughts, he was distracted by the arrival of two glowing magical circles appearing on the ground in front of him, magical circles of House Gremory and House Sitri.

Seeing this Naruto let out a slight sigh, it seemed that his night was not over yet.

 **( - )**

Stepping out of her magical circle the first chance she got, a pale faced Rias Gremory instantly began looking around the street. Her breathing ragged, and tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Kiba?! Kiba?!" She called out as she looked round desperately. She had been in the Occult Research Clubroom, with the rest of her Peerage when she had felt her connection to her knight vanish. She would have come here instantly had it not been for Akeno holding her back as the presences of several Ultimate Class beings appearing in the same area had been enough of a threat that despite her own raging emotions Akeno had stopped Rias from rushing in straight away like she wanted to.

But at the moment for Rias none of that mattered, as she spied the deceased body of her knight. Her breathes began coming out in ragged gasps as she stumbled towards him, falling to her knees just before she reached him.

"Rias." Akeno called as she rushed to her King, no hint of the usual amusement of teasing in her voice as she grabbed Rias, holding her two her as tears began to fall from her own eyes.

The rest of Rias's peerage followed, all of them rushing to Rias's side, the horror and shock of Kiba's death clearly shown on their faces.

Seeing the reactions of the Gremory group, Naruto felt for them, the loss of a loved one was never easy, and although he didn't particularly like her, he didn't dislike Rias. No hadn't really felt anything about the group, but even show her devastation was obvious and he couldn't help but feel for her.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by the presence of Sona. The serious Sitri sister walked up to him immediately not even glancing at the dead body of Kiba or the huddle of grieving Gremory Devils. Though the slight tension in her step and the sadness in her eyes, this was enough to tell Naruto that she too was affected by Rias's distraught cries and Kiba's sudden death.

"What happened?" Sona asked as she came to a stop in front of Naruto. Followed as usual by her stoic Queen Tsubaki, only this time the girl was not looking so stoic, instead she was looking over at Kiba's corpse a sad look on her face and tears beginning to stream from her eyes. It appeared that young Tsubaki might have had feelings for the fallen knight.

"A skirmish with enemy forces." Naruto replied as he focused on Sona.

"You!" An angry voice called out.

Looking for the source, Naruto was surprised to see it was Rias. The crimson haired girl now looking up from her fallen peerage member's body, instead she was now glaring hatefully at Naruto. "What is wrong with you?! Do you really hate me so much that you would kill Kiba!?" She angrily demanded as she pushed herself to her feet and advanced on Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Hate you? I don't hate you girl, I don't particularly like you either, but I don't hate you. What happened to Kiba was regrettable; he was still young and had a long life ahead of him."

"Then why is he dead?!" Rias shouted, her voice breaking slightly. "Why did you kill him?!"

Naruto frowned at that accusation.

"Rias…" Sona began a look of concern on her face as she turned to her friend, hoping to stop her from making a very stupid mistake.

"No Sona, I want to know!" Rias forged on, ignoring the soft words of her friend as she instead glared at Naruto, uncaring of his title as Lucifer, uncaring of his overwhelming power. No, the only thing she cared about now was that her precious knight was dead, and that this man might be responsible.

"Naruto had nothing to do with his death." A female voice called out, attracting their attention.

Turning around Naruto saw his new Rook Xuelan leaving making her presence known. When she had called him about the ongoing situation he had transported himself to her immediately. Only speaking to her long enough to tell her to stay back during the fight, because at the level she was now getting involved would be a death sentence. It appeared now that the fighting had finished, she had decided to make her presence known.

"I saw how Kiba died. He started fighting that dead Exorcist over there, Freed I think he called him." Xuelan said as she gestured at Freed Sellzen's mangled corpse. "Before they could finish fighting they were interrupted by a really powerful Devil, he killed them both and took the magical sword they were fighting over. Akame and Kaneki who were with me went to fight the man while I went to contact Naruto. I don't what happened after that, but I do know that Naruto had nothing to do with Kiba's death, that other Devil did."

"Who was this other Devil!?" Rias demanded as she turned her glare on Xuelan, the rook not flinching despite the anger in the Gremory's eyes.

"It was a former member of the Old Satan Faction, a particularly strong Devil by the name of Sebastian Leviathan who is the son of the Original Leviathan." Naruto spoke up his gaze softening as he saw how Xuelan had spoken up for him. "When I arrived, both my knight, Akame and my rook, Kaneki were badly injured, whilst Sebastian was unscathed. The power you no doubt sensed being thrown around was from their fight and then from both my own and Sebastian's fight."

Sona's eyes had widened as she heard that the son of the Original Leviathan was involved. "What happened to him, is he still alive?"

Naruto looked conflicted at that, his gaze darkening as he looked into the distance. "I don't know. He disappeared from my senses after I defeated him. Whether he died from his wounds or not I can't be sure, but what I do know is that for the moment he is definitely out of commission."

"Did you know he was in town?" Sona suddenly asked suspiciously, Rias also picking up on that suspicion as she looked at Naruto through narrowed eyes.

"Yes." Naruto replied bluntly, ignoring the darkening expression on Sona's face. "He is currently allied with the Church Representative that had been sent to retrieve the Excalibur Fragment, though how much longer that alliance will last is questionable considering his actions tonight."

With that said it reminded Naruto that Excalibur Rapidly was still here, buried partway by the rubble caused by Naruto's fight. Reaching out with his shadows, Naruto enveloped the Holy Sword, before he transported it back to his manor.

"You should have told us a man like that was here!" Rias shouted. "If you had we would have been more cautious and Kiba might have been alive."

Naruto looked down at the Gremory as he heard that, he could understand her anger, but he didn't think it justified her blaming him. "Would it have really stopped Kiba from fighting Freed Sellzen when he had one of the Excalibur Blades? We both know of his history, and we both know that it would have made no difference."

Rias opened her mouth to retort, before closing it as she looked back at the dead Kiba.

"Go home Rias." Naruto said as he turned away from the girl, surveying the damage done to the previously quiet neighbourhood as he did so. "Sona and I will deal with things here. You and your peerage need time to grieve, and being here will only make things worse."

With that said Naruto turned to the still scowling Sona and said. "Sona you deal with altering the humans memories of what happen, I will deal with the rest."

Sona nodded at that, even as she still looked at Naruto angrily.

Ok, but after that you need to start sharing all the information you have about what going on." Sona replied.

"I will tell you what you need to know." Naruto retorted, knowing as he did so that she wouldn't take it well, so he decided to expand on that. "There are things going on that need to remain quiet, and others that even I do not understand. I will fill you in on what I know, but you will need to respect that something I will have to keep to myself."

Sona nodded curtly at that.

"Come on Xuelan, we have a lot of work to do." With that sorted Naruto let out a sigh as he looked around, a tired expression now on his face as he saw the aftermath. Even as he took note of the fact that Rias and her peerage had left, taking the body of Kiba with them as they did so. No doubt he would here an earful from her later when she had calmed down a bit, but for now he was glad she was out of the way for now.

 **( - )**

 **(In London)**

Sat at a table outside of a simple café in central London, a cup of tea in her hand, Serafall Leviathan hummed along to the tune a nearby busker was playing on his guitar. Taking a sip of her tea, Serafall continued to hum, even as she sensed a powerful presence appear nearby.

Looking away from the busker, her violet eyes twinkling Serafall sent the tall man approaching her, a large mischievous smile.

"Zael-tan!" Serafall called out in English, her eyes twinkling as she saw the slight twitch on Azazel's face as he walked up to her table, pulling out a chair from beneath it as he did so before he sat down.

"Serafall." Azazel replied with a slight sigh. "It's been a while."

"Yep." Serafall chirped as she took another sip of her tea. "Not since 1992, that grunge look by the way… it really didn't suit you."

Azazel chuckled at that, before a lascivious look cross his face. "Well the flannel shirt and tartan mini skirt certainly suited you."

"Yeah Naruto really did like that combo." Serafall replied in amusement. "I still occasionally dig it out when we are role-playing. That or I get him to wear a panda costume… just because."

Azazel snorted at that, glad to see that Serafall was still just as strange and quirky as she had always been.

"So I take it you didn't just invite me here to reminisce about old time?" Azazel said, before he turned to a nearby waitress and ordered a coffee. "Unless of course you finally fell for my dashing good looks and invited me here for a long hard shag?"

Serafall gained an amused look at that. "Would you really go through with it if I did?"

Azazel paled at that, before he began to violently shake his head. "Fuck no; the Behemoth would rip me to shreds for even looking at you the wrong way. I don't even know what he would do if I tried to sleep with you."

"That is true." Serafall nodded still amused. "But of course your greater worry would be me ripping your balls off and feeding them to you for even thinking about it…"

Azazel shifted uncomfortably in his chair at that, especially as he saw the dangerous gleam in the capricious Maou's eyes.

"So banter aside what did you want to meet with me about?" Azazel asked as he began to nervously sip the coffee a waitress had just placed in front of him.

"I called you here so you can help me set up a peace conference, with the growing tension between the factions and the increasing power of outside force, I believe it is time this truce ends and the Biblical Factions ally, or at least create stronger and more permanent bonds." Serafall replied as she drank a bit more of her tea.

"A peace conference?" Azazel muttered as he leaned forward looking intrigued. "Whereabouts would you want it held? Here is London?"

Serafall looked around at that question, a slight frown on her face. "No… London is too large and to busy, the collateral damage would be terrible if things went wrong at the peace conference."

"You think there could be trouble?" Azazel questioned.

"No… but it is always worth planning for the worst case scenario." Serafall replied thoughtfully.

"Where are you thinking then?"

Serafall hummed thoughtfully at that, more than aware that she had already picked out the location of the conference. "We need somewhere small and secure… how about Kuoh? It is supernatural territory and would be a safe place to hold the meeting"

"Back in Japan." Azazel said thoughtfully. "Works for me, what Michael will say I am not sure?"

"Naruto is already working on a plan to get Michael's agreement. Once he deals with Kokabiel we will begin the preparations." Serafall replied, fully confident in her lover and Queen coming through for her. "Until then we can start planning out the conference, and the role that the Fallen, Devils, Angels and Youkai will have in it."

"Youkai?" Azazel questioned. "I thought this would be just the three factions."

"No, it will be four factions. The Youkai are a rising power, and as such they will be invited to the conference. Naruto has already confirmed that they will be attending, he does after all have a lot of influence with that faction." Serafall replied, the tone of her voice making it crystal clear to Azazel that this was going to happen. "Speaking of the Kokabiel, Naruto contact me… it appears he has disappeared off the radar. He couldn't sense him, and his sensory range is vast. Do you have any light to shed on that?"

Azazel frowned as he heard that. "No… the last thing I heard he was gathering his forces in the Mountains near Kuoh. Doesn't Naruto have some agents with Kokabiel's forces, Raynare and her comrades?"

"He does, but he hasn't heard anything from them in a few days." Serafall replied.

"I am sure the Behemoth can deal with it." Azazel said confidently.

Serafall nodded at that. "You're right. Ok then, let's start planning this conference."

 **( - )**

 **(Back in Kuoh, in the Abandoned Church)**

"What the hell was going on out there?" Tatsumi shouted as he glared at Ciel. "All that power being thrown around. Do you think it was your butler? He should have been back by now!"

"Tatsumi calm down." Xenovia said harshly as she glared down the younger Exorcist. "We will not find out anything by shouting. We will wait until morning and then venture outside. We will need to gather as much information as we can about what happened and then we can decide on what we will do."

Tatsumi grunted at that, before he looked away, unable to hold Xenoiva's steely eyed glare. "Whatever."

"Phantomhive" Xenovia said as she looked to the younger looking boy. "Do you have any light to shed on this?"

Ciel shrugged nonchalantly at that. "One of the power sources was definitely Sebastian. The other… if I was to hazard a guess, I would say was the Behemoth, clearly a conflict of some sort occurred. Why that is and how it ended is currently unknown. Though, I would say the fact that we are still alive would mean that we are, at least for the moment not in any immediate danger."

"The Behemoth. Your butler went and picked a fight with that monster!" Xenovia said as she glared at Ciel. "This could badly affect our mission. We were supposed to be avoid contact with the Devil's, or at least as much as possible."

"What's happened as happened." Ciel said in a bored voice. "Now all that matters is how we deal with it."

"How can you not be worried?" Xenovia snarled angrily.

"Because I have every confidence that things will continue on as planned." Ciel said vaguely, the tiniest of smiles forming on his face. This may have been unexpected, but it would not disrupt his endgame.

 **( - )**

 **(In the Mountains surrounding Kuoh)**

"Raynare!" A gruff voice called out, gaining the beautiful Fallen Angel's attention from where she was currently sat with Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek.

Looking up with a scowl, Raynare saw that it was one of Kokabiel's prized goons. A large, heavily muscled Fallen Angel, one that was wearing full plate armour and had three pairs of black wings extending from his back.

"What do you want?" Raynare replied irritably.

"Kokabiel wants you. Apparently one of our allies has been brought here badly wounded. Kokabiel wants you to heal him with Twilight Healing." The Fallen grunted in reply a she turned to walk away, expecting Raynare to obediently follow him.

"Why can't Kokabiel heal him, from memory he is skill enough at healing." Raynare replied angrily. She had already been in a bad mood today, neither she nor the others had been able to report to Naruto. The cloaking spell that had been put up around the camp was blocking all unauthorized communication from coming in or out, and none of them could leave without their lack of presence being noticed. The army was mobilizing and Kokabiel had begun acting even more paranoid and erratic that he was before. He had already killed three of his followers for imagined slights, she didn't want to know what he would do if he found out that Raynare and the others were spies.

"Lord Kokabiel is very skilled in all forms of magic yes. Unfortunately though due to his ally being a Devil, his own healing spells aren't effective and this ally needs to be healed now." The Fallen replied irritably. "So get moving."

Raynare pushed herself to her feet at that, sending a filthy look at his back as she did so.

"Fine" She spat as she began to follow him. "But why the hell is a Devil allied with us?"

The Fallen Angel didn't answer as he continued to stomp through the large camp, barraging anyone who got in his way out of his way as he marched towards Kokabiel's tent.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So an awful lot happening, as things start get confusing, who is working for who and what is going to happen. What will happen with the Peace Conference, what will happen with the Church after Sebastian's rash actions?**

 **How will Rias cope with the loss of her knight, will she become stronger or will she break?**

 **What exactly is Naruto up to?**

 **Are things getting a little tense between Sona and Naruto now?**

 **Many questions and some maybe answered next chapter and some may not. How exciting.**

 **But anyway yeah I hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. In terms of Sebastian's unsealed form, I hope you liked it as I was a bit on the fence about it. Naruto shows a few more bits and pieces of himself, and the picture on just what he has become slowly becomes clearer. I hope when it is revealed soon, that people like it as I kind of like the idea. I will say though that Kaguya Outusuki is not in this story, nor is Madara or any of the villains from Naruto. I only say this because a few people expressed their concern about that in some reviews and PMs.**

 **SO yeah, everyone please review, it is very appreciated and I will see you all next time!**

 **Seagate.**


End file.
